Incenso e Vela
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [completa] A estória oculta de um amor que conseguiu nascer em um ambiente corroído por todas as misérias possíveis. MuxShaka, angst, drama, YAOI, lemon.
1. Destino

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Destino**

**Vela e Incenso**

_( A luz que guia, o perfume que eleva )

* * *

_

_XVIII. _

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
**But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
**Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.

_- William Shakespeare

* * *

_

- Você não está concentrado o bastante. Há tempos eu o treino, mas você nunca aprende, não é, Mu?

- Shion, você está sendo injusto. Sou seu melhor pupilo. Sigo tudo que diz. Posso ser o ferreiro dos cavaleiros, estou pronto para tudo.

- Não, não est�! E não role lágrimas nesse rosto de boneca para me impressionar, como sabe, meu coração é seco. Não terei piedade pelos seus lamentos. É melhor que chore agora.

- Está sendo demasiado cruel comigo, Shion. Você sabe o quanto eu desejo permanecer aqui...

- Não está pronto... logo eu irei embora, outra vez. E você? O que fará sem que eu esteja por perto para gui�-lo?

- Mas, Shion...

- Cale-se, Mu... céus! Que horríveis sons são estes?

Saíram ambos da casa de Áries correndo e viram Máscara da Morte trazendo arrastado um jovem loiro, de longos cabelos, sujo, maltrapilho, de olhos fechados. Impressionado, Mu ficou em silêncio.

- O que h�, Máscara da Morte? – Shion perguntou, observando o rapaz que trajava a túnica dos monges.

- Esse ladrãzinho safado vai ter o que merece.

- Céus, um ladrão... aqui? Quem seria idiota o bastante para isso?

- Agora mesmo eu vou fazer como fazem na minha terra, nas margens do Nilo, quando a gente pega um safado a gente corta os bracinhos do meliante para servir de aviso! Nunca mais vai roubar nada, vagabundo!

Trêmulo, Mu ergueu a voz para perguntar:

- O que ele roubou, Horemheb?

- O merdinha aqui roubou duas tangerinas do rapaz que vende frutas lá embaixo...

- Duas tangerinas? Só isso? – a voz de Mu era suave a baixa.

- Só isso para você! Para o pobre do moleque que vende frutas para não morrer de fome faz toda a diferença! Não interessa o que você roubou, viu? – ele sacudiu vigorosamente o 'bandido'. – Vai ficar sem braço, para não tomar o sustento de ninguém!

- Mas, Horemheb... arrancar os braços de um homem por tão pouco... olhe para ele, parece ter fome... eu pago as tangerinas...

- Isso não é o que interessa! O mundo ia ser bem um samba de crioulo doido se todo mundo que tivesse fome roubasse de alguém! Eu sou assassino, mas não sou ladrão! E odeio quem rouba! Já devolvi as tangerinas para o moleque... e agora... somos eu e você, seu safado!

Mu olhou para o homem arrastado pelo Máscara. Ele era lindo.

- Você não fala nada em sua defesa? Vamos... ele vai arrancar o seu braço...

O homem continuou em silêncio, mas levantou os olhos na direção de Mu. Olhos fechados.

- Você é cego?

- Cego nada! Para roubar, enxergava bem, pegou as duas maiores tangerinasÉ um cínico!

- Céus, Máscara da Morte... leve-o daqui, ele fede! Deve ser um mendigo. Dê-lhe uma boa surra e largue-o. Viver já deve ser um castigo para um indigente como ele...

- Esperem! Vocês falam dele como se fosse um gato vadio... é uma pessoa! Está faminto, sujo... não podemos maltrat�-lo e jog�-lo fora...

- Podemos sim! Eu vou jogar ele fora pra um lado e os bracinhos dele para outro!

- Você sempre desviando sua atenção para objetivos pouco nobres, Mu.

Mu aproximou-se do rapaz, passou a mão no rosto dele, ele levantou-se resoluto.

- Ele arde em febre... está doente e não sairá daqui sem que eu cuide dele.

- Céus, não seja ridículo, Mu!

- Está com febre! Essa é boa! Está com as fuças em chamas porque vim arrastando ele, Mu! Não é, safado?

Quando Máscara o sacudia, Mu via os arroxeados nos braços dele.

- Chega, Horemheb.

Horemheb, o Máscara da Morte, largou o 'bandido' ante o silencioso protesto nos olhos de Mu. Normalmente o ignoraria como sempre, mas não sabia bem o porquê, tinha pena de desafiar Mu na frente de Shion – porque ninguém poderia humilhar Mu mais do que Shion o fazia. Por um lado, achava bom: Mu era um frouxo. Mas por outro, tinha pena. Shion também não era grande coisa, na sua opinião. Afastou-se de fininho, mas antes de sair bateu o pé e disse: "_Vou sodomizar você por horas e arrancar seus bracinhos depois, loirinha! Estou de olho em você! Não ouse roubar nada!"_

Mu calmamente replicou:

- Não se impressione... Horemheb é um bom homem.

- Céus... é um assassino, Mu... Não minta.

- Ele é bom... – ele ignorou Shion. – Ele realmente é um assassino, mas não é de todo mau. Você vai ver.

- Mu, a sua generosidade excessiva e sua tolerância são suas virtudes mais belas, mas são provavelmente as armas para destruí-lo. Você é fraco. Muito fraco. Será um ferreiro pobre, e um cavaleiro pior ainda.

- Pode ir embora, Shion.

- Está me mandando embora?

- Disse que não sou bom ferreiro e que nunca serei o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries. Só peço que me empreste a casa para que eu cuide deste homem. Depois, voltarei a Jamiel. E de lá não sairei. A armadura terá um melhor dono.

- Você está me respondendo, Mu?

- Não. Estou libertando você do fardo de guiar um fraco.

- Mas...

- Não perca seu tempo comigo... eu tenho a casa de Áries?

- Fique o quanto quiser... – Shion estava desconcertado. Mu nunca ousara respondê-lo antes. – Não há cavaleiro que a ocupe. Que sirva para os mendigos que recolher, Mu.

Shion afastou-se. Mu ajudou o estranho a se levantar. Lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos claros, o rosto branco com manchas rubras ardendo de vergonha.

- Por que deixa aquele homem falar assim com você? – a voz do estranho era deliciosa. Máscula, firme, gutural.

- Por que deixou Máscara da Morte arrast�-lo até aqui sem protesto?

- Buda sabe que o destino é de caminhos tortuosos.

- Você tem febre. E tem fome, não tem?

- Sim, eu tenho fome.

- Eu vou lhe dar de comer. Você tem nome?

- Shaka.

* * *

Comentários: Sim, há muito que explicar sobre as aparições de Shion, mas Mu se encarregará de fazer isso mais a frente. Alguns personagens, como Máscara da MOrte, têm uma estória própria que eu inventei para uma outra fic, ' A Gênese', para a qual eu fiz MdM ser 'Horemheb', um egípcio. Se alguém tiver a curiosidade, está lá. Eu já tinha prometido a alguns leitores da 'Gênese' que ia escrever uma fic sobe o passado desse MdM e ela está em andamento, pronta para ser publicada a qualquer momento, mas caso não interesse, isso não atrapalhar�, de maneira alguma, o entendimento perfeito dessa fic.

Bom, final dos comentários chatos, divirtam-se, submetam reviews sa a consciência de vocês quiser e sejam felizes! Beijocas da Tia Verlaine.


	2. O Órfão

**Disclaimer**: infelizmente não consegui ainda convencer o tio Kurumada a me passar os direitos sobre os corpinhos libidinosos dos belos cavaleiros de _Saint Seiya_, portanto, nenhum personagem do tio Kurumada me pertence, não viso lucros com minha escrita torpe, então não me processe, por favor.

Os personagens originais, contudo, e o enredo dessa estória me pertencem, mesmo que não valham grande coisa.

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 2**

_O Órfão_

- Já parti o pão, você pode comer. Não sabia de que frutas gostava, peguei algumas que Milo não gosta muito... pêras e laranjas. Ele prefere pêssegos e morangos...

- As pêras e as laranjas já estão muito bem, por mim.

- Mas não é o bastante. Tome, aqui está o vinho.

- Obrigado. Não vai me dizer porque deixa aquele homem trat�-lo dessa maneira?

Mu baixou a cabeça. Era sua reação natural à quase tudo.

- Ele me ama. Mais do que tudo. Shion é um pai e uma mãe. Ele não é nem melhor nem pior que homem algum: o medo torna as pessoas horríveis.

- Do que ele tem medo?

- De que eu esteja aqui. Me ofende e humilha porque quer que eu desista da armadura.

- É um cavaleiro?

- Teoricamente, sim. De fato, não.

- Estranho.

- É uma longa estória. Mas a verdade é que Shion não pode mais ficar no santuário. Quando aparece é para me ver – me humilhar para que eu desista daqui. Eu já desisti, mas... algo sempre me arrasta de volta para cá... esta é minha casa. De uma certa maneira, foi a única.

- Ele teme por você estar aqui?

- Não sou exatamente bem vindo. – os olhos de Mu voltaram-se para as colunas do templo de Áries, fitando o alto, a alcova do mestre.

- Não parece. Até o assassino parece respeit�-lo.

- Não respeita muito. Mas Horemheb não respeita ninguém. O mestre agora é o irmão de Shion.

- Devia am�-lo também...

- Ama... ou amava... – Mu murmurou, escondendo os olhos úmidos. – Mas isso não é importante. O Santuário está mudando. E por isso volto para Jamiel. Shion precisava jurar-me ao mestre, para que eu oficialmente tenha a armadura de Áries – o que já fez. Então, não é que eu precise dele para ser um cavaleiro, mas desejo que ele me consagre, como meu mestre, que sempre foi, e como o pai que nunca tive.

- Ele devia fazer isso por você.

- No coração, ele já fez. Ele acha que serei assassinado.

- E você, o que acha?

- Eu não acho mais nada.

- Ele disse que você é fraco.

- Shion diz que sou bom e honesto demais para ser um cavaleiro '_nestes tempos em que vivemos..._'

- E você é mesmo: bom demais para este mundo.

Mu ficou imediatamente vermelho. Desviou os olhos do estranho.

- Você pode se banhar lá atrás. Há uma banheira ao fundo, abaixo dela um pote de cobre trabalhado- lá você encontrará sabão de lavanda e pétalas de rosa branca. As toalhas estão penduradas, mas você terá de ir ao poço no fundo para tirar a água e enchê-la... se quiser a água quente, posso esquent�-la para você...

- Não é necessário, a água fria é melhor para o corpo.

- Mas você está doente.

- Estou bem. E ficarei melhor.

- Eu deixo minhas roupas na cesta perto do espelho. Pode pegar aquilo que melhor o servir.

- Seu mestre tem razão: sua generosidade não tem limites, Mu...É esse o seu nome, não é? Mu.

- Sim, me chamo Mu. Bem... você vai se banhar, eu vou sair, mas volto logo. Vou pedir a Milo que me arrume algumas ervas, para preparar um anti-térmico... para sua febre baixar.

- Mu...

- O quê?

- Obrigado.

* * *

- O que ganha acolhendo em sua casa um homem que não conhece? Um ladrão, Mu.

- Um homem doente e fraco.

- Ah, Mu! – Milo acariciou-lhe os ombros finos e delicados, como os de uma menina adolescente – Você sempre foi melhor do que nós. Você sempre se pareceu... se pareceu com _ele._

- Ele é que não se parece mais com _ele..._

Milo respirou fundo. Era um fato triste. Mas não era comentado. A mudança do mestre. Olhava Mu com certo quê de uma melancolia eterna: Mu fora o preferido de Ares. Shion o fizera ser a mais mimada das crianças do Santuário, tratado como filho, com acesso livre a todos os cantos do Santuário. E agora... implorava a Shion pelo direito de estar em Áries.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que manterá este homem ao seu lado em sua casa, Mu? E se ele for perigoso?

Mu sorriu, suave e deliciosamente, como aprendera com Shion.

- Máscara da Morte me protegerá. Ao menos _desse_ inimigo, se assim ficar provado que seja...

- Pode ter certeza de que ele não vai perder a chance de matar este, se você deixar.

* * *

Mu entrou em Áries lentamente. Das trevas da casa na qual há muito já não se acendiam velas, Shaka o observava. Mu era esbelto, seu corpo delgado, pálido como o de uma virgem de alabastro. Andava leve e suave, com passos que não tocavam o chão de tão suaves, movia-se como uma bailarina. Em tudo era feminino e delicado, mas não havia rastro de vulgaridade em sua figura. Era um criatura que, por falta de palavra melhor, Shaka imaginava _celestial_. Se Buda descrevesse a pureza, usaria Mu como exemplo. Ouviu o estalar das palmas das mãos de Mu e velas se acenderam por todo o templo, revelando-o no seu esconderijo, escorado entre colunas, com as calças e sandálias de couro velho de Mu.

- Ah, você está aí. Me vendo, eu imagino... – ele abaixou-se junto a uma vela que não acendera; ela acendeu-se com o simples olhar de Mu.

- Observando. Você é poderoso. Não acredita naquele homem?

- Shion sabe exatamente o quanto posso fazer: tem sido meu mestre por toda a vida... e tudo que sei, aprendi com ele.

- Sinto um cosmo emanar de você, belo e cor de lavanda, com a suavidade de renda das espumas do mar, mas avassalador; uma correnteza escondida sob o manto de uma beleza plácida.

Mu sentiu-se estranhamente confortável com o homem que devassava sua alma.

- Também sinto um cosmo poderoso vindo de você... não é um ladrão... é um cavaleiro.

Shaka sorriu. Tinha dentes branquíssimos.

- Além do seu cosmo poderoso, também é sensitivo. Tem muitos talentos, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

- Você é mesmo um cavaleiro?

- Não. _Você_ é cavaleiro. Eu sou um servo de Buda.

- Não veio aqui por acaso.

- Não.

- O que espera?

- Você verá.

De repente Mu sentiu-se tomado de um ímpeto provocador.

- Eu poderia entregar você para Horemheb.

- Claro que poderia.

- O que o impediria de mat�-lo?

- Eu mat�-lo antes, por exemplo.

- Você não seria capaz. – Mu ficou pálido.

- Ficará surpreso com o que posso fazer, Mu.

- Já estou surpreso.

* * *

Naquela noite, Mu dormiu mal, rolando no chão duro da casa de Áries. Acostumara-se a dormir no chão, como Shion. Na verdade, quando Mu chegara órfão ao Santuário, seguro pelas mãos tão delicadas e femininas de Shion, então o Mestre, foi para ser tratado como filho. Dormiu na cama com Shion até os oito anos. Depois, quando Shion passava as noites em Libra, dormia sozinho, sem medo, acordava cedo e ia a Libra contar-lhe que não tivera pesadelos, e que era corajoso. Percebeu que Shion preferia o chão à cama, como o via dormir em Libra, com Dohko, impulsivo e vivo. Mu o adorava. Fascinava-o a figura forte e máscula de Dohko em oposição à delicadeza de louça de Shion.

Dormia no chão em Jamiel – só que agora estava inquieto e insone. O estranho homem que acolhera era dono de um cosmo luminoso e dourado. Não era mendigo, claro que não; Horemheb esta ansioso demais para matar alguém e sequer notara o porte altivo, a elegância, a postura desafiadora de Shaka. Ele não era um qualquer. De repente, Mu sentiu-se invadido pelo medo, como quando tinha pesadelos e mentia para Shion dizendo que não tinha medo de dormir sozinho. Trouxera o desconhecido para casa... e se ele fosse perigoso? Não estava sozinho no Santuário, abrira Áries, a porta de entrada daquela fortaleza, para um perigoso homem sobre quem não sabia coisa alguma, exceto o insólito encantamento pela beleza dele.

* * *

**Nana:** minha querida colaboradora das madruagadas afins! OBRIGADA. E sim, Shion é carcar�, pega, mata e come. E ficará pior.

**Elindrah:** Oh! É você! Que bom que você gostou do clima da fic! Era exatamente essa a proposta, fiquei muito feliz quando comentou particularmente isso. Eu adoro Mu e Shaka e detestaria retrat�-los como pessoas comuns. Eles são essencialmente etéreos, quase que sublimes, por causa da veia 'religiosa' que o Kurumada deu a ambos. Assim mesmo, fiquei contente que agradou.

**Eloarden Dragoon:** segundo comentário feliz do dia para a senhorita dos mil nicks! E na minha ficzinha de Mu e Shaka! Hehe! Viu, não demorou nada, ai está o capítulo 2. Ah, o MdM agradece ao elogio... :P

**Mu e Shaka 4ever** Ol�! Aqui está o capítulo 2, prontinho! Aproveite. Sim, o Shion é mau, mas não é sem razão. Parte da razão está qui, neste cap. 2, mas há mais coisas por aí. E, Vivica, não se desespere! Qualquer que seja o final, tenho certeza de ue ficará feliz com ele, prq Mu e Shaka garantem boas estórias sempre! Beijos!


	3. Insignificance

**Disclaimer**: _Saint Seiya_ infelizmente não me pertence, porque o tio Kurumada é possessivo e ciumento e não libera os corpinhos libidinosos dos cavaleiros para ninguém. Então, por isso, sou obrigada a escrever fics sem fins lucrativos com os personagens dele. Contudo, os personagens originais e o argumento desta fic, mesmo não valendo grande coisa, são meus.

**Observação**: estou felicíssima com a bela receptividade da fic com os leitores. Sinto-me honrada e com uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos. Obrigada, criancinhas! Como presente, a tia Verlaine aqui providenciará uma bela songfic para o próximo capítulo! BEIJOCAS!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 3**

_Insignificance_

- Ah, o ladrãozinho e o mocinho do Santuário. Que par, por Osíris!

- Bom dia, Horemheb. – Mu acenou. Seu sorriso infantil, de dentes ainda afinados e miúdos, dentes de leite. A curta paciência de Máscara da Morte parecia miraculosamente alargada por Mu. O menino de Shion era tão suave e sua presença tão incomum no santuário naqueles dias que até ele, Máscara da Morte, conseguia sorrir para ele.

- O assassino gosta de você, Mu...

- Digamos que eu seja insignificante demais para que ele perca energias me detestando, como ele faz com os outros...

- Não acho você insignificante...

Mu deu um longo resignado suspiro.

- Logo vai achar.

* * *

Desceu com Shaka até a Arena dos treinamentos. Para a surpresa dele, e de todos os cavaleiros de ouro presentes, o mestre Ares havia descido para observar os treinamentos que ele conduzia com a máxima crueldade. Máscara da Morte então, pensava Mu, tinha motivos para estar de bom humor. Ares o admirava e o usava, freqüentemente, como modelo de um bom cavaleiro: frio, agressivo, sem remorsos, sem consciência. Mesmo que Máscara gostasse do Mestre tanto quanto gostava das suas frieiras, isso não importava, e para Ares, acrescentava-lhe ao charme. Ares voltou a máscara que passara a ocultar-lhe o rosto, outrora tão querido de Mu, como quem volta os olhos a um inseto.

- Ora, veja, temos um pródigo aqui! E traz visitas!

Mu continuava impassível. Shaka invejava a impenetrável feição do cavaleiro de Áries, serena. Apenas o movimento do seu tórax denunciava a respiração levemente alterada.

- Esse é o andarilho sujo, o ladrão que Horemheb pegou com duas tangerinas lá embaixo, Mestre. – denunciou Shina, sempre ansiosa para agradar ao mestre.

- Ah, um ladrão! Mas que companhia mais adequada para você, Mu! – Ares deteve sua expressão mascarada sobre o homem de olhos cerrados. Era altivo, esguio, elegante. Sua cosmo energia era latente, como um vulcão gemendo sob a terra. – Você é cego, ladrão de frutas?

- Enxergo bem. Meus olhos fecharam por vontade. É meu tributo à Buda. Em retorno, ele me deu uma extra visão.

- Oh! Um religioso! Um mongezinho! Diomedes! Mate-o!

Diomedes. Um cavaleirinho bronco, desses feitos em meses. Era aparentado de Ares, diziam. Era truculento: Mu o vira arrancar a cabeça de um boi com as mãos limpas. Não era um treinamento aprovado pelos mais antigos. Mas fora gente daquele tipo que... a guerra... gente daquela matara cavaleiros de Athena... como todos... antes de Shion e Dohko... sentiu a língua secar; destruiria a dignidade de Shaka se atirasse-se aos pés dele implorando-o que não lutasse com Diomedes. Ia torn�-lo objeto de chacota do Santuário.

- Diomedes, o que está esperando para matar o ladrãozinho de Máscara da Morte?

- Melhor seria dizer, o ladrãozinho de Mu! – Diomedes gargalhou, fazendo eco com ele todos os homens de Ares.

Mu tocou de leve as mãos de Shaka, que sorria cinicamente ao seu lado.

- Me desculpe por isso. Desafiam você por minha causa.

- Então, abençoado seja por isso, Mu.

- Se quiser... luto por você.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – Shaka respondeu, imaginando como aquela criança de porcelana lutaria por ele. Se é que alguém teria a leviandade de levantar as mãos para aquela criatura diáfana.

Shaka esperou calmamente o ataque de Diomedes. Brutal, rápido, porém desordenado, indisciplinado, sem técnica, sem pensamentos – puramente instintivo.

O estranho e misterioso homem loiro segurou o punho descomunal de Diomedes no ar, apertou-o como quem segura um tubo de pasta de dentes, até o sangue escorrer e todos os presentes ouvirem os gritos de dor de Diomedes paralelos ao estalar de seus ossos quebrando. Uma onda dourada percorreu-lhe o corpo. Caiu morto.

- Qual é o seu signo, homenzinho? – a voz de Ares era troante e áspera. Nada lembrava a suave brisa da voz de Shion.

- Virginiano.

Ares deu uma alta gargalhada.

- Continue me impressionando, jovem ladrão. A armadura de Virgem está esperando um substituto!

Mu sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Era como se as mãos de Shion corressem entre seus cabelos... "_Ah! Shion! Todas as certezas que você sempre teve, mas não deixou-me nenhuma de herança_..."

- Eu disse que não se preocupasse. – a voz de Shaka. Bela e forte.

* * *

Shaka permaneceu no santuário com permissão de Ares. Em pouco tempo, tornou-se o homem mais procurado de toda a Acrópoles. Os aprendizes, as amazonas, os cavaleiros de prata: todos queriam conhecer aquele que, no que dependesse da vontade de Ares, seria o próximo cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem. Cada dia ele angariava mais desafetos e mais admiradores.

Mu via os olhos das mulheres brilharem pela beleza de Shaka, e os narizes dos cavaleiros torcerem por ele com igual vigor. Era a concentração dele que ofendia aos mais jovens, seu moralismo monástico implacável para com tudo e todos, a cosmo energia que parecia precedê-lo nos lugares aonde ia, os olhos fechados que enchiam de temor e desconfiança aos outros cavaleiros de ouro... e cada dia mais isso lhe interessava menos, e tudo que parecia fazer sentido era que _queria_ que Shaka ficasse com a armadura de Virgem; era a permanência daquele estranho perigoso que lhe ocupava os dias, as horas, seus pensamentos, por mais concentrado que estivesse, esquecendo-se até do perigo iminente de ser morto pelo mestre a qualquer momento.

Os boatos que corriam na Acrópole eram de que Ares o faria cavaleiro de Virgem, e que ele comentara que só alguém como Máscara da Morte poderia ter desencavado um cavaleiro como aquele. O comentário de Ares fora _"um cachorro raivoso conhece o outro."

* * *

_

- Ele está louco, Mu. Dar uma armadura sagrada a um homem como aquele!

- Shaka demonstra um poder extraordinário, Camus.

- Eu sei. Mas nem sabemos quem é ou de onde veio... como esse sujo bastardo de Máscara da Morte!

- Mas Máscara da Morte recebeu sua armadura.

- E veja o que ele é.

- É o preferido de Ares.

- Ah, Mu! O preferido de Ares já foi você.

- Isso não me importa.

- E Shion?

- Está oculto. Nas suas condições, já não pode aparecer quando quer...

- Sei que sente a morte dele, Mu.

- É como se ele estivesse vivo.

- Por mais poderoso que seja o encanto, ele acabará. Terá de se despedir de Shion para sempre.

- Enquanto puder mantê-lo entre os vivos, eu o farei.

- O que Roshi acha disso?

- Que os mortos devem descansar. Mas _ele_ nunca deixou a alma de Shion ir embora deste mundo. Por que acha que consigo reter as aparições de Shion? São as lágrimas de Dohko que mantém a alma de Shion confusa e presa a este mundo. Por enquanto...

Camus respirou fundo. Era impossível ponderar o assunto _Shion_ com Mu. Não estaria no terreno do lógico ou do que era certo e bom, mas puramente do amor. Sofrendo o que fosse e desafiando o que fosse, Mu não desistiria.

- Você não tem medo de acordar morto por aquele estranho?

- Ele não é um estranho para mim.

- Você é muito jovem. Vai aprender a não confiar.

- Já aprendi.

* * *

**Comentários**:

**Amy**: Amyzinha, bebê fada, obrigada por tudo... saiba que no que depender de mim, você será sempre uma leitora vip. E quem mais ia querer arrancar bracinhos do que Mestre Máscara da Morte? Bjocas!

**Nana**: Oh, outra das minha incentivadoras vips, que sempre terá meu carinho e admiração, não só pelo belo trabalho que você faz, mas pela sua gentileza no trato com os outros! Obrigada, querida!

**Dark Lien**: Oiê! Ah, o Muzinho tem que ser fofinho, não? Se não fosse assim, não seria ele. E pode deixar, olha aí, a tia Verlaine aqui já atualizou a fic... hehe! Espero que goste! Até o próximo!

**Gemini-sama**: Oh, não corte os bracinhos do nosso fofo MdM! O que seria de nós sem nosso adorável assassino no Santuário? E o Shion nem é tão mau assim! Bejocas!

**Ia-Chan**: Ah, eu também nem imagino porque o Shion dormia em Libra, mas talvez tenha a ver com a 'beleza máscula' que o Muzinho tão bem reparou! Quanto ao Shakinha estar roubando e sendo arrastado pelo MdM, bom, isso será explicado... mas no futuro! Abracinhos e até os próximos capítulos!

**Mo de Áries**: Ah, ninguém precisa ser ultra-criativo para escrever Mu e Shaka, porque eles fazem um casal tão lindo e tão rico que praticamente se escrevem por conta própria! Beijinhos!

**Lili Psiquê**: nossa, fiquei corada com tantos elogios! Escrever delicadamente sobre Mu e Shaka é quase clichê, porque eles são isso aí, né? São suavidade pura. Eu também adoro Shion, adoro essa coisa de 'genealogia'. O Mu é sempre tão misterioso com relação ao passado dele com o Shion e tudo mais... ah, se tiver tempo, leia a Gênese sim... ela é grande, mas ao menos ela é ampla e incluiu muitos personagens... e tem Mu e Shakinha também! Beijocas!

**Eloarden Dragoon**: mulher dos mil nicks nunca me abandona! Obrigado pela paciência comigo no MSN e minha lerdeza para responder as coisas! Espere mais fofisses de Mu e Shak por aí!

**Mikage-sama**: Menina do coração! Olha você aí! Outra vítima das minhas alucinações no MSN! Obrigada pela paciência em me aturar e pela gentileza em sempre comentar as minhas fics, todos os meus projetos loucos! BEIJOCAS para minha brasiliense querida!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever**: Ee! Você de novo! E eu também, aqui de novo, outro capítulo! E não fique preocupada em me pressionar... eu não escrevo em capítulos, e sim em blocos, então normalmente eu tenho vários capítulos prontos.


	4. Amor Condenado

**Disclaimer**: Gente, eu não sou dona de nenhum dos ( deliciosos ) personagens originais de _Saint Seiya_, que, por sinal, pertence ao tio Kurumada. Por isso, esse material ficcional não tem fins lucrativos. O argumento original dessa fic e eventuais personagens eventuais, mesmo não sendo grande coisas, são meus e nenhuma relação mantém com os personagens de Kurumada.

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 4**

_Amor Condenado_

- Você tem impressionado ao Mestre, Shaka.

- O mestre é facilmente impressionável, Mu.

- Será um cavaleiro de ouro, terá a casa de Virgem. Ela é bela por dentro. Terá também 18 moças virgens para cuid�-la: serão jardineiras, copeiras, amantes... – Mu enrubesceu ligeiramente. – Farão como quiser.

Shaka sorriu, levando o cálice de vinho que Mu lhe trouxera aos lábios.

- Onde estão as suas 18 virgens, Mu?

- Eu não tenho. Nunca tive. Shion não aprovava os luxos dessa natureza e dizia que as facilidades em excesso enfraqueciam o caráter dos cavaleiros. Ares distribuiu as virgens quando... quando Shion morreu.

- Pensei que nunca chegaria a me dizer que Shion estava morto.

- Já sabia, não é?

- O cosmo de um vivo e de um morto são muito diferentes para que um cavaleiro não perceba...

- Eu mantenho Shion vivo... a arte que aprendi com ele mesmo. Mas não será para sempre. Um dia não serei capaz de materializ�-lo... ele desaparecerá. E estarei só para sempre. Muitos dos que amavam Shion o choram até hoje. Um deles, em especial... sua tristeza é tão imensa que conseguiu que a alma de Shion não pudesse abandon�-lo... por isso eu tive sorte... a arte pode manter meus mestre vivo por algum tempo...

- Seu esforço deve ser imenso...

- E tudo compensa...

- Um amor que sustenta a alma de um morto por tanto tempo entre os vivos deve ser algo assustador.

Mu suspirou. Aos seus olhos, o verde vivo e vibrante dos olhos de Dohko. Paixão ardia em sua alma de cavaleiro. Dohko poderia ter vencido o mundo todo... poderia ter superado tudo... _exceto_ a morte de Shion.

- Não era algo deste mundo e jamais se repetirá. Shion sabia disso e Dohko nunca o perdoou por viver sabendo que morte os rondava. – Mu estava em lágrimas – O que Dohko não entendia é que... Shion _sabia_ que não ia durar! Shion não queria saber, ele queria esquecer e fingir, e viver o amor e a vida ao máximo como Dohko, mas não podia! Ele sabia! Ele sempre soube! O amor deles não tinha sido feito para estes corpos e esta vida! Mas Dohko... queria viver!

- Mué impressionante como você é igual a Shion. Vive melancolicamente sabendo de todos os males que irão afligi-lo, um dia...

Mu enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Não tenho culpa. Herdei tudo de Shion. Até o seu amor pelo que está condenado...

* * *

- Mu! – Mu já havia se acostumado com a voz de Shaka. Ela se projetava no ar, melodiosa e firme.

- Você está de pé tão cedo, Shaka... o que houve?

- Olhe! – ele apontou para o pequeno regato que surgia nos fundo da casa de Áries. No meio do regatinho, boiava uma enorme, branca e orgulhosa flor de lótus.

- Ela é belíssima! De onde veio?

- É um segredo. Presente para você.

- É linda! – Mu debruçou-se para olhar melhor. Os cabelos cor de lavanda tocavam a água, para a alegria de Mu e o encanto de Shaka. Não o via perfeitamente: os olhos fechados por ordem de Budha, seu mestre, não eram um estigma de cegueira, mas a extra visão não era perfeita. Distinguia os contornos do corpo de Mu, via como se todas as coisas fossem quadros impressionistas, de expressões pouco nítidas, mas de cores e tons de uma beleza rica. Ele tinha uma luz lavanda adorável, porque sua pele era branca demais e seus cabelos tinham uma cor pastel e olhos claros – era como um eterno nascer do sol de primavera japonês, em uma viela de cerejeiras em flor.

- Você é uma cerejeira em flor, Mu.

Mu corou vivamente. Sequer levantou os olhos da flor, com medo de que ele, mesmo sem ver, lesse o encanto em seus olhos.

- Você é uma cerejeira em flor: alegre mas discreta, delicada, suave, que enfeita o lugar onde está e perfuma o caminho dos que passam por você.

- É um elogio exagerado, Shaka.

- É justo. Você é uma criatura ímpar.

* * *

- Veja isso, Milo. Não te perturba?

- O que, Camus?

- Mu, encantado como uma mocinha por aquele estranho. Não gosto dele!

- Também não, mas Ares o adora...

- É. Ares tem um gosto estranho para os cavaleiros que mais gosta...

- Tenho medo por Mu. Ele está sempre com esse homem... nem sabemos de onde vem, se ele fizer uma maldade qualquer... – ele balançou os ombros – Zeus nos livre, mas se ele fizer alguma maldade com Mu e fugir? Nem sabemos onde procur�-lo.

- Ele não vai fazer mal ao Mu.

- Como sabe?

- É a galinha dos ovos de ouro dele.

- Não gosto quando fala assim, Camus...

- Filho, é verdade.

- Ah... não me chame de filho! Parece um professor velho e pedante...

- Desculpe, Milo.

- Está bem, não briguemos por isso... é que me agonia ver Mu caminhando assim, como um carneirinho, para os braços de não sei quem... ele parece de vidro, Camus...

- Milo, você sempre sentimental demais. Escute, mon amour: por amor erramos mais do que acertamos, sim?

- O que quer dizer, meu amor?

- Por pior que seja, foi o amor de Shion por esse menino que fez dele o que é. Shion nunca tratou Mu como aprendiz, nunca quis fazer dele um cavaleiro. Shion trouxe Mu aqui para ser um filho dele. E foi assim que ele criou Mu, para ser um príncipe, não um cavaleiro...

- Mas, Camus...

- Você sabe, Milo! Até os oito anos Mu andava no colo de Shion!

- Camus, ele era...

- Mestre dele! Mestre! Mas Shion não era mestre, era pai, e por isso Mu não é o sucessor de Shioné filhoé órfão!

- Mu tem muito poder, Camus, muito!

- Ahã.

- Você sabe, Camus!

- Não sei de nada. O que eu sei é que é uma péssima influência para os cavaleiros ter Mu chorando pelos cantos com essa cara de boneca de louça porque um morto está morto e porque o Santuário não é mais o parquinho dele!

- Camus... – Milo o olhava com estranheza. Era seu amado, mas era frio e mauàs vezes. Camus tinha pouca tolerância com os que julgava serem fracos.

- Sei o que está pensando. Mas não se engane, Milo. Falo para o seu bem e para o de Mu. Veja bem, nunca, você entendeu? – segurou o queixo fino de Milo entre as mãos sempre frias – Nunca, mesmo, faça algo tolo por amor a mim. Não chore por mim, não importa o que haja, não me faça cenas de amor...

- Mas...

- Você sempre vai errar mais do que acertar por amor, Milo... garanto a você que sofrerei menos se me ameaçarem do que se fizerem alguma coisa contra você... é isso que faz o amor: nos torna fracos. Por isso, não torne as coisas piores. Acha que Shion gostaria de ver o que Mu se tornou?

- Não... – Milo gemeu baixo.

- Se eu me for um dia, não chore por mim daquele jeito... – ele riu, para descontrair o rosto já assustado de Milo – Ou eu vou puxar seu pé todas as noites...

* * *

**Agradecimentos e comentários!**

**Vera**: Moça, muito obrigada pelo seu email. Esse tipo de comunicação é inspiradora para mim, eu me senti muito lisonjeada com a sua atenção. Saiba que você pode se sentir à vontade para entrar em contato comigo o momento que quiser! Estamos aí! Beijões!

**Mo de Áries**: Oh, quem não queria um Muzinho meigo desses? Ai, ai, ai... euzinha na fila há séculos! Mas, por enquanto, só o Shaka está fazendo uso dessa fofura toda... e SIM! Chegou botando terror... Shaka é mal, pega um pega geral! ( caraca, tia Verlaine aqui está impagável hoje! ). Beijocas!

**Ia-Chan**: Sim, senhora! Por algum tempo ainda Muzinho e Shakinha dividirão o mesmo teto na casa de Áries... ai, eu que não dou uma sorte dessas! Quanto às idades, muito difícil situar, porque a própria cronologia de _Saint Seiya_ é muito confusa, para não dizer completamente obscura. Mas, situando com uma certa lógica a fic, eles deviam ter cerca de 16 ou 17 anos.

**Dark Lien**: Oh, não se anime com a aparente "humanidade" de Shaka. Ele rapidinho recuperará a pode de 'beijem minha mão, mortais infames...'. OBRIGADA pelos elogios, a tia Verlaine fica tímida, porém muito feliz!

**Ada Lima**: Agradeço imensamente pelos elogios! Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e percebendo essas mesmas qualidades no trabalho até o final. Saiba que para mim é um prazer escrever MuxShaka, faço com muito carinho mesmo, e fico contente que percebem o quanto de amor eu emprego nesses textos! Beijocas!

**Charine**: Ol�, querida! Obrigada pelos elogios... mas não é difícil escrever bem sobre Mu e Shaka... como eu já disse em algum lugar: eles são tão deliciosos que praticamente se 'escrevem' sozinhos...

**Mikage-sama**: oi, fofa! Olha aí, como a tia Vê é legal, ela atualizou rapidinho! Mais Mu e Shakinha para você! Beijões ( te vejo num MSN mais próximo! ). Também te adoro!

**Nana**: queridona! Que bom que você apareceu, sabe que tia Vê não é ninguém sem os riviews de Nana-chan e Amy fada! O tio Shion nem é bem um 'fantasma' – ele aparece fisicamente para qualquer umé como um 'feitiço' que Mu consegue executar por algum tempo... mas não para sempre. E quanto aos diálogos... oh! Não sou profissional, mas pelo tempo que estudo essa joça, devia ser ainda muito melhor! E vocês é que são muito gentis! Não vão me acostumar mal! Beijocas!


	5. Pequeno Príncipe

**Disclaimer:** Os originais de Saint Seiya, personagens e argumentos, não me pertencem. As fanfics publicadas qui não têm fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 100 escrito ao som 'I'll Be Yours', do Placebo. Vale a pena conferir tanto a letra quanto a música, ambas fantásticas... _Brian Molko is God_!**

* * *

**

Incenso e Vela

CAPÍTULO 5

_Pequeno Príncipe_

- Onde vai, Mu?

- Descerei para cidade.

Os olhos de Shaka distinguiam o jeans puído, o All Star branco de cano longo, a blusa de malha crua de gola alta, os adoráveis cabelos lavanda em uma longa trança.

- Mas assim?

- Assim como?

- Trajado como um... um...

- Um homem de verdade?

- Não, como um ocidental.

- Talvez não tenha reparado bem, mas estamos no ocidente. Nossas roupas causam estranheza – mesmo numa cidade como essa – e acredite, não vai querer chamar a atenção deles lá embaixo.

- Vai fazer o quê?

- Comprar algumas coisas que você não vai precisar, porque suas virgens farão isso por você, quando for cavaleiro...

- Por exemplo?

- Coisas, Shaka.

Mu desceu os longos lances de escada que separavam a casa de Áries da arena baixa onde aconteciam os treinamentos. Um homem com a pele dourada de sol subia as escada correndo. Usava nada além da calça de malha de ginástica, suava, os cabelos cor de mel colavam no rosto, os olhos verde claros iluminados, felizes. Era um contraste brutal com a cor de louça de Mu e sua aparência élfica.

- Aioria, seu treinamento tem dado bons resultados.

- Mu! – Aioria atirou-se nos braços do outro, forçando-o contra si, como quem abraça uma bonequinha de pano. Sempre fora assim. Aioria, o _bruto_, Mu, a _menina_.

- Estou feliz de ver que está bem.

- Eu é que estou feliz de te ver aqui... eu sabia que você estava aí e não fui te ver... você me desculpa? Eu estava meio... ocupado.

- Eu sei.

Aioria passou o braço pela cintura de Mu.

- Está muito mais magro, Mu.

- É a dieta de Jamiel...

- Quando vai voltar?

- Logo.

- Seu amigo estranho já tem seguidores no Santuário, Mu...

- Fiquei sabendo.

- Ele é bom. Demais pro meu gosto.

- Não desafie Shaka, Aioria.

Aioria deu de ombros.

- Ele que se exploda. E que não se atreva a mexer comigo...

Mu riu baixinho. Aioria não mudava nunca.

- Do que está rindo, hein?

- De você... sempre igual. Brigão!

- Cuidado com aquele homem, Mu. Se precisar de mim, sabe onde estou.

- Sei que posso contar com você.

Deixou Aioria para trás, desceu para a cidade. Ah! A cidade de uma vida inteira. Shion não gostava que ele passeasse sozinho por Atenas, então ele sempre ia com Aioria, que era brigão, audacioso e grego... o que certamente ajudava na hora de comprar o melhor sorvete e de começar brigas nas pracinhas, só para se exibir, porque os moleques de rua não eram treinados por cavaleiros, claro...

Aioria foi o primeiro contato de Mu com o amor. O leonino dizia que Mu tinha sido sua '_primeira namorada'_. E era verdade que treinamento duro desgastava as amazonas a ponto de torn�-las pouco femininas, de modo que Mu sempre fora o mais próximo de uma mulher de verdade que a maioria dos cavaleiros conheceu; e pelo hábito de sempre protegê-lo e de estar sempre perto, Aioria acabou encantando-se pela graciosidade de Mu. Apaixonou-se por ele perdidamente, como só se apaixona uma vez na vida, e deu-lhe o primeiro beijo de língua, roubado durante uma fuga planejada dos treinamentos da tarde, que custou aos dois puxões de orelha de Shion e castigos. Eram então crianças de 11 ou 12 anos. Logo depois Marin ocupou o espaço físico de Mu e uma jovem aprendiz de Monge do Dragão na China roubou o coração de Aioria. E também, pouco depois, o mundo de Mu ruiu para sempre... com a morte de Shion... e com Ares.

Desde então, Aioria devotava uma enorme ternura às lembranças de Mu e das primaveras gregas em que treinavam e fugiam para o centro de Atenas para tomar sorvete de creme e assistir filmes americanos baratos nos cinemas pulguentos da baixa, trocando beijos inocentes, fazendo promessas tolas, escrevendo bilhetes indecifráveis em Sânscrito nos bancos do cinema.

* * *

A cidade continuava a mesma para Mu. Monótona e com barulhos e sons de uma cidade moderna, mas com a mesma aparência bucólica das fotos de livros empoeirados de história. Foi às mesmas lojas de sempre, algumas que não mudavam a organização dos móveis ou mesmo de atendentes há mais de dez anos. Ele entrava e saía, acompanhado sempre dos mesmos olhares, sua figura andrógina, sua aparência de elfo, roubavam as atenções onde quer que ele estivesse. Os dois pequenos pontos na testa eram notados à distância, sem contar os olhares que notavam a falta das sobrancelhas. Os olhos claros, que variavam do lilás ou verde, pareciam aumentados pela falta das sobrancelhas, iluminavam o rosto com uma expressão incomum. Shion sempre o encorajara a orgulhar-se de ser diferente dos outros. "_Você é um príncipe_", o mestre repetia, "_comporte-se como tal_."

Voltou para o santuário com uma pequena sacola de papel nos braços. Contornava a arena para chegar às escadas, quando encontrou-se com ele, o cavaleiro de Peixes. Afrodite e Mu nunca foram amigos. A princípio, Afrodite ressentira-se pela deferência que todos tinham por Mu. Exibido e orgulhoso, não suportava as atenções dispensadas à um rapaz que ele julgava 'insignificante'; mesmo que involuntariamente, eles começaram a disputar, algumas vezes de uma maneira bem incisiva até, as atenções dos outros cavaleiros e do Mestre.

Mas isso foi até Shion morrer e Ares tomar seu lugar. A fidelidade de Afrodite passou a ser um chamariz e tanto para o novo mestre; e, liberado do olhar sempre vigilante de Shion e Dohko, Afrodite podia desafiar e provocar Mu o quanto quisesse – e o fez, com insistência. Lutaram algumas vezes, embora o ariano evitasse o confronto. Afrodite não cansava-se de acusar o outro de covardia, e de fugir para Jamiel para não enfrentar o mundo. Fosse como fosse, havia sempre uma tênue linha de animosidade entre eles. Algo como uma bomba relógio...

- Olhe só, se não é nossa menininha chorona. Péssimo gosto para sapatos, senhorita...

Mu simplesmente ignorou, não apenas Afrodite, mas os cavaleiros em treinamento que riam-se dele com gosto. Sabia que todos esperavam a chance de rir dele, coisa que jamais poderiam ter feito nos tempos do antigo mestre.

- Oh, está nos ignorando... não somos bons o bastante para a majestade, o príncipe Mu, herdeiro de coisa alguma... não é, queridinho?

Uma figura silenciosa desenhou-se em pedras que cercavam a arena. O vulto de longos cabelos claros apenas observava e ouvia, atentamente, como se saía o pequeno boneco de louça em contato com cavaleiros de verdade. Sim, porque até então custava a Shaka acreditar que Mu era um cavaleiro como os outros – seu cosmo era poderoso, mas ele parecia a mais inofensiva das criaturas. Ajoelhou-se para ouvir melhor: sempre seria interessante conhecer melhor as estórias daquele lugar.

- Deixe ele, Afrodite... ou ele vai chorar em cima de você!

- Ora, Cassius... ele não fará isso, pois suas lágrimas são só para mortos especiais... não fala nada, Mu? Não quer conversar conosco, seus velhos amigos? Ou melhor seria dizer, seus velhos serviçais... que triste que o antigo mestre não está aqui para protegê-lo dos nosso perdigotos assassinos...

- Nada do que diga vai me chatear, Afrodite...

- Claro, não poderia... vermes como nós não incomodam a sua majestade! E agora não precisa mais falar conosco, não é mesmo, Shina?

- É... agora que Mu tem uma novo _amiguinho_...

- Um amigo belo e jovem... oh! Parece que o pequeno príncipe quer arrumar um namorado...

- Desista, Mu. – Shina gargalhou alto. – Ele não é como Aioria, ele não é como nós!

Pelo tom malicioso da voz da amazona, Mu entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer com o _como nós_. Como nós, liberais. Como nós, gregos, de intelecto frio, práticos e capazes de aceitar o sexo da maneira que se apresentasse. Livre de moralismos religiosos. "Sim," pensava Mu, "ele certamente não é como nós."

Do alto das pedras, Shaka, rubro como não se lembrava de ter ficado em anos, ouviu as insinuações da amazona num misto de revolta e asco. A simples idéia o deixou transtornado. Como ela podia cogitar tal coisa? E como Mu pudera ouvir tal acusação em silêncio? A menos que... sim, a menos que fosse verdade! E Mu fosse como... aqueles. Era possível, como não pensara nisso? Estava tão distraído com sua missão, a missão que Buda o confiara, de ter uma armadura de ouro e impressionar o mestre... sequer notara o comportamento de Mu. Passara tanto tempo medindo forças dos outros cavaleiros que ele julgara 'perigosos' que esquecera-se de Mu! Afastou-se, envergonhado e furioso.

- Anda, Mu, estou cansado de você fingir que não me vê! – Afrodite aproximou-se dele e derrubou-lhe a sacola no chão com um tapa furioso.

Mu simplesmente abaixou-se e começou a recolher suas coisas. Só os deuses poderiam sentir a fúria que crescia em seu coração, mas não podia... não podia arriscar-se ou expor-se... não por causa daquele idiota.

- Mexa-se, Mu! – Afrodite deu-lhe um chute furioso, veloz e cheio de força no rosto delicado do cavaleiro de Áries. E o fez com um gosto indizível, para vingar-se, para tirar de Mu aquilo que sempre o incomodara nele: a beleza, aquele rosto de criança élfica.

Como Mu não reagiu, sua fúria cresceu, e ele – que a princípio não queria mais do que trocar alguns golpes menos furiosos – perdeu a sua calma com a inércia desesperadora de Mu, que apanhava sem sequer gemer. Mu sabia que Afrodite era vaidoso e assim que as primeiras gotas de suor descessem pelos seus cabelos azuis de anil, ele pararia, horrorizado.

Antes que o suor desanimasse o cavaleiro de Peixes, Milo desceu de sua casa, com sua pronunciada arrogância, seu ar de desprezo por tudo e por todos. A ele Afrodite não quis afrontar. Balançou os cabelos azulados, fez uma reverência debochada para Milo e saiu, deixando Mu sangrando encostado contra o paredão de pedra.

- Por que, Mu? Não me diga que deixou esse idiota te bater!

- Afrodite quer se divertir batendo em mim para se vingar.

- Por que não revida?

- Não preciso. Deixe ele me detestar, Milo... nada vai mudar o fato de que eu era o favorito de Shion, ele goste ou não, isso ninguém vai mudar.

Milo apoiou Mu e o ajudou a subir até Áries. Quando entrou na casa, o dia já chegava ao seu fim, o poente alaranjado forte com raios violetas ao fundo era só mais um dos espetáculos naturais que se observavam bem do alto da acrópoles. Shaka meditava ao fundo da casa, mas não precisava usar muito do seu cosmo para perceber a entrada dos dois e a saída de Milo logo em seguida. Sentiu-se poderosamente tentado a correr e socorrer Mu. Ouviu os sussurros de Milo, perguntando se não gostaria que o ajudasse a limpar os ferimentos. A voz de Mu, como um hino sagrado "_não sinto nada, não se preocupe, limpo eu mesmo as feridas_."

Quis levantar-se e ajud�-lo: nada seria mais justo, porque o próprio Mu se precipitara para ajud�-lo sem saber quem era, apenas alguns dias atrás. Mas havia uma barreira que sequer ele compreendia, uma espécie de medo – se é que algum dia Shaka reconheceria para si que existia algo que o metesse medo, ele, que não tinha medo de nada – uma força maior que o impedia de correr até Mu: ele pensava então em asco. Sim, asco. As práticas do Santuário eram tão perniciosas que envergonhariam seus mestres, sempre tão sábios e contidos. Aquele tipo de comportamento praticado livremente diante de seus olhos fechados era inadmissível num lugar sagrado, era odioso ver homens e mulheres entregando-se à devassidão. Ele, Shaka, um homem de cosmo elevadíssimo, não ia permitir, depois de tantos anos de treinamento, que aquele ambiente corrompesse sua pureza.

Mu percebeu muito bem o 'não-aparecimento' de Shaka como uma espécie de tácita reprovação. Sabia que ele podia vê-lo e saber onde estava. Esperava por ele, mas com a aguda melancolia que herdara de Shion, não esperava que seus desejos se realizassem. Sentou-se perto da clarabóia dos fundo da casa, colocou uma pequena tina de madeira, que ele mesmo encheu da água do poço. Enfiou o dedo polegar na tina. Shaka percebeu o cosmo de Mu, ainda indignado, furioso, elevar-se, brilhar em prata e lavanda, esquentar a água em segundos.

Mu tirou os tênis que apertavam seus pés pequenos, a calça jeans que marcava sua pele alvíssima quase argêntea, a malha crua que não realçava seus olhos claríssimos, desfez a trança que maltratava os fios macios e extra finos da enorme cabeleira.

Entorpecido pela visão, desconcertado, Shaka, olhos cerrados, via com dificuldade os contornos da cena da nudez de Mu, sentado sobre as pernas dobradas, o cabelo caía pelas espáduas delicadas, como um manto, cobria as partes mais íntimas do seu corpo, tornando impossível para um observador menos atento distinguir a visão de um homem ou de uma mulher. Ele penteou os longos cabelos e com uma pequena toalha limpou o sangue do rosto, onde Afrodite deixara um enorme hematoma perto dos olhos, e limpou também o sangue dos arranhões no braço.

Shaka sentia doer-lhe fisicamente o peito, cada vez que a toalha voltava para o potinho com ervas onde Mu a molhava com mais sangue e ele distinguia na enorme massa pálida da pele do ariano as manchas roxas e avermelhadas. Era algo que ele não esperava sentir, uma coisa, enfim, uma única coisa que escapara do seu controle imenso sobre tudo e todos. E era ali, justo ali, onde brotava uma única fraqueza na fortaleza do indiano, ali... ali ele ia empenhar toda a sua força para bloquear aquela brecha; mas... não _naquele_ dia.

"_Só por hoje_", pensou Shaka para si mesmo, trêmulo, "_só por hoje. Gratidão é uma virtude que meu mestre aprovaria. Grato... grato a essa criança mimosa... pelo quê, Budha? Eu teria entrado aqui de qualquer maneira... grato... grato pela fraqueza que ele tenta implantar em mim? Não... não... não posso. É uma encantadora criatura, uma fada. E não será sua malfazeja beleza inocente que ruirá meus planos. Nada ruirá meus planos, mestre... nada._"

* * *

Mu acordou com braços ardidos, mas as cicatrizes recusavam-se aderir à pele alvíssima dele: quase não havia mais marcas, e seus olhos desinchados mostravam apenas uma risca tênue para denunciar a agressão. Abriu seus olhos inundados pela luz da manhã e teve a grata visão de um anjo loiro, vestido de branco, o rosário em uma mão, um lírio em outra.

- Fiz mal. Devia tê-lo acudido ontem.

- Não precisava. – Mu sentou-se, suavemente, ajeitando o cabelo em desalinho.

- Você também não precisava me acolher aqui. E o fez.

- A gratidão é uma virtude, mas ela deturpa os _motifs_ da consciência.

- Você é uma alma sublime, Mu.

Mu deu um alta gargalhada, os dentes infantis aparecendo. Balançou os cabelos instintivamente, e Shaka percebeu que ele não tinha sobrancelhas.

- Usa dois pontos?

- Controlam minha telecinese.

- Ah. Você pode se tele-transportar?

- Sim.

- Eu também.

- É sério?

- É. Mas a mim me basta o terceiro olho.

- Shion também usava dois pontos.

- O que você aprendeu com Shion, Mu?

- A ser um bom ferreiro. E eu sou.

Shaka tomou-lhe as mãos brancas, mimosas.

- Com estas mãozinhas de criança?

- Ora, Shaka. – Mu puxou as mãos suavemente. – Você não é como os ignorantes lá embaixo... sabe muito bem que se manipula matéria sagrada com o cosmo, não com as mãos. As ferramentas são meramente para acertos aparentes, mas o que _não_ está aparente é aquilo que verdadeiramente converte as armaduras em escudos sagrados.

Shaka respirou fundo, um meio sorriso de boca fechada delineou-se em seus lábios rosados e pequenos.

- Você é sábio, Mu, sábio.

- Mas a verdadeira arte de Shion não tive tempo de aprender... a manipulação da pré-matéria. Uma arte que só os monges do Dragão dominam e que Shion aprendeu sozinho... mas... não pude aprender.

- Já é sábio o suficiente para os porcos aí fora. – deu as mãos para ajudar Mu a se levantar, ainda entre um bocejo e outro, e, até nisso, Shaka surpreendeu-se pela delicadeza infantil de Mu. – Vamos, hoje é um dia muito, muito especial.

- Especial?

- Hoje o mestre do santuário verá porque devo ser um cavaleiro de ouro.

Mu sentiu o sangue fugir da sua face.

- O que você far�?

- Lutarei pela armadura.

- Como assim?

- Derrotarei Camus.

- Camus?

- Não fique assim, Mu. Sei que é seu amigo, farei com que tenha uma morte rápida e o menos dolorosa possível.

- Isso é ridículo! Nunca houve disputa de armadura entre cavaleiros de ouro!

- Parece que o mestre gosta de testar seus comandados... – Shaka balançou o terço entre os dedos. – A mim, interessa pouco. Derrotarei quem for preciso.

Mu só balançava a cabeça incrédulo. "_Como Ares se atreveu? Então é isso que ele quer... claro. Quer nos quebrar, um por um. Teria me escolhido se eu não tivesse acolhido Shaka. Fará isso para derrubar Milo, que é meu amigo. E como sabe o tipo de homem que é, o quebrará onde dói... claro... não poderia esperar nada além disso de um... um..."_

- Mu, fale alguma coisa.

- Essa luta não pode acontecer.

- Como não?

- Não vê? Ele está brincando com vocês. Para ele pouco importa quem vence ou perde. Vai se divertir vendo sangue correr e quem quer que morra serás substituído em meses. Ele não se importa... como poderia se importar?

- Mu, eu sei disso.

- E por que aceitou?

- Porque é destino meu, desde de meu primeiro nascimento, estar aqui e vestir esta armadura: ela me pertence. E não aceitarei nenhum obstáculo entre nós, nem mesmo você, entendeu? Se o mestre deste santuário quer ver sangue correr, então verá.

- Se esta é a maneira que encara uma batalha, então você não pode ser o escolhido da armadura de ouro.

- Como se atreve?

- Gente como você deveria ser expressamente proibida de vestir uma armadura. Até Máscara da Morte é melhor do que você: ao menos é honesto consigo mesmo. Ele é o que é. Você é dissimulado e frio. E se parece com Ares! Não se preocupe: ele lhe dará a armadura. Como ele mesmo sempre diz 'um cachorro raivoso conhece o outro'! E você Shaka não passa de um cachorro vira-lata e raivoso!

Antes que Shaka pudesse responder alguma coisa, Mu sumiu diante de suas pálpebras cerradas. "Desgraçado!", enfureceu-se Shaka. Seria capaz de mand�-lo para uma outra dimensão qualquer e mantê-lo l�, preso, desprovido de seus cinco sentidos, para sempre, até que se arrependesse de cada palavra dita! Como pudera ser tão impertinente? Compar�-lo, ele, que descendia de uma linhagem de santos, com aquele vadio de Máscara da Morte? Um assassino de beco! E dizer que não era digno da armadura! _ELE_! Mu, uma criança mimada! Ele é que não era digno da armadura. Era fraco, chorão, idiota, pervertido e sujo como todos eles! Eles é que não mereciam uma armadura sagrada! Andou em círculos a manhã toda, remoendo a raiva pelas palavras de Mu.

"_Agora vou mostrar para aquele elfo quem não é digno da armadura. Eu matarei Camus com toda a crueldade que puder, com o mais de sangue que conseguir derramar. Hoje estas paredes tremerão e eles saberão que nenhum deles poderá derrotar a mim, o mais próximo de Deus, eu, o único que possui o oitavo sentido máximo do cosmo... só eu!_ "

* * *

_Lola Spixii, Amy, Nana e Eloarden_: minhas amadinhas do MSN, das madrugadas insone, dos _spoilers_ ( Amy que o diga! ). A vocês dedico todos os capítulos, sempre, pela fidelidade constante dos comentários e pelo apoio nas tardes de Internet. Obrigada!

_Ia-Chan_: fui revisar o capítulo e concordo com você! Eles estavam curtinhos! É que escrevo em blocos e só divido em capítulos na hora de postar mesmo. Como a fonte do meu micro é maior, nunca percebo bem o tamanho que eles têm, só depois de postado... então, para me redimir, um capitulão!

_Dark Lien, Mo de Áries, Gemini-sama, Elindrah_: queridas, beijocas! Obrigada pelos elogios generosos sobre a fic e sobre a maneira que escrevo. Isso me faz muito feliz mesmo e me dá muito ânimo para continuar a fic.

_Lunne_: Eê! Leitora nova merece boas vindas vips! Obrigada! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando junto com essa galerinha aí em cima!

* * *

_Povo leitor que não comenta_: Tia Verlaine também ama vocês com todo este coraçãozinho de mãe que eu tenho! Sejam felizes e leiam Incenso e Vela!

AHHHHHHHHHH! Minha ídola lê minha fic! **Bélier! **_fecha o momento histérica_

E, claro, vip, **Vera** ( não esqueci da senhorita não! ).

* * *

**ps**: meus amores me desculpem pela cretinice de juntar um pouco os agradecimentos... é que tinha muita gente para responder, e eu fiquei com medo de ser muito repetitiva ( Tia Vê sem imaginação! ). 


	6. Odisséia

**Disclaimer**: _Sim, sim, os boatos são verdadeiros! Eu não sou dona dos corpitchos pecaminosos dos cavaleiros de Saint Seiya! Eles pertencem ao tio Kuramada. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, porém o chapéu da pedinte aqui recebe reviews, só se forem dadas de coração!

* * *

_

_INCENSO E VELA_

_CAPÍTULO SEIS_

_Odisséia_

– Milo, precisa impedir que Camus saia de Aquário hoje. Prenda-o na cama, ataque-o com seu ferrão, mas não deixe ele sair.

– Por que, Mu?

– Ares quer que ele lute com Shaka pela armadura de ouro de Virgem...

– Mas como assim?

– Para testar a força de Shaka, Ares o quer lutando contra um verdadeiro cavaleiro de ouro.

– Mas isso é ridículo, nunca houve esse tipo de teste para as armaduras de ouro. Elas praticamente escolhem sozinhas quem elas querem que as vistam!

– Isso é óbvio, mas Ares quer ver sangue no Santuário. Ele quer uma disputa.

Os olhos de Milo brilhavam nas órbitas de raiva.

– E no que isso seria bom para ele?

– Para exibir o poder dos cavaleiros de ouro para todos no santuário. Não percebe de que poder absoluto ele se cercou? Os cavaleiros de ouro são fiéis a ele, e todos os aprendizes estão sob sua guarda, exceto alguns cavaleiros de bronze espalhados pelo globo... quer que seus cavaleiros de ouro façam rinhas de galo para mostrar para todos o poder que _nós_ temos e que _ele_ detém, em última instância. Ele pouco se importa conosco, ele conta com os poderes das armaduras, sabe o poder que elas têm, ele sabe que elas podem compensar mesmo o pouco talento de um cavaleiro... a ele interessam as armaduras vestidas por homens fiéis e nada mais. Se você morresse, ele ia substituí-lo em meses!

– Mas Mu... – Milo já estava desconcertado. – Camus não pode ser derrotado. Você sabe. Ele é o mago do gelo... nenhum, de nós poderia... talvez Aioros... mas...

Mu deu uma risada irônica e nervosa.

– Acredita mesmo nisso que está dizendo, Milo?

– Acha que Shaka pode matar Camus?

– Milo, não existe homem invencível. Era o que eu pensava de Shion: Shion não pode ser derrotado! E onde ele está agora? Está morto! Sou eu que visto a sua armadura, eu! Eu, que sequer posso imitar seus golpes!

– Mu, por favor...

– Você pensa que eu não sei o que vocês dizem? Pensa? Que sou surdo e não escuto o que cochicham pelas minhas costas? E todos que me chamam de fraco porque apanho de Afrodite, porque estou em Jamiel? Acha que não sei? Eu aturo as piadinhas de vocês porque eu não me importo com o que dizem, nunca me importei! Eu perdôo vocês porque nenhum de vocês tem idéia do que seja ser forte! Eu sou forte, mais do que todos vocês imaginam!

– Mu, não me assute. Eu nunca te vi assim!

– Não, nunca! Nunca me viu chorar assim, nem gritar assim! Eu estou farto de ouvir tolices e nunca responder! Eu sou forte! Eu, sozinho, tirei, peça por peça, parte por parte, a armadura de Áries do corpo de Shion, ele, o invencível, o mestre, o mais poderoso de nós! E estava morto, Milo, eu garanto a você, estava bem morto! O corpo dele já estava duro, o sangue secou e agarrou na pele dele... e não saía! A pele de Shion... que era um veludo... uma pétala de flor! Ela agarrava nas partes da armadura! Eu tirava os pedaços... ele ia ficando em carne viva! E por Zeus, Milo, eu _juro_! Preferia mil vezes que fosse a MINHA pele descolando! E Dohko fugiu! Dohko não agüentou olhar, ele se escondeu para chorar a sua dor e me deixou, sozinho! Eu era uma criança, Milo! Mas eu tirei! Eu tirei, porque eu sabia, sabia que era a vontade de Shion! Ele não ia me perdoar nunca se a armadura de Áries tivesse caído nas mãos de outro, e é isso que Ares não perdoa em mim: eu peguei a armadura e eu sobrevivi! Eu a tirei do corpo dele, Milo! Eu saí de lá correndo, abandonei o corpo do meu mestre largado entre tantos e corri, estava calor...

– Mas Mu...

– Não me interrompe! Estava calor! Eu suava, suava... o chão nojento, pegajoso de sangue! Tanto sangue! Tantos mortos! Então eu soube... que eu não ia longe correndo com os pedaços da armadura! Eu tinha que vestir ela... minha telecinese estava afetada pelo meu... pânico... não ia transportar a armadura... ela tinha que estar vestida em mim... eu vesti... tinha pele de Shion nos pedaços da armadura e ela era _tão_ pesada!... eu vi um grupo enorme de cavaleiros negros do Hades atrás de mim... me teletransportei... não consegui chegar em Jamiel... estava nervoso... sem querer fui parar em Star Hill! Sorte não ter ninguém vivo lá também... apanhei o baú de Shion e a caixa da armadura...consegui, não sei como, fazer o teletransporte para o Tibet, enfim... como eu quis, Milo! Como eu pedi aos deuses que dormisse e acordasse com tudo no seu lugar! Eu pedi tanto, tão ardentemente, nunca pedi nada com tanta fé... pedi para acordar em Libra, entre Dohko e Shion... e comer com eles do mesmo prato... mas não adiantou... nada ia voltar ao que era. Nunca.

– Mu, por que não diz isso aos outros?

– Para que? Shion estava me preparando, não para ser cavaleiro, não para ser mestre, não para ser ferreiro: ele me preparou a vida toda para aquela _única_ noite maldita! Para que eu, e mais ninguém, pudesse ter a coragem e o sangue frio de fazer o que tinha que ser feito! Para isso ele me treinou. E por ele eu fiz aquilo! Por ele!

– Mu... – Milo atirou-se nos braços do amigo. O corpinho de menino de Mu tremia violentamente. – Me desculpe... me desculpe...

– Eu não quero ser mestre, Milo... nunca quis. Faça por Camus o que eu não pude fazer por Shion...

– Eu vou tentar... juro que vou tentar...

-x-

– Você não pode lutar com Shaka.

– Por que, Milo?

– Porque é absurdo que você concorde que uma armadura de ouro, que é uma coisa sagrada, seja disputada, dada à alguém nesse tipo de circunstância!

– Não concordo, mas o que quer que eu faça? Vá até Ares e diga que estou com medinho de bater em um cego?

– Não é isso, Camus, deixa de ser cabeça dura!

– Filho...

– Não me chama de filho, mas que parto para entender!

– Eu já entendi, fi...

– Ai, chega! Você não vai! Eu te furo com a minha agulha escarlate e digo pro Mestre que você se afogou no sanitário!

– Milo...

– Camus, por favor, por ZEUS, por tudo! Não vá lutar com Shaka e se passar por tão pouco na frente desses carniceiros...

– Milo, se não for eu, será outro.

– Que seja! Mas não você... não você...

– Estou começando a achar que você pensa que Shaka pode me matar facilmente...

– Não. Eu achava você invencível até o Mu...

– O Mu? Mu, Milo? Filho, você anda ouvindo as coisas que Mu diz?

– PÁRAAAAAAAA!

– Desculpe!

– Camus, o que aconteceu que Mu disse que não sabe dar os golpes de Shion?

– Essa estória é velha. Não sabe?

– Não.

– Foi Aioria que me contou.

– Então me conta.

– Mu não consegue fazer bem o Extinção Estelar.

– Zeus, mas não é esse o melhor dos golpes de Áries?

– Sim, para você ver.

– Me conte isso direito, Camyu...

– Pergunte a Aioria. Ele adora repetir isso, agora que Shion morreu e foi posta abaixo a '_lei da mordaça'_.

– Mas Camus...

– Eu juro que vou falar com o Mestre, Milo... mas se ele estiver irredutível e assim mesmo quiser a batalha, eu lutarei, você gostando ou não...

Milo correu para a Arena. Teria tempo hábil entre a conversa – que ele já imaginava inútil – entre Camus e o mestre para falar com Mu e com Aioria. Ele não ia permitir que o estranho Shaka encostasse um único dedo em seu francesinho gelado.

-x-

– Aioria!

– O quê, Milo?

– Preciso que me conte uma coisa: é questão de vida ou morte, seja sincero, por Zeus.

– Milo, fica calmo, você está azul. O que é que é tão importante?

– É verdade que Mu não sabe dar o Extinção Estelar?

Aioria ficou sério. Saiu da arena e puxou Milo para um canto entre as pilastras semi-demolidas da área de treinamento.

– Por que quer saber?

– Só posso dizer que preciso. Camus disse que você sabia e que me contaria se eu perguntasse.

– A questão não é que Mu não sabia aplicar o golpe. Ele não consegue é parar.

– Como é possível?

– Ele devia ter uns 12 anos, no máximo. O Shion tomava conta do treinamento do Mu pessoalmente, às vezes o Dohko estava junto. Eu sei o Mestre era muito, muito poderoso e exigia de Mu demonstrações de poder sobre-humanas. Nesse dia ele resolveu, não sei porque, acelerar o treinamento... disse que Mu já estava grandinho para aplicar o _extinction_ do jeito que ele Shion fazia...

– Que coisa bizarra!

– Eu sei que Dohko disse que não era uma boa idéia, porque o Mu tinha andado meio doente, gripado, coisa de criança, mas ele estava fraquinho e também porque Mu ficava sempre muito nervoso com os chiliques do Shion, os dois tinham essa mania de serem todos perfeitinhos o tempo todo...

– Sim, mas o que houve?

– A arena encheu, todo mundo queria ver Mu e o 'famoso' golpe. Não deu outra... Shion tanto fez que o cosmo do Mu explodiu de uma vez só, o golpe saiu com uma força absurda, derrubou tudo que tinha pela frente... só que...

– Só que o quê, desembucha, criatura!

– Só que ele não parou! Ele não conseguiu parar! O cosmo ficou fervendo, queimando, o golpe em progressão, Shion ficou com medo de segurar o Mu porque, ele estava fora de controle, foi um desespero... você sabe: se o cosmo não para de queimar...

– Ele queima até sugar a sua força toda... até morrer...

– Foi isso que Shion começou a gritar, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer, àquela altura só uma meia dúzia de muito corajosos ainda estava l�, e Dohko surgiu do nada com um porrete do tamanho de um homem e deu três pancadas na cabeça do Mu para ver se desacordado ele conseguia parar o golpe!

– _C'est terrible!_

– O Mu caiu, mas nem assim o cosmo dele parou de queimar... eu nunca me esqueço, foi uma cena de cinema, uma coisa horrível, ele tremia, sabe? Como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão, aquela luz dourada do cosmo vibrando, chegava a fazer barulho. Shion se teletransportou para Star Hill, junto com Mu e Dohko e sumiu. Eu, como era muito amigo do Mu, conseguia circular por lá sem maiores problemas, mesmo o Shion tendo proibido que a gente se aproximasse. Eu sei que Mu ficou dois dias inteiros desacordado, e só no finzinho do primeiro dia o cosmo dele parou de queimar mesmo, de vez. Eu espiava pelas frestas das paredes... o Mu peladinho em cima do tampão de mármore onde o Shion consertava armaduras... o Shion chorando, o Shion colocando o Dohko pra fora, dizendo que nunca ia perdoar ele se o Mu morresse, por causa das pancadas... eu nunca tinha visto Shion levantar a voz, Milo!

– Eu não conheci ele, Aioria...

– Ele era um Mestre como nunca mais vamos ter igual... ela falava baixinho, nunca levantou a voz. Mas ele tinha um poder nos olhos, uma força, as pessoas se borravam de medo dele... eu e as outras crianças, pelo menos... no dia em que Dohko saiu de l�, expulso por Shion, ficamos todos em pânico, morrendo de medo.

– Meu Zeus...

– Quando o Mu abriu os olhos, Shion saiu da sala do Mestre, com aqueles olhos saindo faísca, e gritou, Milo, você não tem idéia do horror que nós sentimos quando Shion, Shion que falava pra dentro, GRITOU com a gente! Ele disse "NÃO SERÁ PERMITIDO QUE NINGUÉM, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA, MENCIONE QUALQUER COISA SOBRE O ACIDENTE, ENTENDIDO? A PUNIÇÃO É A EXPULSÃO IRREVOGÁVEL E IMEDIATA DO SANTUÁRIO PARA SEMPRE SOB A ACUSAÇÃO DE TRAIÇÃO. ISSO VALE PARA TODOS, FUI CLARO?"

– _Mon Dieu_... Shion era direto... e fascista.

– O que mais se podia fazer? Foi isso. Shion proibiu Mu de tentar o golpe e se concentrou em ensinar o ofício de mestre ferreiro pra ele. E ninguém tocou no assunto... até Shion morrer.

– Então Mu nem tentou depois disso?

– Ele ainda tem a marca da fenda que ficou na cabeça da pancada que Dohko deu nele. Acho que ele não ia tentar sozinho...

– Mas os outros golpes...

– Ele sabe todos. E sabe o _extinction_ também... para mim, foi a paranóia do Shion que deixava o Mu sempre tenso nos treinamentos. Acho que ele ia conseguir agora, sem Shion por perto para servir de comparação... ter por comparação o grande mestre é no mínimo... _estressante_.

– Aioria... o Shion era isso tudo mesmo que dizem que ele era?

– Nunca houve nem vai haver cavaleiro como ele, Milo. Ele era invencível e só foi derrotado porque confiava nas pessoas que o mataram. Ele foi traído. – Aioria olhou para Milo, coçando os braços em ansiedade. – O que houve, Milo?

– O mestre pediu que Camus lutasse com Shaka pela armadura de ouro de virgem.

– Mas por que ele ia querer isso?

– Não sei. Só sei que não vou deixar meu Camyu se bater com aquele homem esquisito por causa de uma armadura que nem pertence a ele.

– Mu sabe?

– Foi ele que me avisou.

– Onde eles estão?

– O combate será na arena central superior.

– Então vamos procurar a confusão onde ela está.

-x-

– Shaka, você sabe o que está fazendo?

– Acho que já discutimos isso, Mu. – Shaka arrumava os panos da sua túnica branca. Apesar de nunca Mu ter reparado nenhum sinal de aparente vaidade em Shaka, ele parecia estar sempre impecavelmente penteado, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas muito alinhadas, o terceiro olho reluzindo, na mão direita as contas de madeira maciça avermelhada do juzu, o rosário budista que carregava consigo sempre.

– Não me olha nos olhos por que?

– Não faz diferença, meus olhos estão fechados.

– Mas você vê. E não quer me olhar nos olhos.

Shaka escolheu seu tom de voz mais delicado, doce e suave:

– É para que você não pense nem por um segundo que sou como a gente imunda com a qual você anda tão satisfeito, Mu...

O cinismo premeditado de Shaka era mais dolorido do que as palavras que ele escolhera e do exagerado reforço de _imunda_ e _satisfeito_.

– Eu não compreendo.

– Compreende sim. Lascivo e imoral você pode até ser, mas jamais o teria na conta de pouco inteligente.

Mu estava mais branco do que de costume.

– Continuo sem compreender.

– Ora, Mu, nunca pensei que fosse tão obtuso a ponto de ter de inform�-lo que me dá asco seus relacionamentos 'corpóreos' com esses rapazes afeminados do Santuário, que de santo nada tem senão o nome. É vergonhoso que, à serviço de Athena, esteja gente capaz de baixeza tal. A pureza e a honradez deviam ser virtudes _a priori_ de qualquer cavaleiro, não lhe parece?

– Sim, me parece. – Mu engoliu as lágrimas. Podia ouvir a voz infantil e estridente de Shina "_ele não é como nós!_". Junto dela, a voz suave, quase sussurrada de Shion retumbava "não chore ou soluce. Para cada gemido de dor que soltar, lhe darei mais cinco lambadas de vara. Estou educando seu caráter para a vida... ninguém terá piedade de você no mundo, meu filho." _Shion, mestre! Como o senhor tinha razão! Não têm piedade as pessoas do mundo, não têm!_

– Então?

– Parece-me que é uma incoerência muito grande a sua alta conduta moral em relação ao sexo, mas a sua pouca resistência em destrinchar um homem pelos caprichos do nosso atual comandante.

– Parece? Não vejo a incoerência. Se de todos vocês, eu sou o único que sou capaz de alcançar o oitavo sentido, nada mais justo que eu esteja de posse de uma armadura e nada mais justo ainda que eu a obtenha, não importa de que maneira. Você sabe o que dizem, _os fins justificam os meios_.

"_O oitavo sentido..."_ Mu pensou nervosamente para si. "_Shion alcançava o décimo segundo sentido... e eu só cheguei ao sétimo... mas poderia ter chegado a ser como Shion... ah! Eu poderia!_"

– Shaka, não é justo que sangue de um inocente como Camus seja derramado por tão pouco.

– Não existe homem inocente, Mu. Admira-me que ainda pense assim.

– Minha armadura de Áries não vale a vida de um homem.

– É por isso que o chamam de "menina chorona".

– Não, me chamam de menina chorona porque invejam a posição que sempre tive enquanto o homem que me chamava de filho, que era – só para comentar – imensamente mais poderoso que você, era o Mestre legítimo deste Santuário e o servo maior de Athena.

– Um servo que se dava ao desfrute com um outro servo de Athena – um fujão – e que está morto.

– Vai engolir o que disse.

Shaka deu uma das suas risadinhas sarcásticas que tanto irritavam Mu.

– E que exército de cavaleiros de Athena fará com que eu engula as minhas palavras, Mu? E que servo de Athena poderia dizer que manchei minha língua com uma calúnia? Shion acaso não se deitava com um outro homem no lugar sagrado que devia proteger do mal e da sujeira do mundo? E também este não fugiu daqui quando seu mestre morreu? É mentira? Minto? Se estiver mentindo, ponho-me de joelhos ao chão e imploro o seu perdão... é mentira?

Mu estava trêmulo de ódio.

– Você é tão baixo, tão sórdido e tão pequeno, Shaka, que consegue manchar até o que é sagrado!

– Sagrado? O que há de sagrado em corpos de homens esfregando-se por prazeres da carne tão baixos e primários que são instintivos para os animais? Chafurdando nos prazeres corruptos do mundo e desviando energia cósmica preciosa com fins menores! É inadmissível comportamento assim em homens superiores! Se queremos servir aos deuses devemos nos parecer com eles!

– Eles entregavam-se ao amor, mas eu não esperaria que você entendesse uma coisa assim, porque está bem visto que você não tem a mais tênue idéia do que seja amor e é bem capaz que jamais tenha sido amado por ninguém!

– E nem pretendo ser amado por uma criatura suja como...

– Como eu?

– Como você, Mu! Você é sujo e corrupto debaixo dessa sua fantasia de anjo barroco!

– Eu?

– É! Agora percebo porque Shion nunca corrigiu sua conduta e postura! Ele o fez propositadamente frágil e belo como uma fada para que sua beleza inocente seduzisse desavisados! Mas eu tenho um cosmo superior e jamais me permitiria chegar tão baixo e deitar por terra anos de treinamento por um momento de luxúria que ia me enfraquecer e me tornar indigno perante os deuses!

– Você _já é_ indigno! Um homem como você não poderia vestir uma armadura!

– Vou merecer minha armadura e não tom�-la por hereditariedade de um morto!

Mu sentiu as forças do seu cosmo fraquejarem. Era dor como poucas vezes sentira, a dor da pancada de Dohko, dor... dor...

– Insinua que não mereço minha armadura?

– Não sou covarde. Eu _DIGO_ que não merece sua armadura.

– Eu a dou a você com gosto se me derrotar ao invés de lutar com Camus!

– Está ansioso para morrer... eu sei! Mas não serei eu a livrar você do peso da vida! Eu quero Virgem! Eu serei e já sou Cavaleiro de Virgem!

– Não lute com Camus!

– Está com medo de que eu mate o amante do seu amiguinho? Ou ele também já se deitou com você, Mu?

Mu levantou a mão para estape�-lo, mas Shaka segurou o punho delicado do ariano no ar. Sentiu que Mu então elevou seu cosmo, um cosmo de uma força que ele nunca tinha sentido antes exceto no seu mestre, ardendo e queimando por igual. Levantou seu cosmo também. Ambos os cosmos brilhavam, Shaka sentia o peso da força sobre sua mão e Mu também sentia, um peso puxando sua mão para baixo. A voz de Shion na sua cabeça "_Exploda e concentre. Não espalhe. Concentre. A força em um ponto só, fulminante._" Forçou o seu cosmo desordenado e poderoso para seu braço de maneira que apenas seu braço brilhava como um sol. Shaka caiu, derrubado pela firmeza do cosmo concentrado nas mãos de Mu.

– Não porá sua mão suja em Camus.

– É o que veremos.

Mu desapareceu no ar.

-x-

– Onde está Camus?

– Ele já vem, Mestre Ares.

– Ah, hoje será um belo dia.

– Acha que o estranho vencer�, Mestre?

– Que me importa? De qualquer maneira, veremos quem são os bons. Um cavaleiro de Athena deve ser sempre o melhor. Que lutem! Que fique o melhor de pé! Em uma batalha de verdade não há regras, nem leis! Vence o mais forte somente! É para isso que estou aqui: escolher os fortes para proteger Athena...

– O seu trono já foi preparado, Mestre.

– Onde está o traidor?

– Mu, mestre?

– E por acaso há outro traidor?

– Ele foi visto pela manhã conversando com Milo. Mas ainda não chegou.

– Shaka?

– Está lá embaixo, veja. Medita antes da luta.

O mestre sorriu.

– Sim, nosso mongezinho... será útil para nós. É forte... a cosmo energia dele é sentida ainda que ele esteja em repouso... será um reforço aos nossos cavaleiros mais antigos...

-x-

O tempo passou e logo Camus surgiu. Milo sentiu seu coração se despedaçar ao ver Camus orgulhoso e firme, brilhante como um deus, trajando sua armadura dourada. Teve pânico ao vê-lo, lembrou-se imediatamente de Mu, pupilo do Mestre que todos diziam ser um homem invencível... invencível e morto. Também ele, Milo, achava que Camus era invencível. Logo atrás de Camus ele viu a esbelta e delicada figura de Mu, logo em oposição à Shaka que surgia do outro lado da arena e viu também Aioria surgir.

– Oh, mas que reunião adorável! – debochou Ares. – Mais gente vai ter o privilégio de ver meus melhores cavaleiros lutando. Shaka! Veja! Ele brilha a ouro! esta tarde, sob o corpo de Camus, você estará brilhando em dourado também! Ou não! Pode ser que Camus brilhe menos por causa do seu sangue nele...

– A visão do sangue deve ser agradável aos seus olhos, não, Mestre Ares? – a voz de Mu tinha a mesma característica da voz de Shion, baixíssima, mas tão finamente projetada que parecia ser um sussurro no ouvido até dos que estavam mais distantes.

– Agradável não diria, mas necessária. Muitos antes de mim não pensavam assim, e veja o resultado! Temos cavaleiros aqui que jamais presenciaram uma morte. Não queremos meninas choronas entre os defensores de Athena, não é Mu?

– Não... mas Camus não precisa sujar nem seu manto nem sua armadura, eu mesmo posso mostrar ao nosso visitante _ilustre_ o resultado do treinamento de "meninos chorões" dos mestres antigos.

– Ora, ora! Mas quanta coragem! Mostre para Shaka o que você pode fazer! – Ares esfregou as mãos de satisfação. Tinha certeza absoluta de Shaka podia derrotar Mu, e o agradeceria pela eternidade se o fizesse.

– Não... – Mu respondeu, ante a expressão de nulidade absoluta da face de Shaka. – _Ele_ é que precisa provar alguma coisa! _Eu_ sou cavaleiro de ouro, e sou pupilo de Shion. E esta – ele puxou a bainha que Aioria lhe trouxe – É a espada de Shion. A _minha_ espada agora.

– Ladrão! Esta espada pertence ao Santuário e à armadura de Libra!

– Deixe que eu refresque sua memória, mestre: Shion a deixou para mim. É minha. E sabe muito bem que se não fosse assim, a espada não me aceitaria como seu dono, e não me seria permitido us�-la. Veja como brilha! – havia um brilho sádico, misto de orgulho e revanche nos olhos de Mu. – Brilha nas mãos do cavaleiro que ela escolheu para empunh�-la. E _ninguém_ poderia manejar a espada de ouro melhor do que eu. Palavras de Dohko, a quem Athena já havia confiado a guarda das armas do Santuário.

Ares usava uma máscara que lhe ocultava o rosto; mas não era preciso ver suas expressões faciais para perceber a fúria na sua voz de trovão, contrariado como estava, ele que desejava tenaz e brutalmente a posse sobre as armas douradas. E ver nas mãos de Mu, aquela que era a menina dos seus olhos, a espada de Shion, a mais mortal das armas que Athena havia permitido aos seus cavaleiros do zodíaco, fazia seu sangue ferver de ódio. Aquela criança élfica atrevida tivera não apenas a petulância de sobreviver à guerra santa, mas ainda apossara-se do legado de Shion... engoliu sua fúria – afinal, tinha um Santuário para governar – e replicou:

– Que seja. Se o futuro cavaleiro não se opuser... você se opõe, Shaka?

– Absolutamente. – Shaka respondeu, a voz serena e calma.

– Mas eu não aceito! O que deu em você, Mu? Está louco? Eu posso muito bem me defender sozinho! – Camus protestou, indignado, para desespero de Milo.

– Essa não é a questão. – Mu pôs as mãos sobre os ombros da armadura de ouro de aquário. – A questão é que nunca disputamos armaduras.

– Eu cuido disso. – Camus afastou Mu delicadamente. Shaka apenas ergueu seu dedo indicador. Esperava pelo golpe de Camus; Aquário fez menção de levantar os punhos para um trovão aurora. Quando a descarga de gelo fluía de suas mãos, Shaka apenas moveu o indicador para que o golpe voltasse, e o gelo das mãos de Camus retornou para ele. Camus fechou os olhos esperando que sua própria rajada gelada o atingisse em cheio no peito, mas o que sentiu foi apenas algo morno, macio e perfumado contra seu corpo. Era Milo.

– MILO! Milo! Fale comigo, fale! – Camus balançou delicadamente o corpo do amante, que havia heroicamente atirado-se na sua frente, aparando o retorno do golpe. – Milo seu imbecil! Se este golpe não machucar você, eu juro que prendo você num esquife para sempre por ser tão cabeça dura... anda... não me envergonha na frente dos outros... – Camus estava a ponto de chorar. – Não me faça chorar como uma menina... por tudo que é mais sagrado, filho...

– Não sou seu filho e não levante minha cabeça... – Milo gemeu. – Eu devo estar descabelado e roxo... não levante minha cabeça até chegarmos em Aquário!

– Milo, seu... seu! Seu grandessíssimo idiota! Por que fez isso? – Camus perguntava, beijando suavemente os cabelos espalhados de Milo sobre seu peito brilhante e armado.

– Ele ia matar você... e eu não podia deixar...

– Milo! Criança tola!

– Amo você, gelinho... _mon petit amour_...

– Amo você também, seu menino bobo...

– Ora, ora... que demonstração mais afetada de companheirismo dos meus cavaleiros! Lindo! Mas não é o bastante! – Ares proclamou do alto do seu trono. – Um dedo para reverter um golpe! Muito bem! Enfrente Mu agora! Enfrente-o, Shaka! Se Mu estiver morto no chão desta arena até o poente, terá sua a armadura!

Aioria sacudiu vigorosamente os ombros de Mu, contraídos de susto pelo incidente com dois dos seus melhores amigos.

– V�, Mu! Mostre para esse desgraçado! Mostre para todos eles quem você é! Você não é covarde! Você é aprendiz do melhor cavaleiro que já viveu! Você é pupilo de Shion de Áries, o grande Mestre, mostre para eles! Passe essa espada no bucho desse maldito!

Mu levantou a espada de Shion. Ela parecia arder em chamas cósmicas quando o sol atravessava a lâmina de ouro amarelo e branco.

– Avance, Mu. – desafiou Shaka. – Faça o que tiver de ser feito.

Mu sentiu-se tomado de um ímpeto e uma ferocidade que nunca antes experimentara. Avançou como um viking raivoso sobre Shaka, a espada em punho, e viu os lábios de Shaka começarem a pronunciar algo... algo que começava com 'tembo'... ah! Um golpe... Mu sabia o que fazer. Avançou sobre ele veloz e quando os lábios dele começaram a pronunciar o resto do golpe, Mu desapareceu no ar. Antes que Shaka conseguisse perceber o cosmo de Mu, sentiu a lâmina gelada da espada no seu pescoço, o corpo de Mu contra o seu, atrás de si.

– Podia sangrar você como um porco agora.

– Podia. – Shaka permanecia sereno, quase que feliz, sentindo-se inteiramente à mercê de Mu. O braço delicado do ariano ao seu redor. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, roçando-a com um prazer imoral contra o peito de Mu, acomodando melhor seu pescoço alvíssimo contra a lâmina da espada. Percebeu que os olhos de Mu estavam apaixonadamente fixos nas suas pálpebras fechadas. – Mu, eu podia abrir meus olhos...

– E que tem isso?

Shaka segurou a lâmina da espada, afastou-a do seu pescoço, apenas o suficiente para abaixar a cabeça, até mirar um aprendiz de cavaleiro imenso, que devia medir ao menos uns três metros. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo dor com o excesso de luz. O homem recebeu o olhar de olhos azuis claros como se recebesse um choque de centenas de milhares de volts. Caiu fulminado, membros enegrecidos, retorcendo-se e babando sangue por angustiantes minutos, até parar de se mexer e os olhos girarem nas órbitas, como se, mesmo morto, seu espírito padecesse a mesma dor que o matara. Aterrorizados, os cavaleiros e aprendizes observavam a destruição de um mero olhar do estranho. Ares sorriu. Ele olharia Mu nos olhos. O maior obstáculo ao seu reinado sobre a Acrópole estaria fulminado. Aquele homem poderoso seria seu cavaleiro...

Mu, trêmulo, continuou segurando Shaka, com a espada empunhada.

– Por que não me olha, Shaka?

– Quer que eu o mate, Mu?

– Temos um problema agora: você quer a armadura. E eu quero me vingar.

– Vingar-se de mim?

– Sim, de você também.

– Mu, eu já poderia...

– Eu sei – sussurrou Mu. – Já poderia ter me tomado a espada... – ele olhou para o próprio punho, onde seus dedos seguravam lassos a espada dourada.

– Eu não quero matar você.

– Eu também não.

Shaka fez um movimento brusco, tomou a espada da mão de Mu. Olhou para o mestre em seu trono e atirou a espada nos pés de Mu.

– Eu já provei mais de uma vez que sou merecedor da armadura. É contra todo o ensinamento que recebi atacar uma mão que já me foi estendida; é sabido que a ingratidão é das mais abomináveis falhas para os deuses.

Mu abaixou-se e tomou a espada de volta. Sabia muito bem que Shaka não acreditava naquilo, e que teria arrancado a mão que o alimentava com um único golpe, preciso fosse. Mas ele não queria mat�-lo. Não soube ali se aquilo era bom ou ruim – sentia alívio apenas, por não precisar defender-se dele ou atac�-lo.

Ares, indignado, pronunciou-se;

– Shaka, você pode ficar em Virgem de hoje em diante. Eu o avisarei, quando a cerimônia de entrega da armadura estiver pronta. Suas 18 virgens sairão do templo de Diana em Éfeso. Estarão aqui em alguns dias. Até l�, as criadas de Star Hill arrumarão a casa para que se instale.

Shaka fez uma meia reverência discreta, porém, jamais abaixava a cabeça, fazia um meneio discreto.

-x-

O mestre se retirou, mas a Arena continuou lotada.

Mu e Shaka também não foram embora. Os gritos de _'Luta, luta'_ ecoavam pela arena.

..._continua

* * *

_

_Nana_: sanguinária, esse capítulo tem sangue até em excesso para você se divertir. Está grande e grande por eu ter demorado a atualizar. Quanto à sua fic de MuxShaka, estou lendo e dando os meus 'pitacos'. J�, já você receberá o arquivo de volta com meus comentários!

_Lili Psique_: Como eu sou uma criatura monstruosa dos Tártaros, nada de beijinhos por enquanto... afinal, nada como torturar o carneirinho e o meu queridinho budista... hehe. Ah, claro, obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz e lisonjeada! Este foi uma capítulo beeem longo também...

_Dark Lien: _Olha aí, não deu em nada a luta em Camus e Shaka, foi só mais uma oportunidade sórrrrdida de explorar ao amorzinho meigo dele e do Milo! ( ah, eu sei que não presto! ).

_Mikage-sama_: Minha camarada de MSN... tadinho do Mu duplamente! Além de ficar na seca porque o Shakinha é virgem, ainda tem que aturar o mal humor da criança... fazer o quê, né? A rapadura é doce, mas não é mole não!

_Ilia-Chan_: Mushakismo é uma febre contagiosa, mais contagiosa e mortal que a gripe espanhola! E sim, Dido é mal, mas não tanto... e o Shaka é arrogante demais. Eu sempre gostei de imaginar ele assim: tão preocupado com sua 'divindade' que se esquecia de olhar para os lados.

_Ia-Chan: _pronto, menina! Eles reagiram e agora o bicho vai pegar no santuário...obrigada pelo review, estou muito contente!

* * *

_Meninos e meninas más que lêem e não postam review: _A Tia Verlaine também ama vocês! Nhé! É verdade! Tímidos e tímidas e preguiçosos meu Brasil varonil, eu vos compreendo! Vinde a mim! Beijocas! 


	7. Revanche

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são personagens do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

* * *

**AVISO! Há um 'semi-lemon' neste capítulo. Portanto, se você se sente ofendido, esteja desde já avisado do conteúdo. Se você for menor de idade... aproveite para ler escondido!

* * *

**

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 7**

_Revanche_

Os gritos de 'luta, luta' ecoavam pela arena. Era sangue o que queriam. Shaka, no entanto, agradava-se pouco da visão do sangue. Seu estilo era mais limpo e sutil, mas enormemente cruel.

– Hoje poupei sua vida, em respeito ao que me fez, Mu.

– Ah, então você me _poupou_...

– Poderia tê-lo matado e ao seu amiguinho.

– Ser�?

– Duvida?

– Eu poderia ter arrancado sua cabeça do pescoço.

– Talvez. E porque não fez?

– Sou cavaleiro, não mato para medir forças.

– Agora eu também sou cavaleiro... e com as bênçãos do seu Mestre.

Mu deu um muxoxo de tédio. "_Seu Mestre_"? Não. O Mestre para ele era _outro_.

– É o que parece. – respondeu por fim. – Se acha que uma armadura torna alguém cavaleiro.

O jovem loiro deu de ombros e ignorou o comentário.

– Não me dá os parabéns?

– Por que eu deveria?

– Ainda está chateado? Pelas verdades que eu fui obrigado a dizer para você?

– _Verdades_?

– Todos aqui sabem o que você é, Mu.

– Ah, é? E o que eu sou, Shaka? - Mu perguntou, furioso. Ao lado dele, Horemheb puxou-lhe o braço.

– Venha garoto. – Câncer protestou. – Não faça isso.

– Você é, Mu. Você é um cavaleiro fraco e medroso. É alguém que não conseguiu uma armadura, mas sim a teve porque o cavaleiro de Áries morreu. É um homenzinho hesitante, covarde e com modos sexuais que envergonhariam até o mais ínfimo dos aprendizes de cavaleiro. É gente como você que envergonha o serviço de Athena e que faz com que outros não prestem o devido respeito ao ofício de defensores da paz. A visão simples da sua figura acovardada encorajaria os exércitos do inferno a nos invadirem sem pudor...

Mu engoliu a raiva, as lágrimas, a revolta. Os cavaleiros que a princípio divertiam-se com os insultos, calaram-se. Mesmo os menos inteligentes perceberam que as aparentes injúrias dedicadas a Mu foram sutilmente para _eles_ também.

– Quer que cuide para que o nosso amigo fale um pouco menos, Mu? – Horemheb perguntou, sentindo o braço de Mu arrepiado de raiva entre seus dedos. Não, Máscara da Morte não era um benfeitor, mas já fazia tempo que não criava confusões no Santuário. Estava louco para distribuir alguns sopapos em alguém _forte_. Irritava-o brigar com aprendizes tolos.

– Não, Horemheb, obrigado. Uma ofensa dessa altura só é limpa com sangue e _eu_ não sou um assassino.

– Ora, isso não importa, porque _eu_ sim, sou um assassino... e eu ia adorar fazer _bodyboarding_ com as fuças brancas dele no mármore cascudo das escadas de Virgem...

– Se estivesse vivo para fazer isso. – Shaka replicou, suavemente.

– Pode apostar que ia. Não tenho medo de você, queria ver essa sua pompa quando estivesse sem cabeça ralando os joelhos nos espinhos do Hades.

Shaka resmungou, "Arrumou um outro amante para proteger você, Mu..."

Horemheb fez um gesto em direção a Shaka. Mu segurou-lhe a mão delicadamente.

– Deixe-o, Horemheb. Um homem que não consegue compreender lealdade e amizade é porque jamais as experimentou. Seu destino divino, Shaka, é vagar de olhos fechados e só. Por isso Buda o escolheu: porque ninguém além de um Deus poderia tolerar a companhia ignóbil de alguém como você.

Shaka exaltou-se então, pela primeira vez.

– Buda me escolheu porque sou digno!

– Ele o escolheu por pena.

– Eu não sou digno de pena!

– Ah, é sim!

Shaka bateu-lhe furiosamente no rosto. Um fio delicado de sangue escorreu pelo nariz pequeno de Mu.

– Mu, revide! – exigiu Horemheb.

– Não! – Mu sentiu o seu lado mais negro, o mais vil de seu caráter aflorar. – Não vou fazer isso. O homem que anda com deus não merece que eu o bata. É um covarde...

– Covarde? Eu?

– É... está louco por mim! Louco! Mas não é homem o bastante para assumir então me ofende... me ofenda, Shaka! Quer que eu retribua o tapa? Será como uma carícia roubada, não? Não lhe darei o prazer do toque da minha mão!

– Saia da minha frente, Mu ou eu serei o brigado a fulminá-lo!

– Me fulmine então!

Ele abanou o rosário ameaçadoramente. Mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

– Não! Você disse bem: sou um cavaleiro, não um assassino!

Shaka balançou no ar a capa da armadura e desapareceu em uma névoa dourada.

Ao vê-lo sumir, Mu se percebeu só e humilhado entre aqueles aprendizes idiotas que sempre o hostilizaram. De repente, era como se o ar dali fosse irrespirável. Saiu correndo, desgostoso, desceu as escadas como se estivesse fugindo da morte. Só queria sair dali. Ser livre outra vez. Queria poder correr para Star Hill e se esconder debaixo da mesa onde Shion assinava os documentos importantes do Santuário e ouvir escondido ele dizer para Dohko, baixinho, que o amava, em chinês. E ouvir a voz delicada do mestre reclamar de como Milo só lhe dava aborrecimentos e de como Kanon e Saga tinham conseguido trazer prostitutas libanesas para dentro das Arenas baixas, vendendo os serviços das 'moças' e recebendo 35 de comissão... mas nunca mais haveria um esconderijo seguro depois que Shaka entrara em sua vida, porque o maldito indiano lhe devassava a alma...

Trombou violentamente com um cavaleiro que então subia as escadas. Quando se levantou, viu que Aioria o seguia desde a Arena. Ele tinha ido apanhar um casaco em Leão e perdera Mu de vista. Quando o ariano trombou com o cavaleiro de prata que subia, ganhou tempo e o encontrou. Mu, que a princípio queria ficar sozinho e fugir, sentiu seu coração apertado e feliz ao ver um rosto conhecido.

– Por Zeus, Aioria, me tire daqui! – Mu enterrou o rosto banhado em lágrimas no peito de Leão. – Esse lugar e essas pessoas me dão nojo!

Aioria respirou fundo. Era preciso ser sábio para com Mu.

– Vamos, Mu... assistir a um filminho, hein? A matinê... são os piores filmes, mas os mais engraçados... você lembra?

Mu levantou o rostinho pequeno, com um meio sorriso, os dentes brancos. Tantos anos que não ia ao cinema!

– E nós vamos sentar no fundo?

– É lá que sentam os namorados, não é?

– Ahã.

– Então é lá que eu vou colocar você... Shion sempre te dizia que eu era um bruto indecente... então... já estou mal intencionado...

Mu reconheceu a boa vontade e o carinho do seu primeiro amor.

– Aioria... obrigado... obrigado... se não fosse você...

– Não me agradece. Sempre foi assim, não foi? Você por mim, eu por você.

Aioria vestiu Mu com seu sobretudo preto. O céu estava encoberto e um vento gelado soprava do mar. Sempre cobriu Mu com aquele enorme casaco preto, para que não o importunassem pelas roupas do treinamento em Jamiel. E também, tinha que admitir, porque achava que ele ficava ainda mais bonito todo de preto, contrastando com a pele, os olhos e os cabelos. Desceram as casas, os olhos dos cavaleiros e aprendizes os seguiram em assombro. Era uma 'dobradinha' que nenhum deles esperava ver se repetindo. O irmão do poderoso Aioros de Sagitário, o traidor; e o pupilo do Grande Mestre, o invencível Shion de Áries.

Desceram já rindo, a cabeça cheia das lembranças do passado. Foram pelas mesmas ruas, correndo pelas vielinhas estreitas de mãos dadas, pulando as poças da chuva do dia anterior. Aioria fascinado via Mu correr, com o rostinho já corado pela corrida, ofegante, suado, os cabelos soltos espalhados sobre os ombros e fios colados no rosto. Mu fora uma criança linda, adorável. Mimado e delicado como louça... mas o jovem homem que ele estava se tornando era, para Aioria, ainda mais encantador.

-X-

De mãos dadas, Mu olhava displicentemente para o vazio, as entradas na mão, na fila para entrar na sala única do cinema sujo e velha que freqüentavam quando crianças.

– Mu... – Aioria o chamou.

– O que?

– Já disse que você é lindo?

Mu ruborizou ligeiramente. Passou os dedinhos pelo nariz do Leão.

– Hoje ainda não.

– Você _é_ lindo.

– Não vou dizer o mesmo de você para não parecer que estou só retribuindo o gesto... quando estiver distraído eu digo o quanto acho você bonito.

– Olha, Mu!O senhor Karnassis já chegou. – Leão apontou para o velho de cabeça grisalha do lado de fora.

– Pergunta se tem de creme.

– EI! O CREME TÁ DOS BONS HOJE, SENHOR KARNASSIS?

– Aioria, bobo! – disse apertando o braço dele, as pessoas do hall os encarando, como sempre.

– Ele já está surdo, Mu! – Aioria acenou para o velhinho curvado ao lado da pequena carrocinha de sorvete. O velhinho fez sinal de positivo.

Entraram no cinema pulguento e sentaram-se na última fileira, onde se sentavam os namorados, aqueles que não iam dar muita atenção ao filme. Era uma reprise antiga, ninguém estava realmente interessado. Aioria segurou a mãozinha pequena de Mu entre seus dedos fortes e grossos. Ele tinha calos – era de manejar o arco e flecha. Treinava com as flechas de Sagitário; depois de Aioros morrer, Marin o ajudava a 'surrupiar' flechas das amazonas para continuar treinando. Adorava sentir o peso macio da cabeça de Mu acomodar-se em seu ombro, o cheiro de lavanda dos cabelos claros na sua pele que despertavam nele o mesmo _frisson_, o mesmo burburinho dos hormônios de anos atrás, como se não tivesse se passado mais do que um fim de semana desde a última vez que se encontraram ali, cada vez mais ousados e cada vez menos envergonhados. Perderam a virgindade juntos. Acreditava que conhecia os desejos de Mu melhor do que os dele. Passou o braço pelos ombrinhos delicados.

– Está bem assim?

– Sim, você é macio.

– Mais ou menos... tem uns lugares menos macios... mais durinhos, lembra?

– Calma aí, indecente... – Mu deu um risinho tímido. – Eles nem apagaram as luzes ainda.

– Está esperando o escurinho, hein? Safado...

– Claro. Era só o que faltava, sermos expulsos antes de começar o filme...

– Lembra daquele dia?

– Lembro. – o vinco adorável na testa – E não gosto... ele me chamou de duende!

– Ah, Mu, vamos lá... você _parecia_ duende!

– Me lembre de nunca mais me vestir de verde...

– Você era um duende lindo...

As luzes apagaram-se logo. Mu imediatamente enfiou a mão na camisa de Aioria: era um hábito seu de longa data: assistir aos filmes com as mãos dentro da camisa de Aioria, os dedinhos pequenos brincando perto do umbigo do amigo. Estava triste, muito triste, mas assim, triste como estava, parecia-lhe que Aioria era belo, belo como as estátuas irritantemente perfeitas da Atenas Clássica, que enfeitavam monumentos pela cidade.

Shion lhe explicara como as estátuas eram feitas. Os artesãos viajavam toda a Grécia e copiavam modelos vivos. Escolhiam a parte mais bela de cada modelo e depois usavam o '_canon'_, a vara ( posteriormente chamada 'régua' ) para igualar as proporções. Por isso eram tão lindas. E Aioria tinha o mesmo abdômen das estátuas dos heróis gregos, com músculos aparentes, onde ele deslizava suas mãos de ferreiro, ágeis, delicadas, mas extremamente precisas nos movimentos. Sentiu o abdômen sob suas mãos respirar e inspirar cada vez mais lenta e pesadamente, especialmente quando roçava as unhas delicadas pelo caminho de penugem que ia do umbigo até embaixo.

– Não faça isso, Mu. – Aioria pediu em um fio de voz, a mão sobre a do ariano, hesitando em tirá-la completamente ou ceder ao seu desejo e terminar de enfiá-la dentro de suas calças _jeans_ justas.

– Por que? Você não me quer? – Mu terminou de deslizar a mão inteira para dentro das calças.

– Mu...não somos crianças... você sabe... não é difícil desejar você. Mas precisa saber o que está fazendo...

– Eu sei. – Mu mordiscou a orelha de Leão. – Eu preciso sentir alguma coisa, desesperadamente, que me faça esquecer que estou sofrendo tanto, Aioria... me beije... faça isso por mim...

Aioria respirou fundo para beijar Mu como se lembrava que o outro gostava de ser beijado: suave e delicadamente. E era tão difícil conter seus instintos mais latentes, especialmente com a mão de Mu estando onde estava... mas o pequeno ariano assustava-se facilmente e era preciso ser suave ao máximo com ele.

Naquela noite, foi diferente. O elfo distante das suas lembranças de menino beijou-o sôfrega e desesperadamente, mordeu seus lábios e explorou sua boca como nem a mais ardente das amantes teria feito. Suas mãos talentosas de ferreiro avançaram sobre sua pele por dentro da camisa, por suas costas e peito desenhados pelo treinamento incessante com uma voracidade até então desconhecidas para Aioria. E antes que pudesse protestar – ou, ainda, incentivá-lo a continuar – o ariano tímido atacou-lhe o pescoço com beijos de arrepiar até a alma, descendo, descendo, descendo até Aioria sentir o hálito quente dele perto do seu umbigo, a língua macia desenhar círculos no seu ventre e as mãos de Mu abrirem seu zíper. Ouviu o sussurro do ariano: "_Não gema alto ou vamos ser expulsos pelo lanterninha que nem da última vez._"

-X-

_Na calçada, em frente ao cinema._

– Mu, você enlouqueceu. Como teve coragem de fazer _aquilo_?

A pergunta justificava-se; _"Aquilo" _sempre fora especialidade dele, Aioria...

– Você não gostou? – ele perguntou, passando o sorvete de creme escorrendo da casquinha para Aioria. Era o mesmo sorveteiro de anos atrás, o senhor Karnassis, que ainda vendia sorvete na frente do mesmo cinema, quase como uma foto, como se aquela cidade estivesse sempre se repetindo, um filme de reprise diária.

– Tem como não gostar daquilo?

Mu riu suavemente. Sentia-se intensamente triste, mas aliviado de uma certa maneira. Limpo. Como se depois de tanto escarro moral de Shaka sobre si, pudesse finalmente sentir-se limpo, quase que santificado pela presença de Aioria. Ele, Aioria, era um homem de verdade, íntegro, honesto e forte, cavaleiro de ouro há anos – sempre o amou suavemente, como namorado ou como amigo, não importava. Nunca o julgou, nem desmereceu, nem reprovou. Que direito tinha Shaka de fazê-lo? Em que ele podia dizer-se melhor que qualquer um deles? Melhor que Aioria ou mesmo que Horemheb, que não interessava como, era um cavaleiro de ouro de um cosmo que queimava até as alturas!

– No que está pensando, Mu?

Franziu o rosto, os dois pontos contraíram-se levemente.

– _Nele_.

– Ah, Mu...

– Cretino! Quem disse a ele que ele poderia derrotar qualquer um de nós? Ele nem bem chegou e já se sente melhor que todos, a ponto de nos julgar, e de nos julgar _moralmente_, o que é ainda mais pretensioso.

– Eu disse que ele era perigoso.

– Eu tenho cosmo, Aioria. Também sabia que ele é perigoso.

– Por que deixou ele entrar na sua casa?

– Por que seria, Aioria?

– Não me diga que gosta daquele homem? Ele é podre.

– E desde quando a lógica funciona dessa maneira?

– Você podia ter sido mais forte, Mu. Se preservado mais.

– Podia ter levantado todas as barreiras contra isso, mas nada impediria que eu o amasse como o amo agora, Aioria.

– Mas Mu... ele desde que chegou se empenha em ofender e desmoralizar você... você e todos nós, por tabela.

– Não percebe, Aioria? Ele está desesperado. Ele vê a fraqueza que se aproxima e não controla mais o que pensa e sente. Agride a mim como um louco, sem razão e sem porquê.

– Isso é amor... – debochou Aioria, com uma ponta de irritação.

– Não vai entender, não é, Oria? Porque não quer.

– Não, não é isso. É porque quando te amei, levei as lambadas de vara de marmelo no seu lugar porque doía na alma ver você apanhar, e menti porque queria ficar com você e fugia do santuário para beijar você... _aprendi_ a fazer amor com você de todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis! _Isso_ é amor. O que aquele homem faz com você é maníaco.

– Acho que nem ele se importa com isso.

– Pior então para ele.

– Oria...

– O quê, duende?

– Gostaria de dormir comigo?

– Sem me convidar para jantar e nem me dar flores? Como assim? Eu sou de família, viu?

– Posso convidar você para jantar e te dar uma Flor de Lótus que está no fundo da minha casa de Áries.

– Ah, assim melhorou. Acho que posso deixar você se aproveitar de mim, porque se você me der flores, quer dizer que ama... não é?

Mu estava rindo, dessa vez com muito mais entusiasmo.

– É, claro. E se você for bonzinho, te darei até uma 'carona' para Sagitário...

– Sagitário?

– A vista é muito mais bonita de lá... lembra?

– Claro que me lembro! Nossa... levei 20 lambadas de vara de marmelo na bunda naquele dia.

– Eu levei 60.

– O Shion teve coragem de te dar 60 lambadas de vara?

– Ahã. Me deu 20 lambadas pela vergonha de ser pego dormindo nu com outro aprendiz, mais 20 por ter fugido do treinamento da tarde e mais 20 por eu ter me entregado a um bruto vadio como você.

– EU? Bruto vadio?

– Ele gostava de você... mas que você era bruto e vadio, isso você era!

– Ah, sim, eu te levava para Sagitário para beijar esse corpinho todo; o Mestre te dava 60 chibatadas mas o bruto sou _eu!_ – Aioria debochou. Era engraçado lembrar. Apanhava-se muito, mas se divertia muito também. O santuário era o máximo quando Shion era o mestre e quando Aioros era o jovenzinho mais atrevido e corajoso da Acrópole...

– Mas eu cicatrizo rápido. Nem fiquei marcado.

– Ah, mas eu fiquei, e bem marcado!

– A sua bunda ficava tão bonitinha... vinha a marca da bermudinha ridícula que você usava quando a gente fugia para Pireu para praia – lembra? – e aí logo em cima as listras vermelhas das varas...

– Isso, Mu! Ri! Ri mesmo! Me lembro! Quem me deu a bermudinha foi o Mestre Shion!

– Desculpe, mas eu gostava tanto de você que achava bonitas até as suas cicatrizes...

– _Isso_ é o amor, Mu. Console-se porque aquele idiota nunca vai ser amado por ninguém, e isso já é um castigo e tanto, até para alguém que se basta com seu próprio ego, como ele.

Mu apenas apertou o braço de Aioria contra o seu.

– Vamos, Oria. Quero virar esta noite em êxtase e não pensar. Preciso não pensar em nada...

– O que vai fazer amanhã, Mu?

– Voltar para Jamiel. Aliás, eu nunca devia ter saído de lá. – ele deu um dos seus longos suspiros de conformação. – Como Shion sempre me alertou.

– Se eu não soubesse de tudo que sei, pediria para você ficar.

– Eu sei. Mas eu estou aqui, não estou? E por esta noite, serei só seu.

-X-

Antes que Aioria despertasse, Mu desfez-se do braço musculoso que o abraçava. Perdeu alguns minutos da cálida manhã que nascia para observar os contornos tão masculinos e tão conhecidos do cavaleiro de Leão. Sob a luz ainda sutil do nascente, o delinear do corpo nu e de bruços do outro. As marcas das cicatrizes pareciam enfeites estratégicos – ele era belo, sua cor brônzea, a pele firme e lisa, os músculos que pareciam ter sido desenhados à lápis com espero por algum deus apaixonado. Tantas vezes acordara com aquele corpo junto ao seu, e ainda sim seu coração o entendia como irmão mais do que como amante. Eram sempre juntos, o tempo todo, e completavam as frases um do outro, escapavam e apanhavam juntos – sempre porque estavam junto de Kanon e Saga ou de Milo, que Shion dizia 'ter o diabo no corpo'. Aioria ensinou Mu a beijar e a manejar o arco e flecha; Mu ensinou Aioria a falar em Sânscrito e fazer sexo tântrico... claro, levaram muitas lambadas de vara quando Shion os pegara escondidos, lendo e gargalhando com um _Kama Sutra_ que Kanon tinha comprado em um sebo no centro de Atenas... mas foi engraçado. Lembrava-se depois que Shion freqüentemente o interrogava sobre as posições sexuais do livro, querendo saber se havia algo que ele particularmente não conseguisse fazer. Quando lhe confessou, timidamente, que não conseguia fazer quase nada, o Mestre rebateu: " Faça mais Ioga, e tente com uma mulher."

Quando o sorriso suave das suas reminiscências apagou-se, beijou as bochechas bronzeadas de Leão, banhou-se e vestiu-se. Antes de sair, escreveu um bilhete em sânscrito para Aioria. Ele ia demorar a ler, sabia bem que indisciplinado e teimoso, ele já devia ter abandonado as aulas da língua milenar há tempos. Isso o daria algum tempo, caso Aioria decidisse se despedir, uma cena que Mu não queria assistir: estava cansado de despedidas em sua vida.

Desceu para Áries sentindo o vento fresco da manhã invadir seus pulmões e lavar um pouco sua dor. Estava voltando para Jamiel com sua armadura e a espada. E nada mais importava. Não iria esquecer Shaka... mas isso também não era importante. Sobreviver era importante – ele já tinha sobrevivido à morte de seu mestre, que também foi um pai; já tinha sobrevivido ao abandono de Dohko, que recusou-se a levá-lo com ele, embora, hoje, já mais velho, Mu compreendesse o quão dolorida seria a sua presença para Libra – justo ele, Mu, que em tudo se parecia com o Mestre. Sobreviveu ao final de seu namorico infantil com Aioria, ao romance com a jovem Polixena, a poderosa primeira Sacerdotisa de Athena , banida do Santuário por Shion... sobreviveria à Shaka. "Você tem sangue de príncipes," era o que Shion repetia, "não deixe que ninguém duvide disso, nunca!"

Apanhou sua armadura e usou sua telecinese para voltar a Jamiel, seu palácio eterno de príncipe recluso, defraudado dos seus diretos, exilado. Exilado.

-X-

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Nana: _Minha queridíssima baby Nana, é um prazer fuçar suas estórias e ajudar a escrevê-las, nem que seja com um pitaco ou outro! Quando às lutas, sim, eu sei que você preferiria um pouco mais de sangue, mas entre uma transfusão e outra um pouco mais de amor vai bem!_

BelaYoukai: _Ol�, menina! Que maldade! Eu não terminei na melhor parte! E você tem razão, com um Sahkinha cruel desses... apesar de que lindo como ele é, pode ser malvado á vontade!_

Amy: _bebê fada! Olha só, Shakinha é mal, mas ele é fofo. Então ta desculpado... e ele não aprontou um terço das maldades previstas, então guarde sua raiva aí!_

Elindrah: _obrigada pelos elogios! E, modéstia á parte, eu também gostei muito desse trecho em particular em Mu fala da morte de Shion. Eu o reescrevi várias vezes e até hoje eu o leio e acho que poderia ter ficado melhor... _

Ia-Chan: _Oh, menos guerra e mais amor... Shakinha é duro na queda, mas está na cara que ele preferia uns beijinhos aos socos, certo? Mas também, com o Muzinho lindo do jeito que é, todo mundo ia preferir, não é? _

Mo de Áries: _menina, você está bem para fazer companhia para minha amiguinha Nana, ele também é uma sanguinária! Pode deixar que eu vou providenciar uma certa sangria nos próximos capítulos! Neste aqui ficamos mais no 'faça amor não faça guerra'..._

Ilia-Chan: _Ah, essa paradinha AresxShionxSaga vai ficar bem pro final, porque, para dizer a verdade, ainda estou terminando de fechar os detalhes para amarrar tudo... como não dá para fechar com a versão oficial ( já que a tia aqui fez questão de mudar tudo! ) eu tenho que dar conta de muitos fios soltos... mas espere! Isso vai aparecer!_

Thaissi: _Ol�, moça! Olha, quanto ao Mu ter noção real da extensão dos seus poderes... não teve retrospectiva porque ele vai falar sobre isso no futuro. Eu preferi deixar isso meio obscuro mesmo, para cada um pensar o que quisesse; mais tarde isso ficará mais claro. E luta entre eles nem vai precisar: você verá que logo a 'verdade' das coisas aparecerá e todos verão que Mu é forte meeeeeesmo! Beijocas e obrigada pelos elogios!_

Lili Psique: _Pronto, aí está... pegação até teve, mas não foi entre mu e Shaka... hehehe. Menina má que eu sou... deixar esses bebês que se adoram tão separados! Beijinhos!_

Lola Spixii: _Lola, você é m�, não tente estapear meu Shakinha, viu? Senão eu mando a galera do Licom te jogar lá de cima, viu? E não se esqueça que você é a minha lemon-sensei ( reverências para Lola-Sensei! ). _

_Ufa!

* * *

_

_Vera, Bélier e todos os meus leitores que estão por aí: crinacinhas, a tia Vê ama vocês! Obrigada por tudo! Beijos e até semana que vem!_


	8. Uma Alma Virgem

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

* * *

**Comentário Pessoal**: Gente, mais um capítulo! E para amantes de Mu e Shaka, finalmente, a coisa começa a desenrolar. Eu particularmente gosto muito desse pedaço do texto, porque a partir dele é que trabalho mais com nuances de personalidade do ariano e seu virginiano. Bom, é isso! Espero que aproveitem e gostem tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 8**

_Uma Alma Virgem _

-x-

_duas semanas e meia depois da luta_

"Shaka nunca mais desceu de Virgem? Mas que estranho..."

"Não sei porque, filho, ele nunca foi _social."_

"Páaaaara de me chamar de filho, Camus!"

"Desculpe, Milo."

"Estranho... ele estava um pavão... eu imaginei que ele fosse descer todos os dias para humilhar e exterminar alguns aprendizes... humpf... _Steve Wonder versão Dinamarca_."

"Melhor ele ficar lá dentro..."

"E as virgens?"

"Ele só quis uma, que também só foi lá duas vezes."

"E o que será que ele come então?"

"Parece que não come. Comenta-se à boca pequena que ele está doente."

"Tomara que morra."

"Milo!"

"Atacou você, o demônio..."

"Eu o ataquei."

"Não interessa. Fez Mu sofrer e ir embora daqui, outra vez... odeio ele!"

"Ele vai receber sua armadura de ouro logo, parece que hoje mesmo o Mestre chamou os _hefestianos_ para abrirem a caixa e polirem as partes da armadura. "

"Um homem daqueles de armadura... o mestre enlouqueceu mesmo."

"Depois de Máscara da Morte nada me assusta."

"Já estou começando a achar que Máscara da Morte é melhor do que esse Shaka..."

"É horrível admitir, filho, mas eu também..."

-x-

"Mestre Ares, aqui está a caixa da armadura de ouro de Virgem."

"Muito bem. Abram."

A caixa foi aberta. A cosmo energia da armadura revelou-se, e ela prontamente se montou na forma de um suplicante de joelhos.

"Veja, mestre!" – o jovem servo apontou para uma rachadura enorme no peito da armadura. – "Um buraco! E dos grandes!"

"COMO?"

"Um buraco na armadura!"

"Era só que me faltava agora... eu tinha me esquecido de que ela tinha ficado danificada depois da última guerra... maldição! Teremos que chamar Mu... só ele sabe consertar armaduras."

"Mestre, quer que eu chame alguém?"

"Sim, mande-me o jovem Laomedonte. Ele é o jovem que dizem ser o mais rápido entre os rápidos, não?"

"É sim, mestre... ele é impressionante."

"Mande-o buscar Mu onde estiver. Ele está em algum lugar na Índia, perto do Tibet. Em Pamir ou Jamiel. Diga a Laomedonte que será regiamente recompensando por sua tarefa..."

"Vou mandar que ele vá com a mensagem o mais rápido possível, mestre."

"Faça isso."

-x-

_Dias mais tarde..._

"Não acredito que veio, Mu... por que fez isso?"

"É meu dever."

"Não acredito!"

"Milo, a armadura, independente de quem a vista, é uma garantia para Athena. Eu recebi este treinamento de Shion, só eu posso consertá-la."

"Dizem que é um buraco enorme..."

"Deve ser. A julgar pelo estado da armadura de Shion, que eu também tive de consertar."

"Vai precisar de sangue, não vai?"

"Se a fenda for mesmo do tamanho que Laomedonte me disse, será preciso mais sangue do que Shaka poderia dar."

"E aposto que você se ofereceria para completar a quantidade..."

"E por que não? Não seria a primeira vez..."

"Mu, você tem sangue da barata! Não é possível!"

"Faço pela armadura. – ele fingiu um ar displicente. – E Shaka?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Nada, só perguntei."

"Não sabemos dele. Ele não desce desde o dia da tal batalha."

"Não desce?"

"Não."

"E as virgens?"

"Dispensou todas, exceto uma. Parece que ela vai lá uma vez por semana e só."

"Mas o que ele come, então?"

"Não come."

"Não come?"

"Está doente."

"Não come há quase três semanas, Milo? Tem certeza?"

"É o que parece, eu e Máscara da Morte, bom, não é que a gente seja curioso, mas a gente é zeloso do que acontece aqui, você sabe, o Santuário é nossa casa..."

"Ahã..."

"A gente cercou a tal virgem... ela se chama Ifigênia... a gente deu uns agrados para ela, e ela soltou o verbo... disse que só vai lá uma vez por semana, para limpar a casa... ele medita o tempo todo, não come nada porque está doente. Ela disse que é um coisa de estômago, não sei bem, não entendi, mas parece que boca dele está embolotada de tantas feridas, nem água ele consegue beber direito..."

"Mas isso é muito sério, Milo..."

"Ele é um poço de orgulho e não aceita que ninguém abaixo de deus, o próprio, lhe dirija a palavra... não pediu ajuda e nem comunicou o Mestre... tomara que morra..."

"Milo, isso que você disse é horrível. Que coisa mesquinha..."

"Ah, é verdade, ele é poooooodre."

"Muitos dizem que você também é orgulhoso demais."

"Orgulhoso eu sou, que minha mãe não me achou no lixo não. Mas intragável como Shaka está para nascer..."

-x-

"Anda, Aioria... não faz barulho. Acho que agora ele já está dormindo..."

"Eu quero ver se ele te pega invadindo a casa dele, Mu..."

"Ele deve estar dormindo..."

"Como você sabe? Ele está sempre de olho fechado..."

"Por isso estamos esperando há tanto tempo enfiados no mato, não é, Aioria?"

" Você sabe que acho isso tudo uma péssima idéia! Se ele quer morrer sem falar nada com ninguém, que morra, não é nossa responsabilidade..."

"Você que pensa. Shion sempre disse que éramos responsáveis uns pelos outros e eu levo este compromisso muito seriamente."

"É, ainda mais se tratando do Shaka."

"Não entendo seu escárnio, Aioria. Se sabe que eu o amo, porque me provoca? Não sabe que é por isso que me importo?"

"Pensei que tivesse um compromisso com os cavaleiros."

"Eu tenho. E com Shaka estou duplamente comprometido: como cavaleiro e como homem."

Entraram sorrateiramente na casa de Virgem. Os passos imperceptíveis de Mu aliados à rapidez de Aioria – conhecido no Santuário como '_Aquiles dos alígeros pés'_ – os fez chegarem até onde Shaka dormia. A pomposa cama esculpida em marfim estava vazia e feita. O loiro dormia estendido sobre uma delicada esteira de palha de bambu.

"O infeliz também gosta de dormir com o lombo no chão." – murmurou Aioria.

Mu fez sinal para que se calasse. Vagarosamente observou-o dormindo. Ergueu as mãos pálidas e esfregou-as. Elas se iluminaram, como se houvesse chama dentro delas. Com aquela pequena fagulha de luz, ele examinou Shaka. Estava muito branco e parecia mesmo um pouco abatido. Os lábios finos estavam inchados e rachados. O jovem indiano afastou os lábios delicadamente, para respirar melhor, e Mu deteve-se na boca querida de seu amado. Feridas do tamanho de botões, protuberâncias avermelhadas. Sussurrou para Aioria:

"Eu já tive isso. É rejeição à água e à comida do ocidente."

"Não me lembro de você ter ficado assim..."

"Shion sabia que eu ia estranhar e quando as feridinhas apareceram ele mesmo cuidou para que não crescessem... é um excesso de acidez que cria essas feridas. Depois que me acostumei, já não senti mais nada."

"Então ele vai melhorar, podemos ir embora..."

"Não espere... se ele não comer, como vai melhorar?"

"Isso não é problema nosso". – Aioria ficou pálido de repente. – "Mu... a respiração..."

Mu tapou-lhe a boca deitando o indicador sobre os lábios de Leão.

"Quem vem aqui além de Ifigênia?"

"Todos os amigos dele, ou seja, ninguém..."

"Vamos embora. Eu tenho uma idéia..."

Antes de sair, Mu soprou suavemente uma mecha da franja loira que caía sobre o rosto de Shaka, e pressionou seus lábios contra as bochechas sem cor de Virgem. Suspirou. Teve medo de beijá-lo nos lábios como queria. Levantou-se e saiu com Aioria.

-x-

"Mu, a respiração..."

"Eu sei que ele estava acordado o tempo todo, Aioria."

"Então..."

"O que queria que eu fizesse? Já estávamos lá. E ele é orgulhoso demais Aioria. Se percebesse que sabíamos que ele estava acordado, ficaria furioso, recusaria nossa ajuda imediatamente."

"Talvez tivesse sido melhor."

"Não, é claro que não! Já tenho uma idéia para ajudá-lo. Ele precisa comer e tomar o sumo de algumas ervas que vão baixar as feridas e a febre... você reparou que ele estava febril?"

Aioria balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

"Mu, você é santo."

"Você é que é intolerante e impaciente demais."

"O que vai fazer?"

"Lembra-se de Polixena?"

"Sua ex? Como esquecer?"

"Ela voltou ao Santuário."

"Ah, agora que Shion não está mais aqui, os exilados retornam..."

"Pára, Aioria. Foi Polixena mesma quem me disse que preferia o serviço de Apolo em Tebas. Além do mais, ela não era mais virgem... e não podia mais servir à Athena."

"E sabemos bem porque ela não era mais virgem..."

"Ai, Aioria, não começa..."

"Acha que ela vai querer te ajudar?"

"Ela não me tem mágoas."

"Por que teria? Depois que vi o que você sabe fazer com a boca, já não me admiro que Polixena tenha se apaixonado tanto por você a ponto de largar a posição de primeira pitonisa de Athena."

"Está se esforçando para ser desagradável, e sei que faz isso sempre que tem ciúmes, mas seus ciúmes são ridículos... você sempre foi possessivo além das medidas, até com o que não ama."

"Mu, já disse que odeio quando banca o psicólogo para mim?"

"J�, mas eu não vou parar. Polixena foi um amor muito infeliz, mais para ela do que para mim. Ela perdeu tudo e eu não perdi nada. Respeite-a, por favor."

-x-

"Polixena, preciso de um imenso favor seu. Se aceitar, preciso de toda a sua discrição e cuidado. Não confiaria essa tarefa a mais ninguém."

"Mu, você pode me pedir o que quiser."

Mu fitou os olhos rosados escuros de Polixena. Em outras épocas, ela era um pitonisa. Uma mulher de extraordinário poder, capaz de prever o futuro. E sempre fora linda, olhos grandes e brilhantes, cabelos lisos até os joelhos, brancos como nuvens. Apaixonaram-se perdidamente. Contentavam-se com olhares, até o dia em que Shion viajou para Tebas com o maior sacerdote de Athena, pai de Polixena e seu único superior na ordem religiosa do Santuário. Entregaram-se plenamente à paixão. Quando Shion retornou com Ereuthalion, o pai de Polixena, percebeu que algo estranho estava acontecendo. Armou então uma situação para que a jovem pitonisa fosse consultada sobre o futuro do santuário, mas como ele já esperava, ela não mais podia prever o futuro – o serviço de uma pitonisa estava extremamente ligado à sua virgindade que era exigida pelos deuses, em especial Athena, uma deusa também virgem.

Apavorado pelo rumo das coisas, Shion mandou Polixena para Tebas, com a permissão de Ereuthalion. Mu ficou dias sem comer, penando de amor. Logo, porém, esqueceu-se da pitonisa de olhos cor de rosa e conformou-se em seguir seus treinamentos de cavaleiro. Shion temia Polixena mais do que temia Aioria. Afinal, uma mulher é sempre mais complicada. E se Polixena engravidasse? Como manter a concentração e a atenção integrais de Mu com algo assim acontecendo ao seu redor? Ao menos, o mestre pensava, Aioria é homem e é um cavaleiro – ele entende os treinamentos e os sacrifícios da vida de um defensor de Athena.

Assim, depois da morte de Shion e de Ereuthalion, Polixena voltou ao Santuário. Já não podia ser pitonisa, mas servia à Athena em posições de menor importância. Gostava de Atenas e amava o Santuário. Era sua casa. De fato, não se magoara demais por Shion tê-la tirado do Santuário. Também não sentia prazer em viver lá sob os olhos de censura daqueles à quem ela, dias antes, dava ordens. Agora, anos depois, sentia-se à vontade com seu destino e com as escolhas que fizera.

Mu explicou-lhe o que devia fazer. Ele prepararia para ela um concentrado de leite com ervas que ele sabia iam ajudar a curar e fortalecer Shaka. Mas como as feridas dele já haviam crescido demais, ele não podia engolir sozinho: ela teria de ministrar o leite com pequenos pedaços úmidos de pão, que Mu imaginava, seriam sólidos o suficiente para ajudar a alimentá-lo e ao mesmo tempo, macios o bastante para que ele os engolisse sem muita dor. Polixena aceitou a missão.

Ela foi até Shaka e disse-lhe que fora enviada por Ares, que eram ordens do mestre que seus cavaleiros tivessem o máximo de conforto possível.

Shaka riu, ironicamente.

Ajoelhou-se e sentou sobre as pernas dobradas, a coluna ereta, a cabeça erguida, de frente para Polixena. Ela cuidadosamente molhava pedaços pequenos de pão no leite e os levava até os lábios do cavaleiro. Ele engolia com uma certa dificuldade e a julgar pela expressão que fazia, o leite não devia ser dos mais saborosos... num dado momento, ele agarrou os punhos delicados da moça, apavorada:

"Quem mandou você?"

"Foi o mestre."

Ele apertou o punho com mais força, o cosmo dourado se elevou.

"Não minta, Polixena, sacerdotisa de Athena. Já te disseram o que posso fazer com meus olhos?"

"Me solte!" – ela puxou o pulso com força.

"Fale!"

"Se está tão desconfiado é porque já sabe quem foi... a _única_ pessoa boa o bastante para se importar se alguém como _você_ está vivo ou morto!"– ele largou o pulso dela, que saiu correndo do templo deixando a vasilha de madeira com o leite e os pedaços de pão ao lado.

-x-

"Mu!"

A voz estava estranha – eram as feridas, claro. Ele estava mais abatido que na noite em que fora vê-lo. Arrepiou-se ao ver nas mãos dele, além do indefectível _juzu_, a vasilha de madeira que devia estar sob os cuidados de Polixena.

"Shaka..."

"Foi você que mandou a moça fazer _isso_, não foi?"

"Sim. Eu sou como uma espécie de 'médico' daqui, como Shion era. E como eu sabia de que enfermidade se tratava..."

"Por que fez isso?"

"Era o meu dever."

"Por que voltou?"

"Ares não te disse? Sua armadura está com uma rachadura muito grande. Eu vim consertá-la."

"Por isso voltou?"

"Sim... o que fez com Polixena?"

"Eu a mandei sair."

"Se não a quer, compreendo. Mas deve continuar com o tratamento, será bom para sua saúde. Eu vou precisar do seu sangue para o conserto, é melhor que esteja saudável..." – virou-se como quem ia embora. Sentiu as mãos de Shaka segurarem-lhe o braço.

"Mu... eu..."

"O que, Shaka?"

A voz dele era um gemido irreconhecível.

"Eu ia preferir que fosse _você _a fazer isso..." – ele estendeu a vasilha para o ariano.

Mu engoliu o seco. Foram andando lado a lado, como sempre, em silêncio absoluto, até a casa de Virgem. Sentaram-se na mesma posição, um de frente para outro, os joelhos se tocavam. O coração de Mu estava disparado. Evitava olhar para o rosto de Shaka, porque não imaginava a reação que teria... suas mãos tremiam. Molhou o pedaço de pão deixado por Polixena no leite que ele mesmo preparara, com tanto amor, com as mais finas ervas curativas de Jamiel. Levou o pedaço de pão até a boca de Shaka, segurando-o pela extremidade, com medo de que seus dedos encostassem nele. O indiano tomou o pão, gotas de leite desciam umectando os lábios secos pela acidez, escorriam dos lábios, pelo pescoço e pelo peito.

Mu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, há muito seu sangue frio havia abandonado-o à própria sorte. Molhou outro pedaço de pão e atreveu-se a olhar para Shaka. Viu as lágrimas descendo dos olhos dele. Não disse nada. Levou o pão à boca do outro, mas dessa vez deixou seus dedos tocarem os lábios dele, vagarosamente, para poder perceber qualquer reação negativa de Shaka ao toque: estava ali para ajudá-lo a comer e se recuperar, mas feri-lo em seu orgulho num momento de fraqueza destruiria sua boa intenção.

Shaka não apenas permitiu o toque, mas lambeu o leite dos dedos de Mu; e sem também entender muito o que estava fazendo, chupou-os; a princípio, timidamente, depois, desesperadamente, como se sugasse deles a seiva da vida. Imóvel, Mu sentiu seu corpo inteiro reagir violentamente àquela carícia, um prazer obsceno invadir-lhe a alma. A língua do jovem indiano massageando seus dedos pequenos, ondas de calor arrebentando contra todo seu corpo, sentiu que não ia controlar mais a excitação evidente a cada vez que o outro investia com a língua em seus dedos, despertando seus desejos mais ocultos. Ia pedir que Shaka, por tudo que fosse sagrado, parasse – não ia suportar aquilo por mais tempo, mas não teve forças. Encostou sua testa contra o do virginiano, tão próximas, tão juntas, que só as mãos úmidas de leite de Mu separavam os lábios entreabertos de ambos, trêmulos e respirando com dificuldade. Mu conseguia ouvir o coração de Shaka bater desordenadamente... mas já não tinha certeza se era o coração _dele_... ou o _seu_...

"Mu..." – a voz de Shaka entrecortada em lágrimas – "Me deixe morrer..."

"Já não posso mais... não agora... come ..." – ele pôs outro pedaço de pão na boca dele – "come... por favor... Shaka..." – Mu limpou as lágrimas do outro com a mão que restava limpa. – "Você não está doente... é só uma irritação..."

O virginiano deitou a cabeça no ombro de Mu. O ariano sentia sua túnica umedecer com as lágrimas dele... ele soluçava.

"Estou doente na alma!"

"Mas... Shaka..."

"Na alma, Mu! Você não entende? Tudo em que creio é a minha fé e a razão da minha vida. É um cristal. E agora está fendido. Nada o retornará ao que era... vê como me humilho? Buda me deserdará. Sou um corpo indigno de abrigar as bênçãos do Iluminado..."

"Shaka, não é verdade... você é _tão_ forte..."

"Não sou! Estou sujo! Sujo! Não diga que não percebe..."

"Não considero isso sujeira..."

"Sim... estou sujo... me penitenciava... não acha mesmo que passava fome porque sou orgulhoso ou porque não conheço as ervas?"

"Não acredito que..."

Então Shaka não comia por não querer... mas é claro! Como fora tolo em acreditar que um homem como aquele não conhecesse engenhos simples de ervas, como o que ele lhe oferecia aos lábios...

"Vê? Acredita em mim agora? Vê como me humilhei em permitir que viesse aqui? Sou um miserável..."

"Mas Shaka..."

"Não diga nada! Só irá piorar. Estou perdido. Minha alma pura era virgem de _sentir_. Sentia só amor sublime dos deuses – igual para tudo que fosse vivente, neste e nos outros mundos, complacência e benevolência com todos os seres. Agora o mundo me corrompeu... minha _alma_ foi desvirginada... e isso é mais sujo que qualquer intercurso perverso desses rudes vis aí de fora... sou pior que eles... a coroa da virgindade da minha alma está despetalada, o vento leva os pedaços da minha divindade para longe de mim..."

"Não posso crer que deus algum considere sujo isso que me diz..."

"Não fale, Mu... não fale!" – sentiu os braços hesitantes de Mu cingirem seu corpo. – "Abrace-me..."

"Shaka... está enganado... acredito que os deuses o vêem mais digno agora..."

"Entregue como estou? Humilhado? De joelhos? Não! Estou desgraçado..."

Mu sentiu um nó em sua garganta crescer. As lágrimas represadas por dias e mais dias romperam, como se partissem um dique em dois, sem controle nem pudor algum. Sentia-se imensamente culpado pela dor de Shaka... talvez, sem querer, tivesse feito-lhe um mal irreparável... aquele homem de poderes divinos era não mais que um menino por dentro. Jamais havia se confrontado com as questões que o amor daquela natureza trazia, as demandas do corpo, o amar uma única pessoa, o desejo de posse sobre o outro... Não estava pronto para se entregar a coisa alguma e seu contato com o mundo dos '_mortais'_ estava sendo devastador para ele.

"Não desejar, dizia Buda, é o caminho para não sofrer... eu nunca tinha sofrido antes, Mu..."

"Não sentir é a maneira mais covarde de se superar a dor, Shaka."

"Não tenho cicatriz em meu corpo, mas agora... tenho uma na alma."

"Minha pele tem marcas dos anos em que treinei... _querido_... você sobreviverá a mim..."

"Não..."

"Só me diga o que quer, Shaka, por Zeus! Eu farei o que você me pedir, qualquer coisa... me diga o que quer... quer eu que v�? Que eu suma? Eu sumo! É só você me pedir! Eu vou embora para sempre se você me pedir..."

"Não!" – Shaka gritou. – "Agora não... me abrace... isto não terá fim... até que..."

"Até que?"

Shaka fez uma longa pausa. Ele respirava descontrolado e fora de ritmo.

"Até que um de nós deixe de existir."

"Ah, Shaka..." – Mu o apertou em seus braços e ele parecia tão frágil e tão indefeso... faria qualquer coisa por ele! _Qualquer coisa._ "Isso também pode se arranjado..."

O virginiano levantou a cabeça, imediatamente, o rosto de menino iluminado:

"Aceitaria lutar contra mim, Mu?"

"Sim."

"Jura?"

"Assim que estiver mais forte, conserto sua armadura. E lutamos."

"Ah... obrigado! Obrigado..." – ele deitou a cabeça no colo de Mu. Abraçou-lhe os quadris e deixou-se deitar sob o chão lustrado de mármore de Virgem.

"Quer que eu vá agora, Shaka?"

"Fique comigo, por favor... até eu dormir..."

"Ficarei." – ele enterrou os dedos na cabeça sobre o seu colo, acariciando os cabelos perfumados e longos, os fios dourados como uma cascata de luz sobre seu corpo.

Quando Shaka adormeceu, ele o deitou sobre a esteira. Beijou-lhe os lábios descorados e secos, saiu de Virgem com as pernas bambas. Aceitou lutar contra Shaka... aceitou morrer. Um dia, ele se lembrava, vira Dohko lutar com Shion. Era um treinamento, mas Shion disse a Dohko que o atacasse com força, como se atacaria um inimigo. Dohko fez isso. Lembrava-se das vozes:

_"Mais força, Dohko. Preciso saber o quão bem você se defende." _

_"Mas, Shion..."_

_"Você é tão bom quanto eu, então sabe que não precisa me arrancar um braço para me mostrar sua força..." _

_"Está bem. Vamos l�, então." _

Dohko era velocíssimo. Ninguém manejava um tridente como ele. Assim mesmo, seus golpes pareciam deslizar por Shion. Até em luta, pareciam estar sincronizados, como um finíssimo relógio suíço. Em uma leve distração de Dohko, Shion o pôs ao chão, para deleite de Mu, que então divertia-se com o que imaginava ser um 'treinamento comum'. Passou a espada pela nuca de Dohko e disse, olhando para o pequeno aprendiz:

"_Agora, corta-se a cabeça fora, com um golpe muito rápido e bem preciso. Se tiver a grande sorte de ter um adversário como este aos seus pés, mata-o. Não terá sorte duas vezes." _

Dohko virou-se bruscamente no chão e derrubou Shion ao seu lado.

"_Eu digo o mesmo, Mu. Um adversário como Shion, só se tem sob as mãos uma única vez. Aproveite-a, ou estará morto." _

Pena que nenhum dos dois foi fiel aos seus princípios de luta, no momento derradeiro. A hesitação foi fatal para Shion. Contudo, não era a mesma coisa entre eles, Shaka não o pouparia. E ele... bem, não teria coragem de aproveitar a sorte de tê-lo sob suas mãos. De repente, isso não parecia grande coisa. Nada parecia grande coisa, talvez porque ainda sentisse os lábios de Shaka sorvendo o leite e o pão de seus dedos, ou o peso delicioso da cabeça dele em seu colo, a textura dos cabelos dourados entre suas mãos, a voz dele, como uma sinfonia sacra, como música de Bach, dentro dos seus ouvidos, dentro da sua alma, entranhada em sua pele, em seu sangue, o seu coração como uma catedral em chamas, ardendo, ardendo. Sua cabeça zunia. Foi para Áries, mas não dormiu. Passou a noite em claro, acordado, mirando estrelas.

-X-

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Nana: _Oh, Nana, querida! Você não precisa ter palavras! Afinal, você lê sempre tudo que eu escrevo com antecedência e mais do que isso, participa da composição sempre me dando uma força! Oxalá todo mundo tivesse um leitor querido assim, que ainda por cima, escreve bem pacas! Beijos, querida!_

Gemini-sama: _É, Muzinho safadinho, sim. Mas ele sofre, coitado! Ô homem complicado esse virginiano!_

Eloarden Dragon: _oi! Você não precisa se desculpar, antes tarde do que nunca! Espero que você goste da fic e continue gostando dela até o fim! Beijos!_

Mikage-sama: _brasiliense meiga! Sim, continuo! Olha aí mais um capítulo grandão! E esse chio de Muzinho e Shakinha sim! Nada de terceiros! _

Ia-Chan: _É, filhinha! O Mu de santo só tem a cara! Pura sou eu! Mas você disse bem: quem resistiria a ser consolado pelo belo Aioria? Mas nesse cap, só deu Shaka!_

Mo de Áries: _eu sei que deixá-los separados é uma crueldade sem tamanho, mas nesse capítulo, pelo menos, vamos ter o gostinho de ver os dois mais 'pertinho'!_

Lola Spixii: _Sensei já teve acesso a área vip, lê tudo com antecedência ainda comenta em real-time! Quem pode querer uma sensei melhor?E lamento: para Muzinho SÓ Shakinha!_

_Ufa!

* * *

_

_**Bélier**, obrigada pela lembrança gentil no seu blog! Seus comentários são muito importantes; muito da composição do meu MuxShaka se deve ao imaginário que coletei lendo suas fics. **Vera** ( eu sei que você está aí! ), obrigada pelas leituras silenciosas! **E a todos que lêem, um abraço e obrigado pela atenção!** _


	9. Lembranças

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

* * *

**Comentário Pessoal**: Eu demoro mais sempre compareço com capítulos enormes, né? Na verdade, eu nem queria que fosse tão grande, mas algumas seqüências de acontecimentos simplesmente não podiam ser quebradas. Então, estejam preparados! Aqui tem mais um gostinho do 'estilo Verlaine' de falar da infância de Mu. Aproveitem!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 9**

_Lembranças_

-x-

_Casa de Escorpião_

"Você está com uma cara de quem dormiu mal."

"Não dormi, melhor dizendo."

"Há três dias me diz a mesma coisa. Até você precisa dormir, Mu."

"Eu sei, Milo, mas não tenho sono. Tiro um cochilo durante o dia. Sabe que já passei muitas noites em claro como parte do treinamento. Não sou de louça, como pensam..."

"Não é isso. Eu também tive a minha resistência testada, passei noites e mais noites acordado. O que me preocupa é você querer e _poder_ dormir e não fazer isso porque está com a cabeça cheia..."

"Um pouco mais desgastante. Mas já disse que não há nada de errado."

"E a armadura do bronco?"

"Milo..."

"A armadura de nosso _querido amigo_ _fofo_ Shaka..."

Mu riu. Só mesmo Milo o fazia rir. Se não o conhecesse bem, julgaria-o um tolo. Mas sabia _muitíssimo_ bem que o humor era só um das facetas da personalidade cruel do escorpiano, que era uma doce criatura – mas não o tempo todo e muito menos com todo mundo...

"Consertarei quando ele sair de Virgem. Ares me chamou ontem para perguntar porque a armadura ainda não está pronta..."

"E o que disse ao Mestre?"

"Que ela ficaria pronta quando Shaka decidisse quem ia dividir com ele o sacrifício do sangue... você sabe, nem mesmo ele pode me dar todo o sangue que preciso... a fenda é tão grande quanto me disseram..."

"Quem ia fazer isso pelo _bron_... quer dizer, nosso amiguinho?"

"Não sei."

"Quem deu sangue para a armadura de Shion, Mu?"

"Eu. Levei um ano e meio para consertá-la inteiramente, mas só pus sangue meu. Sangue lêmure... sabia que era assim que Shion ia querer."

"Um ano e meio?"

"Ela estava muito danificada."

"Isso não foi arriscado?"

"Viver é arriscado."

Os olhos de Mu perderam-se no horizonte. Ele então começou uma daquelas suas digressões mentais longas sobre o passado, frutos de sua aguda melancolia depois da morte de Shion. Eram esses fragmentos de passado que arbitrariamente dispunham-se diante de seus olhos, trazendo à superfície blocos de um passado que era seu e, também, em parte, patrimônio daquele Santuário inteiro; Milo, que o conhecia bem, sabia que já não precisava mais ficar, tão absorto que Mu estava em suas lembranças, sequer perceberia se ele saísse; e ele sairia, se não estivesse em sua própria casa. Sentou-se com uma revista e ficou olhando para o ariano, que nem parecia mais estar ali, mas em uma outra dimensão perdida... "_Daria uma unha para saber no que pensa..."_

Mu pensava que não precisaria de sangue se fosse bom como Shion era, capaz de consertar armaduras com a arte da manipulação da pré-matéria, o Mestre tinha um cosmo de 12 sentidos. Por isso, Mu herdara dele as ferramentas de mestre armeiro, mas não as ferramentas lêmures que ele tanto queria que Mu aprendesse a usar... não houve tempo. Ainda se lembrava bem do poder que elas tinham... muito bem...

_Flashback >_

"Mu, o que é isso que estou vendo?"

"Mestre, eu ia..."

"Apenas responda o que for perguntado, já estou furioso o bastante." – a voz de Shion era um murmúrio, sereno e baixo. Para Mu, no entanto, ele não precisava gritar.

"São suas ferramentas especiais, Mestre."

"Ah, são minhas ferramentas, as que eu estava procurando. Mu, pode me dizer onde ficam as ferramentas especiais do mestre?"

"Na sua alcova, Mestre. Em Star Hill."

"E elas estão l�?"

"Não, Senhor."

"Onde elas estão?"

"Estão comigo, mestre."

"Estão com você. São estas, não são?" – ele apontou para as ferramentas azuladas.

"São sim, senhor."

"Estas são as suas ferramentas de aprendiz, Mu?"

"Não senhor."

"Que ferramentas _você _devia usar?"

"As minhas, senhor, mas..."

"Atenha-se as perguntas, por favor. Onde estão as suas ferramentas?"

"No fundo do baú, mestre."

"No fundo do baú... diga-me, Mu, o que fez foi correto?"

"Não senhor, mas..."

"Silêncio, já disse! Chame-me os mestres de Star Hill, quero todos aqui."

"Mas, mestre..."

"J�, Mu."

Em pouco tempo o Conselho dos Mestres de Star Hill, pessoas importantes na manutenção das rotinas do Santuário, estava reunido em Áries. Diante deles, o baú com as ferramentas, Mu e Shion.

"Este é meu jovem aprendiz. E estas são as minhas ferramentas especiais, que jamais deixam a minha alcova em Star Hill. Como podem ver, elas não estão em Star Hill. Foram roubadas. Algum dos senhores podia dizer ao menino qual é a punição para um roubo deste porte?"

Houve um breve momento de hesitação dos mestres, ante a criança pequena que mantinha os olhos fitos no chão.

"A morte, senhor." – respondeu, por fim, Arquimedes, um dos homens de confiança de Shion.

"Entende, Mu? A pena para o roubo das ferramentas é a morte." – ele levantou o rosto de Mu para que todos o pudessem ver. – "A forca. Contudo, você é meu pupilo, e como o conheço, posso afirmar que você não é ladrão. Portanto, não posso penalizá-lo com a morte. "

"Mestre, eu juro..."

"Silêncio, menino! Não sabe que quando o mestre fala você deve ficar em silêncio? Bem, você me deixa um problema: em não sendo ladrão, não houve roubo, e não há pena de morte. Mas assim mesmo, houve uma grave infração dos regulamentos. A pena nestes casos é a expulsão sumária dos perímetros do Santuário."

Os olhos de Mu brilhavam de lágrimas. Mas não as deixava rolar, sabia que Shion não o perdoaria se chorasse entre os conselheiros. Shion observou-o, com sua expressão de desprezo enorme, a mesma que ele sustentava para com qualquer um que desrespeitasse as regras.

"Contudo, admito que é extremamente jovem e que jamais tive problemas com você antes. Enquanto penso em sua punição pelo delito, você voltará para Jamiel. E ficará lá pensando sobre o que fez e refletindo sobre você não ter idade nem discernimento para decidir o que é certo e errado." – olhou para os homens a sua frente, entediado. – "O conselho está dispensando por hoje, muito obrigado, senhores."

Quando os homens deixaram a casa, Dohko saiu, indignado, de trás de uma das colunas de Áries.

"Acabou o circo?"

Shion, aborrecido, virou-se para Mu.

"Espere lá fora um momento."

O menino saiu em silêncio.

"Não me desafie na frente dele, Dohko." – Shion deu as costas para o amante e sentou-se novamente na cadeira de grande mestre instalada em Áries.

"O que fez está absolutamente fora dos limites da decência ou da justiça! Você o expôs ao julgamento do Conselho! Como se ele fosse um criminoso qualquer!"

"Você não tem um aprendiz, não sabe as responsabilidades do cargo."

"Não é parte da sua responsabilidade humilhar aquela criança e aterrorizá-la como fez! Sabe que sou radicalmente contra seu excesso de mimos com ele, mas o que fez hoje foi sádico! Se ele fosse um homem, eu acharia errado, mas não discutiria! Mas ele não é! Ele é um menino!"

"Sabe o que estas ferramentas são, não sabe, Dohko? São minhas ferramentas lêmures, elas têm milênios de idade! Elas são termo-ativadas e extremamente perigosas! Podiam arrancar a mão dele em um movimento mínimo! Zeus! Dohko! Imagine! Imagine _meu_ menino descendo as escadas de Star Hill até Áries, com aquela caixa nos braços! Ele sempre usa túnicas compridas demais! Imagine! Ele podia rolar as escadas com as ferramentas! O menor movimento seria o bastante para deixá-las ativas e perigosas até para eu manipulá-las! E se... e se os meninos aprendizes resolvessem tomar a caixa de Mu? Ele colocou em risco a vida dele, a integridade física de todos e a segurança do santuário!"

"Mas Shion!"

"Não! Você não imagina a agonia que senti ao vê-lo com o martelo na mão! Levei doze anos para poder tocar naquele martelo! E eu já era mestre ferreiro desde os 6! Meu mestre tinha dois dedos a menos por causa dele! Meu mestre que tinha 280 anos! Zeus! Eu pensei que não precisasse mais explicar para Mu que as ferramentas lêmures têm vida própria, elas dependem de um cosmo elevado para serem controladas!"

"Com certeza ele continua sem saber... até quando vai tentar educar essa criança dessa maneira? Até ele enlouquecer? Até ele quebrar porque não agüenta mais? Ou até ele odiar você?"

"A disciplina do Santuário é para todos! – Shion secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Teria sido assim com qualquer um! Não quero que digam que eu o privilegio por ser meu!"

"Duvido que teria sido tão cruel com outro garoto!"

"É porque eu não me importaria tanto se outro garoto morresse!" – ele levantou da cadeira, andando nervosamente de um lado para outro. – "Sabe o que aconteceria se Mu fosse só um pouco, um _pouco_ mais irresponsável? Dohko, aquelas ferramentas constroem cidades! Uma batidinha de leve em uma armadura seria o bastante para rachá-la completamente e esmagar os membros vestidos sob elas!"

"E por que as deixa l�, onde ele possa pegar?"

"A caixa estava protegida por uma _Crystal Wall_." – Shion balançou displicentemente uma mecha de cabelo que descia sobre seus olhos.

"E como ele conseguiu ultrapassá-la?"

"Você sabe: ele é cavaleiro. De Áries. E tem todos os meus poderes... e pelo menos duas vezes mais intensos do que os meus..."

"Por causa _dela_? Da mãe?"

"É claro."

Dohko ficou em silêncio tentando recobrar sua calma. Odiava as menções àquela mulher, mãe de Mu.

"Por que você deixou lá se ele sabia como tirar?"

"Simples: porque o amo demais para largá-lo entre os aprendizes comuns, na vila dos aprendizes, que é onde _todos_ os meninos ficam! Na vila nada disso aconteceria! Mas ele vive em Star Hill. E tem que aprender a respeitar os limites de sua condição de aprendiz, ou serei obrigado a mandá-lo de volta para Pamir."

"Você se excedeu e sabe disso. Não vou deixar o menino com você, nem vou permitir que mande ele para Jamiel toda vez que tiver um problema, como se ele fosse uma trouxa de laranjas viajando de lá para c�!"

"Ele é de minha responsabilidade! Eu não admito que você me desafie!"

"Sabe que está errado." – Dohko saiu da casa e encontrou Mu, parado sob o sol escaldante, sem mover um músculo. – "Menino, porque não parou na sombra?"

"O mestre mandou ficar fora. A sombra fica dentro."

"Por Zeus! Venha!" – deu a mão ao menino. – "Você vem comigo hoje."

Dohko carregou o menino para Libra. De mãos dadas com o pequeno, sentiu as mãozinhas geladas entre as suas, suando frio. Entrou em sua própria casa, sentou-se na ampla sala de entrada. Dohko não tinha mais que alguns tapetes e almofadas em Libra: gostava de espaços amplos e vazios. Apanhou uma tigela com pão e a jarra de água e sentou-se de frente para o menino e serviu-o.

"Você não chora, não é menino? Você é duro." – Dohko admitiu, vendo a criança comer em silêncio.

"Fiz uma coisa errada, merecia ser punido." – respondeu de boca cheia e cabeça baixa.

"Claro que sim. Se fosse meu aluno eu o puniria também. O deixaria meditando na neve até você estar roxo e depois o colocaria para dentro e suspenderia suas aulas por duas semanas. Shion se excedeu com você."

"Teria feito com qualquer um."

"Não teria não... mas para que queria as ferramentas afinal?"

"Presente de aniversário para o mestre: queria fazer uma espada de ouro para ele."

"Você é um menino muito bom." – Dohko sorriu. Tinha uma natural implicância com aquela criança que havia lhe roubado uma parte considerável da atenção de seu amante, mas tinha de admitir para si mesmo que ele era realmente tão adorável quanto Shion dizia que era e que tinha puxado do seu mestre tudo aquilo que Dohko mais amava, em especial aquele ar orgulhoso e arrogante: o mundo podia estar desabando sobre ele, mas sustinha sempre seu ar delicado de onipotência. Como Mu, que apavorado como estava, ainda assim comia calmamente, como se nada fora do normal estivesse se passando. "Você se parece com ele..."

"Por isso eu o entendo."

"Estou vendo. Acha mesmo que ele o mandará para Jamiel?"

"Espero que não. Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho. Mas a vila também é muito chata. As mulheres apertam minha bochecha..."

"É porque você é fofo!" – apertou as bochechas do menino, que riu da brincadeira.

Durante a noite Dohko estendeu sua esteira de palha de bambu em um canto para dormir. Para Mu, preparou algo que se parecesse mais com uma cama, uma forração com algumas mantas e até um pequeno travesseiro. Ficou olhando para o menino, até ter certeza de que ele dormia. Sabia que ele sentia falta de Shion... afinal, _ele_ também sentia falta do seu ariano, voluntarioso, autoconfiante e acima de tudo, justo. Assustava-o às vezes o descontrole de Shion. De uns tempos para lá era como se Shion estivesse trocando de personalidade e é claro que ele e o menino – que eram os que mais próximo do Mestre estavam – é que mais sofriam. E o menino mais, pelo agravante de ser só um menino. Estava quase conseguindo dormir, quando um corpo quente e delicado encostou ao seu. A voz adorada murmurou em seus ouvidos. "_Você está sempre certo, meu amor..."_.

"Shion... o que faz aqui?"

"Não sabe?" – ele puxou a mão de Dohko e a trouxe junto de si. Ele estava nu.

"Mudou de idéia?" – Dohko virou-se para ele. Shion era uma peça de prata sob a luz da lua, branco, leitoso, vestal.

"Não devia amá-lo como a um filho. Ele deveria ser só o meu aprendiz e não a razão da minha vida."

"Pensei que a razão da sua vida fosse a proteção de Athena."

"Digamos que é uma divina trindade: Athena, meu menino e um certo talentoso cavaleiro de ouro..."

"Apesar de ser o último citado, ainda assim eu o amo também." – beijou-o e apontou para a caminha onde dormia o pequeno, já mais distante deles. – "Ele é um menino muito bom..."

"Eu sei..." – deitou o braço sobre o tronco nu de Dohko. – "Mas às vezes me arrependo de treiná-lo para ser um cavaleiro..."

"Por que?"

"O destino de um cavaleiro é morrer por Athena. Sacrificamos tudo, nossa juventude, infância, amigos, família... eu queria _tanto_ que Mu tivesse uma vida normal na vila... uma namoradinha, um pai e uma mãe para que o tivesse amamentado, uma casa para cuidar, ser pastor de cabras, morrer velho e feliz, cercado de tataranetos e estórias alegres... queria me sentar com ele nas tardes e ensinar-lhe canções, brincar com ele, estreitá-los nos meus braços e dizer tolices de pai... mas não posso! Tenho de ensiná-lo e _bem_, porque ele será meu sucessor. Sabe o que é ser meu sucessor... ser perfeito e nunca ainda ser o bastante..." – ele começou a chorar delicadamente – "Ser perfeito e nunca ser o bastante, Dohko... nunca seremos bons o bastante..."

"Não chore, amor... ele será feliz. _Eu_ sou feliz com você. Ele te adora."

"Porque eu sou tudo que ele tem. Se pudesse comparar, talvez não me amasse tanto."

"Isso te angustia, não é?"

"Não queria me impor para ele."

"Mas você se impôs _por_ ele. Arque com as conseqüências."

"Já estou arcando. O sábio Prabhu me advertiu sobre isso. Sempre me disse que meu amor por ele acabaria por nos destruir... ele tinha razão. Eu _nunca_ sei o que fazer..."

"Você é teimoso. Mas agora seu velho mestre não pode mais te ajudar com o menino. Ele é todo seu. É todo sua responsabilidade..." – viu a dor nos olhos do seu querido ariano – "Shion ... ele é uma ótima criança, você está se saindo bem..."

"Será que um dia Mu me entender�? Ou talvez... quem sabe, um dia... ele seja até capaz de me perdoar?"

"Ele já o perdoou." – olhou para cima e reparou que dois olhinhos verdes e atentos os espiavam. – "Não perdoou, Mu?"

"Mu, o que faz acordado?" – perguntou Shion, sem nenhuma vontade de se cobrir. Desde muito cedo ensinou seu pequeno a respeitar nudez e não fazer aquela cara de cristão da Idade Média toda vez que via um órgão sexual desnudo. Afinal, estavam na Grécia. O culto humanista pedia uma educação mais liberal.

"Desculpe, senhor. Ouvi a conversa." – e emendou, muito sério. – "Mas eu não queria."

"Claro que não, você é sempre discreto e respeitador." – Shion sorriu para ele. Quer deitar aqui no meio?

Ele balançou a cabeça feliz. Deitou-se e aninhou-se contra o peito de Shion. Gostava de ouvir o coração do mestre bater junto ao seu e de sentir o corpo dele, enorme, bem atrás do seu, como se ele fosse uma muralha, uma armadura viva, protegendo-o de todo o mal. _Nada_ podia lhe alcançar ali... estava seguro. Entre Dohko e Shion... como uma noz, entre suas duas cascas. Não conseguia imaginar que pudesse existir uma força no mundo capaz de ser mais forte que eles... sentiu a mão do mestre nos seus cabelos, com seu habitual cafuné antes de dormir.

"Mestre..."

"O que?"

"Não me mande para Jamiel, por favor... me castigue aqui. Eu ia ficar muito triste de ficar longe do senhor..."

Shion sentiu uma lágrima descer do seu rosto e cair sobre os cabelos do menino.

"Eu vou junto com você, minha criança. Precisamos fazer nossa visita anual para o Sábio Prabhu e tomar o nosso banho lustral no Ganges, lembra-se? É parte da nossa obrigação."

"Oba, banho no Ganges!"

"Banho no Ganges!" – ele deu uma cutucada em Dohko, que fingia dormir de costas para eles. "Quer tomar banho pelado no Ganges, Libra?"

"Um convite seu, Áries, é sempre irrecusável..." – virou-se e coçou os pés pequenos de Mu, que riu com cócegas.

-X-

Foram ao Ganges naquele ano. E em todos até a morte de Shion. Nunca mais o banho lustral fora o mesmo. Nunca mais a visita ao Sábio Prabhu seria a mesma. Nada, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Nunca mais seria repreendido por Shion pelo seu 'excesso de alegria' no banho do Ganges – porque jamais seria tão alegre como era naquela idade, quando se sentia seguro e feliz, quando o ano era só a espera pela viagem à Índia, para passear de mãos dadas com Shion e Dohko por Bombaim; dançar a Tandava, a dança de Shiva e visitar a vila dos lêmures. O mundo era então pequeno, descomplicado e feliz. Como jamais tornaria a ser.

_Flashback> _

- X -

"Mu?"

"Shaka, não esperava vê-lo aqui. Você parece bem melhor hoje."

"Estou. Vim chamar você para que conserte a armadura. Já me sinto disposto."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso esperar mais."

"Não. Eu quero que seja logo."

"Estarei em Virgem às seis horas da tarde. Esteja com armadura lá."

"Às seis?"

"É a melhor hora. O crepúsculo tem uma concentração cósmica maior: não é completamente noite, mas também não é totalmente dia. É quando as forças mais obscuras do universo vagam juntas entre as tênues linhas da manhã e das trevas da noite. É um ponto indefinível de forças – é o único horário em que não há bem nem mal absoluto. Está tudo em harmonia, e ao mesmo tempo, em caos."

Shaka sorriu satisfeito em constatar a sabedoria de Mu.

"Então estarei esperando você lá."

"Shaka..."

"O quê?"

"O que me pediu... também estou pronto... ainda quer?"

"Você está mesmo disposto?"

"Sim."

"Então também quero."

- X -

A armadura de ouro de virgem era delicada e luminosa. Seus pedaços espalhados pelo chão da casa de virgem reluziam, mesmo em confronto com a claridade ofuscante do sol. Mu a olhava, com alguns martelos junto de si. Não ia precisar muito deles. Eles só serviriam para reparos na matéria mais aparente da armadura – um reparo que só poderia ser feito quando o corpo cósmico dela estivesse recuperado, e isso exigiria sangue, muito.

"Quer que corte seu punho ou você mesmo o abre?" – perguntou Mu, tentando disfarçar algum nervosismo em sua voz. Tinha tanto medo por Shaka. Mas não havia hesitação no semblante sereno do virginiano.

"Eu abro." – levantou a mão com os dedos alinhados e golpeou seu punho. O sangue saiu imediatamente pela fenda aberta, derramando-se sobre a parte superior da armadura, a parte que seria restaurada.

O sangue jorrou durante angustiantes minutos. Mu observava atentamente todos os mínimos movimentos faciais de Shaka, tentando apreender qualquer sinal de fraqueza do outro. O indiano loiro parecia não sentir fraqueza pelo jejum forçado de dias, estava tranqüilo enquanto seu sangue despejava-se como um rio rubro. Ambos estavam de pé, Shaka mantinha suas pálpebras fechadas voltadas para os olhos de Áries, cuja agonia era evidente. No entanto, subitamente enfraquecido, Shaka teve um vertigem e caiu de joelhos. Mu o aparou imediatamente, passando o braço do outro por sobre seus ombros. Sentou-se e ajudou a acomodar o corpo do virginiano junto de si, aconchegando a cabeça augusta junto ao seu peito.

"Chega, meu querido. Já fez tudo o que podia." – segurou o punho de Shaka, liberando dos seus dedos um linda luz dourada. Ela fechou o punho e estancou o sangue.

"Já é o bastante?" – ele murmurou num fio de voz.

"Não, ainda não. Falta muito, mais da metade..."

"Mas e então?"

"Eu continuo daqui."

Mu abriu seu punho e viu seu sangue juntar-se ao de Shaka sobre a armadura.

"Mu... "

"O que é?"

"Vai precisar de muito sangue seu?"

"Sim."

"Você corre risco?"

"Um pouco. Mas já fiz isso outras vezes."

Sentiu o hálito morno do outro no seu pescoço seguido de um beijo suave, perto da orelha, o suficiente para desmoronar a concentração de Mu. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, Shaka sussurrou:

"Você é bom... seu cosmo é quente e delicioso..."

"_Meu Zeus_," pensou Mu, a cabeça loira aninhada em seu peito, "_é de fato uma criança... não tem idéia das coisas que diz e da força que suas palavras têm..."_

Ficaram ali durante meia hora, o sangue de Mu fluindo sobre as partes rachadas da armadura. Shaka, que tinha deitado a cabeça contra o peito do ariano sentia a respiração do outro cada vez mais fraca, o bater de seu coração menos intenso.

"Pare, Mu... já chega..."

"Estou bem."

"Não está. Seu coração bate fraco e sua respiração está muito baixa..."

"Falta pouco."

"Pare agora..."

"Calma... sei o que estou fazendo."

Shaka, impaciente, tomou-lhe a mão e retribuiu o gesto de Áries, fechando-lhe o punho também.

"Já está bom." – sentenciou o virginiano.

"Ai, Shaka... eu podia ter posto um pouco mais... mas vamos deixar o sangue aderir bem. Depois eu posso reparar a parte visível."

"Fique aqui, então."

"Shaka..."

"Fale."

"Posso beijar sua testa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça como um 'sim'. Mu aconchegou-o no seu regaço como uma mãe faz com seu bebê, acariciou o rosto macio e bonito do cavaleiro de Virgem e beijou-o terna e demoradamente no ponto do terceiro olho, no centro da testa, feliz ao constatar que a pele do outro se arrepiara de prazer com o carinho.

"Você é lindo como um deus."

"Eu sei." – Shaka admitiu, rindo como uma criança travessa.

"E não é modesto."

"Gostaria que eu fosse mais humilde, Mu?" – perguntou, segurando com os dedos longos a mecha delicada de cabelo lavanda que precipitava-se em seu rosto.

"Não... eu sei lidar com sua língua ferina e com sua empáfia. Fico desorientado de ver você frágil e modesto... "

"Eu gosto de ficar assim..."

"Assim como?"

"Nos seus braços."

"_Inconseqüente!",_ pensou Mu. "_Ele não sabe medir o que fala..."._ Entretanto, admitiu para si mesmo que, ainda que de uma imensa crueldade, a inocência pungente de Shaka o agradava.

"Gosta de estar em meus braços?"

Os olhos cerrados pareciam mover-se sob as pálpebras, uma expressão contrita de tristeza.

"Ninguém nunca me abraçou de verdade. "

"Por que?"

"No templo, por respeito, ninguém me tocava."

"Ah, então não é dos _meus_ braços que gosta... gosta de _braços_..."

Shaka virou as pálpebras para Mu. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios finos do ariano.

"Não diga isso. Sabe que não é verdade."

"Desculpe, Shaka. Estou sendo tolo." – beijou a mão branca. – "Desculpe."

"Nunca duvide que são _só_ os seus braços. E nenhum outro."

"_E por isso vou morrer."_ Pensou Mu, amargurado.

"Quanto tempo temos que esperar pela armadura, Mu?"

"Uma hora ou duas. Depois já posso manipular melhor o cosmo dela."

Shaka tomou a mão de Mu, trouxe-a próxima de si e a beijou.

"Suas mãos são de porcelana. Nunca devia lutar..."

"Luto por Athena."

"Os deuses é que deviam protegê-lo, não o contrário."

"Fale pouquinho, Shaka... você ainda está fraco."

"Você... e aquele... homem... _aquele_..."

"Aioria?"

"Eu vi você sair da Acrópole com ele... no dia da luta..."

"Aioria é um bom amigo..."

"_Amigo_..."

"Não seja impertinente, Shaka..."

"Ele é... seu amante?"

"Não..." – Mu riu suavemente. _Ciúmes_... em Shaka!... tão reservado e tão inacessível!

"Então o que é? O que fez com ele?"

"Por que quer tanto saber?"

"Não sei..."

"Está curioso, não é? Pois eu digo que posso fazer com você amanhã o que fiz com ele, se você tiver vontade."

O rostinho de Shaka contraiu-se numa expressão indecifrável.

"Nada de 'indecente' que você esteja pensando. Fomos ao cinema e tomamos sorvete. Só isso."

"_Só_?"

"Não, fizemos mais coisas... mas eu posso _só_ ir ao cinema e tomar o sorvete com você."

"Que gosto tem sorvete?"

"Depende do sabor. O nosso preferido, meu e do Aioria, é o de creme. O velhinho que vende o sorvete, o senhor Karnassis, vende sorvete na porta desse cinema desde antes de nós nascermos. Você vai gostar, e como o sorvete é feito em casa, não tem perigo de piorar seu alergia..."

"Eu já melhorei bastante."

"E vai melhorar mais."

"Mu, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Por que é tão bom comigo? Sei que assusto as pessoas. Nem todos compreendem a vastidão dos meus poderes e muito menos as obrigações que eles me impõem. O poder é um fardo que os que não possuem não compreendem."

"Quer que seja honesto?"

"Espero que seja."

"Porque eu o amo, desesperadamente."

Shaka deu um longo e triste suspiro.

"Eu já imaginava."

"Te aborrece?"

"Seu amor é minha doença – degenerativa, incurável."

"Lutaremos depois de amanhã. Tudo estará resolvido."

"Hmm-hum." – ele abraçou o corpo de Mu mais próximo de si.

Cansado, Shaka adormeceu nos braços do ariano. Mu o acomodou na esteira e preparou-se, meditando por algumas horas para seu trabalho. O sangue havia secado de tal maneira que já não havia vestígio dele. Entretanto, a força do cosmo de ambos já estava incorporada à massa de cosmo da armadura. Modelava com a mão do cosmo a fenda, que com o calor uniu-se. Unida a fenda do cosmo, Mu tomou o martelo, e com o calor das mãos remodelou a fenda aparente no ouro, o martelo ajudou a refazer os detalhes, junto com uma espécie de formão. Detalhes refeitos, Mu ainda manteve seu cosmo ardendo por algum tempo, para que os detalhes ficassem ainda mais vibrantes e os dourados reluzissem mais. Já amanhecia o dia quando ele deu seu trabalho por terminado, exausto. Secou o suor que descia da testa lívida e arrumou suas ferramentas. Percebeu que Shaka o olhava, já acordado, da esteira.

"Não se incomode comigo. Vou para Áries e descansarei um pouco. Estou muito esgotado. A matinê começa às sete. Eu passo para apanhar você às seis e meia. Está bem assim?"

"Está. Tem certeza de que não será muito cansativo?"

"Estou cansado agora, mas até lá já estarei recuperado. Não deixe de comer."

"Vou comer. Mas não muito... quero estar com apetite para o sorvete..."

Mu sorriu satisfeito enquanto saía da casa de Virgem.

"Espere, Mu..." – a voz de Shaka o chamava.

"O que foi agora?"

"Minha armadura agora também terá um pouco de você..."

"E de você também... tem sangue de nós dois."

"Será _nossa_... é quase um filho."

"Você a cobrirá de honra um dia, eu sei."

"Tem seu sangue nela: ela _já_ está coberta de honra."

Mu conteve sua emoção. Sorriu para Shaka e atirou-lhe um beijo no ar. O virginiano não fez sinal algum de retribuição, mas quando descia as escadas de Virgem, sentiu algo morno, a força de um cosmo poderoso aproximar-se dele esquentar-lhe a nuca, uma brisa perfumada beijar suas faces e brincar com seus cabelos. Suspirou, embevecido de uma felicidade estranha e sem alegria alguma. "_Meu doce e querido Shaka... o que eu não faria por você?"_

- X –

"Shaka... Shaka! Sou eu! Mu!"

"Você está dois minutos e trinta e cinco segundos atrasado."

"Você estava contando?"

"Eu tenho uma excelente percepção temporal... vi pelo sol."

"Até os segundos?"

"Não, os segundos eu vi no relógio digital do rádio."

"Tem rádio em Virgem?"

"Tem. Velho, mas tem. É um bom relógio."

"Vamos?"

"Já sabe o filme que vamos ver, Mu?"

"Vão reprisar _Splash, Uma Sereia em Minha Vida._"

"Uma reprise?"

"O cinema é velho. Mas Shaka... você não pode ir assim..."

"Assim?"

"É, com uma túnica! Olha! Ela é transparente... Zeus!... você não usa nada por baixo?"

"Mu! – Shaka estava com as bochechas vermelhas."

"Shaka, ninguém se veste assim na Atenas de hoje! Eles não se vestem assim desde os tempos de Ulisses e Agamemnom! Para eles isso é roupa de estátua, Shaka! Eles são cristãos ortodoxos, para eles você está nu!"

"Mas no santuário todos se vestem assim..."

"O Santuário é o santuário! Aqui o tempo não passa!"

"Mas... você está com a mesma roupa daquele dia! Só tem ela?"

"Para que eu teria mais? Eu moro em Jamiel..." – ficou olhando o corpo de Shaka, disfarçando para não constrangê-lo ainda mais, a túnica branca, de tecido fino, revelava absolutamente todas as formas e volumes do corpo loiro de Shaka.

"As roupas de Milo devem lhe servir."

"Daquele homenzinho efeminado e pedante? Não, obrigado."

"Não seja tolo. Eu peço a ele. Vamos."

- X –

_Algum tempo depois._

"É, tenho que admitir que, apesar de intragável, você tem uma certa elegância. Mas esse pulôver preto fica muito melhor em mim..."

"Acho que é impossível que ele fique melhor em você. O loiro do meu cabelo realça o escuro da roupa."

"Pulha."

"Milo, por favor..."

"Ele que começou, Mu... eu nunca engoli essa estória de indiano loiro!"

"Não sou indiano, nasci do Lótus. Sou divino, portanto não tenho nacionalidade."

"Ah! Escreveram isso na sua certidão de nascimento? Mãe: Folha do lótus?"

"Grego ignorante."

"Indiano estúpido."

Mu deu um logo suspiro. Tentou mudar de assunto:

"O jeans escuro também te caiu bem. Vocês tem quase o mesmo manequim."

"Fica apertado aqui embaixo. – Shaka apontou para o cavalo da calça."

"Há-há-há. Muito engraçado... você é cadeirudo, por isso a calça te aperta." – replicou Milo, furioso com a insinuação de que era 'menos dotado' do que Shaka.

"Não está apertada nada. Está muito bem assim. Os sapatos serviram?"

"Cuidado com eles, _monge_. São sapatos de couro de avestruz brasileira. Custaram uma fortuna."

"Imagino."

"Você está muito elegante, Shaka. Só falta um cachecol." – Mu enrolou a peça de lã fria cinzenta no pescoço de Shaka.

"Meu cachecol russo, Mu! Cinza como Moscou! Cuidado, hein? Custou muito caro!"

"Olha, Milo! Ele não ficou elegante?"

"Elegante demais para o pulgueiro onde vocês vão..."

"Isso não importa, o que importa é que ele não esteja usando uma túnica branca transparente..."

"Eu gostei da túnica..." – comentou Camus, inocentemente, enquanto folheava uma revista.

"CAMUS!" – Milo arregalou os olhos azuis escuros.

" Milo, é uma bela túnica, filho..."

"Sei que você estava reparando na túnica... você só me envergonha e na frente _dele_."

"Filho..."

"Páaaaaaaaaaaaaaara! Não sou seu filho!"

"Ele é sempre descontrolado assim?" – o loiro apontou para Milo com uma careta.

"Shaka, não complique..."

"Mu, ele precisa de um pouco de _passiflora_..."

"Ele vai tomar um calmante melhor que passiflora, não é, Camus?"

O francês demorou a entender a piada.

"Ah... é... pode ser."

"Pode ser? É assim que se refere a mim na frente dele? Pode ser? Pois eu te digo, francês dos infernos: NÃO pode ser!"

Milo saiu batendo o pé e Camus atrás dele. Mu ria gostosamente, sua gargalhada de boca aberta, os dentes mimosos, que pareciam dentes de leite enfeitavam-lhe as faces.

"Vamos, Mu?"

"Falta um detalhe..." – ele colocou um par de óculos escuros nele.

"Mu, já está escurecendo, que vergonha eu usar isso!"

"Acredite em mim, as pessoas lá embaixo vão ficar chocadas se repararem que você enxerga de olhos fechados..."

"Ah, por isso..."

" Cuidado... são os _Yves_ _Saint Laurent_ de Camus. Milo me mataria se acontecesse algo com eles. Me dê o braço. Vou fingir que guio você... e vamos precisar tomar um ônibus... nos atrasamos com a coisa das roupas..."

"Ônibus?"

"É, nunca andou em um?"

"Não."

"Ora, para tudo há uma primeira vez.

Chegaram atrasados e entraram correndo. Obviamente, o cinema pulguento da baixa nunca estava cheio. Era um lugar nostálgico, onde a amplitude de idade dos freqüentadores era imensa: ou adolescentes muito novos ( que não estavam interessados em filme algum, mas antes na oportunidade de bolinarem-se, já que não tinham idade para motéis ) ou casais muito velhos, que iam lá matar as saudades do passado. Mu sentou-se ao fundo com Shaka e um saquinho pequeno de pipocas, que ele comia e dava na boca do virginiano durante o filme, como se fosse um dos velhinhos da primeira fila, como um hábito de anos e anos dando de comer para seu querido amor. Segurou o braço de Shaka firme junto ao seu, segurou a mão loira, maior do que sua, e chorou baixinho. "_Eu não serei como estes senhores e sua velhas companheiras... eu não vou poder envelhecer ao lado do meu amor... nem segurar sua mão enrugada... para mim não haverá nostalgia. Eu morrerei tão jovem como o meu amor é hoje..."_

_"_Você está chorando, Mu?"

"Tenho pena da Madison." – mentiu.

"Eu tenho mais pena do... do..."

" Tom Hanks."

"É..."

"Sabe o que eu nunca entendi desse filme?"

"O que?"

"Como eles podiam ter relações sexuais se ela era um peixe e ele um homem."

Shaka olhou para Mu, uma expressão de grave seriedade.

"Talvez isso não fizesse nenhuma diferença para eles."

Mu deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"É uma possibilidade muito remota, mas... "

"Por que isso é tão importante para você, Mu?"

"É fácil abdicar de algo que não se conhece. É fácil renegar o valor do amor da carne quem nunca o experimentou. E é covarde desprezar o amor entre indivíduos estando confinado e distante de qualquer ser... também já vi treinamentos semi-monásticos. E funcionam – se você for um monge para sempre. Estando no mundo..."

"Estando no mundo é que se testa a capacidade de um homem manter-se espiritual e elevado."

"E todos eles falham, porque a morte e a falha são as duas únicas características pertinentes a todos os homens. Todos vamos morrer e todos falharemos em algo."

Shaka trouxe a mão de Mu aos lábios e a beijou.

"Queria ter sua certeza. Mu..."

"Você não quer. Se quisesse, teria. Mas você vê o mundo como algo a ser repelido. Eu não. Eu quero viver!"

"Eu também quero viver."

"Eu quero tudo! Quero tudo que a vida me oferecer, a dor, o amor, o gozo. Tudo. A vida é curta Shaka. E eu não tenho medo de amanhã."

"É preciso que um homem saiba ser elevado. Ninguém é forte se for corrompido pelas coisas mundanas."

"Não quero ser elevado em excesso. Jamais serei divino, jamais serei perfeito. Se tentar, só me restará a frustração de não conseguir. Quero ser humano, cheio de erros até o último fio de cabelo."

Shaka o observou por algum tempo. Mu era _tão_ lindo! Seu coração doía só de admirá-lo.

"E no entanto, ariano querido, em você não há erro algum. Nem falha. Nem mancha. Você é limpo como os rios do paraíso."

Mu virou-se totalmente para Shaka. Ele parecia místico e iluminado, todo vestido de preto e a pele cor de lírios emergindo da gola do pulôver escocês de Milo, os cabelos loiros espalhados sobre o cachecol cinza, a luz da tela e o movimento do filme refletindo no rosto querido e suave. Ele era todo um poema em movimento: Shaka era um soneto de Shakespeare... eterno, fresco, primaveril..._ thy eternal summer shall not fade..._

"O que você quer, Shaka?"

"Vamos lutar amanhã, não vamos?"

"Às cinco da tarde."

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se.

"Por que me olha assim?" – Mu perguntou, por fim.

"Para guardar cada sutileza e cada traço do seu rosto em minha alma."

"Eu também pensava nisso."

"Conseguiu?"

"Nunca conseguirei apreender essa beleza sobrenatural que emana de você."

"Nem eu."

Saíram cedo da matinê. Karnassis preparou o especial de creme para Mu, mas Shaka preferiu experimentar o de chocolate; divino e recluso, jamais experimentara certas coisas. O chocolate e o sorvete eram coisas que não conhecia e Mu surpreendeu-se em ver que ele foi capaz de devorar seis casquinhas de uma única vez. Por causa da inesperada peraltice, faltou dinheiro para o ônibus. Voltaram a pé. Claro, Mu poderia tê-los tele-transportado facilmente, mas não queria que a noite acabasse nunca. Estavam mudos, e no entanto, nunca se comunicaram tão bem, andando por ruas estreitas de mãos dadas.

Dado momento, Mu apontou um banco de praça. Sem palavra, sentaram-se um do lado do outro. Mu deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do virginiano que, em retorno, segurou-lhe as mãos carinhosamente, e as colocou, junto das dele, sobre seu colo. Lá ficaram, imóveis, até de madrugada. Mu sentia a agonia da morte aproximar-se dele, sem poder repeli-la de vez. Sabia o que estava fazendo, aceitando lutar contra Shaka – aceitara morrer. Jamais ousaria levantar a mão contra ele, não seria uma luta, em absoluto. Seria um _holocausto_. Mas não se sentia um mártir. Era por amor que o fazia, era para que Shaka pudesse continuar a sorrir e viver que ele discretamente sairia de cena. Era uma maneira nobre de se deixar a vida. Entretanto, ironicamente, quanto mais sentia o perfume de flores do virginiano, o calor macio das mãos sobre as suas, a respiração delicada, o hálito doce em suspiros, mais seu coração se enchia de uma vontade absurda de viver, mais queria lutar contra o destino, mais forte parecia ser. Sentiu uma lágrima cair pela sua testa e deslizar entre os dois pontos. Os olhos de Shaka estavam cerrados, mas os cílios molhados o denunciavam. Mu abraçou-o carinhosamente, as mãos despenteado as mechas longas e loiras entre seus dedos.

"Vai sentir minha falta, Shaka?"

"Já sinto. Já sinto muito a sua falta, Mu..."

As mãos do virginiano o apertaram junto de si. O cheirinho de talco inglês do pulôver de Milo era delicioso.

"Shaka..."

"Eu juro que você não vai sofrer... eu juro."

"Eu sei... você não permitiria isso..."

"Não... vai ser rápido..."

"Eu não tenho medo..."

"Você é corajoso."

"Dez vidas eu tivesse, dez vidas eu lhe daria, de bom grado, meu querido, por um abraço como esse."

Shaka não respondeu, mas continuaram abraçados na mesma posição até os primeiros sinais da manhã surgirem, quando andaram novamente até o santuário. Mu sentia a deliciosa brisa da noite que se despedia ferir-lhe os olhos como farpas. Era o fim. Seu último dia, sua última brisa, seus minutos de angústia antes do sacrifício... Shaka parecia tão calmo... Olhava para o virginiano ardentemente à espera de algo que o redimisse, que dissesse que sofria, ao menos um pouco, com tudo que estava lhes acontecendo, mas ele estava impassível, mudo, expressões neutras. A mágoa envenenou a beleza de Áries: seus olhos perderam o viço, o sorriso apagou-se. Ele apagou-se. Quando chegaram em Áries, Shaka o deixou na porta, beijou sua testa, entre os pontos sem tocá-lo muito, quase como se não quisesse olhá-lo, evitando-o.

"Tenha um sono bom, Mu."

"Sabe que eu não vou dormir." – Mu confessou, quase chorando.

Shaka já estava de costas. Ele continuou andando um pouco mais, mas virou-se bruscamente. Mu viu as lágrimas sob as pálpebras sempre fechadas.

"Eu também não. Nem hoje, nem nunca mais."

- X -

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Nana: _Inegável a participação de Nana e Amyzinha em todos os capítulos de tudo que escrevo. Nana, você sabe que te acho uma gracinha e que para mim não importa quantos reviews eu tenha, uma fic minha nunca está completa sem um review seu, da Amy e da Lola, minhas fiéis companheiras de ficwriting. Te adoro! Beijinhos, Rê. _

Ada Lima: _Ol�, querida! Rendido o Shaka sempre esteve aos encantos de Mu... admitir para sai ainda não foi dessa vez. _

Sinistra Negra: _oi! Você não precisa se desculpar, antes tarde do que nunca! Espero que você goste da fic e continue gostando dela até o fim! Beijos!_

Lili Psiquê: _brasiliense meiga! Sim, continuo! Olha aí mais um capítulo grandão! E esse chio de Muzinho e Shakinha sim! Nada de terceiros! _

Kitsune Youko: _Oi! Olha, você terá de ler essa fic ignorando a cronologia e boa parte da estória 'oficial'. Eu mudei mesmo um bocado de coisas.inclusive a nacionalidade do Máscara da Morte mesmo... se você estiver interessada, eu falo disso em outras fics, mas nada que te deixe sem entender essa... beijinhos!_

Mo de Áries: _putz, matar o Mu duas vezes seguidas deve até dar azar! Apesar disso, só o tempo dirá o que pretendo fazer com Muzinho... hehehe. Não, eu não sou perversa! E eu sei que eles são tão lindinhos juntos!_

Luly Amamiya: _também me deixa passada escrever um Shaka desse jeito, mas se você reparar, o Shaka é uma criança grande. Ele não tem lá uma grande maturidade emocional e reage como uma criança mimada à maioria das coisas ao redor dele. Ele não é mal, nem cruel, nem nada parecido. Ele é imaturo, mas até o final ele já terá – eu espero – aprendido bastante. Ah, sim, e obrigada pelo review! _

Celly M: _Espero que a senhorita tenha reparado alguma evolução nos meus textos, já que os conhece de longa data! E sim, minucioso ele é, mas é bem 'viagem na maionese' – não tem nada a ver com os originais. Mas eu gosto de pensar que, assim mesmo, está de uma certa forma 'coerente' com o que os personagens são... afinal cronologia também não é o forte do tio Kurumada!_

Ia-Chan: _É, para você ver, inocentes somes nós! O virgenzinho do Shaka, na hora que o bicho pega, bem que sabe o que fazer... instinto é fogo, nem o nosso mongezinho escapou! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida!_

_Ufa!

* * *

_

_**Bélier,** muito obrigada pela delicadeza dos seus comentários. Vale muito para mim saber que eu pude escrever algo bom para alguém que, na minha opinião, é a autoridade máxima de MuxShaka no FF . net. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Estou trabalhando duro na sua resposta, porque um email daqueles merece uma resposta a altura!_

_**Verinha**, você também está na categoria dos 'quietinhos' que sempre dá um jeitinho de dar um força! OBRIGADA!

* * *

_

_**Aos meus outros quietinhos**, BEIJOS e bom final de semana!

* * *

_


	10. Morte

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

**Comentário Pessoal**: Capítulo de Páscoa! Yeah! E, coincidência, capítulo de aniversário do Muzinho! Então, aqui está. Como todos, este capítulo foi escrito, reescrito e revisto umas mil vezes... mas merece as honras porque é "O" capítulo da luta e eu sei que as sanguinárias de plantão queriam ver era o sangue correr! Então, vamos l�!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 10**

_Morte_

-x-

Era um dia claro, ensolarado, dourado. Mu olhava das colunas de Áries para Star Hill. Também fazia sol no dia em que Shion morreu. Era um dia bonito demais para algo ruim acontecer. Então... lembrou-se de que, poucos dias antes da morte de Shion, assistira desolado à cena mais terrível de sua vida até então: a despedida de Dohko.

Incumbido de guardar a jarra onde os espectros de Hades haviam sido confinados, Dohko afastou-se de Shion, a quem a deusa delegou responsabilidades como patriarca no santuário então esvaziado, no qual apenas ele e Libra restaram. Separados e sofridos, comunicavam-se com seus cosmos todas as noites. O poder de Shion tornara-se tão intenso no final de sua vida que o sua extraordinária cosmo-energia lêmure que o mantinha jovem também conseguia estender-se a Dohko, que conservava-se um belo rapaz, mesmo sendo um ancião, tamanho o ardor do amor do ariano por ele. Era uma dor sem fim, era um castigo cruel para quem, ironicamente, defendera tão bem à deusa. Um dia, aflito e doente, Shion achou que fosse morrer. Usou seu cosmo para avisar a Dohko que partia desse mundo.

Desesperado, Dohko apareceu logo no Santuário, abandonou a jarra sob a grande cachoeira, esperando que a força dela protegesse o artefato onde encontravam-se os espectros. O que não podia conceber era que seu amor morresse só, sem que ele ao menos pudesse segurar sua mão. Chegando ao santuário, vendo Shion daquela maneira, maltratado pela dor e pela doença, decidiu-se a não deixá-lo morrer e, ainda, decidiu-se que não o deixaria nunca mais, nunca enquanto vivesse e nenhum deus ou deusa o demoveria do seu intento. Amou Shion, cercou-o de cuidados, namorou-o e afogou sua saudade em beijos e lágrimas, até o ariano estar de pé novamente. Mas então, a jarra abandonada passou a ser uma preocupação pequena. Juntos e felizes viveram por anos, até Mu nascer. E por Zeus! Não podia haver família mais feliz do que aquela! Permaneceram juntos, até que Shion acordou um dia, lívido e de olhos molhados, procurando por Dohko. Havia chegado a hora que esperara em vão adiar: o cosmo elevadíssimo do ariano percebera movimentos de cosmo-energia hostis em regiões próximas à China. A jarra já não mais encontrava-se segura. Dohko precisava voltar para Rosan. Mu, depois de um pouco mais velho, entendia perfeitamente o que Shion e Dohko fizeram em tantas horas que passaram trancados em Star Hill naquele dia. Conseguia até, depois de um tempo, compartilhar da agonia de ambos, em horas poucas para um amor sem tamanho.

Mesmo apaixonado e arrebatado como era, Dohko era capaz de compreender que seu dever era o de guardar a jarra; não havia mais ninguém que pudesse fazê-lo. Era sua responsabilidade. Ele e Shion teriam que se despedir. Outra vez. E para sempre.

* * *

_-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- Flashback -n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-_

"Dohko... não faça ser mais difícil..."

"Pode ser mais difícil do que isso?"

"Eu poderia morrer. Ou você... ao menos, estamos vivos."

"O que é vida longe de você, Áries? Eu só estou vivo quando você está comigo..."

"Pare... por favor... não diga essas coisas que me fazem... ah! Dohko! É nossa obrigação. Tudo depende de nós... o que são nossas pequenas vidas diante da imensidão do que vamos fazer? A paz da humanidade depende desse... _sacrifício_..."

"O que é a humanidade, Shion? O que é esse monte de gente sem rosto que eu não vi e não sei quem são? O que me importa o mundo todo? Só tenho _uma_ vida! E eu quero você! Eu te amo e você me ama e eu não consigo imaginar um único motivo para não ficarmos juntos! Quantos anos foram? Quantos anos?"

"Oitenta... e três..." – gemeu o ariano de cabeça baixa.

"Oitenta e três anos longe! Separados!"

"É nossa missão. Nunca devíamos ter nos tornado cavaleiros, se não queríamos fazer sacrifícios..."

"Eu servi à maldita deusa! A minha vida toda! Arrisquei minha vida, vi você arriscar a sua, vi meus amigos morrerem! E fui fiel! Eu _sou_ fiel! E o que ganhamos em troca? É um maldito sacrifício atrás do outro! Ao que mais teremos de renunciar até a deusa estar satisfeita conosco? É o nosso sangue que vai dar paz ao mundo? É só o nosso sangue que tem que escorrer, Shion? Por que? Por que só o nosso sangue tem que correr? Quando é que alguém - alguém! – vai pensar em nós?"

"Entendo a sua revolta. Também sofro."

"Mas não parece."

"Eu estou conformado. É da minha natureza lêmure perceber os rumos do destino."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Nada que façamos mudará o fato de que estaremos separados, Dohko. Não era para ser... desafiamos o destino por quase trinta anos... nos embriagamos de uma felicidade que nunca nos pertenceu de direito. Já devíamos estar satisfeitos."

"Nunca. Eu não aceito!

"Não há mais o que fazer. Você deve ir.

"Vai se cuidar quando eu estiver longe?

"Amor... me cuidarei por você."

"Eu vou viver muitos anos, Shion... você também... quem sabe... um dia..."

"Não faça planos..."

Shion atirou-se aos braços de Dohko. Gemeu em seus ouvidos, o corpo de chinês revoltado e tenso em seus braços. "_Esta é nossa última noite juntos, meu amor... a última..._"

Dohko o afastou furiosamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Do que está falando, Áries?"

"Eu nunca partilharia dessa dor com você se não fosse tão importante... mas é! É importante para mim que hoje seja a melhor noite de nossas vidas! Não haverá outra... nunca mais... quando voltarmos a nos ver, estarei morto."

"Pare de me assustar, Shion!"

" Eu vi! Eu _vi_... eu sei..."

"Pare!"

"Me ame, Dohko! Me ame até a exaustão dos sentidos, meu cosmo lêmure nos dará uma resistência extra-humana! Me ame até o limite do suportável, até à inconsciência, me deixe no chão, inconsciente, dormindo e vá embora sem olhar para trás... não olhe! Eu não quero me despedir de você por uma terceira vez... já me bastam todas as despedidas que tivemos: temporárias, de dias, de semanas, de antes de batalhas, de vésperas de viagens... chega! Vá embora enquanto eu estiver dormindo... por favor... faça por mim?"

"Vem até aqui." – Shion aproximou-se do amante. Dohko o enlaçou com a fascinação da primeira vez, quando mal acreditava na sorte que tivera de poder abraçar aquele rapaz tão bonito e tão altivo, que desprezava todos os seus muitos admiradores e admiradoras. Também ele sabia que haveria de vir um dia em que a vida os cobraria aquela felicidade indecente e roubada, trinta anos de abandono do seu posto de guardião da jarra. E era _naquele_ dia. E por que temeria a morte, sua ou de Shion? Era para isso que era um cavaleiro. E o tinha agora. Em seus braços. Era isso que importava.

_-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- Flashback -n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-

* * *

_

O relógio solar dos fundos da casa de Áries marcava quatro horas da tarde. Já tinha meditado a manhã toda. Resolveu banhar-se, lavar-se com o sabonete de rosas brancas, a água com essência de alfazema. Era de uma inutilidade total tudo o que fazia– lavava-se com esmero para uma tarde que, para ele, não chegaria ao fim. Vestiu-se com sua túnica mais bonita. Não ia vestir armadura. Nunca ia dar esse prazer a Ares, de morrer vestindo a armadura de Áries para que a pudesse tomar, sem resistência e entregá-la a um qualquer... e dizer que ele, Mu, é quem tinha ido até a Índia chamá-lo para ficar no lugar de Shion. Mas tinha sido um pedido do próprio mestre. Shion queria que o irmão o sucedesse no posto de Grande Mestre. O que Mu não conseguia entender era porque exatamente ele decidira adotar o nome 'Ares', e muito menos o porque da máscara que ele passou a usar de um dia para o outro.

Penteou os cabelos e deixou-os soltos. Olhou-se em um pequeno espelho que mantinha, sem muito interesse, guardado sob a banheira. Estava bonito. Não se achava particularmente bonito; não era forte e másculo como Aioria, nem tinha o rosto de boneca de Milo, ou os olhos profundos de Camus. Também não herdara a graça de Shion, ou mesmo os cabelos caudalosos e brilhantes de Afrodite. Nem mesmo o carisma vibrante de Dohko ele absorveu em anos de convivência...

"_Shion, mestre, me desculpe pelo que estou fazendo. Sei que estou me permitindo ser fraco, mas faço o que faço de boa vontade, com o coração leve. Shaka é mais poderoso que eu, ele servirá à Athena melhor do que eu, assim que eu me for, ele será seguro outra vez. Fiz mal em não passar seus ensinamentos para um aprendiz, como você me instruiu a fazer... mas os ensinamentos que você me deu, não creio que ninguém que conheço os mereça de fato. Dohko fará um bom serviço ensinando outros pupilos... tudo vai continuar correndo como você esperava. A guarda de Athena seguirá firme. Por favor, não me odeie por isso... antes que caia a noite, estarei onde você está... me espere, mestre... me espere." _

- X -

Shaka apareceu na entrada da Arena alta. Os cabelos loiros balançavam ao vento, espalhados e competindo com o brilho dourado da armadura de Virgem. O _juzu_ balançava na mão direita, os olhos cerrados. Mu sentia o cosmo dele aproximando-se, com seu habitual desapaixonado semblante, que parecia águas calmas e profundas, nada se via, imóveis. Ele era belo, _belo_. Um anjo vingador.

Mesmo nenhum dos dois tendo noticiado a luta, o santuário acordou com pressentimentos e aos menores movimentos de ambos, a arena encheu-se na expectativa de uma luta entre o jovem pupilo de Shion e o misterioso cavaleiro de Virgem, o homem que diziam ser 'sagrado.' Quando o indiano viu Mu sem sua armadura, ficou desconcertado.

"Não podemos lutar assim, Mu... com você desarmado... indefeso..." – a palavra _indefeso_ saiu de seus lábios quase como um suspiro. Na verdade, Shaka não entendia bem como e porque, mas se havia algum indefeso era _ele_, não o ariano. Se Mu dissesse que não queria mais a luta, ele desistiria dela imediatamente. Mas não havia nenhuma razão para que ele acreditasse que Mu o faria.

"Shaka, não posso lutar com minha armadura..." – Mu deitou a mão sobre o ombro do outro. – "Ares a tiraria de mim. Não posso fazer isso com a memória de Shion... minha armadura está bem guardada, muito longe daqui. Protegida por uma _Crystal Wall_ tripla que só eu posso desfazer."

"Não é justo que lute sem armadura."

Mu fitou-o com olhos tristes. Justiça? Mas do que Shaka estava falando? Não era justo amá-lo tão desesperadamente e desejá-lo como nada antes desejara na vida e ter de morrer por isso. E não era justo lutar com ele quando o que queria era tê-lo em seus braços, trêmulo de amor... _justiça!_ Que palavra tola para ser usada naquelas circunstâncias...

"Esta não é uma luta pela justiça, não é mesmo, cavaleiro?... faça logo o que ... tiver de fazer... e não demore..."

Deu alguns passos, afastando-se de Shaka, quando os braços do outro subitamente o envolveram.

"Me abrace, Mu... por favor..."

"Não! Hoje não!" – Mu desvencilhou-se dele, ardendo de remorsos. Não ia conseguir agüentar a maldade infantil de Shaka em torturá-lo por mais tempo... não teria forças para isso. Era só o que estava faltando no dia da sua morte: cenas!

Shaka continuou apertando-o, trazendo-o perto de si.

"Mu..." – apoiou o rosto no ombro do ariano, escondendo-o entre os longos cabelos lavanda. – "Me ataque... eu... eu vou tirar o elmo da armadura... me acerte na cabeça..."

"Não me peça isso..." – Mu murmurava, mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo. Não abraçou Shaka e, ao contrário, mantinha-se o mais frio possível. – "Se eu aceitei lutar, certamente não foi para matá-lo..."

"Então... para o que foi?"

"Você sabe... para que _você _faça o que é certo..."

"E o que é certo, Mu?"

"Eu já nem sei mais..."

"Eu também não... é essa coisa horrível que é o amor?"

"É. É o inferno. E você vai viver nele. _Eu não_..."

"Diga que não quer lutar... diga..."

"Não..." – Mu olhou-o, sabendo que, ainda de olhos fechados, ele podia vê-lo. Saboreou um certo prazer sádico em ver o rosto amado contrair-se de dor ao ouvir aquele não. Ele queria a trégua. Mas por quanto tempo? Já estava sofrendo... não ia facilitar as coisas para Shaka e não chegara tão longe por nada. Se o virginiano o queria vivo, teria de desistir por conta própria. – "Agora sou _eu _quem quer a luta. De qualquer jeito..."

"Mas... mas..."

"Você começou, Shaka..."

"Eu... sinto..."

"Não diga que sente! Vá para o outro lado. E lembre-se do seu juramento: eu não quero sofrer muito... seja rápido."

Virou-se a andou, lentamente, até o lado oposto da Arena. De l�, encarou Shaka de frente. Imaginou com que golpe o mataria. E _se_, de fato, ele teria coragem de fazê-lo. Nunca tinha lhe ocorrido duvidar do virginiano antes, mas... talvez...

Shaka também o olhava. Mu era uma criatura tão esplêndida que nem parecia dessa esfera. De cabelos soltos era ainda mais bonito... pensava em uma maneira de matá-lo. Não podia usar os golpes que estava acostumado... não queria de maneira alguma fazê-lo sofrer demais. Tinha que ser rápido e preciso.

Podia mantê-lo vivo... talvez... sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa para si próprio. Era impraticável manter Mu vivo... como conviver com aquele câncer agressivo, corroendo-lhe a alma? Aquela fraqueza, aquela brecha no muro, aquela falha? Todos sempre o tiveram em conta de divino – era como tinha de ser, ele nascera do Lótus, intocado e puro, para ser discípulo direto de Buda. Os monges do templo o mimavam, admiravam, até temiam. Estava certo: ele era divino. Mas como ser divino e humano ao mesmo tempo? Impossível!

Como era possível gozar de uma divindade rachada ao meio por aquela dor infeliz, por aquelas vontades tiranas que escravizavam sua mente e maltratavam seu corpo? Como ser divino amando tão egoisticamente um único ser, um único ser por quem, naquele momento, ele sacrificaria tudo, tudo! Era impossível... precisava matar Mu, sua única nódoa de humanidade. Depois de morto, seria uma doce lembrança... sim, uma dulcíssima lembrança... Mu viveria sempre lindo, intocado, jovem, puro, santo, em suas lembranças... e ele, Shaka, seria inteiramente divino outra vez.

Desviou seu olhar para a arena que estava lotada: estavam sedentos de sangue. E justo Shaka, que os desprezava imensamente, ia dar-lhes um espetáculo de sangue.

"_Não, " _Shaka pensou para si mesmo. "_não verterei uma gota do sangue de Mu, nem arranharei o veludo da sua pele. Quero-o intacto e lindo. Assim será._"

Ergueu seu punho. Teria de abdicar de seus golpes mais finos, mas não ia confinar Mu ao sofrimento eterno em uma outra dimensão... não... iria atingi-lo, um delicado golpe na cabeça. Ele morreria rápido, assim que o feixe de luz atravessasse seu cérebro e cortasse todas as transmissões do órgão. Toda a máquina do corpo do ariano cessaria de funcionar imediatamente com a descarga imensa de poder que ia desarmar o mecanismo fino do cérebro. Ele não ia sofrer, tudo era rápido demais. Era um golpe poderosíssimo, nunca o aplicara em alguém. Ia tentar justo em seu... _anjo?_ Podia chamá-lo assim, anjo? Talvez... pensamentos mergulhavam e emergiam em sua cabeça enquanto avançava em direção de Mu, imóvel à sua frente. Quando ia acertá-lo com toda a força, seu braço abaixou-se ligeiramente, ao invés de atingi-lo no centro da testa, acertou seu queixo. O feixe de luz atravessou-lhe o canal nasal e desviou-se para baixo, pela garganta.

Quando acabou o golpe, Shaka, à distância, virou-se para ver se Mu tinha sido atingido. Viu-o desfalecer e cair, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, como um bonequinho de pano, inocente e delicado. Andou até ele, jurando a si mesmo que ia manter-se digno diante daqueles animais do santuário, mas perdeu completamente o controle ao ver o estendido o corpo da única criatura que verdadeiramente amara na vida. Caiu de joelhos e tomou o corpo frágil em seus braços... chorou de ódio e de raiva ao constatar que, caído, derrotado, o semblante de Mu resplandecia de uma beleza absoluta e de uma pálida feição de vitória, como se zombasse dele. "_Buda, por todos os infernos deste e de outros mundos... por que ele é tão bonito? Parece dormir...como uma criança santa."_

"Mu... Mu... fale algo..." – ele o sacudia suavemente, apoiando a cabeça delicada contra seu corpo.

"_Mestre Iluminado!", _pediu Shaka, "_por favor... conceda-me olhá-lo nos olhos... ao menos uma vez... não me negue esta migalha de sua bondade, o Senhor que sempre me consolou... me console agora!"_

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, com medo. A maioria dos que tiveram coragem de se aproximar fugiram apavorados ao ver o cavaleiro abrir seus olhos tão mortais; as grandes esferas azuladas estavam fixas no corpo em seus braços, as lágrimas que caíam dele rolavam pelo rostinho branco de Mu. Shaka balançou-o uma segunda vez, o rosto pendeu para a direita e um longo fio de sangue desceu da boca contraída do ariano.

_"_Não... não... Mu... é sangue? É seu sangue? Olhe para mim... abra seus olhos... olhe... estou olhando para você... minha criança inocente... me olhe..."

"_Buda... Buda! Feche meus olhos para sempre antes que ele deixe esse mundo... fulmine-me... mas não me deixe vê-lo morrer... não me deixe vê-lo morrer!"_

Abraçou-o junto ao peito e tentou beijá-lo. Colou seus lábios nos dele, mas não sabia beijar. Ainda assim, tentou o melhor que pode, com o instinto que ele, mesmo divino, também tinha. Os olhos verdes de Mu abriram-se e encontraram-se de pronto com os olhos azuis de Shaka. Por um momento, ambos se olharam em silêncio. Ambos sorriam.

Antes de fechar os olhos novamente, Mu gemeu o nome de Shaka.

"Você está vivo... seu coração bate... está vivo! Eu errei meu golpe... graças ao Iluminado, errei meu golpe! Venha, minha criança celeste... levarei você comigo... para sempre... jamais o deixarei outra vez..."

Tomou Mu no colo, na frente de todos os que assistiam ao combate e subiu, degrau por degrau, até a casa de Virgem. Também ele podia se teletransportar, mas sentiu um prazer imenso, um orgulho terno de que todos os vissem com o anjo no colo. Um pequeno príncipe carregado nos braços de um homem divino.

Deitou Mu na cama intocada da casa de Virgem. Sentou-se frente à mesa onde dispunha suas ervas e preparou um sumo com algumas flores secas guardadas numa lata. Era um sumo para reverter o efeito do seu golpe – que miraculosamente não havia atingido o cérebro de Mu, mas certamente o mataria se continuasse ativo em seu corpo. Ergueu a cabeça do ariano e derrubou o líquido, afastando os lábios finos com os dedos.

"Acorde, minha criança... acorde... – roçou o rosto no dele. – Você é tão macio como as pétalas do Lótus... e tão inocente quanto..."

"Shaka..." – Mu gemeu, olhos abertos, fascinados ante a visão dos olhos azuis do virginiano, tão viris e tão infantis ao mesmo tempo.

"Não fale, só beba. Você vai ficar bem..."

"Onde estou?"

"_Onde sempre deveria ter estado_."

"Por que? O que aconteceu?"

"Meu mestre sempre disse que o grande poder de um verdadeiro guerreiro não era apenas matar, mas saber também curar. Um perfeito guerreiro consegue reverter todos os seus golpes mais letais. E eu estou revertendo o golpe que lhe dei... se um dia puder me perdoar..."

Mu tomou o rosto adorado entre seus dedos. Oras, o que importava tudo diante daqueles diamantes azuis coruscantes? Aquele era um homem por quem se valia a pena morrer e matar. As lágrimas de Shaka haviam secado, mas os olhos eram um mar de tristeza infinita. Beijou os lábios crispados do virginiano, lentamente, roçando seus lábios contra os dele, umedecendo-os com sua língua antes de beijá-los uma outra vez, enquanto Shaka entregava-se inerte às vontades dele.

"Mu... Mu... você é tão doce... já disse que você é uma alma sublime?"

"Algumas vezes..." – o ariano sorriu, recostando-se novamente nas almofadas brancas de Virgem.

"Mu... ainda..." – hesitou por um momento, abaixando a cabeça para fugir do olhar do ariano – "você não me beijou por pena... ou amizade... você ainda... ainda..."

"Quer saber se ainda o amo?"

"Não tenho direito de perguntar algo assim depois de tão criminosamente atentar contra sua vida... mas..."

"Eu te amo... é a minha doença também. Mas diferente de você, eu não quero ser curado. Quero padecer desse mal até meu último suspiro."

"Sabe que... eu não sou como os outros..."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você entende que eu... não posso _ceder_."

Os olhos de Mu entristeceram-se.

"Quer que eu me afaste de você? Não me peça isso, Shaka... me deixe ficar perto... mesmo que...

"Mu... meu querido Mu... posso lhe dar a minha alma entregue como ela está ao amor... mas nada além... talvez os beijos não sejam nunca o bastante... eu compreenderei se não aceitar... não exigiria este celibato forçado... mas _eu_ não posso... nunca poderei..."

"Pssss..." – ele silenciou Shaka com os pequenos dedos de artesão.

"Não minta para mim, Mu... você suportaria isso?"

"Ah, Shaka... eu não sei! O que eu sei é que vou morrer tentando... eu não quero ter que ficar longe de você... nada pode ser pior..."

"Você tentaria? Por mim?" – havia uma felicidade tão ingênua incutida naquelas palavras sussurradas que Mu sentiu uma lufada fresca de esperança encher seu peito. Tudo ia dar certo! Brahma, tinha que dar! Ele faria dar!

"Por você eu faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, Shaka." – segurou o rosto do outro, sentindo cada detalhe daquele lindo rosto. Tão macio e tão inocente... uma alma tão pura, guardada sob aquela pele delicada: a beleza de Shaka era um desacato aos outros homens sobre a terra... – "Você acredita em mim?"

"Acreditaria em qualquer coisa que me dissesse agora, Mu. Estou perdido. Estou cego, em um quarto escuro com chão de espinhos. Só tenho a sua mão para segurar."

Mu sorriu, beijando o ponto delicado entre as sobrancelhas do indiano.

"Você está bem guiado: eu jamais o soltarei. E tenho muita experiência andando sobre espinhos..."

"Mu, posso te pedir uma coisa? É uma coisa tola, para dizer a verdade..."

"Peça... se eu não precisar levantar... minha cabeça dói..."

"Me ensine a beijar... você me ensina?"

"Não sabe?

"Não como vocês fazem... você sabe... com..." – ele apontou para a boca aberta e a pontinha da língua. Mu sentiu um nó na garganta. Uma lágrima furtiva deslizou pelos sus olhos, tamanho seu encantamento. Tão poderoso e tão puro! Buda não poderia ter escolhido melhor... um poder tão admirável para uma alma tão casta... Shaka ainda era o mesmo bebê saído do Lótus, puro, puríssimo. Não apenas no corpo – Mu não atinha-se à vulgaridades desse tipo – mas na alma.

"Deixe eu te beijar então..."

Shaka fez um biquinho adorável.

"Não faz biquinho..."

"Não?"

"Fica normal... isso... com essa sua boca, só mesmo entre os monges para nunca terem tentado te beijar..."

"Mu, vou ficar vermelho..."

"Rosinha..."

"Espera... ainda tem sangue na sua boca... será que arrebentei alguma veia sua?"

"Acho que é a gengiva... está ardendo..."

Shaka enfiou o dedo na boca de Mu.

"É aqui?"

"AI!"

"Acho que é aqui. Pronto... cospe aqui, Mu. – ele estendeu um pano para o ariano. – Se for mesmo a gengiva, não sangra mais."

"Parou... como fez isso, Shaka?"

"Eu sou um monge! Há muito poucas coisas que não sei fazer... aliás, você também devia ter talentos especiais, você é um lêmure..."

"Ah, mas eu tenho talentos..."

"É?"

"Faço uma massagem que relaxa todos os músculos..."

"Mostre-me!"

"Me ajude a levantar um pouco..."

Shaka endireitou as costas de Mu até erguê-lo um pouco, sentá-lo na cama. Mu abraçou Shaka e começou a apalpá-lo, delicadamente, fingindo uma massagem. Na verdade, perdeu suas mãos no corpo encantadoramente esguio do jovem indiano.

"Mu... mmm... EI! O que está fazendo com as mãos _aí?_ Isso não é massagem! Mu, seu infame, você está me bolinando!"

"E você demorou a perceber..."

"Quando vai me ensinar a beijar?"

"Botei a mão em você... você está duro como um coco... precisa relaxar... está tenso demais..."

"Tenso? Eu? Que bobagem..."

"Shaka, olha para mim..."

"Não..." – Shaka virou os olhos para o lado.

"Olhe... você está fugindo de mim... o que foi?"

"Não quero que me beije com dor de cabeça..."

"Então faça uma das suas mandingas de monge..."

"Mandinga de monge... mais respeito, Mu!" – ele segurou o rosto de Mu entre seus dedos longos e finos. – "Melhor?"

"Nossa... você é bom mesmo..."

"Eu já sabia. Não sente mesmo mais nada?"

"Por que está tão preocupado?"

" Porque eu..."

"Olhe para mim..."

"Não! – ele baixou a cabeça teimosamente. – "Logo vou fechar meus olhos de verdade outra vez."

"E não quer me dizer porque está tenso?"

"Não estou tenso!"

"Já sei..."

"Sabe nada."

"Você está com vergonha! Está com medo de beijar mal!"

"Tolice. Não há nada que aquele cavalo xucro do Aioria faça que eu não faça mil vezes melhor!"

"Olhe! Está até se comparando com outro... Shaka, meu querido..."

"Pare! Já me irritei. Não quero mais beijar. É sujo. O beijo leva ao resto. Devo me manter puro..."

"Não seja bobo. A virgindade tem a ver com o intercurso sexual, que se caracteriza por penetração. Ou seja... beijar não vai deixá-lo menos virgem..."

"Não precisava me explicar tão graficamente...eu tenho dicionário."

"Mas está se fazendo de bobo..."

"Cale minha boca, Mu..."

"Com um beijo?"

"Não, com um dicionário!"

"Ah, rebelde, hein?"

Mu passou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Shaka. O indiano percebeu que suas lições estavam começando e empenhou-se em mostrar que era uma aluno aplicado. Lambeu o dedo de Mu, suave, devagar. O ariano encostou sua boca na do outro, distribuindo beijinhos rápidos, depois mordiscando os lábios rosados o mais delicadamente possível – o fez por longos minutos, testando as reações discretas do virginiano, até Shaka tomar a iniciativa de puxá-lo para perto de si, as mãos na nuca do Mu, apertando sua boca contra a dele, finalmente entreaberta. O ariano abriu passagem com sua língua, sentindo toda a delícia e o frisson de explorar aquela boca virgem, que jamais fora beijada, toda sua, toda... cada cantinho... a língua tenra, morna, do cavaleiro loiro enroscada na sua, tão sereno! Shaka beijava como se tivessem toda a vida para aquela beijo. Os amantes de Mu foram quase todos muito afoitos e muito quentes – e mesmo o ariano tendo um temperamento dominador no sexo, normalmente era ele que impunha um ritmo mais calmo as suas relações. Shaka não... era terno, brando. Uma brisa... uma brisa... quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram, ele ficou algum tempo admirando seu amado: parado, os lábios úmidos e avermelhados entreabertos, a respiração ofegante, olhos fechados como quem esperasse um outro beijo.

"Você é a criação impecável do mais talentoso dos deuses... nem Shiva ousaria atentar contra sua perfeição... criança de Brahma... você é um hino aos deuses, Shaka..."

"Eu quero mais." – pediu o virginiano, sem abrir os olhos.

Mu afastou a franja loira do rosto dele e beijou-o outra vez.

"Mais, Mu... mais..."

"Shaka... calma, criança... temos tempo..."

"Beijo bem?" – perguntou, mimado, fazendo uma cara de quem estava contrariado com o fim dos beijos.

"Ainda é cedo. Mas você aprende rápido, logo será um campeão de beijos..".

"Meus mestres diziam que eu era um aluno espetacular." – provocou Shaka.

"Devia ser mesmo."

"Eles vinham dos grandes templos, de todos ao redor do mundo, para me ver e me ensinar algo. Buda me fez alto, porque eu realmente ficava constrangido de ver meus mestres tão idosos abaixarem a cabeça para mim... sabe que eles tinham que ficar com a cabeça sempre mais baixa do que a minha..."

"Vai querer que eu fique com a cabeça abaixo da sua também?"

Shaka riu como um menino levado.

"Não... você não é budista, então eu o pouparei..."

"Ah, que gentileza..."

"E também porque eu prefiro a sua cabeça na altura da minha... para beijar melhor..."

"Monge beijoqueiro..."

"Mu... sobre a virgindade..."

Mu fez uma careta de contrariedade.

"Temos que falar sobre isso?"

"Eu prefiro... eu... abri uma exceção para os beijos, porque... ah, Mu! Já disse que estou perdido... eu não me arrependo... mas é verdade que sou inexperiente, mas não sou tolo. Beijos e sexo são a mesma coisa para um monge, são tentações carnais, são desejos a serem repelidos. Só me concedi esta... brecha... por você... porque era para você! Você é puro... iluminado... uma pérola atirada entre esses porcos... _minha _pérola."

"Gosto de ouvir seus elogios, mas não de me sentir iluminado. Sou humano e me orgulho das fraquezas da minha raça... e sinto muito que tenha de sacrificar sua fé tão preciosa por minha causa..."

"Não se preocupe. Se o espírito de Buda que anima meu corpo permitiu-se o fugaz gozo desta primavera de sensações, ela só pode ser destinada ao divino. Como tudo que sempre me cercou... você também será divino..."

"Já me sinto divino com você..."

"Mu?"

"O que?"

"Se tivesse matado você... o que teria acontecido?"

"Eu estaria morto."

"Não faça piadas. É sério."

"Shaka..."

"Não consigo imaginar que ao invés de estar aqui, alguém pudesse... estar levando seu corpo... sem vida... para algum lugar..."

"Todos vamos morrer e pouca diferença faz quando."

"Para mim faria toda a diferença se você tivesse caído pelas minhas mãos. Teria sido um assassinato sem propósito e indigno. Eu não me perdoaria."

"Talvez... mas eu não fugiria do seu golpe..."

"Eu sei que não, não fugiu desse..." – Shaka deitou a cabeça no colo de Mu – "Por que se deixou atingir"?

"Porque eu queria que você fosse feliz..." – havia algo de uma honestidade escabrosa nas palavras de Mu que inspiravam terror no coração de Shaka, obrigando- a falar também de coisas que sequer passavam pelo crivo da sua mente astuta, indo direto das profundezas do seu ser para seus lábios.

"Nunca mais poderei ser feliz sem você."

"Shaka, não precisa me dizer isso."

"Não, mas eu quero dizer. Por algum motivo a proximidade da sua morte me fez fraco e frágil. Quero aproveitar estes momentos de fragilidade para ser franco... franco como sei que não poderei ser em nenhuma outra ocasião, nunca mais... "

"Não precisa me dizer com palavras o que poderia apenas me dizer com suas atitudes."

Nunca imaginaria que se arrependeria de ter dito essa frase infeliz.

"Mu... é mais difícil do que parece..."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa? Aproveitando esse seu acesso de honestidade?"

"Pergunte ao oráculo." – ele balbuciou, debochado.

"Por que você entrou aqui do jeito que entrou? Agora que o conheço, sei que sempre foi treinado para ser um cavaleiro... é quase um dalai-lama."

"Bem... na verdade, meus mestres aprontaram, anos antes de eu nascer, um cerimonial para minha vinda ao Santuário e ao serviço de Athena. Os monges mais importantes preparavam uma comitiva para me preceder e garantir que eu seria recebido como o ser divino que eu sou..."

"Eles desistiram?"

"Estávamos esperando uma manifestação do Iluminado para nos dizer quando devia ser a hora. O cerimonial estava pronto e os monges já estavam reunidos no Templo, quando eu tive um sonho. Nele, o Grande Sidartha falava comigo... ele me disse que a mim seria confiado um tesouro muito raro, porém imensamente doloroso aqui em Atenas. E que para provar-me merecedor das graças, devia demonstrar que também, como Ele, Sidartha, eu era capaz de ser humilde e de sofrer uma grande humilhação."

"Ah..."

"Então vim para a Grécia sozinho, como um monge viajante, para mostrar ao Iluminado que era humilde o bastante. Mas ainda não sabia como entrar aqui em grande humilhação, como Buda me pedira... eu vaguei por dias ao redor do Santuário, imaginando que Buda me daria o sinal do que fazer. Então eu vi o seu amigo Máscara dar uma surra num moleque que roubou a carteira de uma senhora... no dia seguinte tomei as tangerinas do menino, já dentro dos limites do Santuário... achei que entrar aqui como ladrão, arrastado por um homem como aquele, já era bem degradante.

"Você fez uma grande entrada... e o seu tesouro..."

"É a armadura, claro."

"Buda disse?"

"Não especificou, mas o que mais poderia ser o '_tesouro raro e doloroso'_?"

"É..." – Mu murmurou tristemente. – "O que mais poderia ser?"

"Você ficou triste?" – Shaka perguntou, levantando a cabeça novamente.

"Fico triste sempre que penso no futuro..."

"Seu futuro não será triste. Eu estarei aqui..."

Mu enlaçou o pescoço alvo de Shaka e beijou o terceiro olho."

"Até quando?"

"Por toda a eternidade."

Lemúria, continente eterno. Shion, guerreiro eterno. Aioria, amor eterno: de todas as coisas, o '_eterno'_ era aquela em que Mu menos confiava.

"Feche seus olhos." – Mu deitou os dedos sobre as pálpebras de Shaka.

"Mu... agora não posso mais abri-los..."

"Eu sei. Mas é o que devia ser feito, não é?"

"É. Você sempre faz a coisa certa, não é Mu?"

"Você ainda não viu nada. " – o ariano beijou as pálpebras fechadas que guardavam o _seu_ tesouro – aqueles olhos azuis que, como aquela boca deliciosa, só pertenciam a ele e mais ninguém...

"Posso... me deitar ao seu lado?"

"Por favor... mas tire a armadura..."

Shaka livrou-se dos pedaços dourados da armadura de Virgem, ficou apenas com a calça justa vinho e a camiseta sem mangas da mesma cor. Deitou-se ao lado de Mu, acomodou o queixo fino e arrogante sobre o ombro do ariano, enlaçando sua cintura bem desenhada. Respirou aliviado. O mundo respirava em paz. Os dedos de Mu entrelaçaram-se aos seus. Era feliz. Feliz.

- X -

* * *

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Nana: _Nana-Chan! Ny�! Eu também adoro escrever sobre o Shion. É um dos meus personagens preferidos. Esta 'pré-história' dos cavaleiros é muito legal. É notória a diferença de maturação no tom da primeira Saga comparada a Hades, onde o foco são os cavaleiros de Ouro... awww! Douradinhos já são meninos crescidos, têm muita estória para contar! Bom, obrigada, querida, sempre, pelo apoio constante... você é e será sempre a minha leitora vip!_

Lola Spixii: _Sensei! Você finalmente apareceu! Lola me respeite agora porque conheço seus podres e sei onde você estuda! Não apronte comigo senão eu te caço lá no Haroldão! Você sabe quem são meus amigos – um tipo de gente nociva! Hehehe. Beijocas! ( ps:sem comentários para o 'brilhantismo' no review... ) _

Eloarden Dragon: _Mulher dos mil nicks! Ai, que chique! Agora estou na sua lista de autores em alerta! UAU! Que responsabilidade ( quer dizer que agora a senhorita não pode dizer que não sabe quando eu atualizo essa bodega aqui! );Olha, já ta publicado e me diga se suas suspeitas foram confirmadas! _

Gemini-sama: _Tadinha! Professores malvados! Porém, na condição de professora malvada ( que eu também sou! ) eu peço que você dê um desconto pros seus 'tios' do colégio! Seja boazinha! Professor também é gente! E escreve fic de Mu e Shaka! _

Amy: _Awwww! Fadinha! Tia Vê estava com saudadonas de você! E a senhorita vai ter que esperar para saber o que se passa com a mãe de Muzinho, mas já vou dizendo que a mulher é do balacobaco!_

Lili Psiquê: _Não se debulhe em lágrimas que eu fico com remorsos de fazer esse povo chorar! Eu também, como Mushakista praticante e convicta amo os dois anjinhos e se faço maldades com eles é só para vê-los felizes depois...obrigada pelos elogios constantes, querida! Fico muito feliz!_

Kitsune Youko: _Nyáaa! Milo efeminado é coisa do Shaka, né ( virginiano venenoso!)? Mas já dizia a minha avó: dois bicudos não se beijam e mais bicudos que aqueles dois é difícil! Por isso a implicância mútua..._

Mo de Áries: _Mais capítulos! E sim, o clima é de despedida total... aw, mas foi uma despedida kawaii... quem em dera ficar num banquinho de praça atracada com aquele loiro lindo! _

Celly M: _Como assim você, alma impiedosa, não tem pena do Mu? O Mu é a criturinha mais meiga-fofa do universo! O Shaka é um malvado ( lindo! ). E, não pense que esqueci... A "Saga do Sabonete Gessy" precisa urgente de ser lançada... _

Ia-Chan: _Pra você ver, eu também prefiro o Muzinho vivo, Shaka bobo, não sabe usar... não sabe para que serve... quando descobrir, não vai querer outra vida! Mas eu acho que agora ele já viu o que é bom nessa vida, né? Dessa fruta ele come até o caroço! _

Sinistra Negra: _Caraca, a sua frase foi a que mais sintetizou, para mim, o espírito do personagem do Shion "dividido entre o amor e o dever"; e não só com o Mu, mas com tudo. E esse capítulo é um pouco menos comprido... mas assim mesmo, muitas coisas acontecendo!_ _Beijocas!

* * *

_

_Ufa!_

_**Bélier,** obrigada pelos comentários via MSN ou email, ou blog. De qualquer maneira, todas nossas conversas sobre Mu e Shaka são produtivas para as minhas fics; você está sempre me fazendo repensar as caracter´siticas deles, seja nas suas fics ou nas suas observações! Obrigadinha!_

_**Verinha**, minha querida leitora que me presenteia com emails lindos, sempre, obrigada.

* * *

_

_**Aos meus outros quietinhos**, tia Vê, coelhinha da Páscoa, entrega beijinhos achocolatados e um capítulo de presente de Páscoa. Comemorem, comam chocolate, beijem na boca e sejam felizes! BEIJOCAS!_


	11. Calmaria

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

**Comentário Pessoal**: Depois de muita tragédia, um capítulo mais ou menos 'fluffy'. T�, não completamente, mas boa parte... espero que se divirtam. Algumas cenas têm cortes bruscos. Onde acontecer, saibam, é para vocês usarem a imaginação... cof, cof... Ah, sim, Horemheb é a minha _versão-Verlaine_ de Máscara da Morte – um egípcio FOFO. Ok, eu sei que ele não é egípcio... mas... bah! Ignorem. Beijos, _have fun_!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 11**

_Calmaria_

-x-

Mu empregou todos os meios para ensinar Shaka como eram as artes do amor. A criança dourada, divina, nascida sem mácula do Lótus fora muito bem educada – ou, como Mu preferia, _deseducada_ – para reprimir tudo aquilo que fosse comum aos homens e nisto incluíam-se todos os desejos do corpo. Shaka não era um homem virgem qualquer – ele era incapaz de perceber intenções maliciosas nos atos, era ingênuo com tudo que dizia respeito ao sexo. Mu sabia que teria _muito_ trabalho para recuperar longos anos de privações. Ele, no entanto, não duvidava em nada que reeducar os sentidos de Shaka seria a tarefa mais deliciosa e mais gratificante de sua vida.

-x-

Parte I:

Usando a Visão Fraca de Shaka para o Amor

"Quero começar pelo sentido que menos me atrai, a visão."

"Só porque não enxergo?"

"Você enxerga melhor do que eu, Shaka..."

"Mais ou menos..."

"Quero que aprenda a ver, sensualmente..."

"E como eu faria isso?"

"Procure por aquilo que acha bonito... nos outros... em você."

"Mas é só isso?"

"Bem, não. O que quero é que aprenda a desejar com os olhos; a achar a beleza que te provoque desejo – em você e nos outros."

"Nos outros?"

"Em mim, preferencialmente..."

"Vou tentar..."

Durante o dia, Shaka dedicou-se a observar o ariano.

Mu era uma criatura linda, com olhos grandes e puxados, cílios finos e longos. Seus cabelos cor de lavanda eram resplandecentes, voavam livres à menor brisa e o ariano estava sempre afastando a mechinha da franja com seus dedos brancos mimosos. Os dois pontos reorganizavam os traços do rosto, já que não tinha sobrancelhas. Pescoço fino, comprido, corpo delgado, pele alvíssima, contornos delicados, porém fortes. Os dentes claros e pequenos, pés pequenos e pernas compridas... Shaka descobriu um prazer imenso em observar Mu, seguia-o, pálpebras cerradas, por onde fosse, extasiado por cada pequeno detalhe que conseguia perceber. E, ao passar das horas, afeiçoava-se cada vez mais de cada traço e peculiaridade do ariano, como se eles fossem parte de sua vida desde seu nascimento. À noite, ao recolherem-se, finalmente, na casa de Áries, era hora de Shaka mostrar a Mu o que tinha aprendido no uso da sua 'visão' para o amor.

Encontrou o ariano estendido na sua esteira de palha, o tronco apoiado sobre os cotovelos. Shaka sentou-se de frente para ele. A casa já não estava muito clara, a visão de Shaka também já não era das melhores.

"O que me diz do seu dia?"

"Posso descrever você em detalhes para qualquer um."

"Todos os detalhes?"

"Todos os visíveis."

Mu sentou-se, e começou a se despir.

"Vamos aos detalhes que você não pôde observar durante o dia." – ele viu que Shaka estava ligeiramente desconfortável ao olhá-lo totalmente nu, diferentemente da noite em que Mu havia apanhado de Afrodite, desta vez Mu afastou seus longos cabelos para que o virginiano tivesse uma visão integral de si, de todas as partes do seu corpo. – "Gosta?"

"Já vi estátuas de Buda nu." – admitiu, os olhos baixos.

"Eu me pareço com Buda?"

"Não... Sidartha era mais gordinho."

"Você não respondeu se gosta."

"Gosto." – confessou com as bochechas rosadas. – "Gosto muito..."

Mu colocou a batata da perna sobre o ombro de Shaka.

"Que bom que gosta. Eu também gostaria de ver você nu, se não se importa..."

Shaka tomou a mão de Mu e a pôs sobre seu ombro, como se o convidasse a despi-lo. Emocionado, ele deslizou os dedos sobre o sari laranja. Brahma... como era possível que Shaka fosse ainda mais bonito do que ele pudera supor? Até a suave penugem do seu corpo era dourada como um sol. Ele era todo branco, dourado e rosa... ele era todo perfeito e belo. O ariano percebeu que os olhos – cerrados, porém curiosos – de Shaka estavam timidamente colocados sobre seu sexo e o de Mu.

"Mu você é... _maior_ do que eu..."

"Não se preocupe com isso... não fará diferença... já que..."

"Ah... é verdade. – Shaka fez um ligeiro biquinho. – "Você também não tem pêlo nenhum no corpo..."

"Sou lêmure. Esqueceu?"

"Mmmm.

"Quando me olha, o que sente vontade de fazer?"

"Fazer?"

"É, fazer... ou não fazer... não sei, o que sente?"

"Por que não começamos com _você? _O que sente?"

"Te vendo assim, nu?"

"É."

"Um amor imenso. Admiração pela sua beleza. Vontade de beijar cada parte de você e de tocar seus cabelos e sua pele macia... de ver seus olhos... de te abraçar, forte, muito forte... e de fazer... você sabe..." –ele suspirou. – "E você?"

"Vontade de te beijar. E de te tomar nos meus braços. De cheirar seu cabelo bonito... de passar a minha mão em você... em você todo. Vontade de te... te proteger...te ter junto de mim, meu peito dói – é uma dor boa, mas dói... é uma dor quente... no corpo todo... e mais aqui... para baixo... não sei... não é dor, porque é bom... mas é... é..."

"Isso é desejo."

"A dor?"

"Não é bem uma dor... é uma _urgência."_

"E o que a gente faz para parar?"

"Sacia o desejo. Ou ignora-o."

"Mmmm."

"No nosso caso, ignoramos..."

"Mu... me desculpe..."

"Não, não..." – Mu beijou o rosto triste de Shaka. – "Você é que tem que me desculpar. Eu aceitei suas condições, foi canalha da minha parte reclamar..."

"Podemos dormir juntos hoje? Assim, como estamos?"

"Nus?"

"Sim."

"Shaka, sabe o que está me pedindo?"

"Que você faça por uma noite o que fiz a minha vida inteira: rejeitar desejos. Mas se acha que não será forte o bastante..."

"Está me provocando?"

Shaka sorriu tímido."

"De uma certa forma..."

"Mas não vou tocar em você. Hoje estamos em progresso com sua lição sobre a visão."

"Está muito bem assim."

Passaram a noite em claro, olhando-se e admirando-se por horas e horas, como se pudessem se amar apenas por olhares, as mãos dadas. Vez por outra, Shaka brincava com os cabelos de Mu, enroscado-os em sua mão longa, fina, delicada. Mu retribuía o carinho acariciando o cabelo de Shaka, rente à nuca, deliciado com os suspiros lânguidos de prazer que ele conseguia tirar do virginiano com tão singelos afagos.

Shaka acendeu uma vela perto da esteira para a claridade ajudar sua visão torta, e mesmo Mu adormecendo vencido pelo cansaço, Shaka viu a vela se extinguir, o céu clarear aos poucos, o sol desvirginar a madrugada, invadir a casa de Áries sem ser convidado, dourar as costas de Mu, que dormia de bruços abraçado com um travesseiro minúsculo forrado com pétalas secas de jasmim. E, sem maldade alguma, como uma criança tola e deslumbrada, colocou seus lábios delicadamente sobre o cândido e arrebitado bumbum de Mu. Riu contente de ver os pequenos poros da pele do ariano arrepiarem-se. Beijou novamente a carne rosada do ariano, fazendo uma trilha de beijos do calcanhar até a nuca. Mu espertamente fingiu dormir, curioso para saber até onde o outro seria capaz de ir.

O virginiano não se estendeu muito – teve medo de Mu acordar.

"Acordou mais cedo que eu, Shaka..."

"Não dormi."

"Não?"

"Não tive sono."

"Sente-se mal?"

Ele deu um enorme sorriso, todos os dentes aparecendo.

"Nunca estive tão bem."

-x-

Parte II:

Cheiro de Encrenca: o olfato de Shaka... 

"Preciso mesmo fazer isso?"

"Claro. Afunda a cabeça na tina. Está com medo de molhar essa cabeleira?"

"Posso tomar banho sozinho..."

"Não faz essa cara, eu sei bem que eram o monges que lavavam esse corpinho..."

" Eles não ficavam me olhando com esses olhos de fome que você me olha..."

"Está nervoso? Medite!"

"Não dá para meditar com você esfregando a minha cabeça com essa força toda!"

"Que maldade a sua! Estou lavando seus cabelos com sabonete de alecrim e malva. Devia me agradecer! Concentre-se e sinta o perfume."

"Olfato hoje?"

"Ahã. É um dos meus preferidos. Só perde para o paladar..."

"Prefiro o tato..."

"Quem te ouve, até pensa..."

"AIII!"

"Muito charme, Shaka. Shion esfregava minha cabeça com muito mais força... é para o perfume entranhar..."

"Ele está bem entranhado... já adentrou meu couro cabeludo e vai furar meu cérebro se você continuar esfregando com essa ferocidade..."

A água da tina recendia o perfume do alecrim e da malva e das muitas pétalas de rosa que Horemheb "_tomara emprestado sem pedir_" de Afrodite, a pedido de Mu. Shaka se divertia como uma criança, enquanto Mu o banhava nas águas perfumadas e esfregava-o todo com o sabonete que ele mesmo fazia em Jamiel. As mãos pequenas do artesão ensaboaram os ombros largos de Shaka e desceram pelo peito talhado por treinamentos, tortuosamente pelos músculos do abdômen do seu doce indiano, detendo-se sem piedade na área do umbigo.

"Pára, Mu."

"Por que?"

Shaka se limitou a voltar-lhe as pálpebras.

"Quer conhecer uma outra dimensão?"

"Você vai junto assim peladinho e em posição de _combate_?"

"Não, você vai sozinho."

Mu, contrariado, largou o sabonete.

"Estava brincando, Mu..."

"Não, melhor assim mesmo..."

"O que acontece depois?"

"Depois do que Shaka?"

"Você sabe... tudo que sobe..."

"Desce. Você disse tudo."

" Mas é só isso? Sobe e fica assim? Mas com que finalidade?"

"Quando um homem se deita com uma mulher, ela tem um orifício entre as pernas especialmente para abrigar o... você entende..."

"Assim desse jeito que _ele _est�!"

"De outro jeito não daria, Shaka... então, depois de algum estímulo, o homem, se tudo der certo, alcança o prazer máximo e depois deposita na mulher um líquido que é a seiva da vida..."

"Ah, o sêmen?"

Mu arqueou os pontinhos.

"É. Ele faz com que a mulher engravide... seus mestres nunca te disseram isso?"

"A educação sobre esses sentidos inferiores é parte do treinamento, mas na verdade, nunca quis saber. Preferia que me ensinassem sobre Buda e sobre como derrotar meus oponentes me livrando dos desejos humanos absurdos." – Shaka continuou olhando para aquele 'objeto estranho' entre suas pernas dentro da tina. O corpo não era algo constrangedor ou desconhecido para ele; o problema de Shaka era entender que serviam mais do que meramente para instrumentos fisiológicos.

"Mas, se somos homens... como fazemos? – o indiano voltou à carga."

"Bom... improvisa-se."

"Improvisar?"

"É, o homem também tem um orifício, só que atrás..."

"Disso eu sei. Só não sabia que servia para _isso_."

"Pois bem, usamos. Ele serve para os mesmos fins, exceto o de reprodução..."

"Não dói? Quer dizer... eu vi o seu _tamanho_... tem maiores?"

"Difícil ser maior do que eu."

Shaka enrugou a testa ante o sorrisinho irônico de Mu e deu um tapa na água que espirrou sobre os cabelos do ariano.

"Convencido."

"Coisinha dourada..". – Mu suspirou enxugando o rosto. – "Doer dói. Mas é tão bom, mas tão bom, que você não percebe que dói..." – Mu riu sozinho. – "Só no dia seguinte! Ah, claro... também há muitos 'estratagemas' para que não se sinta dor..."

"Ah é?"

"Pois é, para você ver."

"Você sente dor? Quando você... você sabe o que quero dizer..."

"Eu sempre fico por cima..."

"Você?"

"Não entendi o tom do '_você?'..." _

"Ah, Mu, não sei... fiquei surpreso, só isso."

"Surpreso... sei... mas vamos lá... nem sempre fico por cima. E não, não sinto dor – pelo menos nada que me desanime muito a ponto de eu me tornar abstêmio."

"Então, vocês só usam o... _orifício?_"

"Não, usamos as mãos, a boca... somos criativos... mais do que as fêmeas... elas são muito dependentes do seu 'orifício'... é o que Shion sempre me dizia... que as fêmeas são pouco criativas e dependem que o homem seja sábio para agradá-las."

"Já se deitou com mulher, Mu?"

"Já. Com a Polixena..."

As olhos pareciam tremer sob as pálpebras. Um certo ciúme se apoderou dele: imaginou Mu sobre o corpo da sacerdotisa bonita, os lábios entreabertos de prazer. Ficou vermelho. Depois, pálido.

"Polixena era uma mulher verdadeiramente admirável. O pai dela, Ereuthalion, descende diretamente de Heitor de Tróia." – Mu continuou, fingindo que não notava o desconforto de Shaka.

"Pensei que o filho de Heitor tivesse morrido." – respondeu com um certo escárnio, seu peito puro pela primeira vez enchendo-se de fel, uma raiva surda daquela mulher que partilhara de Mu todos as delicadezas que ele preferia que fossem só suas.

"Não morreu. Astíanax foi levado como um bebê escravo para Ítaca. Depois fugiu. Foi um guerreiro forte e serviu em Atenas à democracia."

"E como é deitar com mulher?" – perguntou, já em um certo desespero.

"Vicia."

"Mesmo?" – resolveu-se por abrir os olhos, as mãos tensas agarradas às bordas da tina.

"É muito mais fácil do que deitar com homem. Elas chegam... ao êxtase muito mais facilmente, quero dizer: fisicamente é mais simples ter o prazer com uma mulher."

Piscava nervosamente. Não estava acostumado à luz e não conseguia digerir o que Mu dizia e muito menos o ciúme que lhe causava. Uma mulher! Justo uma mulher! Talvez se tivesse sido Aioria... com ele poderia competir de igual para igual e... mas no que estava pensando? _Competir?_ Tolo, tolo, tolo! Que moléstia horrível era essa que agora o acometia? Coçou os olhos com os dedos molhados do sabonete.

"Então, por que prefere um homem?" – o tom desafiador.

"Porque prazer imediato não é o que busco em meus relacionamentos. Amei Aioria e amei Polixena."

Maldita hora em que perguntara!

"E agora, você me ama?" - era um golpe baixo. Mas já não lhe restava munição, Mu o fulminaria se ele não partisse para o ataque...

"Amo... e acho que mais do que deveria." – silenciou, esperando que o virginiano confessasse-lhe amor também. O virginiano não disse nada; Emudecido pelo medo de perder o que mal lhe fora dado, Shaka enlaçou o corpo de Mu com seus braços molhados, apertando-o.

"Mu... por que você gostaria de mim?"

"Oh..." – Mu gozava o contato delicioso dos braços mornos de Shaka ao redor do seu corpo. Seria sua imaginação ou ele estremecia suavemente? - "Por que alguém _não_ o amaria? Você é lindo... doce... bom."

"Sou lindo, mas não sou doce, Mu. Não me elogie impropriamente ou não vou mais acreditar quando me disser coisas assim..."

"Para mim você é doce. Muito..." – afrouxou o abraço, tomou o rosto loiro entre seus dedos e beijou-o com ternura. – "nada é mais doce do que sua boquinha de anjo, Shaka..."

"Mu... você me deseja?"

"Oh, Zeus... mais do que tudo!" – Mu deslizou a língua pelo pescoço úmido de Shaka, o loiro tombou a cabeça para o lado, facilitando a exploração daquele território pálido e delicado que era seu pescoço longo. Entorpecido de prazer, o ariano roçava suas unhas curtas contras as costas escorregadias de Shaka, mas logo suas mãos já não o obedeciam e deitavam-se sobre os mamilos arrepiados do indiano que gemia discretamente enquanto sua boca era tomada pela língua de Mu. De joelhos ao lado da tina, Mu curvava-se sobre Shaka, sentindo sua ereção começar a despontar contra a madeira; as mãos afoitas de Shaka, puxavam seus cabelos, trazendo-o cada vez mais perto de si.

"Mu..." – gemeu o indiano, forçando ligeiramente a cabeça do ariano para baixo, para que ele visse entre a espuma e pétalas de rosa da tina o quanto ele estava excitado também.

"Oh, Brahma... Shaka... não me enlouqueça assim..."

"Mu... o que eu faço agora?"

Mu, muito mais experiente do que Shaka, sabia que podia muito bem aproveitar-se do momento de hesitação do virginiano para tomá-lo. Seria simples – o indiano em seus braços estava zonzo de prazer e não resistiria se ele tentasse alguma coisa. Entretanto, reuniu tudo de frieza que lhe restava para não fazê-lo. Já conhecia Shaka o suficiente para saber que ele não o perdoaria se fosse desvirginado daquela maneira – em um momento inconsciente de prazer. Ele atiraria o fato em sua cara para sempre. E também não precisava disso. Queria que Shaka se entregasse a ele espontaneamente e muito seguro do que estava fazendo. Não seria ali.

"Minha criança querida..." – tocou as mãos molhadas de Shaka – "faça _você._ Ainda será puro depois..."

"Mesmo?" – gemeu Shaka, hesitante.

"Sim, meu anjo... sim."

Hipnotizado de desejo, Shaka levou a mão até seu sexo ereto. Apalpou-o com uma certa estranheza, mas logo em seguida passou a estimulá-lo com movimentos rápidos e bruscos.

"Calma, Shaka... calma..." – Mu segurou o pulso de Shaka, enquanto o beijava ternamente o rosto todo, a língua dançando sobre a pele de marfim. – "Devagar... devagar..."

O ariano então, com o pulso de Shaka entre os dedos, forçou-o a seguir um ritmo mais lento e cadenciado. O rosto do virginiano se desfigurava de prazer, a respiração pesada e lenta; enfiou o rosto no ombro de Mu, a mão livre agarrou-se nos cabelos lavandas próximos a nuca, as unhas cravadas na pele de Mu que sequer lembrou-se de protestar. Gemia o nome de Mu a cada movimento de ida e vinda da sua mão. Concentrado em ajudá-lo, o ariano tentava em vão desviar os olhos da cena divina, imaginando aquelas mãos longas, brancas, frias sobre ele também, estimulando-o daquela maneira... fechou os olhos para imaginar melhor, quando o longo e gutural gemido de prazer de Shaka o despertou da sua catarse. Shaka tirou o braço de cima de Mu, vendo as unhas com sangue – tinha cravado as unhas com tanta força no pescoço do ariano que acabara ferindo-o.

"Mu..." – a voz ainda alterada pelo êxtase. – "Me desculpe..."

"Não... não doeu..." – ele respondeu, tentando raciocinar o que faria para dar conta do _seu_ desejo insatisfeito por aquele homem.

"Deixa, Mu... eu faço isso por você..." – Shaka interrompeu a trajetória da mão do ariano.

Mu voltou-lhe os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Eu... eu... tenho um pequeno poder de telecinese, mas... acho que já será o bastante... feche os olhos, Mu... me beije."

Obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes. Enquanto era beijado pelo seu 'aluno', Mu sentiu seu sexo ser envolvido por algo quente, que não tinha a textura de uma mão, mas tinha o mesmo peso suave, acariciando-o em movimentos lentos e porém firmes. As mãos longas e brancas de Shaka entranharam-se nos seus cabelos, descendo pelas costas, até os seus quadris, deslizando acanhadamente pelas suas nádegas.

"Shaka, Shaka..." – gemeu. – "Eu te amo tanto... tanto!"

Virgem segurou o rosto trêmulo de prazer entre seus dedos molhados, gozando da bela visão do rosto branco agora tomado de um belo rubor, suor, cabelos lavanda grudados na pele, a boca úmida entreaberta.

"Mu, querido... obrigado... muito obrigado...

"Pelo quê?

"Amor... eu teria feito _tudo_ por luxúria... obrigado por me respeitar..."

"Eu... eu quero você... mas não de qualquer jeito... eu quero você quando _você_ me quiser também. Não por dez minutos de luxúria... mas por amor... e para sempre."

"Mu..."

"O quê?"

"Vamos continuar a lição o olfato mais tarde?"

"Sim..."

- X -

"Ai... Brahma... que tortura..."

"Você está se mexendo, Mu... pare de se aproveitar da situação..."

"Você está passando com esse narizinho empinado por entre as minhas pernas! Como quer que eu fique quieto?"

"É um exercício de olfato, Mu..."

"Céus... é um exercício de auto-controle. "

"Você cheira a alecrim e lavanda... até _aqui_..."

"Ai, Shaka... ai, Shaka!"

"Seus gemidos atrapalham minha concentração. Quer que eu pare?"

"Não! Por favor... continue..."

"Fique de bruços."

"Oh, Zeus, Shaka!"

"Você faz uma mistura de deuses! Anda, vira..." – deu um tapinha de leve nas nádegas de Mu. Depois, bateu de novo. Mu não era tão musculoso quanto Aioria – ele tinha um contorno que parecia ser talhado pelos deuses, músculos discretos, porém firmes, a pele muito macia, a carne rosada e tenra.

"Perfeito..."

"O que disse?"

"Que você é perfeito. Parece de mentira."

Mu engoliu o seco: era o mesmo elogio que Dohko fazia para Shion... "_você é perfeito. Parece feito de nuvem."_

-x-

Parte III:

Adoro ouvir a sua voz... ou não. A audição do Loiro. 

"Por que não pulamos essa?"

"Alguma razão em particular?"

"Acho que ouço bem demais."

"Mas não para o objetivo que queremos. Olhe... aquele não é Horemheb?"

"Parece-me que sim, Mu."

"Ele está sangrando! Venha, Shaka."

Mu arrastou-o pelas escadas até chegar ao cavaleiro de Câncer, sentado sobre uma pedra olhando para o joelho de onde jorrava sangue. Não havia dor em sua expressão, mas um certo ar de perplexidade, como se não soubesse como ia parar aquele sangue todo.

"O que houve, Máscara da Morte?"

"Um moleque infeliz atirou uma pedra em mim e acertou meu joelho! Foi tão de repente que nem pude esticar a perna para aparar a pedra!"

"Deixa eu ver."

"Tire suas patas brancas de mim, menininha!"

"Não seja teimoso... me dá esse joelho aqui..."

Mu segurou a batata da perna do canceriano à força e pôs a mão no joelho de Horemheb: a luz dourada que emanava dela logo estancou o sangue todo.

"Aí está."

"Mandingueiro."

"Sou mesmo. Um mandingueiro lêmure."

"Não agradece, brutamontes?" – Shaka interpelou Máscara com seu natural ar de arrogância, muito semelhante ao de Máscara da Morte...

"_Steve Wonder versão Dinamarca_, segure sua onda. Me acerto com a mocinha aqui depois, não é Mu?"

"Claro. Não se meta, Shaka..."

"Ouviu? _Não se meta, Shaka!_"

"Mu!"

"Deixa Horemheb em paz, Shaka."

"Fica por conta das porradinhas que dou na cama em Afrodite..."

"Estamos quites então." – Mu sorriu, vendo Horemheb sair e acenar para ele, já de costas.

"Madre Teresa..."

"Shaka, você acreditando ou não, gosto do Horemheb. E me sinto responsável por ele. Sabia que eu mesmo fui falar com Ares para que aceitasse-o como um dos candidatos a cavaleiro?"

"Você também se orgulha dos seus erros?"

"Falo sério. Admiro Horemheb, é petulante o bastante para enfrentar o mestre. Uma vez disse a Ares que o transformaria em patê para gato, se ele quisesse."

"Que gracinha. É o humor barato dele que admira?"

"Horemheb é um cavaleiro que se fez sozinho. Foi treinado apenas um ano por um velho cavaleiro de prata que foi pupilo de Shion por algum tempo. Chegou aqui sem uma armadura, sem alguém por ele, mas com um cosmo que chegava às alturas. Sequer tinha um golpe... em uma luta, normalmente, dava socos e pontapés, mas não tinha um golpe só dele, já que não tinha mestre."

"E você foi mestre dele?"

"Não, ele já não precisava disso... Ares não queria ver ele nem pintado de ouro na área do Santuário... aí ele fez a gracinha do patê. Procurei Ares e pedi que reconsiderasse. Ele já tinha o sétimo sentido... não ia demorar até ter um golpe."

"O que fez então?"

"Tentei falar com Horemheb. Primeiro ele me ignorou. Depois me ameaçou de arrancar meus olhos, depois de arrancar minha cabeça. Depois me ignorou de novo. Mas depois de algumas semanas, ele viu que eu não ia desistir. E concordou em falar comigo. Me hostilizou... aquelas coisas que você sabe que ele faz... perguntei se ele gostava de ler."

"Bestas feras lendo... o ocidente é lindo."

"Ele disse '_prefiro me enfiar numas bundinhas gulosas e arrancar umas cabeças para relaxar_'."

"Baixo..."

"Genial! Você não percebe, Shaka? Ele me testava. Queria ver o quão moralista e preconceituoso eu era, antes de aceitar minha ajuda."

"E o que você disse?"

"Disse a ele que entre uma bundinha gulosa e uma cabeça arrancada, eu também tinha tempo para ler um livro ou outro. E que se ele quisesse folhear alguma coisa naqueles entediantes quinze minutinhos entre uma ereção e outra, minha biblioteca estava à disposição."

"Mu, você é um cretino adorável."

"Depois daquilo ele conversou um pouco mais comigo. Sempre me desafiando, claro. Ele só se dava bem com Afrodite e eu sei muito bem que Peixes foi um mentor melhor do que eu seria. Talvez você não perceba agora, mas... Afrodite é bem mais do que parece ou deixa transparecer... o fato é, das poucas coisas que consegui arrancar de Horemheb foi uma ligação com a morte e com os mundos dos mortos que nenhum cavaleiro até então tinha desenvolvido. Corri todos os sebos da baixa atrás de livros sobre o assunto. Fiz uma pilha deles e deixei na entrada de Áries. Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia desenvolver um golpe próprio se tivesse consciência da sua ligação com os mortos."

"E ele leu algum dos livros, Mu?"

"No começo não. Eu já estava desanimado, quando percebi que um exemplar tinha desaparecido. Se chamava 'Fenomenologia da Morte no Japão Antigo'. Pouco tempo depois Horemheb mandou uma meia dúzia de aprendizes para o Hades pelo Seikishiki . O mestre acabou se convencendo que ele seria um bom cavaleiro... organizou uma festa, que é bem uma coisa que Ares faria... uma festa! Lá ele abriu a caixa da armadura na frente de 15 meninos, entre eles, Horemheb. A armadura o escolheu. Não havia dúvida e nem questionamento que resistisse ao simples fato de que a armadura não erra no sue julgamento; ele foi feito cavaleiro de Câncer. – Mu deu um sorriso infantil – E naquele dia choveram pétalas de rosa pelo santuário o dia todo! O coração de Afrodite cantou de felicidade... Horemheb ia ficar aqui, para sempre."

"E você fez isso por aquele bruto?

"Eu não fiz nada! Nenhum livro ensina um mortal comum a ter super poderes. Horemheb só precisava de um empurrãozinho para perceber que podia manipular as passagens para o mundo dos mortos. Ele fez tudo sozinho."

Shaka deu a mão para Mu.

"Quanto mais o conheço, mais o admiro, Mu. Você é de longe o espírito mais puro e elevado que já conheci."

"Sou descendente direto dos lêmures da quarta geração. Isso é alguma coisa."

"_Ah, meu doce e amado Mu..."_ pensou Shaka, embevecido, "_sempre modesto, sempre humilde... e no entanto, sua grandeza excede todos daqui..._"

"Não, não acho. Seria superior, ainda que nascido numa viela escura, filho de bêbado e prostituta, treinado por um mestre mal... é da sua natureza ser o que é. Você _é _uma alma pura."

"Obrigado."

"Me contar uma longa estória sobre o bruto é também uma maneira de testar minha audição?"

Mu gargalhou alegre. Shaka, já concentrado no sentido da audição, enterneceu-se ao perceber que o som do riso do ariano lembrava-lhe dos sinos sagrados do templo.

"Não. Mas acho melhor testar seus sentidos à noite."

"À noite?"

"Em Virgem."

"Por que?"

"Vou mostrar a você o maravilhoso mundo dos gemidos e sussurros. Polixena me dizia que chegava ao clímax só de me ouvir cantar no ouvido dela."

O blefe era _tão_ vergonhoso que Mu teve ânsias de rir. Segurou o sorriso para ver a reação de Shaka.

"As fêmeas são todas mentirosas mesmo."

"Shaka! Não sei se pensava em me ofender ou ofender Polixena, de qualquer maneira, conseguiu os dois!" – resolveu levar a brincadeira adiante.

"Mu, não seja ingênuo... Polixena mentiu, claro..."

"Ela não mente!"

"Está bem, veremos então."

- X -

Na manhã seguinte, Shaka acordou Mu com um lírio e beijos.

"Tinha razão, Mu. Me desculpe."

"Não chegamos a comprovar a teoria de Polixena." – Mu respondeu fazendo-se soar zangado, fingindo não notar o lírio e morrendo de vontade de rir daquela brincadeira tola que já estava se estendendo por dois dias...

"Eu não deixei... mas... você chegou perto."

Um blefe bem dado merece outro.

"Por que você parou? Eu não prometi que ia respeitar a sua castidade?"

"Mu, não me pressione."

"Está bem. Então acho melhor encerrar suas lições por aqui. Não vai resistir nem ao paladar e muito menos ao tato."

"Vamos tentar o paladar?" - Shaka curvou-se para beijar Mu. – "Desconfio que este será logo meu favorito."

"Está bem, está bem. Tentaremos. Para isso preciso sair."

"E por que?"

"Para arrumar o que vou precisar para sua lição..."

-x-

Parte IV:

Gostoso! O paladar de amantes

"Ol�, Milo. Que cara é essa?"

"Camyu, o bastardo."

"O que ele fez?"

"O que ele não fez, né? Não me procura há alguns dias."

"Estão brigados?"

"Eu dei uma das minhas cenas no clube semana passada e ele ficou furioso. Está me ignorando. E eu estou subindo pelas paredes, acho que já estou com olheiras e passando mal... não sou homem de ficar no banheiro com revistinha! Eu gosto é da coisa ao vivo e a cores... mas você me conhece... eu não tenho coragem de trair o Camyu..."

"Ora, vocês já brigaram outras vezes... sei que sente falta dele, ele também sente sua falta... peça desculpas, Milo. Sabe que ele não vai recuar, é muito brioso. E eu não queria dizer, mas... provavelmente ele estava certo..."

"Mu! De que lado você est�?"

"Do seu. Por isso não quero que perca o homem que tanto te faz feliz só porque você cisma em provocá-lo em boates dançando com outros homens e mulheres! Sabe como ele é ciumento."

"Ah, Mu... eu não tenho sangue de barata! Camus me dá nos nervos às vezes! Ele não mostra paixão! Fogo! Eu quero que ele me ame, me jogue na parede, me chame de lagartixa! Eu _preciso_ disso!"

"Então arrume outro. Este não é Camus."

"Mas quando eu provoco, ele reage!"

"Reage mal. Sempre briga com ele por isso. Se fosse você, eu pararia – ele vai acabar se cansando. Pior... talvez acredite mesmo que você precisa de um amante mais fogoso e desista de você."

"_NON_! Nunca! Ele não pode, Mu! Não pode! Quem mais faria o _gelinho_ feliz? Além de mim, claro! Eu sou perfeito para ele!"

"Então não o aborreça tanto. Faça as pazes... irrite Afrodite e promova uma orgia barulhenta e selvagem em Aquário..."

"Isso vai ser fácil... meu francesinho grita que é uma coisa..."

"Então. Seja feliz."– uma sombra de tristeza toldou os olhos de Mu. – "Enquanto puder... a vida é tão curta... nossa felicidade é tão efêmera..."

"Mu, você está se dando bem com aquele homem?"

"Ele me faz feliz, Milo. O que mais posso pedir?"

"Mas você não me parece no melhor dos humores."

"Você me conhece. Tenho uma tendência à ser melancólico."

"Ah, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Cuidado com o Mestre. Tem uma movimentação muito estranha em Star Hill. Você o desafiou seriamente com a estória de manter a espada e a armadura de Shion. Acho que ele pretende revidar."

"Já imaginava. Vou ter que ir embora... já devia ter ido. _Teria_ ido, se não fosse Shaka."

"Mas vai ter que deixar ele mais cedo ou mais tarde..."

"Vou." – Mu admitiu mordendo o lábio inferior. – "Mas vou adiar o máximo que puder."

"Onde vai?"

"Ao centro. Vou comprar umas coisinhas para o Shaka."

"O monge já está consumindo suas economias, Mu?"

"Milo... não desperdice sua energia me desacatando... vá procurar Camus e resolva suas desavenças com ele – na cama de preferência, onde ele cale a sua boca... e com beijos ao invés de tapas."

"Vou correndo atrás dele."

Mu não recuperou o sorriso durante o resto do dia. Ares nunca o perdoaria. Cedo ou tarde – e ele desconfiava que em seu caso seria cedo – teria que deixar Shaka...

- X -

"Vou vendar seus olhos... acha que não ver�?"

"Está muito escuro, a venda não vai me deixar ver mais do que alguns borrões..."

"Excelente." – Mu vendou Shaka com um delicado lenço indiano. – "Vou espalhar um pouco de sorvete em meu braço. Você prova e me diz de que tem gosto."

"Está bem. Mas é no braço mesmo, não Mu?"

Mu gargalhou da dúvida de Shaka... onde mais poria o sorvete?

"Claro que sim. Prove esse."

Shaka lambeu delicadamente o braço do ariano.

"Chocolate. Sorvete de chocolate! Essa foi fácil."

"Você está muito bem. Agora uma difícil."

Colocou um morango na boca e beijou o virginiano vendado. Brincaram de tentar esfacelar o morango entre as línguas, saboreando o beijo e a fruta.

"E então, Shaka?" – Mu perguntou com um sorrido feliz recuperado em seus lábios.

Shaka retribuiu o sorriso.

"Não sei... não tenho certeza... acho que teremos que repetir..."

"Ah, você quer repetir?"

"Para ficar bem claro."

Repetiram a brincadeira com os beijos e os morangos três vezes seguidas.

"Acho que é um morango..." – Shaka admitiu, maroto.

"Aluno aplicado... agora vamos testar de outro jeito." – Mu colocou uma generosa porção de sorvete na boca e beijou seu virginiano, sedento de beijos, as línguas brincando entre o quente da boca de Shaka e o frio do sorvete. O virginiano riu.

"Sorvete de creme!"

"Meu preferido..."

"Gostei mais do de chocolate..."

"Dessa vez, mais complicado..." – Mu espalhou uma pequena porção de mel na base do pescoço. – "Aqui, Shaka..." – trouxe o rosto do virginiano perto de si e sentiu a língua quente do jovem percorrer seus pescoço, com o apetite típico de quem prova uma delícia pela primeira vez, sempre lento, sempre cuidadoso, ainda que os gemidos de Mu lhe pedissem mais; para isso servia o forte controle monástico de Shaka: ele mantinha o mesmo ritmo de ação, sempre.

"É mel..." – gemeu Shaka. – "E é o mel mais doce que já provei..."

"Brahma, Absoluto... pára, Shaka..."

"Sempre preferi Shiva..."

"O destruidor?"

"O _recomeçador_." – um chupão mais forte.

"Shaka!"

"Você não é virgem. Pode."

"Vamos experimentar outras coisas..."

"Não precisa... eu quero experimentar você... _todinho."_

-x-

Parte V:

O Tato. O mais físico do Espiritual. 

Shaka descia as escadarias de Áries para a arena, de mãos dadas com Mu. Já não se sentia constrangido de demonstrar publicamente seu enlevo pelo cavaleiro de Áries, tanto mais que todo o Santuário parecia experimentar uma fase de muito romance. Shaka conseguiu até achar graça em Máscara da Morte e Afrodite andando juntos de jeans justo, com as mãos cruzadas, um com a mão no bolso do outro. De repente, um jovem mensageiro do templo correu até Mu e entregou-lhe um papel.

"Mu, Polixena manda entregar o bilhete. Vem de Pamir, da ordem do mestre sábio Prabhu."

"Ah, sim, obrigada."

Mu leu o bilhete. Shaka reparou em como a expressão dele mudou, transmutando-se em um vinco na testa.

"Notícias más?"

"Minha presença em Pamir será '_requisitada'_ logo."

"Para que?"

"Eu preciso fazer um filho na filha do mestre Prabhu, a Mahadevi."

"Não compreendo."

"As tribos de Pamir são descendentes lêmures puros. E tem sido assim por milênios desde o fim de Lemúria: o chefe sábio escolhe um moça que tenha em seu sangue todas as melhores qualidades lêmures e ela se deita com o artesão chefe da casta. Basta uma única noite, que é determinada por uma série de cálculos matemáticos, para que ela engravide. Ela terá um menino que será criado pelas mulheres da tribo até os dois anos e meio. Depois, será mandando de volta para mim, para ser meu aprendiz e próximo mestre ferreiro – provável próximo cavaleiro de Áries."

"Você nasceu assim também?"

Mu encolheu os ombros.

"Provavelmente não. Shion nunca quis falar disso comigo, nunca quis me dizer."

"Mas ele seria o seu pai então?"

"Não. Antes de eu nascer havia um sábio mais velho que Shion, que era o chefe

ferreiro da casta. Provavelmente este seria o meu pai biológico, e o pai biológico de Shion também. Ou então... talvez eu seja um bastardo. Não importa. Os lêmures dão pouco valor a laços biológicos. Todos são 'filhos da raça': as crianças são responsabilidades da vila inteira."

" Como sabe que será um menino? E que ela engravidar�?"

"Ah, o chefe sempre tem certeza. Mahadevi já escolheu o 'apelido' do menino..". – ele sacudiu o bilhete no ar. – "Ela quer que ele seja chamado 'Kiki'... ainda por cima, preciso pensar em um nome que suporte este apelido... Mahadevi é muito voluntariosa, mas para o azar dela, é o homem que escolhe o nome..."

"Você tem mesmo que ir?" – o tom era quase uma súplica.

"É a minha obrigação... se Shion estivesse vivo... seria ele."

"Você é o chefe ferreiro?"

"Eu sou um _um _dos mestres. O chefe da casta é Prahbu. Mas ele não pode cumprir a obrigação porque é o pai dela. O outro mestre é irmão dela. Shion está morto e o outro mestre, o que acho que é meu pai, ficou muito doente com a idade e perdeu a capacidade de ter filhos... portanto, só restou eu."

"E você conhece a moça? A tal Mahadevi?"

"Lembro-me vagamente de tê-la visto em Jamiel."

"Como ela é?"

"Ruiva e de olhos verdes. Pequena, cabelos na altura do pescoço. Não me lembro detalhes, mas ela era bonita."

" Se você se lembra tão vagamente, como sabe que era bonita?" – o tom acusador.

"Shaka, ela era uma menina."

"E você menino."

"Está com ciúmes?"

"Tradição esquisita essa."

"Infelizmente é assim que os bebês humanos normais nascem, Shaka."

O loiro ficou em silêncio e começou a caminhar, só que muito mais rápido.

"Shaka, me espere... é minha obrigação."

"Não estou reclamando."

"Mas está fugindo de mim."

"Eu?" – ele respondeu, já muitos passos de distância do ariano.

"É! Eu..."

Mu não conseguiu terminar a frase. Uma dor lancinante no peito o fez cair de joelhos as mãozinhas crispadas sobre o coração, em uma pressão tão feroz que não conseguia nem gemer.

"Mu, já disse que..." – virou-se e viu o ariano no chão. Correu até ele, debruçou-o em seu colo. – "O que você tem, Mu? Mu! Você está bem?"

"Ai... ai... ai... meu peito... meu peito..."

"O que você tem, Mu? Por Buda!" – levantou o rosto do ariano. Ele estava roxo. – "MU!"

O ariano começou a tremer e vomitar. Shaka estava aterrorizado, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Ficou parado, com Mu debruçado sobre seus joelhos, roxo, vomitando, enquanto apertava freneticamente as contas do _juzu_ me suas mãos, pedindo a Buda que o ajudasse com alguma calma.

"_O muro, Shaka! O muro vai cair! Vai cair em nós! Vamos morrer! Vamos morrer!"_

"_Quer começar lutando contra mim, Máscara da Morte?"_

"_Claro que não, eu sei bem que um cavaleiro de ouro não deve desafiar outro."_

"_Athena foi atingida por uma flecha de ouro!"_

"_Ares é um traidor!"_

"_Ele vai te matar, Mu. Fuja para Jamiel."_

"_Kanon pensava ser esperto... Ares era mais..."_

"_Shion! Você é um fantasma?"_

"_Não. Hades me deu outra vida."_

"_Mãe? É você?"_

"_Filho, Hécate te protege."_

Os flashes iam e vinham diante dos olhos de Mu. Enquanto seu corpo se debatia nos braços de Shaka, sua mente viajava entre as visões de pedaços obscuros de passado, presente e futuro. Em sua semi-inconsciência, Mu percebeu que Shaka estava tremendo. Pobre e querido virginiano! Ele não conseguia entender o que acontecia!

"Shaka... calma... vou melhorar... – segurou as mãos do outro, geladas, entre as suas."

"Mu... não sei o que fazer... me diga o que fazer!"

"Nada... nada... espere um pouco... estou melhor."

Mu fez menção de levantar-se, mas Shaka não deixou – tomou-o no colo.

"Eu levo você de volta para Áries."

Quando chegaram em Áries, Mu já estava bem melhor. Pálido e de lábios roxos, mas aparentemente bem. Shaka o banhou, trocou suas vestes e lhe deu um chá de valeriana e camomila, cobrindo-o de beijos, carinhos e cuidados. Esperou que o ariano estivesse sentado sobre sua esteira, com o copo de chá nas mãos, calmo, para perguntar-lhe.

"O que foi isso, Mu?"

"Deve ter sido a mistura dos sorvetes, das frutas... e do conhaque... não devíamos ter tomado conhaque ontem..."

"Mu, você não sabe mentir."

Ele olhou nos olhos fundos e verdes de Mu.

"Me deixe sozinho, por favor."

"Sozinho? Quer que eu vá embora e te deixe sozinho?"

"Por favor."

"Mas por que?"

"Por favor, Shaka."

"Não me quer?"

"Preciso ficar sozinho."

"Você não me quer. Não sou de sua _confiança_."

"Não seja tolo. Minha cabeça arde."

"E me quer longe?"

"Só um tempo, Shaka."

"Está bem." – ele levantou-se e saiu sem dizer nada, tão rápido, mas tão rápido, que Mu poderia jurar que ele usara telecinese. Partiu-lhe o coração ver seu virginiano tão ciumento e tão magoado. Mas precisava ficar só. _Precisava_.

Assim que Shaka saiu, Mu correu até o final da casa de Áries. Debaixo do pequeno móvel onde costumava ficar a caixa da armadura havia um enorme busto de bronze com três cabeças: era o _trimurti_, a trindade da Realidade Final dos brâmanes: Brahma, o criador; Vishnu, o Conservador e Shiva, o Destruidor. Virou o busto e abriu um pequeno compartimento no fundo, de onde tirou uma chave de ouro, trabalhada ricamente. Usou-a para abrir um baú, escondido atrás de um biombo no quartinho vazio atrás do banheiro.

Abriu o baú e retirou dele um pirâmide lêmure e a veste do Grande Mestre, que Shion havia lhe deixado, sob as vestes, as ferramentas lêmures e uma ânfora de barro, um medalhão com uma pedra negra e uma jóia que parecia uma coroa. Chorou copiosamente sobre o baú aberto.

"Agora entendo você, Shion... agora compreendo tão bem!"

- X -

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Nana: _Nana-Chan! Minha querida, você é uma sanguinária! Você queria ver o Muzinho todo quebrado? Olha aí, lendo esse capítulo você já vê que Shaka nem precisou de muito mais para 'cair nos braços' de Mu. Safadinho! O golpe era só um empurrão – empurrão dado, ele já partiu para o abraço... mas também, o abraço de um ariano como esse... hehehe. Beijocas!_

Lola Spixii: _Sensei m�, você é que merece um fã-clube. Eu topo ser a presidente! Espero que esteja orgulhosa dos meus 'semi-lemons' que ando publicando em sua homenagem – já que você, como perva mor, está nos iniciando no mal caminho... tsc, tsc... o hades te espera, t�? Beijocas..._

Bélier: _Sensei! Eu também fiquei com pena de colocar o Shaka atacando o Mu, mas como você bem observou, era necessário. Quanto a ser Virgem, o Shaka até que consegue, mas ser puro, já não garanto... obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico muito envaidecida com todos eles. Especialmente por ter reconhecido o 'mote' do titulo. Ah, eu poderia dizer muitas coisas sobre sua influência na minha montagem dos personagens... mas prefiro dizer em 'off', como já tenho feito, afinal você sabe como eu sou prolixa! Bom, obrigada novamente! Beijocas da tia Vê! _

Ilia-Chan: _Oi, bebê! Não precisa ficar preocupada com os reviews não, não importa. Importa que você possa ler e se divertir com os capítulos, tanto quanto eu me divirto escrevendo! E obrigada pelos elogios, gosto de saber que a fic emociona quem lê- é um trabalho que faço com muito carinho mesmo. Ah, não esqueci de Gênese não! Estou ainda escasquetada por não ter bem o final definido... mas ela sai! Beijoca..._

Amy: _Vai ficar curiosa sim! Não vai saber quem é a mamãe do Mu até o final! Hehe! Você sim é que é uma leitora ultra-vip, pega as idéias no nascedouro, antes sequer de eu ajeitar você já leu! Bom, quanto aos lemons e aos pedidos desesperados de baby Horemheb... bem... sabes que eu faço uma fic de DitexMdM... você vai ter lemon do fofo até dizer chega! Beijocas, bebê fada..._

Hakesh-Chan: _UAU! Seis horas! Que resistência! Eu não consigo ficar lendo nada por mais de duas horas...bom, seja bem vinda á 'Incenso e Vela family' e pronto, satisfiz seu primeiro desejo de leitora: mais um capítulo! Beijocas!_

Mo de Áries: _Ah, maldade! O Mu nem é tão ameaçado assim nas minhas fics! Eu matei o Shaka em Gênese e ninguém falou nada! O Mu fica só na ameaça... mas também, tem outro jeito de arrancar uma declaração de amor da boca desse virginiano metido? Beijocas... _

Ia-Chan: _Pra você ver, o Muzinho não morreu e o Shaka ainda está se aproveitando dele! Ô coisa boa!_

Gemini-Sama: _Oras, menina! Uma professora tem que ser malvada, senão os aluninhos abusam! E é tudo para o seu bem! E eu cheguei a ver sua fic, mas depois perdi o link... quando tive rum tempo vou lá olhar e te mando uma email com as minhas 'impressões' sobre ela! Mas eu fiquei feliz de que minha bebês-fic estejam inspirando alguém além de mim mesma! Muitos talentos por aí só precisam disso mesmo: um empurrãozinho para aparecerem! SUCESSO! Beijocas. _

Sinistra Negra: _Moça! Que bom que você se emocionou, eu também fiquei meio 'down' escrevendo o capítulo. Bom, mas a minha trilha era outra... se você quiser conferir... é 'Enjoy the Silence', é um cover de 'Despeche Mode', cantada pela Tori Amos. É uma música linda! Bom, beijocas!_

_Ufa!

* * *

_

_**Verinha**, seus emails são uma fonte de inspiração para mim. Fico muito feliz em abrir minha caixa postal e encontrar uma mensagem sua. Seus comentários são sempre pertinentes! Obrigada pelo seu apoio. Beijocas!_

_**Aos meus outros quietinhos**, muitas beijocas da tia Vê e um finla de semana maravilhoso! _


	12. Seu

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

**Comentário Pessoal**: YEAH! Saiu! Depois de meses matutando, querendo e tentando... SONG CHAPTER! Eu queria muito ter feito uma songfic com essa música, 'I'll be Yours', do Placebo. A versão do CD _Sleeping with Ghosts_ é muito feia – eu me apaixonei pelo acústico da canção. Ela é linda! Só piano e voz. Quis colocar ela em Gênese, pensei em fazer uma songfic e – no desespero de causa, porque eu não tinha nenhuma idéia! – sugeri à Nana e Amy que usassem em "Ensina-me a Viver". Elas não usaram, eu também não e está aí: ela acabou caindo como uma luva para fechar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem! Beijocas, tia Vê.

**MEU AMADO SONGFIC SERÁ RETIRADO POR ORDEM DO FFNET. TRISTE, MAS CONFORMADA.**

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 12**

_Seu_

-x-

----------------------------------- FLASHBACK ----------------------------------

"Shion..."

"Sai daqui já, Mu! Sai!"

"Mas, mestre..."

"SAI!"

"Eu vou chamar o Dohko, mestre..."

"Não, Mu!" – agarrou o braço do menino com tanta força que o pequeno soltou um gritinho de dor. O mestre imediatamente o soltou, penalizado. – "Desculpe, filho..."

"Mestre... estou com medo..."

"Está com medo de mim?"

"Medo de você morrer... você está doente... deixa eu chamar o mestre Dohko por favor... deixa, mestre... ele cuida de você!"

"Não, Mu... não estou doente."

"Você vomitou e está com dor aqui." – Mu apontou para o coração.

"Você também vai sentir isso, um dia. E não vai morrer, querido."

"Vou?"

" Sente aqui, do meu lado."

Mu sentou-se do lado do mestre. Mesmo aterrorizado e com todo o respeito que tinha por Shion, arriscou-se em um gesto mais efusivo: tomou a mão branca, aconchegando-se sob o braço dele. Satisfeito com o carinho do menino, Shion retribuiu o abraço da criança.

"Você é como eu. Herdou do nosso povo essa maldição horrível. Espero que a carregue com o mínimo de dignidade."

"Maldição, mestre?"

" Clarividência. Chegará o dia, Mu, em que você, como todos os lêmures antes de você, vai poder ver o futuro. _Ver_ e não _mudar_."

"E isso é ruim, mestre?"

"Ah, só o tempo dirá. Talvez não seja ruim para você." – segurou o menino pela mão, ainda trêmulo. – "Venha, já é a hora."

"De que, Mestre?"

"De vermos quem você é, Mu."

Avançou com o menino pelo salão em Star Hill. Era um salão amplo, imenso. Ele ficava vazio a maior parte do tempo. Shion não gostava de festas e, quando havia comemoração, ele nunca precedia cerimônias nos salões internos, mas nos periféricos. Era preciso paz no interior dos Grandes Salões, atrás dos quais estava o templo de Athena e a mulher que traria ao mundo o bebê que encarnaria a deusa. Mas ali, aos fundos do Salão principal, protegido por uma enorme cortina de veludo escuro, estava o nicho onde ficava a caixa da armadura de Áries.

Shion aproximou-se dela, olhando-a com uma curiosidade ingênua. Sua amiga querida, protegera seu corpo por anos e anos; mesmo depois de tanto tempo, parecia para ele que a caixa ficava mais jovem, mais bonita, era como se cada encontro fosse o único – eram amantes que não se entediavam um do outro.

Tirou-a do nicho e a depositou no chão, no meio do salão. Ela reluzia suavemente, uma luz leitosa e amarelada.

Reparou na fascinação de Mu – uma criança que não era em absoluto como as outras, que tinha visto armaduras de ouro de muito perto e já era íntimo do trabalho de um artesão armeiro. O menino, no entanto, sentiu pelo cosmo do mestre que aquele _era_ um momento solene; arrepiou-se ao chegar tão próximo da caixa.

Aproveitando-se da admiração de Mu pelo objeto, soltou sua mão e afastou-se, sem que seu pequeno pupilo desse por conta. Quando achou que estava longe o suficiente, sua voz melodiosa troou:

"Abra a caixa, Mu de Áries. Vista sua armadura."

Aterrorizado, ele olhou de volta para o mestre. Então era assim? Abre a caixa e veste? Mas como?

" O que eu faço, Shion?" – voltou-lhe os olhos verdes que eram uma interrogação.

"Eu nunca pensei que precisasse prepará-lo para aquilo que era o seu destino."

O menino sacudiu a cabeça veementemente.

"Você é MEU! É pupilo de Shion de Áries. _Ninguém_ vestirá a minha armadura senão você!"

"Não é certo. Você ainda está vivo..."

"E por quanto tempo? Quem pode dizer?"

Mu o olhou com olhos marejados.

"Enquanto você viver a armadura é só sua. Ela não vai me aceitar."

"Do que tem medo, criança?"

Mu voltou até onde Shion estava e agarrou-se às pernas do mestre.

"Não me deixe sozinho! Eu só tenho você. Eu não quero a armadura! Eu quero _você!"_

Loucamente apaixonado pela criança que chamava de 'sua', Shion tomou o menino no colo, enxugando as lágrimas dele com as mangas da túnica de grande mestre. Beijou a testa de Mu e acariciou seus cabelos. Acalentou o menino no seu peito até que ele se acalmasse. Depois o pôs no chão.

"Vá."

"Mas... e _ela?_ Ela vai me querer?"

"A armadura foi vestida por mim, com muita dignidade, por muitos anos. Ela só vai aceitar alguém com a mesma grandeza e o poder que eu tenho. Só aceitará quem estiver à altura de me suceder. Acredita que você é o homem que me sucederá?"

"Você acha que eu sou como você?"

"Claro que não."

"Não?"

Shion tinha os olhos na caixa, perdidos, como se falasse para alguém que não estava ali.

"Você será muito melhor do que eu. Mu já é melhor do que eu..."

Atemorizado, mas determinado, Mu caminhou até a caixa. Não pensou em nada além da caixa em si: sua sólida estrutura, seu desenho em relevo da figura do carneiro, o traçado caprichoso do mestre dos mestres, Hefesto, o grande ferreiro-deus. Seu coração palpitava na marcha até o objeto que o esperava. Não tocou a caixa em respeito.

Elevou seu cosmo de um dourado impressionante e imponente até para um cavaleiro velho e experto como Shion. Pronunciou, de joelhos, as palavras que Shion o ensinara:

"Filho de Hera, Grande Imortal Hefesto, rei dos ferreiros, deus da nossa arte, me ajoelho em honra de sua obra. Graças ao meu ofício de ferreiro! Que eu possa guardar Athena tanto quanto velar pelas armas que você a ela consagrou."

Levantou-se do chão, moveu o dedo e exigiu – já sem nenhum traço de medo ou subserviência: _"Venha!"_.

A caixa abriu-se revelando seu precioso conteúdo e a armadura cobriu o corpo de criança. Cego pelas lágrimas, Shion caiu de joelhos ante a visão gloriosa em dourado.

Mu era cavaleiro de Áries aos sete anos e oito meses.

----------------------------------- FLASHBACK ----------------------------------

A vida de Mu mudou radicalmente depois da descoberta do dom de Shion. Nunca mais o mestre foi o mesmo. Seu treinamento, cheio de amor e carinhos, tornou-se tortuoso, doloroso. Recebia punições desproporcionais às suas faltas e por qualquer deslize era mandando a Jamiel por longos períodos. Quando voltava, não encontrava os mesmos meninos. Shion mandou para longe boa parte das crianças. Milo, que Shion dizia que tinha 'o diabo no corpo', foi mandado para a Ilha de Milos. O mesmo aconteceu com Shura, Aldebaram e Virgílio – o menino que preparavam para ser Cavaleiro de Câncer. Dohko já não encontrava amor nas suas noites com Shion. O mestre tornou-se triste, melancólico, arredio, distante. E agora Mu compreendia muito bem o porquê: ele _sabia_ o que estava para acontecer e sabia, com a sabedoria lêmure que lhe foi concedida, que não poderia mudar nada. Os lêmures tinham um ditado que dizia "o destino é um viajante esperto. Se bloqueiam um dos seus caminhos, ele toma um atalho, mas sempre chega onde tem que chegar." Shion conhecia bem o ditado. Poderia atrasar o destino, mas não evitá-lo.

E Mu agora também era uma vítima do seu 'dom'. O seu futuro também era sombrio. A roupa do Grande Mestre que ele jamais usaria estava em suas mãos, bordada pelas virgens de Athena. A pirâmide lêmure que o ajudaria a concentrar forças sempre que estivesse fraco – era um símbolo da sua raça e das obrigações que tinha para com ela. _Tinha_ que dormir com Mahadevi, tinha de ter um pupilo. O certo parecia tão _não_ certo! O medalhão preto e a coroa dourada, de traços impressionantemente perfeitos. Uma vez Shion lhe dissera que, quando fosse a hora, descobriria o valor correto de cada um dos itens do baú que foi a sua herança. A coroa e o medalhão eram jóias reais, forjadas por Hefesto. Não sabia porque Shion as tinha, nem para que serviam, embora fossem lindas. A ânfora, que nunca se atreveu a abrir, tinha escritos em um grego muito arcaico, do qual Mu apenas adivinhava – intuitivamente – o sentido. Era uma ânfora protegida por magia pesada. Só alguém muito especial poderia abri-la. Queria poder pedir ajuda, mas para quem? Os cavaleiros da ordem de Shion estavam mortos, os sacerdotes também, não havia mais ninguém... só Dohko. Mas o Libriano já tinha deixado claro que Shion pedira seu silêncio. Era tarefa de Mu descobrir, sozinho, para que servia seu baú, o que era a sua herança, sua vida e suas obrigações – enfim: seu destino.

Ah, nunca quis ter um pupilo... se Shion estivesse vivo, _ele_ iria se deitar com Mahadevi e ter o menino que seria aprendiz de Mu. Shion sempre dizia que Mu só estaria pronto para receber um pupilo quando o amor e o ódio verdadeiros tivessem desvirginado seu coração – aí seria genuinamente sábio para conceber um filho por dever e ensiná-lo como aprendiz por honra. O jovem Kiki não chamaria ninguém de pai e mãe, como ele, Mu, também não. Era assim que tinha que ser. E assim seria... _quando_ tivesse forças para deixar Shaka...

- X -

Com o cair da noite, Mu foi lentamente se acalmando do desespero que o acometeu na descoberta do dom. Sentou-se nos degraus da casa de Áries. Esperou por Shaka até o anoitecer, mas reparou que o virginiano não vinha. No mínimo, estava magoado com ele pela sua recusa em compartilhar aquele momento. Ah, se Shaka soubesse! Como queria poupá-lo da dor de saber de todas aquelas coisas sórdidas! Era um fardo – era o _seu_ fardo... porque deveria dividir essa dor com Shaka, que – pobre criança querida! – já carregava tantos? Por que ele precisava saber das coisas que Mu via em delírios? Ou saber de todas as desgraças do passado que mancharam aquele santuário de sangue? Não! Ele não _precisava­ _saber, mas ele _queria_ saber. Suspirou de cansaço.

Mu percebeu então que a ofensa que fizera a Shaka fora, sem intenção, maior do que esperava. Concentrou seu cosmo com toda a sua fina percepção lêmure e sentiu que Shaka estava em Virgem – não estava irritado, nem hostil. Mas havia uma perturbadora tristeza nos seus pensamentos, uma tristeza tão funda e tão enraizada que arrepiou Mu até os cabelos. Não, mas não podia ser _sua_ culpa... Shaka sempre fora triste. Entretanto, por amá-lo tanto e por tê-lo tão perto, agora julgava isso sua responsabilidade.

Mu usou da sua telecinese para chegar até Virgem sem ser muito notado por todos os cavaleiros no caminho. Entrou na casa com luzes do crepúsculo que morriam sobre os taciturnos mármores seculares. Era uma visão ao mesmo tempo tão melancólica e tão bonita... um misto de uma dor infinita com uma beleza fria, uma beleza estéril. Seus pés deslizavam com a peculiar graça sobre o pavimento do saguão central. A figura de Shaka despontava do fundo da casa como uma pálida vitória-régia boiando nas trevas de um rio. Sua cabeça iluminada de fios de ouro parecia coroada de divindade. Mu sentiu um aperto no peito. Amava tanto Shaka! E tinha certeza da impiedade da vida, que ia arrancá-lo dele o mais rápido possível. E talvez, o que lhe restasse fosse isso, na memória: esse cheiro de lírio, esse tremular de velas, essa imagem branca emergindo da escuridão... e nada mais. Seus olhos distraíram-se com os incensos e as velas.

"Shaka?"

Sem mover os lábios, Shaka lhe falou direto ao cosmo.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Não ia me ver?"

"Queria ficar sozinho – eu o deixei sozinho."

"Você não pode me perdoar?"

"Por não confiar em mim? Posso perfeitamente perdoá-lo por isso. Se essa é a razão da sua vinda, pode ir em paz."

"Quer que eu me vá, Shaka?"

"_Você _me quis longe."

"Se não deseja a minha presença, eu vou."

Mu virou as costas. Caminhou lentamente até os degraus, quando a voz do virginiano novamente lhe falou ao cosmo, com uma tenacidade de criança:

"Vai procurar Aioria? Nele você confia? Mais do que em mim? Por que ele foi menino com você? E partilhou tudo com você! E eu jamais serei parte das lembranças da sua vida... sua vida sem mim! Minha vida sem você é _um dia_... as 24 horas sempre iguais do templo onde eu meditei por todos os anos da minha existência... e sua vida sem mim... tantas coisas! Sua vida é rica. Suas lembranças são muitas: eu sou uma entre todas as suas e para mim, você é a única!"

Mu refreou o passo com sua desafetação lânguida. Continuou de costas para o virginiano que o acusava sem razão.

"É verdade. Minha vida sem você foi rica de momentos inesquecíveis. Muitos deles, com Aioria. Ele foi meu amante, meu amigo, meu irmão. – a voz de Mu estremeceu – Entretanto... foi a _você_ que entreguei minha vida. Eu teria morrido por suas mãos e não lamentaria em nada... mas se você, Shaka, não acha que isto foi o bastante... talvez... não possa mais convencê-lo... porque a única coisa _realmente_ minha é a vida que anima meu corpo – e essa eu já te ofereci..."

"Falo de confiança, Mu." – ele por fim replicou, abandonando a posição de meditação. Já não falava pelo cosmo, sua voz rouca pela emoção reverberava nas paredes altas do templo.

"Não sei que confiança é essa que você me exige." – Mu avançava para a porta, Shaka seguindo-o de perto.

"Me diga o que houve!"

"Isso é importante?"

" Eu quero saber!"

"Por que eu deveria encher você com a minha amargura?"

"Eu não tenho nada de _seu_! Me presenteie com a sua dor! Me dê sua amargura como se fosse um presente! Eu a receberei em meu peito como uma relíquia santa!"

Mu virou-se furiosamente, vendo os olhos azuis de Shaka abertos, ardendo de dúvidas e de amor.

"Nada meu? Você não tem nada de meu? Minha vida, meu amor, minha alma, meu corpo! Tudo eu te dei! O que mais quer de mim? Eu já não tenho o que te oferecer, Shaka! Se eu tivesse, ofereceria!"

"Mu... o que você sentiu? Por que eu não posso saber o que você teve?" – a voz do virginiano amoleceu no tom, delicada, quase um lamento.

"Eu tive o mesmo que Shion teve e o mesmo que meu aprendiz terá: nasceu em mim o 'dom' da clarividência. Eu vejo o futuro. Desgraça minha! Eu vejo o futuro..."

"E isso é tão ruim assim, Mu?"

"Ah... é... muito..."

Shaka alcançou Mu.

"Você é forte como uma rocha, Mu." – ele abraçou o ariano ternamente. – "Saberá suportar essa dor... e você me terá... eu estarei sempre com você."

"Por que você duvida de mim? Por que você não pode acreditar no meu amor?"

"Eu acredito... mas..."

"Mas?"

"Tenho ciúmes... Aioria... Polixena..." – deslizou os dedos pelo rosto molhado de Mu, aqueles olhos verdes dardejantes – "todos eles tiveram você... tiveram um pedaço de você... deixaram no seu corpo uma marca de sua passagem... e eu? Que serei para você? Um incenso, uma vela – divinos por sua curta existência... uma luz trêmula que se extinguirá... um perfume efêmero. Nada de consistente... nada que dure!"

"Marcas em meu corpo... oh! Tolices suas! Nenhum deles teve minha alma... uma boca é só uma boca... e uma boca deliciosa pode ser substituída por outra igualmente deliciosa... e o que é feito disso sem amor? Um sucessão de bocas e coxas e gozos... e nada que aqueça meu coração! Tantas vezes eu me saciei com corpos de amantes que se entregaram para mim... e o que eles tiveram de mim foram apenas os minutos em que estive com eles! Nada mais! Quantas noites eu chorei, vendo Afrodite e Horemheb juntos e pensava comigo _se_ algum dia os deuses me presenteariam com amor também! Quando eu ia poder amar como Shion amara Dohko! Se um dia eu teria alguém por quem viver e morrer... medo! Medo! Eu tinha medo de morrer estéril e frio, com minha cama sempre cheia e minha alma vazia, seco, seco como árvore morta! Como eu invejei Aioria porque ele _amava_ alguém! E como invejei Milo quando ele finalmente se entendeu com Camus... e eu não tinha _nada_! Eu tinha todos os que quisesse, nunca recebi um não! Eu tenho certeza de que se eu descesse estas escadas até Leão, Aioria não ia se recusar a fazer amor comigo... e acordaríamos exatamente do jeito que fomos dormir! Sem mais nem menos amor em nossas vidas! Ele ainda amaria a mesma mulher e eu... ah! Eu sequer posso convencer você de que te amo! Você tem ciúmes das migalhas que dou aos outros, mas recusa a mão com que eu te afago! Você tem ciúmes dos beijos que você _imagina_ que já dei, mas não toma da minha boca todos os que eu _quero_ te dar! O que é que você quer afinal, Shaka? Me enlouquecer?"

"Mu, eu não sei o que fazer! Se o amor é _tão_ bom, por que sofro? Por que tenho essa angústia? Esse medo de perder alguma coisa que sequer eu posso reter entre meus dedos?"

Ele olhava para o belo ariano em seus braços; ah! Se Mu soubesse como tinha medo de ficar sem ele... e ainda mais medo de ficar _com_ ele. A túnica de Mu era tão bonita... era longa até os tornozelos, mas era um pano branco tão delicado, tão fluido; apenas o ombro esquerdo estava coberto pelo pano suave. Sabia que ele tinha usado o teletransporte: nunca se vestia daquela maneira, tão desnudo, em público.

"Está se sentindo melhor agora, Mu?" – deslizou os dedos pela parte descoberta do peito do ariano, sentindo a pele arrepiada sob os seus dedos.

"Eu já estou bem... não sinto nada..."

Shaka deslizou os dedos longos sobre o mamilo eriçado esboçando um doce sorriso.

"Não sente nada, mesmo"?

"Querido... não me faça _esse_ mal..."

"É mal eu te querer?"

"Não passe mel nos lábios e me diga para não provar."

"Então prove..." – enroscou os dedos no ombro da túnica, deslizando-o até poder contemplar o peito nu do cavaleiro de Áries. – "Ah, Buda... você é tão lindo que eu tenho vontade de chorar..."

Mu deitou o rosto para a carícia delicada de Shaka, que alisava o rosto branco do ariano entre seus dedos longos, cobrindo-o de beijos.

"Me beije, Mu... você é uma boneca de porcelana... tão alvo! Tão perfeito..."

Mu agarrou os longos cabelos loiros de Shaka, forçando a cabeça do outro a pender para trás, lambendo o pescoço longo, cujas veias palpitavam sob a pele perfumada. O virginiano trouxe novamente a cabeça para o peito do ariano. Seus dedos finos e longos percorreram tortuosamente a cintura de Mu, descendo sobre suas nádegas bem desenhadas, alisando as coxas largas, as pernas firmes e lisas, subindo novamente pelas costas. Não tinham tido muito tempo juntos, em carícias íntimas, mas Shaka parecia conhecer cada minúcia do corpo do outro, cada lugar onde sua mão melhor se ajeitava. Deu vazão à sua enorme vontade de beijar o torso do ariano, que era ainda mais adorável sob a cálida luz da lua. Comprimia os lábios sobre a pele acetinada, detendo-se com particular interesse nos mamilos que mordiscava, lambia, apertava – cada vez mais ousado a medida que Mu respondia mais e mais com seus gemidos, sempre muito delicados e contidos, mas Shaka sabia que ele gostava e isso também o agradava. Empurrou o corpo de Mu contra uma das paredes, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Gemeu também.

"Preciso _tanto_ de você, Mu! Não desista de nós... não desista de _mim_ por antecipação..."

"Shaka, meu querido! Eu não posso desistir de você... não posso!"

"Então não me deixe..."

"Eu estou aqui..."

"Mas sua cabeça está longe... esteja _aqui_."

Mu puxou o quadril de Shaka junto do seu, o virginiano não teve nenhuma dificuldade em constatar a excitação latente do outro crescendo agora junto da sua própria.

"Sente, Shaka? Estou aqui..."– sorriu ao beijar os lábios finos do virginiano. – "E você também está..."

"Então... não desistirá de mim?" – ele forçou seu quadril contra o de Mu até encaixá-lo de maneira a manter o sexo do ariano cingido entre suas coxas delgadas.

"Oh... Brahma... Zeus! Onde aprendeu a fazer isso... Shaka?"

"Não sei... gosta?" – moveu as pernas ligeiramente para acomodar melhor o ariano entre suas coxas.

Mu respondeu-lhe com um beijo. Trêmulo de amor e desejo, Mu sentia o roçar delicado, porém firme, das coxas de Shaka contra a parte mais íntima do seu corpo e quanto mais forte e próximo o virginiano o abraçava, mais ele também percebia o quão excitado o indiano ficava. Fechou seus olhos verdes, mas teve medo de reabri-los e descobrir que tudo era um delírio febril seu, que Shaka não estava ali sobre ele, que aquele prazer imoral, quase insuportável era fruto da sua imaginação. Suas costas doíam, no entanto, da fricção contra a parede áspera; não poderia estar delirando... apertou os ombros de Shaka, quase que se apoiando sobre eles.

"Me diga... Shaka... estou sonhando?"

"Não... abra os olhos, Mu."

Era uma visão plenamente divinizada; nenhum pintor da Renascença hesitaria em dizer que Shaka era uma espécie de encarnação de Febo Apolo: o mais lindo, dourado e quente dos deuses. O Deus Sol. Era puro, infantil e ao mesmo tempo, levemente suado e de lábios molhados era estranhamente sedutor e sensual. Era todo seu... Zeus! Em que fizera por merecer aquele tesouro? E seus pensamentos como raios de luz interpunham-se com a pressão do corpo de Shaka cada vez mais intensa contra o seu, o hálito quente dele contra sua pele arrepiada de prazer, os músculos firmes da perna dele junto das suas, massageando-o em movimentos cada vez menos articulados e cada vez mais instintivos. Sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer em antecipação pelo momento; a língua de Shaka procurou a sua, afogou nela o gemido de intenso prazer quando sentiu em suas pernas trêmulas a perna de Shaka umedecida mornamente. A pressão do corpo de Shaka sobre o seu, que o mantinha de pé junto à parede, se afrouxou um pouco e ele escorregou, languidamente até o chão. Vendo-o caído, Shaka sentou-se junto dele e Mu resolveu testar seus poderes telecinéticos; o virginiano de imediato sentiu uma forte pressão em seu sexo, como se alguém o segurasse firmemente. Percebendo o que Mu fazia, sentou-se sobre o colo do ariano permitindo ao outro tocá-lo melhor, desfazendo-se do sari que vestia sem muita dificuldade. "_Mãos de ferreiro... muito hábeis_", pensou Shaka, ao ver suas roupas deslizarem do corpo como se tivessem vida própria.

"Lindo, lindo, lindo... Shaka... como é possível? Você cada vez fica mais lindo..."

"Mu... você também é tão bonito... meus olhos ficam alegres com você... você é a única coisa que eu gostaria de ver sempre..."

" Verdade?" – os pontinhos lêmures tremiam à medida que os movimentos telecinéticos se aceleravam.

"Mu... Mu..." – Shaka gemeu. – "Você é _tão_ bom..."

O ariano viu seus olhos escurecerem de ventura quando sentiu seu abdômen quente e molhado, os lábios de Shaka trêmulos nos seus ouvidos... "Mu... eu _sou_ feliz... pela primeira vez..."

"Shaka, _meu_ Shaka... Brahma tocou minha alma... não sinto meu corpo! E ao mesmo tempo... sinto _tudo!"_

"É como um nirvana..."

"Melhor..."

"Está feliz, Mu?"

"Para que pergunta? Não sente?" – puxou a mão de Shaka e a pôs sobre o seu peito onde seu coração palpitava delirante. – "Não sente? É por você que ele bate..."

Shaka retribuiu o gesto – tomou a mão de Mu e a trouxe até seu coração. Ele não batia frenético, ao contrário, batia tão lento e tão baixo que era difícil senti-lo.

"Sente, Mu... meu coração fica intimidado diante de você... ele cala... ele espera... ele _ouve_ você."

"Por que fez isso, amor? Esteve tão entregue em meus braços..."

"Para que você pudesse dizer que foi feliz ao meu lado... você teria se deixado morrer para que eu fosse feliz..."

"Você não tem medo?"

"Do quê?"

"Estou feliz... tão feliz... chego apensar que deve ser pecado ser tão feliz assim... talvez nem os deuses jamais tenham sido tão plenos quanto eu sou agora."

Shaka deu de ombros e beijou o queixo de Mu.

"Se for, estamos condenados pela eternidade – eu quero fazê-lo feliz todas as noites e dias. Para sempre..."

Mu sentiu seus pontos lêmure arderem à menção do 'para sempre'.

"Não diga 'para sempre', Shaka..."

"Por que?"

"O sempre nunca é para sempre. Eu não gosto de Eternidade. A Eternidade é fria e distante. E eu tenho você agora... e me basta..."

Shaka afastou os cabelos lavanda do rosto amado. Viu a agonia da clarividência tomar o lugar do seu amor naquela alma sensível, entristecê-lo, enchê-lo de mágoa. Não podia arrancar a tristeza de Mu, mas podia soterrá-la em beijos, acalmar a alma de Mu com carícias, derreter com o calor do seu cosmo o frio das visões do futuro negro que o ariano parecia esperar. Percebeu então que a _sua_ tristeza também não poderia ser estrangulada para sempre: Shaka carregava na sua alma casta a capacidade de sofrer pela dor de todos, como quando era criança e via morte e a fome no Ganges. Porém, mesmo a sua tristeza parecia conformar com a dulcíssima felicidade que havia naqueles braços_. "Buda o consagrou para mim, para ser o meu alívio e a minha fortaleza – e também me consagrou a ele pelo mesmo motivo: Serei o remédio dele."_

"Mu... vamos nos banhar?"

"Sim, eu quero me banhar com você."

"O banho de Virgem é como os banhos romanos. Já viu?"

Ajudou o amante a se levantar. Caminharam até um canto da casa de Virgem que Mu nunca visitara muito. Ali havia sim um banho no estilo romano, uma miniatura do que havia em Star Hill. Era realmente muito menor, mas bem mais gracioso. Shaka deitou os dedos sobre a água – seu cosmo dourado elevou-se até ele sentir o líquido sob seus dedos estar morno. Tirou o que restava da túnica de Mu, rindo do suave rubor que tomou as bochechas do ariano, diante do simples comentário "_Mu, seu bumbum está todo marcado com a minha unha..._" Ficou imensamente satisfeito em perceber que, embora mais experiente que ele, Mu ainda era capaz de ficar tímido com um comentário mais direto.

Sentaram-se na escada plana, que os deixava com água até a metade do tórax. O virginiano delicadamente tomava água com a mão em concha e a derramava sobre os cabelos de Mu, puxando-os para trás, molhando o rosto do ariano.

_# I'll Be Yours, música de Placebo._

"Mu, meu querido… deixa eu ajudar você... deixa eu cuidar de você para que sua dor seja lavada nesta água... eu não suporto te ver triste."

_# I'll Be Yours, música de Placebo._

"Shaka, você não precisa me fazer nada. Já sou muito grato por ter você. Você é tudo para mim ( 1 ). Minha tristeza passará. Meu amor por você não."

Titubeou por algum tempo. Tombou a cabeça de Mu sobre seu ombro, beijou os pontos lêmures, massageando-os com a língua. Por fim, atreveu-se a perguntar.

"Mu... você viu a sua morte?"

Era uma pergunta simples e direta. Mu apenas puxou os braços de Shaka, para que eles o cercassem com mais força. O Virginiano entendeu que sim – ele vira. Virou o rosto do outro até seus olhos encontrarem-se. Não disse nada, fitou-o ardentemente, tamanha a fúria da pergunta sacudindo a sua alma que Mu compreendeu imediatamente o que ele queria saber. Beijou o ponto vermelho.

"Vamos morrer _juntos_."

Shaka deu um suspiro de sincero alívio e beijou a boca pálida de Mu.

"Graças aos céus."

_# I'll Be Yours, música de Placebo._

- X -

( 1 ) Essa frase é mencionada em alguma (s) fic (s) de **Bélier**, mas eu não me lembro exatamente onde e nem qual. Assim mesmo, fica o registro de 'procedência'.

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Nana: _Nana-Chan! Maninha sanguináaaaaria! Oh, não me elogie tanto, você sabe que eu sou sua fã também! Me orgulho muito de ser sua beta e de ler o que você escreve com antecedência e até de ter meus palpites ouvidos! Você é uma ficwriter modesta,atenta e muito sensível! É por isso que você está em constante evolução! Te adoro! Beijocas!_

Lola Spixii: _Sensei cruel não comentou no capítulo passado, mas mesmo assim eu te AMO e te recomendo, Mãe Lola: joga búzios, desfaz trabalho e traz o amado de volta em até sete dias! Beijos!_

Ada Lima: _Moça, muito obrigada pelo review kawaii. O Shaka com ciúmes é mesmo uma delícia! E nesse aqui também teve mais ciumeira... ai, esses meninos! Beijocas!_

Ilia-Chan: _Segredos revelados! Muzinho não precisa mais mentir para o Shaka... mas você tem razão: precisava ter um segredinho para ter uma boa reconciliação! Hehehe... beijocas! _

Amy: _Seu coração infiel! Você ama todo mundo! Não vou deixar o baby Hô com você não! Ele é do Dite! E você, fadinha malvadinha, é muito nova! Para você só o Shun!_

Hakesh-Chan: _Omo faz e Omo mostra! A Tia Vê também! Olha aí: pedidos atendidos – cenas de ciúmes, mais momentos 'kawaii'... está bom assim, dona moça? Hehehe... beijocas!_

Mo de Áries: _Olha aí o resultado do estresse do nosso Virginiano! Mas até estressado o Shaka é uma gracinha! O Mu precisa é revoltar mais o Shaka, porque quanto mais bravo ele fica, mais ele cede! Hehehe... beijocas!_

Ia-Chan: _Você disse tudo: eu também queria essas lições com o Mzinho! Mas o sortudo do Shaka é que cada vez aprende mais! E espero que, pelo menos em partes, esteja solucionado o 'enigma do baú'! _

_YEAH!

* * *

_

_**Bélier,** musa inspiradora. Obrigados fixos e vitalícios pela sua ajuda com o desenvolvimento das personalidades dos anjinhos e pela sua atenção. _

_**Verinha**, musa inspiradora #2. Capaz de perder longos minutos do seu dia para ler as patacoadas que eu escrevo e me ajudar a 'polir' minhas idéias. O seu 'obrigado' também é vitalício. _

_**Aos meus outros quietinhos**, TIA VÊ AMA VOCÊS! Ô, esse meu coração grande! Beijoca, obrigada pela leitura! Mesmo que os reviews diminuam em número, eu sei que eles crescem em qualidade, porque vocês estão aí, eu escrevo melhor a cada dia. BRIGADÃO! E beijoquinhas dessa tia rabujenta! _


	13. Inefável & Nefando

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

**Comentário Pessoal**: Caramba, depois de um fim de semana sem postar ( problemas técnicos de ordem emocional... ), aqui estou com outro capítulo da reta final de Incenso e Vela. Capítulo que me deu trabalho, mesmo o miserável já tendo sido escrito há séculos, mas eu caí na esparrela de revisar o texto e aí... bom, o resultado vocês conferem! Beijos!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 13**

_Inefável & Nefando_

-x-

O nascer do sol daquele dia fora particularmente belo. Mu acordou, o braço de Shaka estendido sobre seu peito, o corpo loiro enroscado no seu. Abriu os olhos e viu o resplendor de Apolo, em seu carro cruzar o céu: o astro rei invadir o firmamento.

Estava feliz.

Estava estupidamente feliz. Levantou-se para ver o nascente, com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca tinha visto um sol nascer tão bonito. Tremia tanto de emoção que teve de se sentar para melhor admirar o espetáculo natural.

Foi até o altar budista que Shaka mantinha em Virgem. Não era bem o altar que queria, tudo que desejava era ver Brahma... ou mesmo a cabeça de elefante de Ganesha. _Seus_ deuses... mas não tinha tanta importância – faria uma homenagem a eles no altar de Buda. Acendeu as velas e os incensos. Pôs frutas e copos d' água frente ao altar. Eram oferendas bem aquém da grande alegria que os deuses incutiram em seu coração, mas era melhor do que nada. Eram sinceras. Sorriu para o pequeno Buda dourado de Shaka. Muita adoração merecia também o deus que protegia sua querida criança dourada. Acendeu uma vela e um incenso para Buda igualmente. Por Shaka.

Banhou-se e vestiu-se como a muito não fazia, com a túnica longa e açafrão dos _swamis_ de Ramakrishna; quando era criança, adorava provocar Shion dizendo-lhe que não queria ser cavaleiro de Athena, mas um swami – alguém que vivia apenas para procurar iluminação espiritual. Um dia, comprando a brincadeira, Shion admitiu que ele seria um melhor swami do que cavaleiro e que ele ia começar já a prepará-lo para tal. Deu-lhe a túnica açafrão e proibiu que lhe dessem comida ou mesmo que ele dormisse nas casas zodiacais: um swami dorme no chão, ao relento, sem se pentear ou banhar.

Depois de uma semana comendo apenas o que lhe davam ( e, óbvio, Shion instruíra todos que lhe dessem apenas o mínimo necessário para que não morresse de fome ), dolorido de dormir ao relento, gripado, de pés sujos e piolhos no cabelo, Mu admitiu para Shion que, talvez, não fosse tão bom ser um swami.

"Ora, Mu, você sabe que só sentiu as privações porque não meditou o bastante. Um verdadeiro swami saberia viver nessas condições por anos sem se importar. Você será um grande cavaleiro. E como tal, aprenda a respeitar os homens que vivem com privações. Suas privações serão de outra ordem. Quando chegar o dia, saberá."

Mu entendeu que, um dia, seria privado de coisas talvez mais importantes do que comida quente e cama macia. Agora, mais velho, começava a entender o que Shion dizia. Um cavaleiro tem privações _emocionais_ e _morais_. Ele mesmo, vivera muitas. E, provavelmente – a idéia lhe correu como uma pequena e incômoda nuvem – as provações seriam piores daqui para frente... afastou veementemente essas idéias tristes. Não queria estragar a belíssima manhã com a qual os deuses o mimoseavam depois de uma noite tão doce com Shaka. Enfeitou os punhos com as pulseiras de Bombaim. Perfumou-se com essências de cedro e almíscar. Estava radiante. Pela primeira vez em anos olhou-se no espelho e achou-se bonito. Não era uma beleza esfuziante como Afrodite, mas era um homem bonito também. "_Ah, meu Shaka... até isso você me deu..._"

Não acordou o virginiano. Calçou as sandálias de couro para sair e chamar as virgens. Estava com vontade de repetir um daqueles memoráveis e felizes desjejuns que ele conheceu com Dohko e Shion. Quando dormiam juntos em Libra ou Áries, o casal permitia-se a presença do pequeno Mu. Mesmo quando pediam a criança que ficasse em outra casa, ele sempre podia fazer a primeira refeição do dia com eles. Eles estendiam as longas mantas hindus sobre o chão, sobre elas, a bandeja rasa de bambu. No centro da bandeja, o chá de Dohko e o leite de cabra que Shion dizia ser o segredo de sua pele de veludo. Em volta das bebidas, frutas, um pote de mel e o prato de queijo. Eles comiam com a mão e o pequeno ariano tinha permissão para beber do chá do chinês e do leite de seu mestre; era das suas lembranças mais caras. O silêncio das manhãs, eles todos nus, aquele ar de imensa liberdade segurança que ele só sentia ali, entre eles. Sua mente vagou livre, para suas memórias daquela manhã fria, fria... tanto tempo!

**0o0o0o0 FLASHBACK o0o0o0o0**

– Mu, querido, apanhe a coberta, está frio hoje.

– Você sempre mimando demais essa criança...

– Ora, Dohko, deixe o menino em paz!

– Toma, Mestre. A sua manta vermelha, a manta verde do mestre Dohko e a minha... cadê a minha, mestre?

– Ah, Mu... esqueci... esqueci sua manta em Star Hill...

– Eu trago ela, quer ver?

Dohko riu para Shion.

– Traga então, Mu.

A pequena criança sentou-se, concentrando seus esforços; enquanto isso, Dohko, de frente para Shion, cobria sua nudez com a manta verde, o ariano fazendo o mesmo com sua manta vermelha. Não demorou muito, entre eles, surgiu um pequeno volume: era a manta branca bordada em dourado de Mu. Ele a teletransportara até Libra.

– Agora, me dê a manta, sente-se aqui, venha, se cubra, Mu... está frio demais hoje...

Mu sentou-se no colo de Shion, enrolado na sua manta branca e dourada. O mestre o apertava e ajudava a enrolar a manta.

– Está quente agora?

– Sim, mestre.

– Pode se servir então.

Começaram a comer silenciosamente. Mu mordiscava a maçã que pegara, enquanto Dohko tomava seu chá e Shion bebia seu leite.

– Mestre Dohko, posso comer um pedaço do seu queijo? – a voz doce de Mu era encantadora.

– Claro que não. Você é muito novo. Um queijo desses não é para um menino.

Era Tofu, na verdade.

– Só um pedaço, Dohko, não seja miserável.

– Não. – o libriano divertia-se com a provocação de Shion. – Se ele quiser mesmo...

– Ouviu isso, Mu? Esse libriano velho quer ver se você pode pegar o queijo... mostre para ele!

Mu estendeu o dedinho, em um sinal que fez o quadrado de tofu deslizar até ele.

– Telecinese? Mas que criancinha folgada! Devolva meu queijo! – Dohko tirou o queijo facilmente dos dedos úmidos de Mu.

– Mas que violência! Mu! Reaja! – brincou Shion.

– Pode?

– Claro, eu autorizo você a tirar esse tofu do rabugento do Dohko... já comeu demais mesmo...

– Ah, não! Dois telecinéticos do mesmo lado é covardia! Vem para cá, ariano... – puxou o braço de Shion, até acomodar o amante entre suas pernas, despindo-o da manta vermelha e envolvendo-o num abraço junto com sua própria manta.

– Viu, Mu? Agora eu jogo do lado do inimigo...

– Será a Saga do Tofu.

– Que seja... – brincou Mu. Apontou para o tofu forçando o queijo a vir até ele. Shion interrompeu a trajetória do queijo com seu poder. Dohko observava, cheio de ternura, o duelo doméstico dos dois arianos pelo pedaço de tofu. De repente, sentiu o cosmo de Mu elevar-se anormalmente. Era natural, ele era muito criança para saber conter seu poder, mesmo em uma disputa de brincadeira. Sentiu também o cosmo de Shion erguer-se perigosamente, como se o ariano _realmente_ disputasse a posse telecinética do queijo. A tensão cresceu de tal maneira que só acabou quando Shion, duro e pálido recostou-se em alívio contra seu corpo pedindo a Mu que apanhasse meias – tinha os pés frios.

Quando o menino se afastou para dentro dos aposentos de Libra, saltitando com o queijo na boca, o ariano voltou os olhos para o amante e sussurrou: 'eu _quis_ e não _pude_ tirar o queijo dele, Dohko! O cosmo dele bloqueou o meu...'

**0o0o0o0 FIM DE FLASHBACK o0o0o0o0**

A intimidade quase conjugal do pequeno Mu com as mais altas esferas do poder no Santuário era constante assunto de debates e deboches. Entre os mais velhos, causava escândalo que Shion vivesse uma vida de 'jovem esposo' com Dohko e que ambos tratassem Mu como um filho. Era escandaloso, eles diziam, que uma criança fosse coberta de privilégios, que a um pequeno aprendiz fosse permitido o livre acesso às casas zodiacais, à fortaleza de Star Hill e até mesmo que lhe fosse garantida presença em rituais muito secretos aos quais apenas Shion e Eurethalion podiam comparecer.

Entre as crianças órfãs e criadas em bandos por poucos mestres, era inconcebível que um menino tivesse uma 'família', um mestre cavaleiro de ouro ( privilégio que só Aioria desfrutava por ser irmão de Aioros ), uma morada longe dos dormitórios isolados na precária vila dos aprendizes. Enquanto se alimentavam de pão, leite e frutas, em pratos de porcelana cozida grosseira, sabiam que Mu comia nos pratos dos cavaleiros de ouro e que ele compartilhava da mesa onde os anciões se serviam nos banquetes de Star Hill.

Para o pequeno ariano, a contradição se converteu em comportamentos distintos que ele logo aprendeu a observar: ou o bajulavam em excesso, buscando vantagens da sua proximidade com o grande mestre; ou mesmo o hostilizavam frontalmente – com piadas, com escárnio, isolando-o, ignorando-o.

Dohko se queixava sempre com Shion sobre os mimos de Mu e de como o pequeno era agarrado em demasia ao mestre, de como estava sempre procurando aconchego junto a eles dois e de como a criança estava sempre junto deles. Foi com dor que, tanto Shion quanto Dohko, perceberam que o pequeno se achegava a eles por falta de opção: no santuário ele era claramente excluído. Os meninos sentiam-se traídos na presença do tibetano que além de ser estrangeiro, era preferido pelos mestres – mais até do que Aioria, uma criança também bastante estragada pelo excesso de zelo do irmão mais velho, Aioros, um rapaz de pouca idade mas de grande fama.

Sem ter a quem recorrer, Mu circulava perigosamente entre Saga, Kanon, Aioria e Aioros. Mas mesmo assim, não era o bastante... Aioria e Aioros eram irmãos, bem como Saga e Kanon. Ele era o único a quem laço nenhum prendia e sempre acabava sobrando quando treinamentos eram feitos em dupla. Assim, ele voltava sempre seus olhos esverdeados para o mestre a quem considerava como pai e a Dohko, a quem também amava como um pai.

Dohko, percebendo o que se passava, repreendeu Shion novamente por mimar Mu em excesso, aconselhando-o a deixar o menino tentar fazer amizades por si só. Shion, ao contrário, incentivava Mu a manter-se cada vez mais isolado, repetidamente dizendo-lhe que era um 'príncipe' e que não precisava da companhia de quem quer que fosse que não gostasse dele. Criado então entre a vontade de estar junto dos outros e o desejo de isolar-se sempre, Mu tornou-se um jovem com um estranho senso de piedade e carinho para com todos, mas distante. Normalmente acusavam-no de esnobe e de evitar a companhia dos outros por soberba – como se algum dia algum deles o tivesse desejado por amigo sem algum interesse. E mesmo anos depois da morte de Shion e da ida definitiva de Dohko para Rosan, ainda era para Mu que a maioria dos olhos se voltavam quando falavam no antigo mestre, na armadura de Áries.

- X -

Atravessou Virgem ,com as belas sandálias de couro, quando ouviu Shaka chamá-lo.

– Onde vai?

– Buscar algo para comermos. – abaixou-se até a esteira no chão e beijou a boca fina e rosada que se oferecia para ele. Shaka segurou-lhe as mãos.

– Mu, sou o mais bem-aventurado de todos os homens sobre a terra... e por sua causa...

– Bem aventurado sou eu... que sobrevivi ao golpe de Shaka de Virgem e consegui beijar essa boca maravilhosa...

Shaka sorriu suavemente.

– Não demore... já sinto sua falta ao meu lado.

– Volto já... continue dormindo. Descanse. – beijou-o novamente e saiu.

Deitado, vendo o sol despejar-se por cada brecha que existisse na casa de Virgem, Shaka pensava consigo sobre a imensa felicidade que se apossava dele então. Não, aquilo não era como um nirvana... o nirvana era o vazio absoluto, a privação de todo o sentimento, uma paz limpa, inodora, incolor. Aquilo que sentia era não era vazio nem paz: era _plenitude_. Um sentir que o preenchia, um amor que doía quando respirava, uma dor deliciosa, uma chama que ardia dia e noite, um manancial de águas claras correndo dentro de si sempre, lavando-o e renovando-o a cada segundo. Uma euforia seguida de uma golfada de lágrimas e de mais euforia e uma avalanche de vontades que jamais tivera urgindo dentre dele: vontade de ver muitos poentes, e de tocar todas as flores e de gozar todas as estrelas de um céu estrelado, e de banhar-se nos mares e comer chocolate e beber conhaque... chorar de felicidade junto ao peito de Mu... tudo junto, tudo antagônico. Compreendia bem porque Buda era tão cauteloso em relação a este sentimento: ele era o caos absoluto...contudo, não era o caos absoluto a própria essência e natureza do universo? Então, que maneira mais fácil de perder sua individualidade e entrar em contato com os deuses do que deixar-se perder pelo caos do amor? Respirou fundo, sentiu o perfume de alecrim e lavanda – para ele, os eternos cheiros de Mu – até seus pulmões não suportarem mais. Uma suave brisa mexeu suas franjas. "_Oh, Buda... como sou feliz... sou imensamente feliz, sou todo felicidade! É possível ser tão feliz de uma única vez? Talvez não seja correto... mas é assim que sou... e haverá mais amanhã e depois de amanhã... e mais daquele corpo junto ao meu... para sempre..._ "

- X -

– AIORIA! – Mu avançou contra o Leonino e voou no colo dele, abraçando-lhe a cintura com as pernas. Tamanho foi o entusiasmo e a surpresa do Leão, que ambos caíram pesadamente, Mu rindo com sua luminosa e sagrada gargalhada.

– Mu!

– FELIZ! Estou feliz! – deu-lhe um arrebatado beijo na testa.

– Mu, precioso falar com você.

O sorriso do rosto do ariano sumiu. Aioria não era um bom ator. Estava sério. Demais.

– O que houve?

– O Mestre acha que sua armadura está em Áries. Ele vai mandar chamar você em Star Hill e quando você estiver lá, vai mandar que revistem a primeira casa... dizem á boca pequena que ele planeja expulsar você como traidor... e se você resistir...

– Como assim? – Mu estava lívido qual morto.

– Ele _quer_ a armadura de Áries. Todas as armaduras estão lá em Star Hill, exceto a do cavaleiro de Libra. Mas o cavaleiro de Libra está vivo e é considerado desertor. Já o de Áries...

– Está vivo e sou eu!

– Mas ele não pensa assim.

Levantou de cima de Aioria imediatamente, ajeitou a túnica.

– O que vai fazer, Mu?

– Não vou esperar que fale comigo. Eu mesmo falo com ele!

Desapareceu na frente dos olhos do Leão.

- X -

– Você queria me ver. Aqui estou.

– MU! O que faz aqui? E vestido... vestido...

– Vestido como o Grande Mestre? Mas é isso o que _EU_ sou.

– Maldito!

O mestre avançou pela sala em surto de raiva. Antes que Mu pudesse se mexer, ele o derrubou no chão, caído sobre ele de forma a imobilizá-lo. sentiu as mãos puxarem seu cabelo, o hálito junto da sua orelha e uma lágrima cair, perto dos seus olhos.

"αδελφός !"

– Você... você... – gemeu Mu. Claro. quem mais poderia ser? A voz do mestre aos seus ouvidos, entre soluços entrecortados de lágrimas. O corpo sobre os seu tremia violentamente.

– Mu... se arruma... vamos ao circo hoje... lembra?

O ariano arrepiou-se todo. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos sem que pudesse evitá-las e todo ódio e confusão da sua mente se esvaziavam com a amena lembrança dos seus dias tão tranqüilos. Adorava ir ao circo... com _ele_...

– Não posso... Shion vai me castigar se descobrir que fugimos...

– Não, Mu... ele deixa... o Aioros vai comigo... o Aioria também... vamos? Nós quatro?

– E o...

– Não! – a voz soluçou com mais força. – Ele não! Ele quer tirar ele de mim... invejoso! Aioros é meu... meu... meu, Mu... vamos...

– Por que? Por que _você_? E eu? Por que _nós_?

Saiu de cima das costas do ariano. Caído, no chão, as veste enroladas sobre seu corpo, o cabelo azul espalhado sobre o chão. O tom infantil da voz que trazia em si as lembranças de um tempo tão melhor cessaram. A realidade o esmagou com a força de uma rocha. Não... não tinha mais doze anos... e não! Nunca mias iria ao circo com seus amigos ou com o pequeno Mu... nunca mais. Nunca mais seria _ele._ Aquelas lembranças felizes sequer lhe pertenciam mais. Virou-se para Mu e respondeu-lhe a pergunta:

– Nosso destino, irmão. _Nosso destino_... – o choro voltou a embargar sua voz. – Por que não me matou quando teve chance?

– Matar você! – segurou o pescoço do outro entre seus dedos brancos. – Eu não tinha motivo!

– _Ele_ te avisou.

– Ninguém nunca acreditou nele.

– Mas ele falava a verdade!

– Desgraçado! Como você consegue viver? Como consegue dormir? Devia ter te matado!

– Acha que _eu_ vivo? Com o sangue _dele_ em minhas mãos? _Dele_? A quem eu... amava...

– E o sangue do meu mestre, seu maldito!

– Ele _sabia_! Sabia que ia ser assim! Você e ele são culpados, tanto quanto eu! Por que não me pararam? Por que? Teria sido tão fácil!

– Como você fez com _ele_? Acha que algum dia Shion faria isso?

– Devia ter feito! Estaria vivo... e _ele_ também...

– Athena... Athena não está lá, está? Você também a matou, seu maldito?

– Não, ela está viva... se não fosse assim... eu _acho_... o santuário teria entrado em colapso... os sacerdotes _sentem_ o cosmo dela... se estivesse morta... acho que saberiam. Você sabe, Mu! Eles saberiam, não saberiam?

– Não sei!

– Desculpe... desculpe...

– Por que?

– Eu não sei! Eu... simplesmente... eu me tornei _eu_! Não sei porque e também... que diferença faz?

– Maldito! – segurou o pescoço novamente, com mais pressão. _Tão fácil_ matá-lo! Por que não podia fazê-lo? – E se eu te matasse agora, hein? Podia te matar!

– Se não fizer... – gemeu, a pressão dos dedos aumentando em torno de seu pescoço. – Eu matarei mais...

– Desgraçado!

– Mas...

– Não fale!

– Édipo... Édipo...

– Não! Não!

– Somos como Édipo, Mu... não se foge do destino... – desvencilhou-se das mãos de Mu facilmente, porque o ariano estava tão fortemente abalado e soluçava tanto, que mal continha-se. – Sabe que vamos fazer como ele: andaremos, andaremos... sempre sobre nossos pés... sem lugar para fugir... o destino nos perseguirá até o inferno! Por que acha que Shion não me matou? Ele _sabia_!

– E então... tudo em vão! Tudo em vão! E justo _você!_ Que eu amei como a um irmão! Os deuses não se cansam de serem irônicos comigo! O que mais nos faltará?

– Mu, vá embora! Vá embora porque eu não sei por mais... por mais quanto tempo... eu... eu _não_ vou ser eu... – passou os dedos sobre o rosto do outro, secando suas lágrimas.

– Me mostre seu rosto! – exigiu, furioso.

O mestre abaixou a cabeça. No fundo do seu coração desejou enormemente que Mu o matasse. Ou que ele visse o seu rosto. Tocasse nele. Então, talvez, por mais algum tempo pudesse ser ele... ou o _ele_ que achava que um dia tinha sido; tirou a máscara lentamente. Os cabelos jamais cortados caíram sobre os olhos azuis, a franja longa demais cobriu-lhe o rosto.

– Irmão... eu sinto muito...

Mu tomou-lhe o rosto entre os dedos e beijou-lhe a testa, abraçando-o.

– Que os deuses tenham piedade de você... e de _mim_ por deixá-lo viver...

Levantou-se, ante o olhar do mestre sentado, ajeitou-se com sua belíssima túnica de grande mestre.

"Shion, você deixou-a para mim... para este dia... para aumentar o prazer do deboche dos deuses! O mestre que jamais deveria ter sido e é; e o mestre que sempre deveria ter sido mas jamais será. Que ironia... que doce ironia trágica..."

- X -

Teletransportou-se para fora de Star Hill. Sabia que só voltaria a pisar ali depois de muito sangue ser derramado. Pensou em quanto sangue seria derramado então se ele, naquele momento, decidisse por matar o falso Mestre... mas de que adiantaria sujar suas mãos de sangue? Haveria rebelião, tragédia. E quem ia responder pela Athena que não estava lá? Se o santuário já vivia uma frágil ordem artificial imposta pela suposta presença da deusa lá, o que aconteceria se soubessem que ninguém os governava? Não. Era o fim de uma era o que estava vendo, degradação sua, dos que amara um dia.

Sentou-se no chão perto de uma pequena árvore. Chorou baixo. Não havia desespero ou mesmo dor em seu choro, só um fria conformação. Sentiu como se de repente estivesse sentado sobre o eixo do mundo, um vórtex de força análoga e ele, no meio do mundo, livre de todo o tempo ou ilusão dele, flutuando em uma dimensão mágica onde todos os tempos e momentos da sua vida eram concomitantes, acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, presentes, a balbúrdia da sua infância e sua adolescência caótica se repetindo e acontecendo em círculos diante dos seus olhos turvos e no meio de toda aquele pandemônio, uma mulher de túnica negra e cabelos da cor dos seus apareceu, resplandecente de jóias de ouro, vindo em sua direção; cacos de uma jarra que continha todos os mistérios da vida entre seus dedos úmidos de remorso, sua túnica manchada de pó de felicidade, atravessando uma floresta escura de folhas de todos os sorriso que um dia dera na vida. Dos olhos dela uma lágrima, ela perdida nas folhas e ele divisou a claridade de ouro dos cabelos de Shaka entre tudo. E viu nele a sua vida toda, as mãos culpadas da mulher, os olhos de Shion, os cabelos curtos macios de Aioria, as lágrimas de Saga, os crimes de Kanon, a revolta de Dohko, os mortos, os vivos, os tempos, as coisas, como se Shaka fosse o depositário final de tudo que lhe faltava e tinha acontecido. Compreendeu, com um deslumbre extático que Shaka, bem ou mal, era seu destino. Não escaparia dele – nunca. Os cacos da jarra estavam nas suas mãos frias, mas o pós da felicidade brilhava nos seus cabelos loiros, os mistérios cobriam o corpo dele como uma túnica. Levantou os dedos para tocá-lo. Uma nuvem cegou-o.

Estava sentado na pedra, cercado de borboletas.

"Brahma! Tive uma visão... o que os deuses querem me dizer com isso? Que Shaka era o meu destino... mas disso já sabia... quem é mulher? O que ela representa?"

- X -

Desceu as escadas. Estava mortificado com a visão, mas agora não havia tempo para tentar decifrá-la. Encontrou Aioria, pálido como um fantasma, esperando por ele.

– Mu! O mestre mandou...

– Me matar, eu sei, estou indo embora! Você viu Shaka?

– Não.

– Ele ainda não deve ter saído de Virgem!

– O que aconteceu entre você e o mestre, Mu? – Horemheb chegou correndo.

As notícias correram rápido.

– É melhor que não se envolvam... por Zeus, Horemheb... faça-me um favor, um favor imenso!

Horemheb olhou-o de soslaio, como se estivesse perplexo por Mu ter tido coragem de achar que ele se importava com alguma coisa além de si mesmo.

– Jure-me, você e Aioria, e depois falem com Camus e Milo, jurem-me vocês, por mim, por Zeus, por Athena, pelo que seja lá a maldita coisa em que acreditem, _não maltratem Shaka!_

– Mu, eu acho que...

– Nada! Não quero desculpas, eu quero a palavra de homem, de cavaleiro que vocês são, quero a palavra de vocês que não irão provocá-lo, prejudicá-lo ou hostilizá-lo, em hipótese alguma e que velarão por ele em minha falta! JUREM!

– Mu, não seremos as babás do seu homem...

– Nem ele permitiria que você o mimasse, Máscara da Morte... só me prometa que quando voltar não o encontrarei morto por alguma doença ou odiado por todos vocês!

Pode ser. – Máscara da Morte aquiesceu sem muita convicção. Para Mu, aquilo já tinha um ar de promessa solene.

– Por que está todo vestido como grande mestre? – balbuciou Máscara da Morte.

– Você sabe porque. Porque _eu sou o grande mestre_.

– Você é maluco! Aquele homem lá em cima vai te matar.

– Não vai não. Já vem tentando há um bocado de tempo e não conseguiu... e não conseguirá agora. – ele deu um suspiro fundo. Não adiantava mais adiar... era a hora... de dizer adeus. – Vou até Shaka. Por favor... distraia os criadinhos do Mestre... ele não vai vir atrás de mim pessoalmente, mas vai mandar a gente suja fazer o serviço... só os atrase...

– Mu...

– O que foi?

– Não vamos perturbar Shaka.

Se não conhecesse bem o canceriano, iria até ele e o beijaria no rosto pela gentileza. Mas como sabia que ele seria capaz de socá-lo pelo atrevimento, limitou-se então a sorrir discretamente, não lhe dando grande atenção. Nenhum gesto de carinho seria mais significativo do que aquele 'não vamos perturbar Shaka'. E Mu sabia: era de coração.

Assim que Horemheb e Aioria sumiram de suas vistas, Mu ameaçou começar o teletransporte até Virgem, mas antes que pensasse nisso, a figura de Shaka surgiu diante dos seus olhos. Arrepiou-se todo: seu adorado virginiano estava lívido como se vestisse uma máscara de cera.

– Mu, o que houve? É verdade o que ouvi? Que você é um traidor e que vão matá-lo?

"Maldito Santuário! Tudo aqui espalha-se como fogo em palha..." pensou Mu, angustiado. Queria tanto ter sido o primeiro a falar com Shaka, escolhendo as palavras mais doces, sussurrando-lhe amorosamente ao ouvido que voltaria... mas nem esse privilégio teve! Agora ele já sabia! E, mesmo censurando-se pelo egoísmo mau de seus sentimentos, era com alguma satisfação que via um misto de desgosto e desesperança no rosto do indiano. O calado e orgulhoso Shaka sofria com a separação! Zeus! Ele não lhe era indiferente!

E ele, lêmure, espiritual e elevado, para quem palavras eram artifícios de pouca valia, viu-se, pela primeira vez na vida, desejando intensamente o prosaico do prosaico: um 'eu te amo' da boca de Shaka. Sabia que não ia ouvi-lo – com a clarividência triste que lhe desvelara os olhos para partes do futuro, mas apenas o desejo de ouvir uma declaração do seu amado já enternecia o seu coração, como se a voz de Shaka já lhe sussurrassem as palavras to desejadas...

– É... tenho que ir para Jamiel.

– Por quanto tempo?

Percebeu o tremor da voz dele.

– Não sei. Talvez para sempre. – abaixou os olhos evitando o amante.

Atônito, Mu presenciou a cena mais insólita de sua vida. O virginiano caminhou até ele, passos lentos, morosos, como se ele ainda estivesse se decidindo sobre o que fazer. Encostou sua testa contra a de Mu e escorregou lentamente, até cair de joelhos frente ao tibetano, cercando-lhe a cintura.

– Não... Mu... por favor... não me deixe... não vá! Não vá...

Mu também ficou de joelhos, cingiu o corpo querido, envolvendo-o com as mangas longas do manto de Grande Mestre, protegendo-o do olhar de terceiros. "Devo ir, Shaka..." – beijou os olhos fechados, molhados de Shaka. – "eu preciso... ou fico aqui para Ares me matar."

– Não... não... – ele soluçava inconsolável. – Eu o mato, Mu! Mato o mestre, mato quem ele mandou matar você... eu sou _tão_ forte, você sabe que sou, eu os mato... ninguém vai tocar em você. Você não acredita? O meu cosmo queima em oito sentidos! Eu posso proteger você... para sempre... eu posso!

– Pssss... – deitou os dedos nos lábios do virginiano, imaginando se era humanamente possível amar Shaka mais do que o amava agora. – Não quero que se meta nisso, nem que desafie o mestre, nunca... a menos que... ele se prove indigno. Até lá, não o desafie. Jura que não vai se meter?

– Mu... Mu... – Shaka levantou a cabeça em fúria. – Seu infeliz, amaldiçoado! – avançou contra Mu com débeis socos e tapas. – Por que? Por que? Por que você tinha que... por que fez isso comigo? Por que? Se divertiu? Você se divertiu, demônio? - em um arroubo que Mu não esperaria sequer de Milo de Escorpião, Shaka deu-lhe uma bofetada tão forte que ele caiu. Não foi o bastante – o virginiano sentou-se sobre ele, agarrando-lhe o pescoço alvo com as duas mãos.

– Desgraçado! Eu devia ter te matado! Você não morreu com meu golpe... e viveu para me apunhalar pelas costas! Maldito seja! Devia ter te matado, devia!

A acusação muda: "por que me fez amá-lo, se sabia que teria que me deixar?"

– Shaka... – deslizou os dedos pela pele branca, arrepiada do virginiano. – Eu te amo.

O loiro finalmente soltou seu pescoço. Compreendendo bem a derrota moral que tinha tido, Shaka desabou a cabeça no peito coberto pelo manto do grande mestre.

Mu... Mu...

– Nunca passou pela sua cabeça de monge que _eu também _não pude evitar tudo? Shaka! Eu não pedi por isso... eu jamais seria tão ambicioso nos meus pedidos aos deuses...

O rapaz esfregou a pele branca contra os colares de contas coloridas, signos de distinção do Mestre do Santuário.

– Então faça _você _uma mandinga lêmure para parar essa dor! Estanque minha dor como estancou o joelho daquele homem! Se é que ele pode parar de sangrar...

– Amor, amor... não faz assim... Shaka, por Brahma, não chore desse jeito, não faz assim senão não vou conseguir sair daqui! Não vou poder te deixar se souber que você vai ficar assim quando eu virar minhas costas...

– Mu... – a voz era tão baixa, mas tão baixa, que se Mu não estivesse com a cabeça dele apoiada sobre seus ombros, não o teria ouvido. – Como vai viver sem mim?

Mu enxugou as lágrimas.

– Não vou, amor. Sem você não vou _viver_...

– Me leve com você, Mu... – os lábios de Shaka beijavam seu pescoço, terna e apaixonadamente. – Me leve... em seus braços... para onde você for... não importa onde.

– Não posso levá-lo... sua armadura está com Ares...

– Que me importa?

Mu trouxe imediatamente os olhos do outro ao alcance dos seus.

– Importa tudo! Sua armadura e sua missão são sua vida! Eu não! _Eu sou um acidente_! Você é o homem mais próximo de Deus, Buda lhe dará consolo... – havia uma farpa de mágoa em sua voz. – Você esquecerá de mim... logo... sua dor se extinguirá.

– Mu...

– Shaka, eu vou voltar... um dia... eu juro! – voltou os olhos fervendo de ódio para Star Hill. O maldito lhe tirara tudo. Até o gosto de viver. Se tivesse lhe atingido com um golpe, não doeria tanto em sua alma como ver Shaka de joelhos, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, fraquejando naquilo em que sempre fora forte. Podia suportar tudo, menos aquilo.

– Mu...Mu... Mu... preciso dizer seu nome mil vezes para acreditar que ainda não foi embora... – soluçou. – Mu... eu estava _tão _feliz... só nascemos para sentir dor... quanto mais felizes somos, mas duramente somos punidos... tão feliz eu estava e tão cedo os deuses me castigaram...

– Não é verdade, querido, não é! Você é um homem pelo qual se vale a pena viver ou morrer... não me arrependo... a dor que sinto agora é mínima... nada comparada à dor de se viver sem ter alguém como você para amar. Amar você salvou minha vida... e eu vou voltar... me beije, Shaka... eu sentirei _tanta_ falta de você!

Shaka ergueu o rosto de Mu, soprando-o docemente, vendo a pele do ariano arrepiar pelo seu hálito quente. Encostou seus lábios nos do ariano, um beijo rápido. Instintivamente, Mu entreabriu os lábios, umedecendo-os com a língua. "Isso, mesmo, meu menino celeste" suspirou Shaka "gosto deles assim: molhados, brilhando..." Voltou a beijá-lo, deixando sua língua deslizar suavemente dentro da boca que lhe era oferecida. Mu arrepiou-se todo ao sentir o cosmo de Shaka erguer-se aquecendo-o por dentro, amolecendo seu corpo todo. Ergueu seu cosmo também, as energias douradas se encostaram, provocando faíscas de ouro, como se quisessem fundir-se. O beijo e as carícias eram cada vez mais intensas, até o ariano tomar a iniciativa de se soltar de Shaka – teve medo da força dos cosmos que começavam a arder fora do controle de ambos: Mu já sentia a sua própria pele queimar, como se não conseguisse mais reter aquela força.

Quando seus lábios se descolaram, Mu ofegava, buscando ar; percebeu que também ele começava a fraquejar, sua cabeça girando em um turbilhão, o pensamento de morrer nos braços de Shaka não lhe parecia mal... mas não, não era desse tipo. Jamais faria isso consigo mesmo e muito menos impingiria esse sofrimento desnecessário a Shaka. Levantou os olhos úmidos e percebeu, pelos movimentos do chão e os barulhos no ar, que uma horda de homens de Ares descia para matá-lo. Poderia derrotá-los, mas isso deflagraria uma guerra no Santuário, obrigando todos os cavaleiros de ouro a tomarem posições... e isso era a única coisa que não queria.

Abraçou Shaka com mais força, desesperadamente beijando-lhe o rosto mimoso, os braços, o pescoço, entremeando os beijos com sussurros de 'eu te amo', que Shaka, molinho e abandonado em seus braços recebia imóvel, entre soluços secos de lágrimas que já não vinham mais. Mu, penalizado, viu que Virgem não mais chorava de tristeza – ele estava assustado, atônito, hirto em seus braços, os lábios secos e esbranquiçados, mãos contraídas; era como se tivesse sido vítima de um golpe e estivesse em estado de choque.

Culpou-se, pela milionésima vez, por ter desvirginado aquele coração de anjo sem pedir licença... Zeus! Como foi irresponsável! É claro que ele não estava preparado para amar – e muito menos para sofrer de amor... respirou fundo. Passou os dedos por dentro da túnica de Shaka, fazendo cócegas sob seu braço branco. Aos poucos, as cócegas fizeram efeito, o virginiano começou a rir timidamente, entre algumas lágrimas.

– Ria para mim, Shaka... ria...

– Não consigo, Mu.

– Seu sorriso é tão bonito... você tem dentes brancos e pequenos.

– Só rimos quando estamos felizes, Mu.

– Shaka... criança...

– Mu! Foi minha culpa!

– O que foi sua culpa, querido?

– Eu não devia... ontem... estamos sendo punidos! Você não vê? O chicote dos deuses lambem nossas costas até nos envergar de dor... porque desafiamos os deuses! Só nascemos para sofrer, Mu! Fomos felizes demais e de uma vez só... agora estamos pagando!

– Shaka... isso não é verdade! Nenhum deus nos puniria por nos amarmos!

– Então o que é isso? É um prêmio? Estamos sendo agraciados com a perda um do outro?

– Não seja tolo! Não estamos nos perdendo... é uma separação breve... logo estaremos juntos...

– Logo! Logo quando? Mu... depois! Você não vai poder voltar ao santuário tão cedo... eu esperarei por você, não tenha dúvida! Mas e você? Você vai voltar quando a guerra começar! E nós teremos de esperar a guerra acabar... e _se_ sobrevivermos! E uma guerra nunca acaba de vez! Sempre haverá outra e outra... Nunca teremos tempo para nós! Nunca, Mu! Você sabe! Você _viu_!

– Eu não vi isso, Shaka! – protestou em lágrimas.

– Viu! Me diga: morreremos jovens, não? Você viu! Ainda devíamos ser muito jovens!

– Não vi nossos rostos... – mentiu o ariano.

– Você jura?

– Juro.

Shaka olhou para os olhos de Mu, turvos de dor. Sabia que ele mentia. Mentiria ele também, fingindo que acreditava. Pela primeira vez, viu-se pensando em _proteger_ Mu. Mentir para protegê-lo.

– Mu... você vai voltar? Para mim?

– Eu nunca sairei de perto de você! Não somos como os outros, Shaka! Estaremos sempre juntos, não importa a distância... vem... vamos, eu tenho que ir...

Mu levantou-se e ajudou Shaka a se levantar, descendo com ele até o portão das Arenas baixas. A partir dali, começava a Grande Vila e o Mercado, que cercavam toda a construção do Santuário e eram os limites da fortaleza com a cidade moderna. Dali, era o adeus.

Chegou até o portão, para onde caminhara de braços dados com Shaka. Reparou que, mesmo à muita distância, Horemheb os seguia. Seu coração teve um ligeiro momento de alívio. Máscara da Morte estava lá para protegê-lo, tinha certeza. Segurou o rosto de Shaka entre os dedos, na mesma busca inútil do dia do cinema: apreender os traços do rosto que tanto amava em seu coração.

– Mu...

– Fale, amor...

– Quero que leve uma coisa com você... – ele desenroscou o longo rosário das mãos. – Quando eu tinha três meses de nascido, houve uma epidemia na vila... eu fiquei muito, muito doente, meningite. Os monges acharam que eu fosse morrer... então eu acordei um dia com este rosário enrolado no meu corpo... e eu sobrevivi... Buda mesmo o teceu para mim, para que meu corpo humano e frágil fosse protegido de todas as enfermidades e perigos. – ele o pôs no pescoço de Mu. – Leva-o. Que ele proteja você... e... que você se lembre de mim...

– Shaka... não... não precisa... prefiro que fique com você. Meu coração ficará em paz sabendo que você está protegido.

– Já não há nada que possa me ferir, Mu. Apanhei tanto que estou dormente.

– Não fale assim... não fale... sabe o quanto eu sofro quando me diz isso? Preferia ter morrido no dia da luta!

– Cale a boca, Mu! – Shaka sacudiu Mu pelos ombros – Além do mais... não lhe _dei_ o meu rosário... é um empréstimo temporário... sei que é o mais honesto dos homens... e morreria para me devolvê-lo... vai ter que me devolver ele, Mu! E só o aceitarei se for trazido em mãos, escutou? Eu o quero de volta... prometa-me que o trará de volta?

– Eu vou voltar... amor, eu juro que volto...

– Escute! – ele o segurou fortemente pelos braços – Não se atreva a fazer comigo o que Shion fez com Dohko!

– Não... nunca!

– Eu quero que volte, vivo! Não como uma sombra fantasma! Mu, seu maldito! Se você morrer eu vou ao Hades te buscar... não se atreva! Não se atreva a não voltar!

– Eu volto! Eu volto do Hades... de onde for... eu volto!

– Mu... por Buda... cuide-se... _você é meu único ponto fraco._

O ariano impacientou-se consigo mesmo. Como era idiota esperar uma declaração de amor verbal do virginiano, se ele estava ali, entregue, todo seu! Quantas palavras precisava para corroborar a paixão dos beijos que trocaram, o calor do corpo ele sobre o seu, a singeleza do presente que ardia em seus dedos, aquele rosário tecido por um deus para seu mais querido pupilo? Era ridículo mesmo empobrecer seu amor por conta de três palavras que não faziam diferença! Sabia que Shaka o amava – _sentia_.

Segurou o indiano de frente para si e abriu as pálpebras queridas até ver o brilho azul dos grandes olhos, com cílios grossos.

– Eu te amo. Não se esqueça nunca. – beijou-lhe os olhos. Ciumentamente, acreditava que aqueles lindos olhos azuis eram só seus... estavam fechados para o mundo. Mas abriam-se para ele... – Não interessa o que digam de mim ou o que eu faça. Posso ser a mais suja das criaturas, mas amo você.

– Me beije na boca, Mu, por favor.

Mu beijou-o suavemente, mas Shaka não permitiu que o deixasse. Seus dedos longos e frios seguraram o manto escuro do mestre, sua língua prendia de Mu junto a sua. O ariano desejou que aquilo fosse eterno. Mas não era. Era efêmero, era um flor – que fora colhida, e agora morria, murchava, como aquele beijo, que morria na sua boca, talvez o último. Conseguiu, com muito custo, soltar-se de Shaka, as bochechas rosadas do virginiano ardendo de mágoa.

– Adeus, meu amor...

Ia virar-se, mas as mãos firmes de Shaka o seguraram.

– Diga "até logo, meu amor", não adeus!

– Até logo, amor...

– Mu... eu não vou esquecer do seu gosto...

– Eu também não. – botou a mão sobre o peito. – Não se esqueça de que ele bate por _você_.

Shaka pôs a mão sobre o seu peito também.

– Não se esqueça de que ele bate para escutar o _seu_.

A horda de cavaleiros enviada por Ares postou-se de frente para o ariano. Afastou Shaka e os encarou, orgulhosamente, os trajes do Grande Mestre ficam nele tão altivos quanto ficavam em Shion.

– Dêem um recado meu ao Mestre Ares...

Seus punhos brilharam numa chama dourada e ele aplicou um Extinção Estelar. Tamanha a fúria do golpe que os corpos dos cavaleiros que o perseguiam foram encontrados jogados até perto da casa de Touro.

– Digam a ele, e quem interessar possa, que sei meus golpes muito bem.

Shaka subiu, em silêncio, entre os mortos, os feridos e os apavorados mercadores que habitavam a vila, até passar por Horemheb, sem encará-lo. Voltou calmamente para Virgem, com a imagem recorrente de Mu se desvanecendo, como uma nuvem delicada de pós dourado, no meio da sujeira do santuário, se teletransportando para longe. Para sempre, talvez. Nunca desejou tanto a voz de Buda como naquele momento. Ela não veio.

- X -

**Comentários & Agradecimentos:**

Valkiriah: _me perdoe! Eu não esqueci de você, mas na hora H eu peguei só os comentários do capítulo 11! Mas eu vi o seu review! Ah, você tem razão, Internet bichada, ninguém merece! Beijocas e boa sorte com sua conexão e suas aventuras de leitora de fis no colégio!_

Nana: _Nana-Chan! Minha ídola! Cada capítulo se superando mais e mais! Você me deixa muito contente com sua evolução como ficwriter e pela oportunidade de estar perto ( mesmo que só virtualmente ) de alguém tão legal quanto você, minha querida!_

Bélier: _dona moça, muito, muito obrigada por tudo. Além de ser uma 'Bíblia CDZ' ambulante, você ainda tem a generosidade de ser esse doce comigo! Obrigada, outra vez. _

Ada Lima: _Ada, futura aluna de Letras ( faço fé e recomendo! )! Mais um capítulo postado, já ultrapassamos a linha dos 100 ( ai... ai! ). O seu foi review 99! Que CHIQUE! Beijocas..._

Ilia-Chan: _Segredos revelados! Muzinho não precisa mais mentir para o Shaka... mas você tem razão: precisava ter um segredinho para ter uma boa reconciliação! Hehehe... beijocas! _

Amy: _Fada! Mais baby Hô para você hoje! Vive reclamando que eu não falo do baby Hô e não ponho aquele ítalo egípcio para trabalhar! Olha ele aí! _

Hakesh-Chan: _Não precisa ficar tão saltitante! Já estamos de volta com mais tragédias para vocês que gostam de ver meus anjinhos sofrerem... humpf!_

Elindrah: _Ahá! Pareceu a margarida! Que bom! Ah, sim... obrigada por tudo... não importa constância dos reviews ( tia Vê está velha para dar importância demais para essas miudezas! ) mas sim que eles sejam feitos de coração e de boa vontade quando a pessoa estiver a fim! Obrigado por aparecer!_

Aniannka: _Eita! Nem eu imagina a essa altura do campeonato aparecer uma leitora nova! Seja bem vinda e guarde lenços... esse capítulo também está muito 'choroso'... obrigada demais pelos elogios! _

Ia-Chan: _Pois é, chiliquinhos ciumentos do Shaka.. justo ele que joga duro na retaguarda, com ciúmes daquele corpinho libidinoso do Mu! Mas nesse cap não tem chiliquinho nenhum! _

Mo de Áries: _Menina! Que bom que você gostou! Mas cá entre nós: quem não ia gostar de um Shakinha safadinho daquele jeito? Ô mente suja a minha! Obrigada por tudo, querida! Você é das mais fiéis das minhas leitoras! ( viu como eu reparo? ). Beijocas!_

_YEAH!

* * *

_

_**Verinha**, minha anjinha-da-guarda, por revisar, betar, recusar e palpitar minhas fics, muito, muito obrigada. E não tenha dúvidas de que você me honra com sua ajuda e que você está SIM muito à altura do que escrevo! _

_**Aos meus outros quietinhos**, silenciosos do meu Brasil varonil, povo de MSN, email e afins, um grande obrigada, um beijo enorme, uma leitura maravilhosa para vocês, que possam se divertir lendo tanto quanto eu escrevendo! _


	14. Semi Deus

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

**Comentário Pessoal**: Coisa feia, a tia Vê atrasou um capítulo por tanto tempo. Na verdade, semana passada eu estava arriada por causa da minha asma e de quebra meu monitor queimou. Fiquei arrasada, mas agora meu monitor foi consertado e eu estou bem melhor. Aqui está o fatídico capítulo que esclarece a filiação de Mu – e a sua misteriosa mãe. Esse capítulo tem muitas instâncias de flashback – algumas indicadas, outras não. Ah... se tudo der certo: este é o penúltimo ( SNIF! ) capítulo!

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 14**

_Semi Deus_

–x–

– Ele já se foi, Horemheb?

– Já, Milo.

– Melhor assim. – obtemperou Camus. – Para ele, este Santuário nunca seria seguro. – E o Mestre, Horemheb?

– Cuspindo marimbondos...

– Claro... e o Shaka?

– Passou por mim como se estivesse vindo do Seikishiki.

– Odeio ele, mas tenho que admitir: acho que gostava do Mu.

– Filho...

– Não me chama de filho, Camus!

– Milo, será que o mestre desconfia de algum de nós? Ou de Aioria?

– Deixe ele desconfiar. O que ele pode fazer contra vocês? Ou contra mim?

– Você não se importa, Máscara da Morte?

– Claro que não. – acendeu um cigarro. – Se ele me disser algo como "não gosto de você", vou dizer para ele "entre na fila".

Milo riu da gracinha. Horemheb continuou.

– Mas acho que devemos fazer uma coisa pela _mocinha_.

– O que?

– O monge cegueta deu pro Mu a pulseirinha do braço...

– Não era uma pulseira, era um juzu, um rosário...

– Blá, blá, blá... eu sei. Acho que podíamos providenciar outro para o monge, que parece?

Milo e Camus se entreolharam, desconfiados. Por que fariam algo '_simpático'_ por Shaka? E, ZEUS, por que raios Horemheb queria fazer algo não desagradável por alguém?

– Já sei no que estão pensando. Mas a questão não é essa. A coisa toda é que o bundão do Mu teria feito alguma coisa assim por _qualquer_ um de nós.

– É verdade, Camyu... o Mu faria isso por nós.

– Bom... tem um templo budista na entrada de Atenas. É o único que conheço... lá devem, não sei, vender dessas coisas...

– Ótimo. Vamos fazer uma vaquinha e eu vou comprar o bagulho hoje mesmo.

– Por que faremos uma vaquinha?

– Não quero que digam que tirei dinheiro do bolso para dar presente pro monge ou amanhã o Afrodite vai me infernizar querendo saber se estou a fim de comer ele também.

Milo abriu sua bela carteira de couro de crocodilo e tirou dela algumas notas.

– Toma. Deve dar. Diga a Afrodite, se ele perguntar, que não estou interessado em comer o monge, mas que os meus amigos não têm preço.

– Como vamos fazer para entregar? Vocês realmente não acham que ele será 'receptivo' à nossa gentileza...

– Camus, o homem é um re–li–gi–o–so! A gente desova o penduricalho na porta da casa de Virgem e ele é bem capaz de acreditar que foi deus que deixou lá pra ele...

– Isso aí, pode ir comprar, Horemheb. – comemorou Milo, batendo palminhas entusiásticas.

Quando o egípcio virou as costas, Milo olhou para Camus.

– Camyu! Você viu isso? Sou só eu ou de repente tudo que o brutamontes disse fez um enorme sentido?

— # —

A casa era escura.

Encostou as mãos nas paredes, elas se iluminaram por dentro. Engenhoso prodígio lêmure... pena não poder usá–lo no Santuário. Mas o mármore da Acrópole não ajudava. O palácio parecia estar iluminado por milhares de velas, só que sem o inconveniente cheiro de queimado. Entrou na conhecida casa, onde não havia quase nada, além de poucos tecidos bordados em dourado enfeitando as paredes nuas, uma outra mesa, almofadas. Se no Santuário Shion cercava–se dos luxos gregos, era só porque seu cargo assim pedia. Em seu 'palácio' de Jamiel prefira a simplicidade absoluta.

– Bem vindo seja, Mestre Mu. – a moça a fez uma reverência com as palmas das mãos unidas junto ao peito.

– Obrigada, Mahadevi. Foi seu pai que a mandou?

– Sim, Mestre. Será hoje.

Mu deu um suspiro.

– Tomara que sim, eu não conseguiria fazer isso duas vezes.

– Meu pai disse que não será necessário. Hoje mesmo conceberei Kiki.

Mu lembrou–se de Shaka. Lindo, divino. Como seria um filho dele?

– Já pensei em um nome para ele... Takshaka.

– Nome bem aventurado, Mestre.

Takshaka, o mestre das serpentes, que enrolava–se nos braços de Shiva.

– Está tudo em paz nas tribos, Mahadevi?

– Sim, mestre. Um visitante o aguarda.

– Visitante? O mestre Prabhu?

– Não senhor. O visitante o aguarda no último andar.

Começou a subir as escadas por pura preguiça de usar o teletransporte. Quando chegou na metade do caminho, começou a reconhecer o cosmo. Então correu as escadas desabaladamente e quando chegou ao andar superior, já com olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas, atirou–se ao visitante, que o aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios.

– SHION!

– Sente–se no meu colo, Mu.

Mu sentou–se no colo de Shion, como quando era menino. O colo do Mestre era seu trono. De lá, o mundo era todo feito de coisas pequenas. Shion acariciou os cabelos longos e despenteados do ariano. Eles se pareciam mais ainda vestidos da mesma maneira, com as vestes de Grande Mestre, como pai e filho.

– Estou só, Mestre! Tão só!

– Você nunca estará só, minha criança amada! Eu jamais o abandonaria... muito embora a magia que me mantém preso a este mundo esteja em seu fim... será a última vez que me verá.

– Shion! Não faça isso! O que será de mim sem você? Agora que eu _sei_!

– Minha criança, meu amado... Você nunca estará sozinho. Estarei sempre em seu coração...

– Mas estou tão só... e queria te dizer tantas coisas... tantas!

– Eu também queria lhe dizer muitas coisas... mas não haverá tempo.

– Só diga que eu sou o que você esperava...

– Menino...

– Me abrace forte, como quando fazia frio. Queria poder fugir da minha vida, Shion. Me chame de covarde mas tudo o que eu mais queria era pegar meu Shaka e fugir com ele para longe, muito longe, onde não houvesse Athena, guerras, morte, nada. Só eu e ele.

– Mu, filho, quantas vezes acha que o mesmo pensamento não me assaltou? O quanto eu desejei proteger você e Dohko das minhas responsabilidades de mestre? Não é covarde um homem desejar a felicidade! Eu mesmo... cometi erros grosseiros contra os deuses e homens por querer ser tão feliz quanto poderia... – o rosto do mestre se contrai de dor.

– Você nunca cometeu erros! – Mu soluçou junto ao peito do ariano que o precedeu.

– Ah! Cometi muitos! Mas o meu maior erro também foi o mais feliz dos eventos da minha vida – aquele que talvez tenha justificado os longos anos em que vivi.

– O que você fez de tão grave, mestre? – Mu voltou–lhe os olhos sedentos de respostas. Shion secou as lágrimas dos olhos do seu pupilo, ajeitando a franja. Deslizou os dedos pelos pontos lêmures.

– Você se parece comigo, não acha, criança?

– Sim, mas é da nossa raça. – Mu encarou os olhos violáceos do mestre, que ele aprendera a amar profundamente como uma criança amaria os olhos de seu... _pai_.

– Você sempre soube, não foi, Mu?

– Eu... não... eu _queria_, mas... não esperava, eu...

– Você deveria ter sido gerado por Prahbu, que foi mestre do meu mestre. Mas... eu não quis. Eu me rebelei contra a ordem Lemuriana.

– Mas por que?

Shion balançou os belos cabelos esverdeados.

– Eu não queria receber uma criança qualquer, um menino grande, que iria chegar–se a mim para aprender tudo que sei, me sugando sabedoria e cuidados para depois... nada! Nada que nos unisse! Eu queria um filho! Alguém que eu pudesse chamar de _meu_ e que eu pudesse amar livremente, alguém para herdar não apenas o meu saber, mas também o meu amor.

– Mas...

– Eu quis _tanto_ ter um filho com Dohko!

– Shion!

– Não me faça essa cara surpresa, Mu! Você conhece os pergaminhos de Lemúria, sabe que os primeiros lêmures eram capazes de se consubstanciar e reproduzir–se por ovos de luz.

– Shion, eles era _todos_ feitos de luz.

– Ora, não seja bobo. Você estudou pouco com Prahbu! Corporizar uma criança feita de matéria luminosa era a parte fácil! Mas Dohko nunca iria alcançar a iluminação espiritual necessária para isso... seria injusto exigir que em alguns anos ele alcançasse uma fluidez espiritual que os lêmures como raça levaram milênios para desenvolver... _se_ ele fosse um lêmure... tudo teria sido diferente... você seria meu filho e dele... mas não! Não era possível. Preferi abdicar de ter um pupilo. Até que eu pudesse encontrar uma mulher digna de gerar um filho para mim.

– Quem é a minha mãe então, Shion? Ela é grega?

– Você sabe que, pelo meu posto, eu era o responsável por cuidar para que tudo estivesse perfeito para a chegada da pequena Athena. Eu fui até Delfos com Eurethalion, saber quem era a mulher que daria a luz ao bebê, para apanhá–la e levá–la até o Santuário. O Oráculo de Delfos nos mandou até o templo próximo, em Tebas.

Em Tebas, em um templo pequeno, quase em ruínas, eu encontrei quem daria luz a Athena, Mu. Não era bem uma mulher comum – estava em clausura. Era uma deusa; Zeus pediu que esta deusa tomasse uma forma humana temporária para gerar Athena. Eu fui até lá para vê–la. Ela era linda, linda como só os deuses podem ser. Ela me recebeu e, por um desses mistérios da vida, ela simpatizou comigo. Viajamos juntos até Atenas.

Ela não estava satisfeita com o destino que Zeus lhe deu, meu querido. Uma deusa daquelas não se subjuga a ninguém, nem mesmo ao deus dos deuses!

– E quem era essa deusa, Shion?

– Hécate. Uma deusa feiticeira, mestra das Eríneas. A única dos Titãs a quem Zeus não enclausurou nos Tártaros.

Mu meneou a cabeça como se fosse dizer algo, mas Shion interrompeu–o com sua suavidade única, cercada de sua autoridade.

– Calma, Mu, deixe–me contar os detalhes. Viajamos juntos até Atenas e eu pude conversar muito com Hécate. Ela não estava feliz, como disse, com as determinações de Zeus. A combinação do grande deus com a deusa era a seguinte: ela poderia tomar forma humana e gerar o bebê Athena – assim que a menina nascesse, Hécate perderia o direito de ver, ser vista e ter contatos com humanos. Não era um grande trato, ainda mais para alguém tão apaixonada pela vida como a deusa. Veja bem, Mu: Hécate não era uma deusa encarnada, como Athena é, mas uma deusa com uma _forma_ aparente humana. Uma deusa na sua plenitude.

A deusa me concedeu muitas horas de conversa e eu lhe confidenciei que desejava ter um filho. Expliquei as condições da minha raça e minhas obrigações desfeitas. Contei sobre meu amor por Dohko e tudo que fizemos para servir aos deuses. Ela me ouviu, ficou ligeiramente receptiva e eu aproveitei um momento raro de intimidade de Hécate e perguntei diretamente se ela não gostaria de me conceder a honra de gerar meu filho.

Hécate achou muita graça do meu atrevimento e me disse muito diretamente que seria uma grande honra pra _mim_ que ela gerasse um filho meu, mas que ela, como a deusa que era, não teria vantagem alguma no trato.

**0o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o0**

– Gosto demais de ti, cavaleiro. Tens espírito! Tua proposta atilada me diz que és corajoso. Decerto vejo tua intenção: teu amante sendo um homem, valha-me Zeus, não te dará um rebento. Sendo assim, suponho que desejes o mais alto nascimento para tua criança! Louvável esforço! Honraria–te em demasia ter um filho gerado no ventre imortal de uma titã, seu filho seria meio–deus, como Aquiles o foi. Só não vejo, contudo, onde possa ser–me vantajosa tal associação com um mortal, ainda que um mortal proeminente como tu.

–A deusa é perspicaz. Pouco ou nenhum proveito a senhora poderia tirar da associação. Entretanto, já que a vejo queixando–se de sua sorte, imagino que a agrade um pouco a idéia de estar perto dos humanos.

– Sim, me agrada o contato com humanos. – a deusa gargalhou. – Só não me referia a contatos _tão_ íntimos quanto os necessários para se gerar uma criança humana!

– Perdoe–me, senhora. Não era isso que tinha em mente. O que quis dizer é que, de sua vontade, ficaria mais entre os humanos, teria mais proveito de seu tempo sobre a terra, ao invés de alguns meses de gestação morosa de uma criança divina.

– Sim, sim, mas ainda não vejo o vosso ponto, cavaleiro.

– Penso que, se não pode alargá–lo, ao menos poderia torná–lo mais agradável, mais pleno.

– Admito que ésum belo e jovem homem, mas ainda assim não vejo–te em minha alcova _tornando meu tempo agradável_, Áries.

– Grande Hécate, não a agradaria ter nos braços um bebê humano só teu? Gerado de ti? Um mortal feito teu filho, que te adore e venere, que se alimente dos teus seios e que se aconchegue em ti? Que a ame como nada no mundo? Não acredita que o amor de um humano inocente possa preencher de alegria teus dias na terra?

A deusa balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de canto de boca.

– Ah, Cavaleiro de Áries! Vejo bem porque a mimada Athena o escolheu para ser patriarca no seu Santuário! Você tem esperteza! Gosto da sua maneira de argumentar, mas ainda acredito que será mais beneficiado do que eu!

– Certamente, mas o que um mortal como eu poderia oferecer–lhe que fosse maior que sua própria divindade? Nada que eu tenha pode lhe encher os olhos, mas garanto–lhe que um filho pode retornar aos que o criaram um amor digno de qualquer deus.

A deusa continuou olhando para a frente. Não mais dirigiu a palavra a Shion até chegarem a Atenas.

**0o0o0o0o Fim de Flashback o0o0o0o0**

– Eu fiquei amigo da deusa e ela requisitava a minha presença sempre no claustro do Santuário onde ela ficava, atrás do trono que ocupei por tantos e tantos anos. Eu fiz o que pude para levar Dohko até lá – você sabe como era difícil o acesso até o templo! Mas eu consegui e passávamos todo o tempo a sós. Tanto que os mestres comentavam que eu estava visitando Hécate demais.

Um dia a deusa mandou me chamar com urgência. Quando cheguei lá, ela abriu–me a porta de sua alcova e disse que me faria o favor de me dar o filho que eu tanto queria. Eu vi nos olhos dela todo o seu destino, Mu, do dia em que você nasceria, até sua morte. Ela me disse "_vês o destino de dor do teu filho? Ainda queres arrancá–lo das profundezas da inexistência para trazê–lo à luz deste mundo que o maltratará como puder? Ainda pretendes submetê–lo aos sofrimentos deste mundo?_" E eu... Ah! No meu supremo egoísmo não pensei em nada. Só em como queria ter meu filho.

Disse a Hécate que aceitaria barganha como viesse. E que não importava o quanto de dor a sua vida teria: eu a faria feliz o bastante para que você não se arrependesse de ter nascido.

E então eu amei uma deusa por uma noite inteira, filho! E quando fui embora, ela me disse apenas: " teu filho foi gerado, pensa em um nome de menino".

– Pai! – Mu chorava agora livremente, abraçado ao pescoço de Shion. – Você... você é meu pai, Shion?

– Ah, minha criança! Quanto eu quis você, desejei você, sonhei com o dia do seu nascimento! Você é _meu filho_! Como eu quis poder dizer isso em voz alta para todos aqueles idiotas do Santuário! Meu filho, meu Mu! Você não sentiu como eu amei você? Você nunca foi um aprendiz para mim!

– Mas eu não sabia! Eu não sabia! Eu queria muito, eu queria ser _seu_! Eu queria ter uma família, um pai, como todos os órfãos de lá do Santuário! Mas eu nunca... – Mu enxugou os olhos. – Nunca esperaria por algo tão maravilhoso quanto ser filho de um homem como você, Shion! Você sempre foi minha idéia de perfeição. Eu sempre quis ser como você...

– Eu sei... eu sei, menino! – beijou–o ternamente entre os pontos iguais aos seus. – E eu acompanhei sua gestação, vi a deusa se apaixonar por você como eu! Ela passava os dias sentada no jardim, namorando a barriga que crescia, juntando em um baú – o seu baú! – os presentes que ela queria lhe dar, os seus presentes de nascimento. Eu vi você nascer e cortei o seu cordão... ah, criança! Como você era bonito! Como você se parece com Hécate, tem os mesmo olhos verdes e esses cabelos! E os cabelos dela eram assim como os seus!

Cuidamos de você, juntos. No dia do seu nascimento, Hécate te cobriu com presentes de deuses. Ela pediu a Eros que te agraciasse com o amor mais puro dos homens, pediu a Afrodite que as Graças o beijassem para que a beleza fosse sua companheira. Felicidade a minha quando a deusa me mostrou os seus pontos lêmures como os meus! Ela o manteve junto dela por um ano e alguns meses. Que dor eu sentia só podendo visitá–lo algumas vezes! Mas os guardas do templo nos vigiavam. Eu não podia, mesmo sendo o mestre, ir tantas vezes à alcova da mãe de Athena!

Até o dia em que fui buscá–lo. Hécate e eu combinamos tudo. Eu falei aos mestres que ia viajar para buscar meu aprendiz e com a ajuda do medalhão, este medalhão negro que ela deixou como seu presente, o medalhão no baú, o cosmo podia ser disfarçado. Eu disfarcei meu cosmo, entrei no templo com a ajuda de Eurethalion. Pusemos você em um cesto, escondido. E fui para Jamiel com você, retornando algum tempo depois. Só Dohko, Eurethalion, a deusa e eu sabíamos de tudo.

– Eu não vi mais minha mãe?

– Viu! Não com a constância que eu e ela gostaríamos, mas com a ajuda do medalhão ficou um pouco menos complicado levar você até lá. Em cestas, escondido sob frutas, enrolado em tapetes... enfim! Fizemos de tudo!

– Por que eu não me lembro de nada, Shion? Os lêmures têm uma memória extra–fina, lembram–se até dos seus primeiros dias de feto! Eu sequer me lembro de quando aprendia a andar!

– Não é óbvio, filho? Eu bloqueei suas memórias!

– Mas como?

– Sua mãe era uma feiticeira! Uma deusa! Isso foi muito fácil de fazer com a ajuda dela!

– Mas por quê ?

– O que seria de nós, Mu, se você tão pequeno descobrisse que era filho de uma deusa e de seu próprio mestre? Mesmo se quisesse não saberia disfarçar, e assim comprometeria todos nós! Hécate que desobedeceu uma ordem de Zeus, eu que desobedeci ordens do Santuário, criando um filho como aprendiz – o que é proibido – e até mesmo Eurethalion poderia sofrer represálias da ordem religiosa do templo. O mais seguro para todos nós era manter o segredo.

– Eu também não sabia que ela era minha mãe?

– Não. Você a chamava de 'Mestra Fedra'. O que, naturalmente, não impediu em nada que ela o amasse como mãe e você a quisesse como tal.

– Mas eu...

Antes que terminasse de falar, sentiu uma vertigem enorme e as lembranças da mãe há muito bloqueadas nele voltaram com a força de um gêiser , explodindo da terra. Entrava então escondido numa cesta grande, soterrado de maçãs e uvas, no Grande Templo, onde só Eurethalion e Shion podiam entrar. Quando as portas fechavam–se atrás de si, ele estava em um grande jardim e, repousando em uma cadeira grande, estava _ela_! A veste grega de tecido negro, o cinto de ouro largo emoldurando a cintura fina, o busto grande. Olhos de um verde imponderável, um elaboradíssimo penteado com tranças enroladas embelezava os cabelos lilases, adornados com fivelas e enfeites de ouro. Ela estava coberta de jóias, pulseiras e pedras e era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais bela das mulheres que Mu já havia visto na vida. Ao vê–lo andar hesitante em sua direção – ainda devia ser muito pequeno, teria não mais que dois anos – estendeu–lhe os braços alvos e cheios de adornos.

– Venha cá, criança. Senti sua falta.

– Vamos, Mu. – Shion delicadamente o empurrou na direção dela – Fedra quer ver você andando como um belo mancebo. Já disse a ela que você é um homenzinho feito. Mostre–o a ela...

Ele andou, passos firme, porém lentos, na direção dela. Alcançou os braços que lhe foram oferecidos. Ela o estreitou junto ou peito e tomou–o no colo.

– Vejam só, está lindo. Lindo! É a criança mais bonita que já existiu.

– Não é? É o que sempre digo. Deve ter tido um belíssima mãe... – Shion murmurou, olhando Fedra nos olhos. Ela sorriu.

– E um belo pai. A julgar por esta pele de marfim e estes encantadores pontos na testa.

– Um belo pai e uma bela mãe, então. Vê com tem sorte, Mu?

Ele balançou a cabeça contente, ajeitando–a em seguida sob o queixo proeminente de Fedra. Não sabia se tinha sorte por ter bons pais, mas isso lhe importava pouco – o que lhe importava é que tinha Fedra e Shion, e não precisava de mais nada...

– Zeus, como é manhoso! – ela debochou, acariciando os cabelos do menino, tão parecidos com os seus.

– É muito bem tratado.

– Nunca duvidaria disso.

– Desculpe, Fedra. Não pude trazê–lo antes. Estavam me vigiando.

– Cães... – ela pôs Mu no chão e tirou do peito um cordão com uma enorme pedra negra. – Ponha isso nele. O fará invisível para olhos humanos. E ensine–o a disfarçar seu cosmo. Será mais fácil entrar com ele assim, não?

– Sim, Fedra... excelente. Como você está?

– Como poderia? – ela volveu–lhe olhos amargos. A tristeza dissipou–se ao admirar Mu, que puxava suas tranças e enrolava–se nelas. – Esperando por ele. É a minha alegria.

– Ele também ama você.

– Eu sei, Shion. Folgo em ver o quanto você o mima e acarinha. Ele merece. Será um príncipe entre os homens. Caminhará do lado dos deuses, receberá presentes deles.

– É uma responsabilidade grande torná–lo humilde.

– Você deve se esforçar. Um homem que herda tantos dons como ele deve ser modesto.

– A estrela sob a qual ele nasceu, a mesma minha, impele–o a ser impulsivo e orgulhoso.

– Controle–o, torne–o humilde e manso. De outra maneira, seus dons o farão perigoso.

– Ele será manso. Será tranqüilo, ponderado e muito sábio.

– Espero que sim. Sabe que muito me aborreceria saber que os dons que tão generosamente doei ao menino serão mal utilizados.

– Não serão.

A mente de Mu continuou trabalhando como um dínamo furioso, alimentado por alguma força diabólica e única, uma força demolidora. As memórias vinham como uma enchente de maré, afogando–o, encharcando–o de lembranças inconcussas, imagens da bela mulher de cabelos da cor dos seus, vagando como uma sílfide luminosa, entre jardins floridos e águas calmas, com uma ânfora nos braços.

– Mestra Fedra?

– Fale, criança.

– Por que a senhora tem isso no peito? – o menino pequeno apontou para o mamilo esquerdo da deusa que aparecia ligeiramente pela túnica negra. – E por que a senhora está sempre vestida? O Mestre Dohko e o Mestre Shion andam nus sempre que podem...

– Quer me ver nua, Mu?

– Pode, Mestra?

– Claro que sim, criança... – a deusa o pôs no chão e ante o olhar atordoado da criança, despiu–se da túnica. O olhar do menino foi de horror.

– Mestra! – ele pousou as mãozinhas minúsculas sobre o sexo exposto da deusa – a senhora está com defeito!

A deusa atirou a cabeça para trás com uma gargalhada deliciosa que se precipitou entre as folhas verdes e flores multicoloridas do seu jardim hedônico.

– Zeus meu! Por que acha que estou com defeito, Mu?

– Você não tem pintinho, mestra! – ele explorou com os dedinhos a fenda do sexo feminino que ele jamais vira. – Está escondido aqui dentro, Mestra?

A deusa o tomou no colo novamente, ainda rindo.

– Não, meu querido. Eu sou mulher. Por isso não tenho pintinho. E também por isso tenho seios.

– Ah... – ele olhou com estranheza para os seios que agora estavam próximos de si.

– Seio é tão bonito, Mestra... posso apertar?

– Sim, aperte.

O menino pôs a mão sobre os seios da deusa e os apertou avidamente.

– Redondo... macio!

– Pois então, a mulher não tem pintinho, mas sim vagina. Veja que, pela fenda dela, acomoda–se perfeitamente o pintinho. – a deusa fez um sinal com as mãos, mostrando exatamente com os dedos como um membro se acomodava dentro do outro.

– Ah, é isso?

– É, essa é a idéia.

– Mmmm... mas então, mestra, para que serve o peito?

– Eles enchem de leite quando a mulher fica grávida e esse leite serve de comida ao bebê.

– Eu bebi leite assim, Mestra?

Os olhos de Hécate, que amamentara com tanto amor aquela criança, encheram–se d'água.

– Sim, Mu. Sua mãe o alimentou também com os seios.

– Tem leite no seu peito, Mestra? A Senhora não tem filho...

– Não... mas meus seios... – ela fez uma pausa. Não devia dizer a Mu que os seios de uma deusa sempre são úberes. – Os meus seios _sempre_ terão leite para você, Mu...

– Posso beber então?

– Pode...

Ele abaixou a cabeça até seus lábios infantis tocarem o seio da deusa e mamar, como um dia fizera sem saber jamais que tomava leite do seio de uma deusa. Bebeu com certo atrapalhamento, mas Hécate sentia seu corpo vibrar mornamente com a delícia única de aconchegar um filho ao seio e alimentá–lo.

– E então? – ela discretamente limpou as lágrimas divinas dos olhos.

– É ralo. Prefiro o leite da cabra. Por que os bebês não bebem leite de cabra, Mestra?

– O leite da mãe vem com amor, Mu...

– Você me ama mesmo não sendo minha mãe, Mestra Fedra? – perguntou inocentemente.

– Sim, muito, eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa, meu adorado Mu. E tu? Amas também a tua Mestra Fedra?

– Amo mais do que minha mãe, que eu não sei quem é, mas ela não é bonita como a senhora...

– Amas mesmo tanto assim a tua mestra? – A deusa insistiu.

– Sim, mestra. Amo a senhora e o mestre Shion e o mestre Dohko e o Aioria e o Aioros. Ah! Eu também amo o Saga, mas não conta para ele, ele é muito metido.

– A mestra sempre vai amar você, Mu, não se esqueça...

A criança deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe, aconchegando-a para o indefectível afago.

– Eu amo muito você, mestra.

"Minha mãe!", Mu pensava numa agitação constante. "Era minha, minha mãe, eu a tive! Ela esteve comigo! Me alimentou, me amou, me educou! Eu não fui um órfão qualquer, abandonado sob uma marquise qualquer! Ou gerado em uma cama qualquer por obrigação da raça! Minha mãe me _quis,_ ela me amou! Meu pai me desejou!"

– Mu, filho? No que pensa?

– _Nela_! As memórias, Shion... voltam... sem eu pedir... estão voltando...

– Voltarão todas... uma de cada vez, Mu...

Antes que o mestre terminasse as suas palavras, Mu viu diante de seus olhos a mesma mulher, com os mesmos trajes negros, os olhos verdes molhados.

– Anda negligenciando os seus deveres de pai, Shion. – brincou a deusa, balançando as tranças lilases sobre a cabeça de Mu, que tentava agarrá–las. – Hoje precisei ensinar ao nosso filho a diferença entre uma vagina e um pênis. Ele é incrivelmente apegado aos seios de mulher!

Shion deu um pequeno e estranho sorriso, como se não se sentisse confortável ao ser questionado na sua competência de pai.

– Estava ocupado ensinando–o a não colocar os pés na boca e a usar o penico.

– Bem, são coisas que um homem deve aprender também o mais urgente possível! – ela gargalhou. – Veja: ele adora peitos, mas acha o pênis mais bonito que uma vagina! Nisto, decerto, puxou a mim!

– E a mim também, eu diria. – brincou Shion.

— # —

– Despeça–se dele, Hécate.

A deusa voltou os olhos enfurecidos para Shion.

– Ele precisava dessa dor? Por que ele precisava saber que...

– Eu _quero_ que ele saiba! Um dia... um dia ele recuperará as memórias, todas, eu quero que se lembre de hoje e de quanto nos sacrificamos por amor a ele!

– Filhinho do coração! Meu precioso ariano! – estreitou o menino de sete anos em seus braços de deusa. Os olhos do menino brilhavam com lágrimas. – Estarei com você. Sempre!

– Mestra, eu...

– Fale...

– Não sei quem foi minha mãe. Se tive uma, sei que foi você. Nunca esquecerei de você. Nunca!

– Eu sei, criança... Você também é como se fosse meu filho. Se eu tivesse um, ia querer que fosse assim... Um ariano forte, inteligente e bonito como você.

– Serei cada dia melhor, Mestra. Para agradá–la. Aos seus ouvidos chegarão notícias da minha grandeza...

– Sei que será assim, meu filho. Sei que será.

– Mestra... – o menino enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos. – Eu tenho medo... o que vão fazer com você?

– Nada, criança. Nada.

– Se precisar de mim, eu a defendo. Com a vida.

– Não será preciso! Venha aqui e abrace a sua mestra Fedra.

Ela abraçou o menino e o beijou novamente. Era–lhe tão querido! Separar–se dele era muito mais doloroso do que esperara. Zeus fora sábio em castigá–la obrigando–a a se separar do menino: nada poderia feri–la mais do que isso. Mas a verdade era que em seu ventre divino já vivia a bebê Athena e, como castigo por sua rebelião, Hécate sentia suas forças humanas esvaziarem-se consideravelmente. Estava doente, fraca, passava boa parte do dia deitada. Sabia que só pioraria até Athena nascer e então... morreria na forma humana. Seria obrigada a retornar aos seus domínios: terra, mares e céu e já não poderia caminhar com sua forma humana ao lado de seu filho. O menino que se acomodava em seus braços também sabia, intuitivamente, que aquele era o fim de seu idílio com a mulher que tanto amara, por ser a única mãe que tivera, sem saber que ela era _de fato_ a mãe que tanto queria ter tido.

– Mestra, a senhora vai morrer?

Hécate olhou para Shion. Ele fez um sinal de desprezo com as mãos. Que diferença faria? Ele ia esquecer tudo. Ao seu querido seria dada a dádiva do esquecimento. Mas _ele_, Shion, não poderia esquecer.

– Sim, Mu, a Mestra Fedra morrerá. Logo. Mas isso não deve incomodar você de maneira alguma. Eu estarei sempre perto de você. Nunca andará sozinho, não te esqueças.

– Mestra... eu não te esquecerei.

Ela sorriu, pondo as mãos sobre a testa da criança.

– Vai sim, Mu. E vai esquecer de mim agora.

O corpinho do menino balançou violentamente. Shion sentiu trespassar–lhe o peito como um dardo venenoso o grito de dor da criança se debatendo entre os dedos de Hécate. Até ele ser sacudido por uma onda mais forte e cair desmaiado nos braços da mãe. Shion indagou a deusa num tom que não era outro senão de repreensão:

– Ele precisava sentir toda essa dor?

Ela respondeu–lhe bufando entre os voluntariosos dentes de deusa.

– És por demais pretensioso se acreditas que o ama mais do que eu! Se pudesse poupá–lo, eu o faria. Mas ele se apegou às memórias, foi doloroso bloqueá–las. Mas agora...

– Agora?

– Enquanto eu ou você vivermos, as memórias dele estarão bloqueadas – estarão subjugadas ao poder de nossos cosmos. Depois que nos formos, ele as recobrará todas.

– Melhor assim. Ele não se beneficiaria em nada do seu alto nascimento agora, Hécate. Ser seu filho é uma honra que ele só saberá bem avaliar mais tarde.

– Bem sabe que me importo pouco ou mesmo nada com tais venerações e incensos vãos. Não quero Mu aos meus pés porque sou uma deusa, mas por amor – que é como ele sempre esteve junto a mim: por amor.

– Ele já a ama.

– Sei disso. Apesar das limitações, não creio que nosso pequeno príncipe terá do que se queixar como adulto. Ele foi uma criança feliz e mimada.

– Decerto que sim, ele teve uma infância feliz. O que o espera, contudo...

– Não interessa. – Hécate trazia o filho ao peito, beijando–o e acarinhando–o, aproveitando os últimos minutos ao lado do menino. – Ele que teve os cabelos soprados por Afrodite, o corpo beijado por Eros... nosso filho amará como poucos mortais amaram! Despertará paixões e o escolhido de um deus será dele, como me prometeu Eros. O amor dos amores, o néctar da vida, será abundante nos lábios da minha criança.

– Obrigado pelo que fez por ele, Hécate.

– É meu também, meu filho. Fiz por mim.

– E o baú? O que quer que eu faça dele?

– Leva–o com você quando eu morrer. Dê a Mu quando sentir que estiver perto da morte.

– E ele saberá o que fazer com ele?

– Descobrirá aos poucos. Mas todos os presentes do baú se provarão valorosos, cedo ou tarde.

A deusa levantou–se e depositou a criança no colo de Shion, que o tomou como as Madonas tomavam nos braços o Menino Jesus, cheio de ritual e devoção. Ali acabava um segredo partilhado com uma deusa por sete anos. Ali acabavam as memórias de Mu e de sua vida como filho de Hécate e Shion de Áries. E ali era o começo do fim.

— # —

– Você entende porque eu o chamava de 'príncipe'? Você herdou o poder de Hécate e o meu. Não será fácil controlá–lo, mas quando conseguir, será invencível como eu fui.

– Entendi, pai.

– Nunca será fácil, nada será fácil para você, filho. Mas é assim a vida de um defensor de Athena.

– Shion... eu... vi... vi...

– A morte de Shaka?

– E a minha.

– Então é como será. Não tente mudar, não dará certo. Eu também vi a minha morte. E a de Dohko...

– Mas por quê? Por que de um universo de coisas malditas, eu tinha que ver justo a morte dele?

– Porque é nossa maldição, filho. Está no nosso sangue. – o mestre suspirou. – Mu, eu errei... porque eu quis te proteger, você foi a criança mais exposta de todo o Santuário. Porque queria calar a boca deles, exigi de você uma sabedoria e um poder que mesmo eu não possuía completamente... Porque quis ser seu pai, lhe dei de tudo com uma mão e como mestre, retirei tudo que lhe dava... Mas eu não sabia o que fazer! Quando tive o mesmo que você teve, a clarividência... filho... Eu fui tudo para você e de repente vi seu futuro _sem_ mim... O que seria de você?

– Você estava certo... Eu não estava preparado... – ele deu um meio sorriso azedo – Eu ainda não estou preparado!

– Não, diga isso, Mu. Você sempre foi forte a despeito de mim! Mas eu tinha medo... de repente, tudo que Dohko me dizia fazia sentido! Eu o mimei demais e ensinei de menos... fui egoísta... pensei só em mim e em como eu era feliz com meu filho e me esqueci que você também era meu pupilo e eu tinha responsabilidades com você. E pensei que... se eu morresse... o que você faria sem mim? Então fui duro com você como nunca tinha sido... para que você amargasse a raiva, a frustração, a dor, a indignação da injustiça... e primeiro pelas minhas mãos... para que quando o mundo desabasse sobre você, menino... você fosse forte!

– Eu sou forte, Shion!

– É, você é, mas paguei um preço caro por isso: eu tive tanto medo de que você me odiasse!

– Como eu poderia odiar você? Você? Que me ensinou tudo o que sei! Que me vestiu, me alimentou, cuidou de mim quando estive doente, me protegeu e me amou! Nem um cão muito ingrato odiaria a mão que o acariciou!

– Eu fiz por merecer... mas eu preferia seu ódio do que morrer com medo de que você não pudesse sobreviver sozinho... Eu sabia que você não ia poder contar com Dohko... sabe, Mu, Dohko é como Shaka... – ele disse, segurando as continhas do _juzu_ enroscado no pescoço do ariano.

– Como assim, Shion?

– Ele é forte, forte demais fisicamente... ouso dizer que sejam mais fortes que nós. Porém, precisam da nossa proteção... se não quiser perder seu homem, proteja–o, sempre. Cuide dele, cuide dele como se fosse sua criança indefesa– mas jamais, em tempo algum, permita que ele perceba. Deixe–o sempre pensar que cuida de você e que a força física dele é seu porto seguro. Como eu fazia com Dohko... ele sempre achava que me protegia, mas... você viu? A dor os deixa desbaratinados... não são como nós. Nós somos fortes _por dentro_... nada nos deixa no chão... Somos a fortaleza deles no fim. É na nossa delicadeza, na nossa fragilidade que está o aço que sustenta o amor e a vida deles. Seja uma fortaleza para seu homem! Ele o agradecerá para sempre se você permitir que o ego dele caminhe na frente de vocês dois. A vaidade é um acessório bonito, mas de pouca valia.

– Verei Shaka novamente, pai?

– Sim, verá. Mas nunca espere demais dele. Ele nunca será o que você quer que ele seja, Mu. Talvez morra sem ouvir dele o que quer.

– Sem que ele diga que me ama?

– Só um homem tolo se agarra ao valor das palavras. É das línguas dos homens serem perversas... Não há sentimento que não seja deturpado pelas palavras e crer nelas é sinal de pouca sabedoria...

– Em que devo crer?

– Creia nos beijos dele. E nos seus corpos quando estão juntos. Na respiração dele e na pré–linguagem: os gemidos, os balbucios... creia naquilo que antes do crivo do intelecto vem à tona e, portanto, é o que não está passível de disfarce. Lembre–se: mesmo sua mãe sendo uma grega, seu pai e seu sangue são lêmures. Você _é_ lêmure. Os lêmures da primeira geração se comunicavam pelo cosmo, Mu. Sabe por que você se chama Mu?

– É o nome do continente do nosso povo. A Terra de Mu.

– Isso. Lemúria é a Terra de Mu. Dei–te o nome da nossa gente para mostrar a Prahbu e a quem mais quisesse que você é um lemuriano, tão bom e tão puro como se tivesse sido gerado no ventre de uma aldeã! Os lêmures se comunicavam por luz, Mu. Por luz! Que engenho maravilhoso! E você, meu pequeno, tem acesso aos dons da nossa raça. A maldição que o persegue e que eu tão egoisticamente leguei a você quando o fiz meu filho não serão só fonte de dor para você! Shaka é uma criatura de elevado poder e nem por um minuto eu quero que você pense que foi o acaso que o fez pertencer a você! Tua mãe tem um poder extraordinário e junto aos deuses ela te concedeu um presente que nenhum mortal poderia almejar. Sendo divino, Shaka também compartilha de dons especiais – fale com ele por luz, Mu. Você saberá como fazer. E não esqueça o baú com os presentes de sua mãe e os meus. Serão úteis um dia, quando souber usá–los.

– Não me deixe, Shion... você é tão frio... e sábio! Eu queria ser como você... – afundou o rosto nas mechas verdes do cabelo de Shion. – Pai... pai... pai... sempre quis dizer isso... _pai_!

– Uma palavra tola, que sendo tão pequena, em nada reflete a grandeza do amor que lhe devotei pela minha vida inteira. E ainda devoto... e devotarei sempre.

– Fique aqui, Mestre...

– Agora não posso mais. Você tem que dormir e descansar. Hoje seu pupilo será gerado. Cuide bem dele. Mas não o ame demais... será muito doloroso.

– Mestre... mestre... há tantas coisas...

Shion beijou os lábios trêmulos de Mu.

– Agora dorme, meu filho amado... dorme...

Os olhos de Mu fecharam quase que instantaneamente.

"_Adeus, minha criança adorada. Adeus."_

— # —

– Mestre Mu?

– Mahadevi?

– Está na hora.

– Você... Está preparada para _isso?_

– Isso o quê, mestre? Não compreendo.

– Você vai ser minha e sem amor algum, apenas para criar um ser que herdará a maldição da armadura e dos dons de Lemúria. Um infeliz como eu!

– Pensamos diferente, Mestre. _Alguém_ deve se sacrificar por todos. Honra a nossa de gerar uma criança que terá por missão abrir os caminhos para outros tantos trilharem. Ademais, não acredito nesta conjunção carnal absurda que os da outra raça tanto valorizam. O amor é ser um, e não apenas um _estar dentro do outro_ por alguns minutos, mas _ser_ um. Quando eu amar verdadeiramente, eu me consubstanciarei. Eu não serei Mahadevi e o meu amado não será mais ele, mas seremos um só ser, completo. Não compreendes porque não vive entre nós. Se viesse, saberia.

– Está bem, então vamos logo com isso.

– Não tenha pressa, Mestre. O senhor terá muito tempo antes de voltar para seu amor.

A moça deitou–se nua na cama de Mu.

Ele deitou–se ao lado dela. Mas não tirou o juzu do pescoço.

— # —

– Olha ele lá!

– Será que...

Shaka atravessou as escadas e fingiu não notar que Milo, Camus e Máscara da Morte estavam escondidos perto de Leão. Fez questão de descer vagarosamente e pretensamente desatento, balançando na mão esquerda um belo rosário de cento e oito contas. Um rosário que _miraculosamente_ aparecera sob seus pés descalços na porta de Virgem no dia anterior. Quando se aproximava do grupinho escondido atrás de uma apertada coluna – não pôde deixar de rir pensando em como deviam estar juntinhos para caberem todos no espaço tão pequeno – atirou uma tangerina que caiu certeira nas mãos de Horemheb.

– Obrigado. É um belo rosário. – o Virginiano falou, sem contudo olhar ainda os seus 'benfeitores anônimos'.

Os três saíram de trás da coluna como crianças travessas que são pegas no flagra. Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Shaka descia para atravessar Leão.

– E agora, Horemheb?

– Agora o quê?

– O que fazemos?

– Eu vou comer a tangerina e se estiver azeda ainda dá tempo de descer e cuspir os caroços na cabeça loira dele.

– Fala sério?

– Fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer. E deu tudo certo.

Camus olhou para baixo e viu, muito rápido, o rosto de Shaka virar–se para eles. Havia uma tristeza tão grande e um vazio tão declarado em cada ponto suave da fisionomia do jovem monge que ele só podia pensar que, não importava como, Máscara da Morte estava errado – não, não tinha nada dado muito certo.

Mas como sempre, ele também sabia que a estória dele, de Milo, de Máscara da Morte, Mu e Shaka e de todo o Santuário não havia acabado. Ainda.

— # —

Como o site ficou maluco e não anda muito simpáticos às liberdades individuais, vou evitar comentários extensos aqui. Eu, a **Lola Spixii**, a **Ada** e a **Nana Pizani** temos um blog coletivo para nossos 'assuntos anime'. Eu vou tentar responder os comentários por lá. O endereço é http /thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com 

E claro, eu não podia deixar de fazer a propaganda das minhas duas novas fics, a "**Primavera**" ( que é em capítulos ) com os bronzeadinhos e a minha _oneshot_ do Máscara da Morte e do Afrodite ( minha primeira 'tentativa' com o casal! ) "**O Presente de Afrodite**." Ufa! Acho que é isso!

Obrigada para: **Aniannka, Ilia–Chan, Amy, Nana, Charine, Mo de Áries, Hakesh–Chan, Dark Wolf 03, Lola, Gemini–Sama, Ada e Ia–Chan. **

**Obrigada Ada por betar este capítulo! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!**


	15. Despedida

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens libidinosos e deliciosos de Saint Seiya são propriedade do Tio Kurumada. Portanto, tudo o que produzo utilizando os personagens originais dele são objetos de mera diversão e não têm fins lucrativos de espécie alguma. Os personagens, nomes e enredos originais dessa fic, mesmo não sendo de grande valia, me pertencem, contudo.

**Comentário Pessoal**: Então, gente... É o fim! Acaba aqui a nossa _Incenso e Vela_. Devo a todos vocês, indiscriminadamente comentadores assíduos, comentadores de momento, ocasionais, leitores fantasmas... enfim, todos vocês, um obrigada do tamanho do mundo. Essa fic foi um sucesso, não em termos de reviews – isso é o de menos. Mas pela qualidade do feedback que recebi. Eu adorei fazê—la, foi um laboratório para vários personagens e para muitas "teorias" que inventei. Então, aqui está, o último capítulo. Divirtam—se!

* * *

**Incenso e Vela**

**Capítulo 15**

_Despedida_

–x–

Mu acordou sentindo—se miserável. Balançou a cabeça e os fios lavanda caíram sobre seus olhos, a luz que entrava pelas frestas que ventilavam o quarto fustigavam seus orbes (só para não repetir olhos) cansados. Já não havia sinal algum de Mahadevi. Já não havia sinal algum de coisa alguma, exceto da vasta solidão daquele lugar, milhas e mais milhas de distância de qualquer coisa ou vivente: um templo ao deus da solidão.

"Meu Deus da Solidão." – pensou Mu, quando seu corpo, antes da sua mente, ressentiu—se da falta de Shaka o seu lado. Quantos dias dormira com a respiração adocicada e suave do Virginiano em seu pescoço? Dois? Três? Era uma vida, a sua vida inteira, o hálito perfumado e carregado de lírios parecia ser seu cordão umbilical: aquilo que o ligava ao ventre do Amor, da Fortuna, da Vida. Agora ele estava desligado desse cordão, sem gritos, sem lágrimas. Não chorava – seu cordão umbilical cortado não o fazia "nascer", mas sim morrer. Era um parto às avessas.

Sentou—se na cama e olhou para a janela miúda. As montanhas geladas de Jamiel não lhe diziam nada. Ninguém entendia... Tolos! Como eles podiam não ter percebido que era Saga? _Ele_, Mu, tinha uma desculpa: ele amou Saga, com todas as forças mais puras do seu coração, como o parente mais próximo e mais especial que uma criança poderia ter: ele era o 'irmão mais velho', o adulto. Enquanto Aioria podia estar sempre com Aioros, ele tinha Saga. Saga o levara ao circo, ao cinema, aos parquinhos, à praia. Ele o ensinara a nadar e a comer peixe nos espeto sem queimar os dedos.

Mas... Sim, negligenciara, depois de mais crescido, as inconstâncias de humor e caráter de Saga. Sempre achou – como todos – que isso era resultado da horrível influência de Kanon. Quando ele foi deixado para a morte naquela prisão, Saga não lhe chorou uma lágrima sequer. Em compensação, Mu passara noites insones, chorando e pedindo a Brahma que a morte de Kanon fosse rápida e suave. Nunca havia gostado dele, mas o olhar de medo quando o trancaram lá, a angústia do indefeso quando a maré começou a encher e ele viu seus pés sujos serem cobertos pela primeira golfada d'água fizeram o coração de Mu se enternecer e apiedar por aquela dor horrível. Não havia castigo pior do que aquele, por que simplesmente não o matavam?

Conversou com Shion como se fosse um homenzinho, com as mãozinhas fazendo gestos eloqüentes e explicando ao mestre que a barbárie não era uma coisa boa. E que se corressem ainda poderiam tirar Kanon de lá antes de a maré encher definitivamente e ele ser afogado. Ao que Shion apenas riu, afagou os cabelos de Mu e retrucou, tristemente: "O destino de Kanon está naquelas águas, Mu. Tirá—lo de lá seria cortar a sua vida definitivamente."

Não entendeu bem o que Shion dizia, era um tanto incoerente. Agora, depois de tudo, já podia confiar que as palavras de Shion tinham um peso que palavras de outro humano não teriam, porque ele era um lêmure clarividente. O destino de Kanon, como o dele próprio, já lhe haviam sido descortinados.

"Maldição. Maldição Lêmure." Murmurou Mu.

Levantou-se e andou pelo quarto, sentindo—se sujo, torpe. Desceu para o andar imediatamente abaixo e viu que Mahadevi havia deixado a tina preparada para seu banho. Flores de laranjeira, capim—limão, água das fontes lêmures.

"Tão previdentes... pensam em tudo."

Entrou na água e esfregou—se o mais que pôde com a bucha. Nunca parecia limpo o bastante. Molhou os cabelos, mas eles também não tinham mais o cheiro de Shaka. Sua primeira lágrima do dia rolou. "Meu Shaka, meu doce Shaka... o que será de mim longe de você?"

Quando o banho acabou, vestiu—se com suas modestas vestes de lemuriano, as que sempre usara e que eram motivo de chacota no Santuário. Sentou—se de frente para o seu baú, a herança que seus pais lhe deram. Teve receio de abri—lo. Já o abrira centenas de vezes, mas nunca antes com essa consciência pesada, imperiosa, de um filho que abre um tesouro guardado para si, nunca com a certeza de que cada pertence havia sido posto ali com um propósito que lhe serviria, nunca com a intensa dor de saber que pertenceram aos seu amados pais e que agora era tudo o que tinha para lembrar—se deles.

Abriu—o e examinou os itens dispostos lá dentro.

Já havia retirado, no dia anterior, a veste do Grande Mestre que Shion lhe deixara, a veste que só servira para o seu breve encontro com Saga e com a verdade. Tirou o medalhão negro das suas memórias. Sem nenhuma intencionalidade, o pôs no pescoço. A coroa dourada magnífica, forjada por Hefesto, um presente de Afrodite para sua mãe. Lembrava—se de ter visto sua mãe usando—a... Lembrava—se...

**0o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o0**

— Fedra, o que há com Mu?

— Manhoso. Chora.

— Mas por quê?

— A coroa. Gostou dela.

— Quer arrancá—la dos seus cabelos? Não deixe, Fedra. Você o mima demais... – resmungou Shion, vendo o pequeno Mu engasgar—se de tanto chorar e querendo puxar a reluzente coroa dourada e cravejada de diamantes que enfeitava a sua cabeça.

Mu lembrava—se exatamente de como se sentira ao ver a coroa: o Sol, o Deus Sol estava sentado sobre os cabelos de sua mãe...

— Estou tentando tirá—la, mas está presa no penteado. – ela olhou para o menino chorando. – Acalme—se, querido. A Mestra Fedra já, já vai te dar a coroa...

Apesar do voto contrário de Shion, Fedra desvencilhou a coroa dos seus cabelos lavanda. Os enfeites dourados e pequenos pingentes com chuveirinhos de rubis pareciam brotar dos cabelos caudalosos que enroscavam—se em tudo.

Mu agarrou a coroa entre os dedos, admirado com o brilho da jóia. Imediatamente enfiou—a na boca.

— Zeus! Não coma isso, Mu!

O menino voltou—lhe os olhinhos culpados enquanto tirava aos poucos a tiara da coroa de dentro da boca.

— É para usar, vê? – ela ajeitou—a na cabeça do menino. Fez um sinal para que Shion lhe trouxesse o espelho que estava perto da cesta de frutas. Ele trouxe o espelho de marfim e mostrou—o para o menino, para que visse como havia ficado bonito com a coroa que bamboleava, grande demais na cabeça da criança.

Mu agarrou o espelho, fascinado pela sua imagem com o "sol" sobre sua cabeça. Bateu palmas e riu. Fedra olhou para Shion.

— Escuta, cavaleiro... És capaz de manipular o ouro desta coroa?

Ele olhou para a peça com uma expressão de dúvida.

— Que espécie de ouro é esse?

— O melhor. Foi um presente de Febo Apolo para Afrodite. Hefesto fez—lhe braceletes com ele. Depois, quando me presenteou, pediu que ele fundisse os braceletes como uma coroa e enfeitou—a com os diamantes. Acha que consegue reproduzir este efeito de bordado em outra peça?

— Não sei... Talvez. O ouro dos deuses é bem mais rijo que o ouro natural.

— Então, está decidido: deixo a coroa para Mu. Ele gostou tanto, é um presente. Quando for mais velho, poderá ele mesmo transformá—la no que quiser. – ela beijou as bochechas rosadas do bebê em seu colo. – Não é, criança? A coroa do Mu... a coroa do Mu tem diamantes... muitos diamantes... Mu brilha mais que os diamantes... – ela começou a fazer cócegas na barriga do bebê, que ria contorcendo—se no colo da Deusa. – Mu brilha mais que todos os diamantes, Um, o principezinho da Mestra Fedra...

Shion sacudiu os cabelos e riu suavemente.

— Como mimamos esse menino, Fedra!

**0o0o0o0o Fim de Flashback o0o0o0o0**

"Ah, a coroa da _minha mãe_." Mu apanhou—a e o brilho dela ainda impressionava os olhos dele, um cavaleiro que forjava armaduras, do mesmo jeito que impressionara o bebê que ele foi. Não era o ouro comum das jóias, era o ouro como o das armaduras, o ouro das armaduras quando havia um cosmos queimando dentro delas até as alturas – quando elas brilhavam mais que mil sóis. Assim era o ouro da coroa com os diamantes que sua mãe lhe deixara...

Colocou—a no chão ao lado do baú. Tirou lá de dentro a ânfora antiga. Nela, inscritos em um grego perdido tão arcaico que ele não conseguia ler. Entendeu, com muita dificuldade, as palavras "magia" e "Hécate". Aqueles deviam ser os pergaminhos com os encantamentos de Hécate que ela deixara para Mu, na esperança de que ele pudesse vir a ser um sacerdote algum dia. Talvez nunca houvesse tempo hábil para desvendar a língua na qual os pergaminhos da mãe estavam escritos, mas eles só faziam efeitos quando pronunciados na língua original. Pôs a jarra ao lado da coroa. Apanhou de dentro do baú lâminas de cobre: eram as lâminas onde se praticava a feitiçaria já tinha lido sobre isso no Santuário. Sim, quando soubesse as palavras dos pergaminhos, poderia usar as lâminas e fazer seus pedidos.

No fundo, achou um frasquinho que nunca tinha notado antes. Estava enrolado em coisas que só ele percebeu que eram fitas de cabelo: as fitas de cabelo de Hécate! Abriu o frasquinho para cheirar o conteúdo que parecia pó de estrelas.

Quando o frasquinho foi aberto, os olhos de Mu foram tomados por uma lufada de pó dourado. Largou o frasco que se espatifou no chão, e coçou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente estava no jardim onde sua mãe vivera como humana, o jardim do Templo de Athena, atrás do trono do mestre. Do meio das roseiras selvagens ela surgiu, vestida com seu manto dourado, com seu cetro nas mãos: senhora da Terra, do Céu e do Mar.

— Então, enfim, meu filho veio a mim. Já achava que não chegaria a hora nunca. — a voz da deusa parecia fazer as folhas tremerem.

— Ma-mãe?

— _Mamãe_! Mas que jeito adorável de me chamar! Venha aqui, venha!

Mu andou até a deusa, fascinado pelo brilho que ela tinha. Não parecia realmente com a mulher que conhecia de suas lembranças, que tinha uma forma humana: Hécate estava mais divina que nunca. Ajoelhou—se aos pés dela e tomou a mão da deusa, beijando—a.

— Por que se ajoelha perante mim, Cavaleiro de Áries?

— Por que a senhora é uma Deusa.

— Não me chamou de _mamãe_?

— Ainda que seja a minha mãe, é uma Deusa.

— Essa tua subserviência me irrita, Mu. Se soubesse que Shion levaria tão a sério meu pedido para torná—lo humilde, eu nunca o teria pronunciado... Anda! Levanta—te. Não convém que meu filho tenha o hábito de andar com a coluna curvada!

Mu levantou—se de imediato.

— Mãe, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Já sei o que quer saber e a resposta é sim e não. Sim, de uma certa forma você é irmão de Athena e não, não é. Biologicamente – que é a maneira grossa que os humanos chamam a Natureza das coisas – você é meu filho. Meu e de Shion. Athena não. Ela foi posta em mim como um verme hospedeiro no tronco de uma árvore, que se alimenta da árvore até que esta morra. Entende?

— Mãe, não devia falar assim de Athena e...

— Ora, Mu, não superestime Athena! O mundo existia antes dela e continuará existindo depois. Um mundo some e dá lugar a outro. Assim é a vida. Meu mundo também desapareceu, os deuses que eu adorei estão presos no Tártaros, foram subjugados por Zeus. _Eu_ vi Zeus nascer! E já tinha visto muitos e muitos deuses antes dele tentarem destronar uns aos outros. Meu mundo era o Caos. E agora, os da época de Zeus, chamam o _meu_ mundo de 'desordem'. Mas na época dos Titãs, a desordem era _ordem_. E será assim também no futuro: os Olímpicos serão destronados por outros deuses. Não te martirizes, porque é da Natureza do mundo e das coisas estarem sempre em mutação. Não está em tuas mãos mudar nada.

— Mas mãe, eu...

— Preocupa—te contigo e com teu homem. Por você e por ele ainda poderás fazer algo... Humanos são tão cômicos! Tão preocupados com o '_universo'_ distante e nunca enxergam os universos que eles mesmos criam e que vivem ao seu redor. Tira teus olhos das estrelas, Mu. Olha para ti!

— Mãe... você me amou mesmo?

A dúvida tola surgiu nele e, antes que a auto—censura abortasse a pergunta, ela saiu de seus lábios. A deusa Hécate parecia bem mais agressiva do que a jovem e doce Fedra que o aconchegara ao seio...

— Você duvida? – a deusa não o encarou. Antes disso, Mu a viu ser cercada de cachorras negras como o breu da noite, que rodeavam obedientes e abanavam os rabinhos. Eram as _Eríneas_.

— Eu... Eu...

— Nunca fui doce. Mas eu o amei. E o amo. Você é o filho que _escolhi_ gerar.

­— Então... posso... abraçar você?

A deusa respondeu com o abraço que ele pedira. Os braços dela eram a coisa mais suave e mais morna que Mu já provara na vida. Pareciam um útero. Ela cheirava a maresia.

— Menino... Como você pôde duvidar? Fizemos _tudo_ por você...

— Mãe... eu... eu...

— Entendo o que quer, Mu... Mas eu não posso.

— _Você _não pode?

— Posso... Mas não devo. Mu! Compreenda que não é seguro que vás até aquele lugar...

— Mãe, se a senhora me ama, sabe o que está em meu coração, a senhora sente a dor que eu sinto! Eu _preciso_ de Shaka! Eu quero ver o meu Shaka! Não nos despedimos direito! Viu o que fizeram? Me arrastaram de lá! Pela segunda vez fui expulso da minha casa!

— Sua raiva tem razão de ser. Não te nego o direito de indignar—se! Mas... Filho, nem eu posso arrancar—te do Destino se você o desafia tão diretamente! Saga pode perceber sua entrada lá e matá—lo!

— Mãe... – Mu voltou—lhe os olhos, de um verde mar impressionante, e murmurou sombrio. – Você sabe que eu não me importaria muito, hoje, de morrer para estar com Shaka...

— Oh! – ela aconchegou, protetora, a cabeça do filho junto ao seu seio. – Não diga bobagens. Já que quer tanto... Farei. – ela tomou entre os dedos o medalhão que pendia do pescoço alvo de Mu. – Vejo que usas teu medalhão... Isso facilitará tua entrada. Disfarça teu cosmos com a ajuda dele. Eu tornarei teu corpo invisível para os olhos deles... Deles todos, exceto teu Shaka... Mas, Mu...

— Fale, mãe...

— Shaka será um problema maior do que os guardas do Santuário. Ele não te receberá de braços abertos...

— Por que não? – Mu parecia surpreso.

— Conheces o teu homem. Ele não te cobrirá de beijos, mas de cobranças. Se queres ir, eu o deixarei ir. Mas não posso mudar o jeito que Shaka é.

— Eu quero ir!

— Fecha teus olhos.

– X –

Sentiu que ardia em febre. Podia facilmente curar-se, mas não quis. Desejava a febre, a inconsciência, qualquer desconforto físico que o distraísse o bastante para não sentir a dor em seu coração. Seus lábios repetidamente murmuravam o nome do ariano que o havia abandonado para viver. Rolava na cama, nu, o calor insuportável de Atenas o incomodava – mesmo com a febre que esfriava sua pele obrigando-o a cobrir-se com o lençol, mas suando.

Entre seus delírios febris, uma mão suave deitou-se em seu rosto molhado.

— Amor...

— Mu? Estou delirando?

— Não... sou eu mesmo.

Só aí teve coragem de virar-se. O corpo suave e branco de Mu estava estendido ao seu lado, também nu.

— Mu! O que faz aqui?

— Psss... minha mãe encobriu meu cosmo...

— Sua mãe?

— Longa estória... mas não vamos perder tempo... querido... – ia beijá-lo, mas Shaka recusou sua boca com uma veemência que assustou o ariano.

— Se deitou com aquela mulher?

— Shaka...

— Deitou ou não?

— Fiz o que tinha que fazer...

Os olhos abertos de Shaka estavam transtornados.

— Você... – ele afastou o corpo de Mu com as mãos hesitantes. – sentiu... _prazer_? Como quando faz comigo? É igual com todos? Não faz diferença, não é? Com qualquer um... é a mesma coisa...

Mu sentou-se na cama, já chateado.

— Shaka, não fui eu que projetei o corpo humano para reagir aos estímulos da mesma maneira. Fisicamente talvez a diferença não tenha sido das mais significativas... mas... sabe que eu... Eu não preciso disso! Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer... pensando em _você_... e Mahadevi também devia estar pensando em alguém que não eu! Mas isso não importa! Estou cansado, _tão cansado_ de explicar coisas para você e ser sempre vítima dos seus ciúmes idiotas! Minha mãe tem razão: não foi sábio vir aqui.

— Mu, eu...

— Vou embora.

— Espere. Espere, Mu... você perde a paciência comigo muito depressa. E de pensar que me jurou amor eterno faz tão pouco tempo... e mal nos afastamos você já não suporta minhas perguntas... talvez tivesse achado melhor que eu o recebesse calado, saciasse seu desejo e deixasse-o ir. Assim seria mais digno do seu amor, não é?

— O que você acha que eu fiz? Arrisco minha vida vindo aqui para vê-lo e você me recebe com cobranças...

— Fiz uma pergunta. Que você não respondeu.

— Senti prazer com ela. Era isso que queria saber?

— Mais do que comigo?

— Diferente.

— Eu tenho tanto medo de que você goste de alguém mais do que de mim...

Mu deu uma gargalhada que Shaka não pode distinguir se era cruel, sarcástica ou simplesmente desesperada.

— Como se eu pudesse... venderia a minha alma para alguém que me dissesse que poderia me fazer deixar de amá-lo.

Shaka ficou arrepiado. Sentou-se na cama de frente para Mu.

— Repita isso.

— Venderia a minha alma de bom grado para quem pudesse tirar você de mim.

— E se eu dissesse que posso fazer isso? – a voz de Shaka era sombria.

— Eu lhe dou o que quiser.

— Não poderíamos ter um trato assim mesmo.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu pediria por aquilo que você deseja tirar de você: seu amor por mim.

— O que quer com o meu amor, se ele não te serve para nada? Você bem chegou à conclusão de que sentirá as mesmas sensações de prazer com qualquer um. Não precisa de mim para isso, então... para o que mais?

— Demônio... veio aqui para me dizer que te esqueça?

— Você me esqueceria de qualquer maneira.

— Acha isso realmente ou está mantendo essa conversa absurda para me ferir? Porque se você estiver, saiba que já me feriu.

— Eu o feri? Quando?

— Quando disse que queria que te curassem do seu amor por mim. Eu não ia querer que tirassem você de mim nunca.

— São bonitas palavras, Shaka. O tempo as gastará em seus lábios. Daqui a um ano ou dois já estará recuperado. Não mais se abalará quando disserem meu nome. Seu coração não vai estremecer por me ver, nem seu corpo vai reagir a mim mais do que a qualquer outro que te toque...

Os olhos de Shaka estavam úmidos. Repetiu, sua voz mais sombria do que da primeira vez:

— Posso tirar isso de você, se quiser.

Mu estava azedo, sua cabeça, longe. Queria ser cruel com Shaka.

— Então tire.

Shaka ajeitou-se sentado na cama, sentou Mu entre suas pernas abertas, acomodando as costas do ariano contra seu peito, puxando com prazer os cabelos lavanda. Passou as mãos brancas sobre o peito de Mu, até onde batia o coração do ariano. Acariciou-o enquanto beijava sua orelha, pescoço, bochechas. Entregue, o tibetano mordia os lábios, contendo seus gemidos.

— Primeiro, eu poria a mão aqui, em seu coração. E então, eu diria 'Buda, tire daqui tudo que atormenta essa alma.'

Ele curvou ligeiramente o corpo do ariano para a frente, lambendo e beijando suas costas, aparando-o com a mão sobre o seu peito, deliciando-se com os cabelos lavanda que tanto adorava.

— E aí, Buda tiraria de você esse amor que tanto te faz mal. Você não se lembraria mais de mim. Talvez, quando acordasse, sentisse até temor, desconfiança, por estar assim, nu, em meus braços. Os braços de um estranho a quem você não devota sentimento algum. Mas então...

Ele trouxe novamente o ariano o mais próximo de si que podia, buscando a boca de Mu para um beijo lambuzado. Os gemidos do tibetano já não eram mais contidos, como as mãos de Shaka também não.

— Você poderia até sentir um certo prazer. Sei que sou bonito. Você gosta dos meus cabelos... sentiria atração pelo meu corpo jovem e gostaria dos meus beijos. Então, eu seria seu, você se lambuzaria no meu corpo e sentiria prazer... mas então... já o amor não animaria seus lábios ou os meus... não haveria amor no meu toque, nem nas nossas mãos. E depois do gozo você poderia se levantar e sair, sem maiores problemas. Não haveria mágoa. Nem saudades. É isso que você quer? Eu posso tirar esse amor de você. Só preciso que diga: 'Shaka, eu não quero mais amar você.'

— Shaka...

— Diga, Mu, o que acha da minha oferta?

— Poderiam me esquartejar, diluir meus pedaços e nem assim... não tirariam você de mim...

Virou o corpo do ariano, de maneira que estivesse em seus braços como um bebê.

— Não é essa a questão, ariano maldito... – a voz suave de Shaka estava cortada por um tremor furioso. – você disse que _queria_ me esquecer. Você quer?

Mu riu. As lágrimas desceram dos seus olhos verdes.

— Não, por Zeus, não! Se apagassem tudo da minha mente e me deixassem escolher uma única coisa para lembrar, eu não ia querer lembrar do meu nome, nem de quem eu era, eu só ia quer me lembrar de _você_!

— Então por que me disse aquilo?

— Porque você me atormenta com seus ciúmes indignos! Ciúmes de mim! Eu _preciso_ magoar você, se você não pode me amar, ao menos... reaja a mim... de qualquer maneira... simplesmente, reaja...

— Você não tem ciúmes de mim, Mu?

— Ah, eu sinto, muito. Mas não te atormento. Sei que não é culpa sua, mas minha, porque te amo demais e não tenho assim mesmo o direito de ter posse sobre você... você é livre, Virgem... _livre_.

— Eu não sou livre! Sou escravo das minhas sensações... Mu... eu... eu já não sou senhor das minhas vontades! Já mal posso controlar meu desejo de me entregar a você...

— Você sabe que não precisa temer. Eu não o tomarei a menos que seja sua vontade e que eu sinta que você não se arrependerá.

— Você é tão bom, Mu...

— Não pare de fazer o que estava fazendo, Shaka... seus carinhos falam melhor do que suas palavras...

— Você gostou? – ele recolocou o ariano na posição em que ele estava antes.

— Sim, meu anjo loiro. – puxou as mãos do outro até seus lábios, beijando-as suavemente.

— Então, ponha a sua mão sob a minha.

Mu obedeceu, vendo Shaka acomodar sua mão loira e fina sobre a dele.

— Agora, Mu, leve sua mão por onde gostaria que eu o tocasse.

Mu trouxe suas mãos e as de Shaka para seu rosto, deitando-as sobre suas bochechas em brasas, úmidas dos beijos molhados do virginiano.

— Bom, Mu, muito bom... pensei que fosse ser mais _afoito_.

— Ah... eu adoro tanto o calor das suas mãos... nos meus cabelos, no meu rosto... no meu pescoço...

As mãos deslizavam entre os fios lavanda, descendo pelo pescoço, retornando para o rosto. Mu tomou os dedos de Shaka e os pôs na boca, lambendo-os com delícia.

Desceu as mãos, acariciando seu próprio braço, fechando-os, como se quisesse reter o calor do abraço do outro sobre si. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, abandonando-a sobre o ombro de Shaka, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço trêmulo de gemidos surdos para que ele satisfizesse sua sede de beijos.

— Shaka...

— Huh?

— Eu te amo.

— Disse isso para ela também?

— Não faça isso...

As mãos de Shaka forçaram a de Mu a descer, resvalando sobre o ventre esbelto, belo do ariano, as carícias arrancavam suspiros e gemidos contidos de ambos.

— Por quê?

— Porque não te dou o direito de duvidar do meu amor.

— Eu poderia duvidar... duvidaria das suas palavras, duvidaria dos seus gestos, duvidaria até do seu desejo por mim... mas não posso duvidar _dele_... – trouxe as mãos de volta sobre o coração do ariano. – As batidas dele... dizem '_Shaka'_. Eu consigo ouvir nitidamente... você tem um traidor no seu peito, Mu... já estava fadado ao erro, como vê...

— Mas ele bate feliz...

— Eu sei... o _meu_ traidor também escuta feliz. Escuta... escuta...

O barulho abafado de um coração pulsando. O coração de Shaka era sereno, suave.

— Meu Shaka... que som delicioso... se eu pudesse...

Calou-se.

"Se eu pudesse prolongá—lo," foi o que pensou.

— Mu, olhe para mim.

O ariano atendeu prontamente ao chamado do virginiano. Olhos verdes em olhos azuis; finalmente, Shaka estava sorrindo. Era um sorriso molhado de uma calma e morna melancolia – uma ternura incognoscível.

— Mu, quando eu morrer em batalha, não chore por mim...

Mu sorriu, uma lágrima furtiva desceu por um dos seus olhos.

— Você não vai morrer tão cedo, Shaka. Ainda vou te ver velhinho... com esses cabelos enormes cinzentos, os olhos sempre fechados... rabugento... reclamão! Eu vou ter o prazer de segurar essa sua mão enrugada entre meus dedos... calçar meias nos seus pés gelados... ouvir você quando os jovens não mais quiserem.

A mente de Mu viajou entre as imagens propostas desse futuro que saberia que não ia existir... como queria envelhecer ao lado de Shaka, abraçar sua pele enrugada, cuidar dele até o fim. E não haveria tempo para nada disso!

— Mu, _meu doce _Mu... vamos morrer tão jovens! Nenhuma ruga vai ter ainda profanado a delicadeza da sua pele, sua voz ainda não terá perdido esse timbre tão bonito... você será fresco e belo como uma primavera em flor e será assim que você estará em minhas lembranças, assim... não chore por nada, Mu... temos um ao outro...

— Shaka... talvez...

— Você sabe que não há talvez no futuro de um cavaleiro de Athena.

— Mas você é mais forte do que eu...

— Sabe que, se assim fosse, eu daria a minha vida para protegê—lo.

—Eu não ia querer isso.

— Mas eu não teria como evitar.

— Shaka...

— Mu! Pense, não fique triste! Seremos jovens para sempre, nosso amor não ficará velho... os anos não envergarão a sua figura altiva, seu lindo cabelo lavanda não será atacado pela força bruta do tempo. Meus dedos só terão a memória do cetim da sua pele rosada, viçosa; seu cheiro como o do alecrim e da erva-doce. Sua boca... esses seus lábios tão rosados e tão macios, que delícia será lembrar do frescor deles! Seus olhos não terão perdido o brilho ficando opacos. Não nos degradaremos tendo de ajudar ao outro a andar, nós, cavaleiros, altivos sempre... o ardor da sua juventude quando nos amamos estará sempre em ápice, nunca conheceremos declínio no desejo ou no amor. E pense, meu querido, morreremos juntos! Que doce dádiva! Seremos poupados da dor de vivermos um sem o outro... seremos juntos vivos e juntos depois! Quantos podem ter esse privilégio, Mu?

— Tem razão, tem razão! – Mu devolveu um sorriso às palavras de Shaka; já não havia nele melancolia, mas um sorriso tolo de criança, como se todas as esperanças do mundo tivessem seu nascedouro dentro dele. – Eu tenho você! O que mais me importa? – abraçou o amante, que também o abraçou feliz.

— Ah, meu Mu... eu sabia que você ia entender o desperdício dessas lágrimas! Se somos tão felizes, não devíamos afrontar os deuses com queixas tolas!

— Não, não devemos!

— _Ainda_ estou feliz, Mu. Por tudo.

— Eu também... mas...

— Sei que vamos morrer, mas...

— Mas?

O virginiano o enlaçou com mais carinho que ele jamais sentira.

— Ao menos, encontrei aquilo que eu procurava...

— O que você procurava, Shaka de Virgem?

— O que todos procuram, Mu de Áries: o Amor.

Mu gemeu alguma coisa que Shaka não conseguiu entender. Deu-lhe um tapinha suave nas costas.

— Ariano, pensei que você fosse mais firme...

— Sou firme. – balbuciou nos ombros do jovem loiro. – Mas não me importo de parecer mais suave para você... confesso que... gosto da idéia de você me proteger...

— Em luta você não é assim, não é, Mu?

Mu se desvencilhou dele e o encarou.

— Tomara que nunca tenhamos de lutar da maneira como penso. Mas se for preciso, saiba que sim – posso ser muito menos 'sutil'.

— Eu sei e me orgulho de você por isso... se você fosse _realmente_ fraco... eu não... enfim...

— Vamos continuar de onde paramos... – Mu tomou a mão de Shaka e a beijou ternamente.

— Onde paramos? – Shaka o recebeu com um sorriso maroto.

— Aqui. – Pôs as mãos do virginiano sobre as suas, guiando-as até seu baixo ventre.

– X –

**Epílogo**

Era um dia cinzento em Atenas. Nesgas de sol caíam aqui e ali, amareladas, entre as nuvens de chumbo. Entediado, Shaka olhava para fora de seu templo. Era tão tedioso aquele lugar sem Mu! Mu...

Já fazia quase um ano desde a noite em que o tivera, em seus braços. As lembranças táteis daquela noite feliz embalavam seus dias longos e monótonos. Sabia que as provações da guerra estavam só começando. Quem sabe quanto tempo ficariam separados?

Olhava pela janela ampla, suspirando. Estava triste. Sentia falta de Mu o tempo todo, mas naquelas dias cinzentos, doía-lhe como um reumatismo a falta do Ariano: doía-lhe na carne, no sangue, nos ossos, na alma. Estava só. Só.

Voltou para o interior da casa, quando sentiu o forte cheiro de lavanda e alecrim. O cheiro de Mu! Entrou correndo pelas colunas, balbuciando confuso a palavra que, por si só, já o estremecia, fazia tremer seus pés: "Mu!".

Sentiu-se morrer por dentro ao constatar que Mu não estava lá. Uma lágrima solitária e sincera desceu pelos seus olhos cerrados. Sobre seu belo e afinalado nariz, uma pequena borboleta pousou. Abriu os olhos para ver melhor a borboleta. Era azul, com matizes de turquesa e contornos pretos.

— Você é mais feliz que eu, pequena...

A borboleta pousou sobre a vitrola velha que Shaka tirara de Áries e trouxera para Virgem, na tentativa de manter-se cada vez mais perto de Mu, nem que fosse pelos objetos deles. Shaka andou até a vitrola, seguindo a borboleta. O cheiro de alecrim e lavanda intensificou-se. Suas mãos tremeram ao ver, sobre a vitrola, um disco que ainda não tinha visto ali. Era um LP de Ravi Shankar, uma grande músico indiano que ele e Mu adoravam. O cheiro vinha do LP.

— Mu! Meu Mu! Você o teletransportou para cá! Para me alegrar... Meu amor... Você cumpre a sua promessa de estar sempre comigo... Eu adoro música... Vou pensar em você... – Shaka trouxe o LP para perto do seu rosto. – Ainda tem o calor das suas mãos doces nele!

– X –

— Obrigada, Mãe.

— Por nada, meu filho.

— Ele ficou feliz com o LP. Eu sinto.

— Sim, deve ter ficado. Sua presença, seu cosmos, estavam nele.

— Ah, como sinto falta dele...

— Filho... Sua história e a de Shaka está apenas começando...

– _X – _

**OBRIGADA MAIS QUE ESPECIAL:**

Minha "_frigideirinha_" ( panelinha é coisa de pobre ), que são minha fonte de inspiração e apoio sempre: **Nana, Amy, Ada, Lola, Bélier e Vera**. Sem **VOCÊS**, nada disso teria razão de ser.

Ada, como sempre, me salvou de última hora betando isso! Thanks, Sensei!

A todos que estiverem interessados, vocês serão muito bem vindos ao meu 'cantinho' virtual onde vou deixar os comentários finais da fic e um fanart lindinho para vocês lembrarem da 'Incenso e Vela':

thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com

Bye, Bye!

_In Maio 29, 2005 _


End file.
